


Fall From Earth

by SuilaidRowan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Arguing, Artistic Liberties, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Duty, Earth Crossover, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human, Human/Orc-relationships, Internal Conflict, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, More than 1 Dragonborn?, Mostly mentions of Rape, My First AO3 Post, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Dragonborn, Responsibility, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Smut, Suffering, Tension, True Love, Work In Progress, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 136,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: A girl from Earth is thrown precariously into Skyrim and rescued by a traveling Orc.





	1. Chapter 1

Bo Gro Graul was a man of few words. He had spent the majority of his adolescence alone, traveling the countryside of the great and beautiful province of Skyrim. Of course, the young Orsimer dabbled in other provinces as well but was a seasoned traveler of his homeland. He had gazed first hand up at the white-gold tower of the Imperial City in Tamriel, and he had witnessed the spectacular migratory trees of Valenwood with their cities resting high up in its branches, but nothing he had seen ever came close to the chilling beauty of Skyrim's landscape. Call him a simple Orc, but Bo Gro Graul loved the wide-open plains of Whiterun, with its hues of gold and orange grass swaying softly in the wind. He wasn't bothered by the chilling, blizzard cold of snow riddled Windhelm. To him, that was nature at its finest.

Coincidentally, the Orsimer was headed to Windhelm that very minute. His thick hide and fur boots crunched noisily over the brushing of snow that had fallen the night before. He had crossed into the outcrop of Eastmarch, having come from Riften just a few days before. He walked determinedly, with a confidence of his surroundings and where he was headed. This Orsimer needed no map, not a veteran traveler such as he. The Orc had a purpose, and that purpose was to report to his commanding officer; Galmar Stone-Fist. This Orsimer was a Stormcloak soldier, on very important Stormcloak business.

Bo Go Graul continued North along the snowy ridge until nightfall, when he stopped and made camp for a few hours so he could eat and rest. The cold was just beginning to seep into his deep green skin, but he embraced it and slept soundly in his bedroll until dawn. He rose just before the sun was starting to creep between the trees early the next morning. After a quick breakfast of cold bread and cheese, Bo Gro Graul continued merrily along his way. Warm rays of a beautiful sunrise slowly spread up his legs and back while he walked, and the Orc couldn't have felt more at home than if he was back in Largashbur with his Ma and Pa.

It wasn't until mid-morning that Bo Gro Graul's comfortably silent walk was interrupted by a surprise occurrence. Just as the Orsimer reached a small snowy clearing did he notice the still form of a body lying in the snow. Bo Gro Graul slowed to a stop several feet back, his body tense, and his hand hovering near the Orcish sword resting against his hip. His breath came out in small white puffs as he waited a moment or two to see if the figure was going to move. His brows furrowed together, concerned, and there was no response.

Then the Orc hesitantly moved forward, his thick black cloak rustling softly, and only half covering a worn set of leather armor. When he finally reached the figure, the Orc's mouth dropped; the person was a small, pale woman, and she appeared to be unconscious. Bo Gro Graul quickly knelt in the snow beside the girl and pulled his glove off before reaching out and gently grasping her shoulder. She lay face down in the snow, and so the Orsimer slowly moved the girl onto her back, revealing more pale skin. She was alarmingly pale, and her skin was tinged with a hint of blue. Her face was framed by a head of soft brown hair.

She did not respond when he attempted to rouse her. He then leaned down and checked her breathing. She was breathing just fine if rather softly. The Orc was unsure of how long the young woman had lain here in the cold and snow, or if she was injured, and so Bo Gro Graul made up his mind to try and help her. He sat down in the grass for a few minutes collecting his thoughts, realizing he needed to change his route to accommodate the girl. He decided on Kynesgrove, as it was their nearest destination. It was located just along the border of Eastmarch, and Bo Gro Graul knew he could reach it by nightfall if he traveled quickly. Windhelm would be too far.

Despite the intrusion to his travels, Bo Gro Graul took no mind to it and swept the unconscious woman into his arms. He took a moment to adjust her into a comfortable position, remarking on how young she looked. Questions burned in his head as to how she had gotten here. Once he was feeling comfortable with her in his arms, he took off at a brisk walk towards the direction of Kynesgrove.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Bo Gro Graul reached the small settlement. He arrived at the front steps with sore arms and legs from having to carry the unconscious woman for several hours. He had to stop on more than one occasion to eat and just generally take a break. Each time he had stopped the Orc had tried to wake the girl up again, with no luck. He had noted that she appeared to be uninjured, save for a few scratches and light bruises across her face and arms. He assumed she'd gotten them from the fall she had taken before he came across her. Bo Gro Graul took a deep breath, hoisted the woman up a bit to regain his hold on her, and climbed up the wooden steps to the Inn.

An Argonian sat just outside the door, lounging on a bench with a bottled drink, and it greeted him when the Orc reached the door. The Argonian gave a curious glance and wordlessly stood up to open the door for Bo Gro Graul, who thanked him, and then stepped into the warm dining hall of Braidwood Inn. Bo Gro Graul walked silently past the other patrons who were seated around the tables, around a roaring fire located in the middle of the room and reached the bar counter. A plain looking woman wearing a rather revealing dress stood behind it and she lazily wiped down the same spot on the wooden countertop with a bored expression. She raised a thick brown brow up at the Orc as Bo Gro Graul awkwardly walked up to her.

"Yeah?" She asked abruptly, smacking her lips and eyeing him up.

"Is there a healer in this area?" Bo Gro Graul inquired, struggling to reach the coin purse located on his body.

It wasn't really working out and so he gave up for the moment.

"There's a gal who comes around pretty often, haven't seen her in a while though."

"Well I need to rent two rooms for the night, and if she comes around can you send her to me?"

The woman paused and then decided not to get involved. She helped retrieve the coin purse attached to his belt and dealt out the appropriate amount of coin before returning it. The Orc nodded his head in thanks and followed her to the rooms they'd be staying in for the night. He entered the first room and gently placed the girl down on the bed, careful not to touch her more than was necessary. He had been a bit worried all day while traveling with her, unsure of how she'd react if she had woken up and found herself in the arms of an Orsimer. Luckily, he hadn't had to deal with that situation, and now she lay in the dark room of Braidwood Inn, still fast asleep. Bo Gro Graul turned around and was about to leave the room when the door opened and a hooded figure stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. The Orc tensed for a moment until the figure reached up and pulled her hood back, revealing a pale white face and long blond hair done up in a typical Nordic braid. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, but her expression was of kindness and concern. She stepped towards the bed, eyeing the girl.

"Where did you find her?" The woman asked, kneeling down to inspect the slumbering girl.

"Half a day's walk from here."

"Just lying on the ground? Unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

The Nord stood up with a sigh.

"Well I don't see anything externally wrong with her, hopefully, she wakes up soon and I can assess her further. I'll be staying here tonight, so if she does wake come and get me."

"Okay."

Bo Gro Graul nodded and stepped back when the woman turned to leave, her dark black cloak swaying around her body as she left the room.

Bo Gro Graul left the room as well and hunted down a tub for himself so he could bathe. It had been quite some time since he had last had been able to wash, and he knew he must smell of something ripe, so he took the opportunity of the girl sleeping to get himself clean.

* * *

The only thing Jane could remember before she fell abruptly asleep was how much she enjoyed her new pajamas. They were a lovely shade of light blue, covered with large purple polka dots. Being a lover of all matters of comfort, Jane had snuggled down in her new sleepwear and was watching a rerun of 'Friends' when sleep quickly overtook her. The next thing she knew, Jane could feel that she was laying on her back, not in the lazy-boy recliner she remembered falling asleep on, and there was a draft of cold air coming from somewhere above her head. Cracking one eye open, she was met with the image of a thick wooden beam ceiling, and that thoroughly confused her. Jane opened both eyes and sat up, shivering slightly. She had somehow been placed on a small bed in a small room. The only furniture giving way to her surroundings was a small wooden table with two chairs and a worn wooden dresser. An unlit candle rested on top of the dresser, along with a faded brown book that had seen better days. Jane scratched her head and swung her legs off the bed, pausing momentarily to groan at how stiff and sore her joints felt. She wiggled her bare toes on the cold wooden floor and stretched.

_It feels like I was thrown around in a washing machine on the fastest setting._

The young girl moved towards to door, nervous about what she would find on the other side. She cracked the door open and peered out with one widened eye. All she could make out was more wood, which was no help in figuring out where she was. Jane quickly shuffled out into the hallway and reached another closed door. She paused. Farther down the hallway drifted the sounds of laughter and voices conversing with one another. But Jane chose to open the door nearest to her first and was greeted with the most unusual sight. This door gave way to another bedroom, and inside the bedroom lay a tub filled with steaming water. However, it was who that was in the tub that surprised Jane the most. A man with the most incredibly deep green skin resided in the tub, his long dark hair trailing into the water. The moment Jane realized what she was intruding on, her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning. The man sitting inside the tub tensed as well, his thick muscled arms flexing instinctively to cover his privates although they lay submerged in the murky bathwater. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth opened slightly as he struggled to speak. His bright white tusks did not go unnoticed, but Jane was completely shocked and embarrassed by having walked in on a person bathing to really comprehend.

"I-I am so sorry!" Jane stuttered, and, before he could respond she flung herself out of the room.

Jane hastily closed the door with a loud thud and then bolted back into the room from which she had come, shutting the door firmly behind her. Her thoughts whirled wildly in her head as she leaned against the door, and she let out a shaky breath.

 _Did I just walk in on an Orc bathing?_  She asked herself, feeling her stomach drop.  _Where the hell am I? Am I fucking high?_

Bo Gro Graul's heart hammered in his chest. The woman he had brought to Kynesgrove was alive and well, and she had walked in on him bathing. The Orsimer hastily pulled himself up from the tub and stepped out, ignoring the water that splashed onto the worn wooden floor. After a quick dry off with a much too small towel, Bo Gro Graul quickly changed into a pair of faded tan breeches and threw on an off-white tunic. He shoved his boots on, brushed his damp hair back and messily tied it with a leather string. He then swiftly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The woman's room lay right beside his, as the owner of the Inn had arranged. The Nord healer said to come and get her once the girl was awake, but Bo Gro Graul felt compelled to go and rectify the situation before retrieving the healer. The bath had been desperately needed and had brought him relaxation at first; but once that young woman had rushed into his room and seen him bathing, his nerves had been shot. Bo Gro Graul shook his head and took a deep breath, before rapping his knuckles against the door. There was a muffled noise, and then the door cracked open. One green eye stared back at him, and after a brief moment, the woman opened the door a little wider, giving him a nervous smile. A lousy "Hi" was all the Orsimer could muster, and the woman nervously touched her hair, returning the greeting.

"H-hi," she stuttered softly, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Sorry about...about..."

"It's okay," Bo Gro Graul replied quickly. He cleared his throat, feeling quite nervous. "Can I come in?"

The girl blinked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, stepping back. "Yes, of course."

Bo Gro Graul entered the small bedroom and shut the door behind him, and the young woman gestured for him to sit down. The girl tucked both of her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them, nervously biting her lip.

"How do you feel?" He asked as softly as his voice could achieve, looking at the woman's face with interest.

She was a pretty young thing. He couldn't tell whether she was a Nord or an Imperial, but from the pale tone of her skin, he figured she had some Nord in her. Only her hair was a soft shade of brown that just reached close to her midback, and so the Orc was confused again by her race.

"I feel okay, but I'm very confused as to where I am."

Bo Gro Graul thought for a moment, and he had to agree the woman didn't look like she was from Skyrim. In fact, by the complete oddness of her attire, the Orc couldn't imagine where she had come from.

"Do you remember anything before now?" He inquired, hesitating to look her in the eyes.

Being in such close vicinity with a beautiful young woman certainly made the young Orc feel a little flustered, and so he settled on scrutinizing the grains in the wood of the table.

"I just remember falling asleep, that's it."

Her response surprised him. So, she hadn't passed out in the wilds of Eastmarch? Bo Gro Graul frowned slightly, thinking things over.

"Well, I found you in the snow." He explained to her, and the woman's eyes widened. "You were faced down and unconscious, and you've been sleeping for quite some time. I brought you to Kynesgrove in hopes that there would be a healer here. A Nord woman looked over you and I will go and collect her shortly."

"Kynesgrove?" The woman asked, her voice full of disbelief. "Then I'm in..."

"Skyrim." Bo Gro Graul replied, and the young girl sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow," she replied after a moment, exhaling. "And you...you're an...an Orsimer." Jane winced at badly she butchered the name out loud.

Taken aback, Bo Gro Graul nodded, unsure of her tone of voice.

"You have never seen an Orsimer before?" He asked gruffly, tensing.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you," She replied hastily, holding her hands up. "I have never met one in person. Where I come from, I've only learned of Orcs in vi- I mean uh...books."

"Where are you from?" Bo Gro Graul asked curiously.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure, my memory is really foggy. Not Skyrim, though."

Bo Gro Graul was silent for a moment while he took in the new information, and then he nodded.

"Alright, well it doesn't matter. I am glad you're okay."

"Thank you for helping me...um..." The girl's voice failed.

"Bo Gro Graul, but you may call me Bo. Most people do."

"Bo...thank you, Bo. My name is Jane." Jane smiled at him, and Bo felt himself smiling back.

"You're lucky I found you first," Bo replied gravely. "And not some other wildlife or creature. I'm actually surprised nothing hurt you."

Jane shivered, and she nodded.

"Then I am forever in your debt."

"I don't know about that..." The Orc replied, clearing his throat again. He internally berated himself for being so nervous. "Are you hungry?"

Jane's stomach growled just as Bo ventured the question, and they both chuckled, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"I guess that answers my question."

Bo stood up and nodded towards the door.

"Come on, this Inn makes the best meat pies."

* * *

The meat pies were in fact, delicious. Jane ate with gusto, and for a while the pair were quiet. The warmth of the Inn and the nice sound of music and talking brought Jane comfort, and she started to feel less afraid. She knew the Orc sitting across from her was a kind guy, she had a feeling he was a bit shy but that didn't bother her. She wasn't exactly an outgoing and confident person either.

"May I ask you something?" Jane spoke up after a while, her curiosity burning. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing, it had to be an incredibly lifelike dream.

"Sure."

Bo could not look at her for very long without getting too nervous, and so he glanced up at the girl for a moment before looking back down at his food.

"How old are you? I'm really bad at guessing people's age."

Jane laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her smooth white ear.

"I'll be twenty-four this summer," Bo replied, glancing up at her.

"Ah, I was close. I'm twenty-two. So, we're close in age."

"Yes, close," Bo replied softly, swallowing hard. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, and they fell back into silence.

"What do you do for work?"

Jane was finished eating, and she placed her fork down on the table. She sighed happily, her stomach full, and took a sip of her water.

"Well right now I'm just a Stormcloak, I joined around three months ago and have been doing random work for them."

"Do you like it? Is it dangerous?"

"I like it well enough. It's not exactly a safe job, but I figured I'd better pick a side and help out. Both Imperials and Stormcloaks were hounding me for what seemed like forever, I couldn't take it anymore. They want Orcs right now."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked with a confused expression.

He liked the way her eyebrows furrowed together, and she stared and him with such a thoughtful look that he had to look away as to not get flustered again.

"I guess you wouldn't know if you're not from here. Orsimer are not held in high regard these days. But with a war brewing and all, each side wants as many of us as they can get. Berserkers have proved more than useful in fights, and so I was sought after for quite a while. I was in the Legion back when I was a teen but I didn't stay for very long. I liked what Ulfric had to offer and I figured it's their homeland, so..." Bo shrugged and took a swig of his ale.

"Tell me, why aren't Orsimer held in high regard around here?"

Jane sat back in her seat and folded her hands together on the table, and her soft gaze made him uncomfortable.

Other patrons around the main hall had eyed Jane curiously when she had walked by in her strange attire, and some of the men and women still shot her a glance occasionally, but Jane didn't seem to notice. She focused only on Bo.

"We're thought of as dirty, ugly, barbaric beasts with little in the way of brains and class. People are either disgusted or repulsed. Or both."

Bo sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, feeling Jane's eyes on him.

"We've been driven back so much in Skyrim that what remains of my kind, most of them have retreated to strongholds and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. After our service in the Legion we were no longer seen as useful I guess."

"Did you ever live in a stronghold?"

"Yeah," Bo nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I was born in one, Largashbur. I left a long time ago."

"Well, you did save me. If that helps any, I'm forever thankful." Jane patted his hand and smiled warmly at him.

Bo couldn't help but smile back, touched by her kindness, and then quickly smothered it into a cough.

"No need to thank me," he replied a little more gruffly, feeling unsettled by the intimacy.

"You're awake."

The woman Bo had met earlier had returned, and she stood in front of them staring down at Jane.

"I couldn't find you earlier..." Bo started to say, and the Nord cut in.

"Yeah sorry, I had some things to do. I'm Lynne," the woman reached her arm out and shook Jane's hand. "How do you feel?"

"I feel much better now that I've had something to eat," Jane replied, smiling at Lynne. "I have a bit of a headache but it's not bad. Mostly feeling sore all over."

"That's to be expected, I suspect you had quite the fall. Do you know what happened?"

"No, no I haven't a clue. I'm not even from Skyrim," Jane replied hastily. "I have no recollection of anything other than falling asleep in my home."

"Hmm. Strange."

Lynne reached into her satchel for a moment and produced two potions, one the color of deep purple, and the other bright red.

"Take the healing potion, it'll heal up any scratches and what not, and the violet one should have you feeling much normal by the morning."

"Thank you."

Jane gratefully took the potions, and Lynne half smiled at her, nodding.

"I'll come check up on you in the morning."

Lynne glanced over at Bo and nodded, before saying goodnight and taking her leave. She headed back towards the front door and departed the Inn, her black cloak trailing behind her.

"What a mysterious woman," Jane commented softly, more to herself than out loud.

"She's not your typical healer, but she's helped out enough so far."

Bo leaned back and stretched, his arm muscles bulging against the restraints of his tunic sleeves. Jane had noted over the course of the night just how handsome she found him to be for an Orsimer. When she played Skyrim she had always had a soft spot for the big green Orcs, but she admitted at least with Bo that they looked even better in person.

_Of course, I'm just waiting for the day I wake up and find out this was entirely dreamt up in my fucked up little head._

Jane could no longer fight the tiredness she felt. Although she had slept for the better part of a day, she felt heavy exhaustion settling in. So, she said goodnight to Bo, stifling a yawn as she did, and wandered back to her room. She was still oblivious to the weird looks she got from the other patrons in the room who were regarding her attire. Bo watched her as she walked back to her room, noticing the heads that turned to stare at her, and promised to find her some clothes for the morning so people would stop looking. He couldn't believe the turn of events his travels had taken but he was curious to learn more about Jane and see where things went.

_She's not from Skyrim, so she'll need somebody to travel with. If she wants of course._

Bo scratched his chin, feeling the stubble that had begun to form from not shaving for quite some time. He finished the rest of his drink and then asked around for a merchant so he could purchase some clothes. When that was finished he returned to his room, feeling quite tired.

_Perhaps she'll come to Windhelm with me and then we can figure things out from there._

Sleep took the Orc quickly. Thoughts of a certain brown-haired girl lingered on his mind as he drifted away.

Jane pulled the covers back and climbed into bed, pulling them up around her body, and she tucked her hands under her chin. She couldn't really wrap her head around what was currently going on, but after a good couple of minutes of worrying about her family and pets back at home; she decided if this were in fact, true, she didn't want to leave. Not yet anyway.

_How many times have I wished I could be somewhere else, somewhere I love, and by the sick humor of Sheogorath or some shit, here I am. Maybe reality hasn't settled in yet, but honestly, if this is real then I really am the luckiest girl in the world. An amazing dream come true._

Jane could no longer battle with her body, and she slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fic posted on ao3 and I'm really looking forward to being a part of the Elder Scrolls community! Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came quickly, and soon sunlight began to filter through the frost covered window, barely illuminating the dark room. Jane stirred, and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She opened her eyes, and, was once again greeted by the worn wooden beams of Braidwood Inn. She had survived the night and was still residing in Skyrim. Jane smiled, feeling optimistic and excited about what the day would hold.

Jane got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. she reached Bo's room and knocked quietly but heard no response. She opened the door ever so slightly this time, having learned her lesson; and found Bo laying on his back, snoring softly. He wore no shirt, and Jane couldn't tell if he wore pants because the blanket covered his lower half, but she admired how sculpted and muscular his body was. She stared for a moment, studying the sleeping Orc. Then she realized she probably looked like a creep, and she quietly shuffled forward, unsure if she should wake him or not.

"Bo?" Jane called out softly, and the Orc grunted, turning his head to the side.

He scratched his belly and let out a deep breath but did not wake.

"Bo?"

Bo's eyes slowly opened, and he blinked a few times before looking over at Jane, and he quickly sat up.

"Sumthing wrong?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh no... no, I wasn't sure if you wanted up. The sun's starting to rise. You said you needed to be back in Windhelm for Stormcloak business."

"Ahh," Bo yawned. "Yes. Yes, I should be up. Give me a minute, I'll meet you in the dining hall."

Jane turned to leave his room and had her hand on the door when Bo stopped her.

"I almost forgot... I managed to get some clothes for you before I went to bed. The ones you're wearing are a little... bright. If you wanted to change, they're on the table there."

"Oh, thanks," Jane replied quietly, blushing.

She suddenly realized how ridiculous she must look in her favorite pajamas.

"I will do that..."

Jane scooped up the clothes and headed back into her room. She took her pajamas off and folded them up nicely, and then she inspected the clothes Bo had provided for her. He had chosen wisely. He had given her a simple navy-blue tunic and brown breeches, plus a pair of soft leather boots. They were rather plain but Jane loved them, and she quickly put everything on. She wondered briefly about armor, and then left her room and headed back into the dining hall.

There were fewer people mingling about this morning, as it was still early. Jane nodded and smiled at the few that seemed friendly enough. She took a seat at the same table she and Bo had eaten at the night before and laced her hands together; resting them on the table. A few minutes later Bo entered as well, looking rather sleepy still; his hair half coming out of its tie, but he smiled at her and took a seat across the table.

"Hungry?" Jane asked with a grin and Bo nodded.

"Very much. Yesterday was my first good meal in a while, I tend to forget what good food tastes like after weeks of being on the road."

"How much further is it to Windhelm?"

"Not terribly far, probably two days at the most."

An older woman brought over two steaming plates of food, and they thanked her before tucking in. Jane had always wondered what some of the food items tasted like in Skyrim and found so far it was quite scrumptious. This morning they had fried eggs, some sort of meat sausage, and a healthy slice of bread which had been toasted lightly and slathered with butter. They made quick work of their meals, and then Bo left the Inn to find Lynne and look into getting some armor for Jane.

Jane wandered over to the bar and struck up a conversation with Iddra, talking about local matters until Bo returned sometime later with Lynne trailing behind him.

"Hey Jane," Lynne greeted, sitting down beside her. "How do you feel today?"

"I feel better, not sore anymore. Thanks for helping me."

They smiled at each other, and Lynne patted her shoulder.

"I gave Bo some more potions, in case you might need something down the road. He told me you're not from here, so traveling can be pretty hard on the body."

Lynne glanced over at Bo and he silently nodded.

"Do you have any idea as to what you're going to do? Do you remember where your home is?"

"Oh," Jane replied quietly, looking down at her hands. "No, I don't really remember, there's a lot of things I just can't remember."

Jane felt bad about lying, but she figured it would be easier than trying to explain how Skyrim was actually a little world that only existed on a television screen where she came from. It might do more harm than good.

"That's fine, Jane," Bo spoke up, and she looked up at him.

"You're more than welcome to come to Windhelm with me, you don't have to have it all figured out right away."

"Thanks, Bo. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

Bo coughed and looked down at the floor of the Inn.

"So, you're all set."

Lynne stood up and shook both of their hands.

"Perhaps we'll see each other around. If not, take care of yourself and safe travels."

"Safe travels," Bo replied, and Jane quickly echoed him.

Lynne pulled her hood up around her face and, while slipping her dark leather gloves back on, headed towards the door of the Inn.

"Did you find any armor?" Jane asked, and Bo shook his head.

"No, we'll have to wait until Windhelm."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Bo told her quickly, patting the sword that hung off his hip, "I'll keep us safe."

"I guess it's all the same, I've never even held a sword before."

Bo's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

Jane blushed, and she down at the counter, biting her lip.

"Well, it's no worry. I can teach you. But we should get going, daylight is precious."

Jane nodded, and they headed back to Bo's room, where his supplies still lay on top of the dresser. He had managed to track down some warmer clothes and a big winter coat that should shield Jane from the ice-cold winds of the Eastmarch hold. Once she was all bundled up and sporting a small satchel with her own bedroll, the pair departed the Inn and headed down a thin road in the direction of Windhelm.

* * *

Jane and Bo walked silently for some time. Occasionally Jane would ask a random question or Bo would make some remark about the landscape, and they didn't stop until around mid-day when they were beginning to feel hungry.

"This is a good spot, let's rest a while."

Bo touched her arm and pointed to a little cropping of small trees. Together they walked off the road and sat underneath the trees. They shared a cold lunch of somewhat stale bread and a few delicious strips of smoked beef.

"Skyrim is beautiful," Jane commented in between mouthfuls of food.

Her eyes gazed around their surroundings with deep admiration.

"It's the most beautiful province, in my opinion."

Bo found himself watching her rather than the jackrabbits that bounded by them as they played in the tall grass.

"Have you been to other provinces?" Jane turned towards him, and they made brief eye contact before Bo looked down at the ground.

 _He sure does that a lot_ , Jane thought with a small smile.

"A few. Mostly Cyrodiil, but I've been elsewhere. Nothing beats my homeland."

"I can see what you love about it, it's breathtaking."

"Yeah."

Bo cleared his throat and suddenly feeling full, he shoved his food back into his pack and stood up.

"When you're done eating we'll keep going, we'll have to make camp tonight but it shouldn't be much longer."

"I'm ready."

Jane quickly placed her half-eaten jerky strip in the bag and stood up.

 _I'm determined not to be a burden_ , she thought fiercely while she slung her pack over her shoulder.

Bo had a feeling he had rushed her, but he brushed it off, and the pair wandered back down to the main road. They made quick work. Jane proved to be good at keeping at pace with the Orc. They encountered few threats for the rest of the day aside from the occasional wolf and one brown bear. Bo had dealt with them quickly and easily, barely breaking a sweat with the bear. Jane had been impressed.

_He makes it look so easy but if that were me I'd probably have peed my pants and had my head bitten off._

The day quickly turned to night as the sky started to grow darker. Bo eventually found a sheltered area located off the road where they could set up a small fire and spend the night. Jane sunk down to the ground and tried not to groan out loud at how much her legs ached, while Bo gathered Kindle from nearby.

"Are you okay?" He asked, dumping the sticks on the ground.

He had noticed Jane rubbing her calves.

"Oh yes… just a bit sore. I'm embarrassed to say I'm not exactly very fit."

"Travelling in Skyrim is not easy for anyone, even I find it difficult in some areas. You'll get better with experience."

Bo knelt down beside his pack and rifled through it for a moment until he produced one of the purple bottles Lynne had given them.

"Drink this, it'll help. The worst pain is usually the morning after."

"Thanks."

Jane gratefully took the bottle uncorked it, downing the smooth liquid in one gulp. Stamina potions tasted a lot sweeter than she imagined, bordering on a weird and flowery juice, and it immediately left her feeling better. After placing it back in her bag Jane undid the strings holding her bedroll down and laid it flat on the cold ground. Bo had placed all the kindling in a small pile and lit the fire with a small spell. Jane had almost forgotten about magic and seeing Bo work even a simple flame spell had thoroughly excited her. She couldn't wait to see the college of Winterhold.

 _If I ever make it there alive,_  she thought bitterly, shivering as a cold gust of wind played with her hair.  _Traveling in Skyrim is brutal._

Once the fire was nice and hot, Bo produced a small iron pan, some potatoes, and a couple of carrots. He used a small silver knife to cut them into bite-size chunks and added them to the pan along with a pinch of some herbs he'd produced from a small drawstring bag.

"I don't have any fresh meat," Bo commented out loud, glancing up at Jane, "but it's still nice to have a hot meal."

"I don't mind at all, that looks great."

After dinner had been fried up and eaten along with some more bread, they both drank from their own water skins with tired expressions. Bo finally relaxed back on his bedroll with his arm tucked behind his head. He stared thoughtfully at the fire, lost in thought. Jane watched him a while, studying his face. He had smooth skin the color of a deep evergreen tree and was mostly smooth save for some stubble on his chin and a few light scars that weren't noticeable at a glance, but she had noticed them back at Braidwood Inn. His tusks were sleek and so bright white they nearly glowed in the dark. It did not make him look barbaric or ugly like he had mentioned the night before. She didn't really understand why anyone would think an Orc ugly just because of their skin tone and teeth but knew racism was a problem in Skyrim. The fire cast rich lights of orange and red against his skin and hair, making him seem even more alive. His hair almost shimmered gold and Jane only hastily looked away when Bo looked up at her.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked her, sitting up slightly on one elbow. He gestured at his pack. "I am used to this weather, you can have my spare blanket if you wish."

"I think I'll be alright for now, the fire is nice and warm." Jane held her hands up for a moment and then rubbed them together. "I will use it later if I need it, thank you."

"It's no problem. Orc body temperatures run a lot hotter than humans, I can handle much colder. I wish you remembered where you came from, I'm very curious."

"I would tell you if I could remember," Jane breathed in, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I barely remember anything before meeting you."

"Maybe it'll come back to you."

"Maybe..."

Jane pulled back the cover to her bedroll and climbed in, her coat still on. She was beginning to feel the night's cold hands grasping at her, and so she settled down into the bedroll as tucked together as she could manage. The fire crackled and popped. It was still going pretty well but would die at some point in the night. She looked over at Bo, who lay on his back with the blanket half pulled up against him. He stared up at the night sky and Jane did the same, awed by how clear the skies were. Stars twinkled in the black sky, and Jane felt incredibly safe despite laying in the middle of the woods with somebody she'd only just met. Bo was proving to be a kind and gentle soul, with a deep love for Skyrim and perhaps a few social insecurities. That didn't bother Jane whatsoever, and she quickly drifted to sleep thinking about his kind face.

* * *

Jane woke up abruptly a few hours later. The fire had died down and even the coals had gone cold. The wind was so sharp and cold that it bit into Jane like she wasn't wearing any clothes or a blanket at all. She shivered hard, her teeth chattering together, and she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly pulling herself out of her bedroll, Jane clumsily shuffled on her hands and knees over to where Bo's pack lay, and she struggled to make her hands work to get the extra blanket Bo said was in his pack.

"F-fuck," she murmured, feeling her lips crack as though they were ice.

She tasted blood, and reached up and gently touched her bottom lip, unsure of what she could do, when Bo stirred beside her.

"Jane?"

"Y-yeah. It's j-j-just me."

Shivers wracked her body, and it was hard to breathe in as the air was so cold it was like breathing in something sharp. This was not what she expected living in Skyrim to be like. This was a new level of cold she had never experienced before. Jane cursed herself for thinking it would be anything less than harsh.

"You're freezing. Here, let me start up the fire again."

Bo sat up and pulled over some chunks of wood he had gathered earlier. Piling them up in the ashes of their previous fire, he used another flame spell to get it going.

"I should have known better than to let you travel like this, a tent would have helped."

"I-it's ok. I-I'm fine."

Jane tried to stop her shaking but it wasn't really working.

"Don't lie to me," Bo scolded her softly, and made her sit directly in front of the fire. His touch was very warm, and Jane grabbed a hold of his hand.

"God you're so warm, no wonder you can handle it. I feel like I'm turning into an icicle."

Bo chuckled, trying to ignore the knot that formed in his stomach by Jane's touch. He felt terrible because he knew better. The Eastmarch hold was an incredibly cold region, and he should have thought things through more. He resolved himself to sitting quietly beside Jane and cupped her hands in his in an attempt to get them warm.

"Can I sleep in your bedroll?" Jane asked hesitantly, not wanting to startle the shy Orc. But she was desperately cold and wanted to make it through the night with all her fingers and toes.

Bo tensed, his mind racing. This was new territory for him. He'd never really had any sort of intimacy with a woman, be it romantic or not. He was far too shy to even try. But Jane sat beside him at that very moment, looking up at him with her pretty green eyes, and he felt himself melting. The wind whipped her hair every which way around her face, and her cheeks were bright red from the cold biting at her tender skin. He knew he wanted to keep her warm. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, and the nervousness he felt, Bo pushed it all away and nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

Jane sighed in relief, and together they pulled Bo's bedroll closer to the fire. Bo lay down on his side, and Jane slid in next to him with her back facing the fire. Their knees bumped into each other and Jane laughed nervously but was thankful for Bo giving up his bedroll for her. It was very snug with the two of them, and they had to press their body's close to each other. Jane pressed her arms up against her chest and shuffled closer, while Bo awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Heat radiated off his body and she immediately felt much better. Jane sighed softly, and closed her eyes, leaning against Bo's chest. For a while, Bo was unable to relax.

When Jane started to drift back to sleep and she snuggled into him, he finally relaxed his arms and closed his eyes. He could smell a faint flowery scent on her hair. Eventually, they both fell asleep and slept soundly until just before the sun began to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo was the first to wake and was greeted with the sight of Jane's head. Her hair was slightly tousled, and she still slept deeply, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Bo studied her for a while. He enjoyed the fact that she was laying in his arms. He almost felt he had dreamt it last night. But here she was.

The fire had died again, but the sun was just beginning to rise and the wind had grown softer as well. Jane's hands were clenched together against her chest and her head rested against the small pillow. He liked the way she smelled and studied her face for a moment. He noted how long her eyelashes were as they brushed against her cheek, and how pale her skin was. It looked so soft.

Bo nearly reached up and touched her smooth cheek, to see if it felt as soft as it looked but fought against it. Her nose was small and slim, a perfect fit for her face, and a small scar could be seen just beside her left ear. He wondered how she had gotten it. His eyes landed on her soft, full pink lips, and he swallowed hard, feeling his heart skip a beat. It was almost too much for him to bear, laying in a bedroll in the middle of Eastmarch with a beautiful human girl.

Jane started to move, and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and reached up to push away a few strands of hair before looking up at Bo with a smile.

"Good morning," she whispered softly, and Bo's cheeks flushed.

"G-Good morning," he replied gruffly, and he began to move away from her. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Jane's voice was cheerful; she had had a wonderful sleep. She never imagined in a thousand years she'd sleep with an Orc, but it was a wonderful experience.

 _They're like a personalized heater,_  she thought to herself with a chuckle as she sat up in the bedroll and stretched.

Bo returned to their camp after he had relieved himself, to find Jane had rolled up both of the bedrolls and had already spread out their cold breakfast meal.

"You didn't have to do that," Bo started to say, and he was cut off.

"I wanted to."

Bo sat down opposite of Jane, and they ate in silence. Jane couldn't decide if the air between them was comfortable or awkward, but it was starting to bother her so she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Was last night uncomfortable for you?"

Bo blinked and looked up at her in surprise, still chewing on his bread.

"No...do I come across like that?"

"I just… just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to do things for me. I don't want to be a burden... or something."

Jane looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling very guilty. He barely knew her, and yet he let Jane sleep in his bedroll. At the moment she had been desperate to get warm but now remorse washed over her. They were barely more than strangers.

"Jane, it was my fault for assuming you could handle the harsh winter conditions. I said I would keep us safe, that includes not freezing to death."

Jane let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly.

"Are you  _sure_?"

"I'm sure. I'm not used to traveling with someone, but you didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

Bo bit back the desire to spill his guts to her. He didn't want her to know he was a loser who never really interacted with females unless it was related to his work. He knew she was a kind person but the last thing he wanted was for Jane to take pity on him.

_She'd probably think I'm pathetic._

"Okay, I'm glad. I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah," Bo looked around at the clearing and stood up. "If we make good on time today we'll be there before sundown."

* * *

They gathered their belongings and stuffed them into the packs, before taking off back towards the main road. The pair walked non-stop until mid-day again, when they took a break for lunch. Jane was getting comfortable with traveling and was even beginning to enjoy it despite how exhausted it made her feel. More than anything she really enjoyed Bo's presence. He was quiet, but if prompted to talk he always had something interesting to say. Jane liked to hear the sound of his voice, which was deep and filled with a warmth she couldn't quite describe. More than once she found herself just listening to his voice, and not so much what he was saying.

"Jane?" Bo's voice brought her back to reality. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, I got distracted."

Jane gave an embarrassed laugh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, I just wanted to show you Windhelm."

They traveled up the hill and came to a very small slope. Jane could see the outline of buildings in the distance. They were great slabs of grey stone, and Jane couldn't believe her eyes.

 _Windhelm,_  she thought, completely awestruck.  _It's even more impressive from this far away._

"Wow, it's massive."

"We made good time, it's just growing dark now. Let's go."

It had started snowing a few hours back, and it swirled around them in a flurry, making it hard to see clearly. But it was beautiful and the snowflakes fell so softly against her face that she paid no mind to it. Daylight was beginning to fade, and they finally crossed the last stretch of land before reaching the bridge leading into Windhelm. The wind was also beginning to pick up and Jane was glad that tonight they could sleep in a warm bed.

Once they had gotten through the massive iron doors that led into the city, Bo told her that he needed to go to the Palace of the Kings for a short while to speak with his officer and possibly Ulfric.

"Do you want to come with me or would you like to wait in the Inn? I don't think any of the shops are open now..."

"I'll go with you," Jane replied enthusiastically. "I'm really curious to see Ulfric Stormcloak, you talk so much about him."

"Okay, then let's go this way."

Bo gently touched her arm, and they started to walk to the left of Candlehearth Inn when they heard raised voices. A man's voice called out, his voice slurred.

"Why don't you go back to your fucking ash land, whore."

"I was born in Skyrim you stupid Nord, I have every right to be here as you."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you get down on your fucking knees and I'll show you your rights."

"Bo..."

Jane tugged on his arm, and the Orc turned around, a scowl written across his face. He marched right over to the band of men, a good couple of feet taller than all of them. Jane stood back and watched with a worried expression. He was bigger but outnumbered.

"Do we have a problem over here?" Bo asked, and the man who had been talking turned to him.

He seemed to recognize Bo, and his tune immediately changed.

"Uh no... we were just leaving..."

"That's what I thought."

Bo crossed his arms and stood patiently, waiting for the intoxicated men to leave. The female Dunmer stood a few paces behind him, and she watched them leave with a frown on her face.

"Thanks," the woman mumbled, rubbing her arm, "Usually they're all talk."

"Don't worry about it, keep safe."

Bo turned back towards Jane and they made their way to the middle of the city where the Palace of Kings resided.

"That was very nice of you," Jane whispered quietly as they passed several city guards.

Bo nodded but did not respond, instead his expression was quite somber, and she knew he was going into serious Stormcloak soldier mode. She hastily smoothed her face into a somber expression and tried to remain quiet.

The inside of the Palace was warm, but the dark granite stone made it feel much colder than Jane liked. It was still an amazing sight to see, and Jane looked around with curiosity as they walked to the end of the great hall. Their footsteps were muffled on the carpet floor, and Jane felt a few butterflies in her stomach as they reached the throne.

Ulfric Stormcloak himself lounged on it like a big lazy cat, his thick hide and fur cloak spilled over the sides. His hair was as bright orange as it was portrayed in the game, but his beard was much fuller. Ulfric looked a bit older in person, but she could see why people thought him handsome, in a rough and rugged sort of way. He looked quite at home there on the throne. As soon as he spotted Bo, Ulfric stood up and came down the few steps to greet him.

"Bo Gro Graul."

Ulfric greeted the Orc and clapped him warmly on the back as they both grasped hands.

"You have returned with good news?"

"I hope it is good enough for you," Bo replied with a serious tone, but Ulfric wasn't even paying attention to him.

He had spotted Jane standing shyly just behind the Orc.

"And who might your companion be?"

Ulfric's eyes pierced into hers, and Jane felt a tad uncomfortable from the attention.

"Oh, this is Jane. She's traveling with me for a while."

"Jane."

Ulfric took her hand and raised it up to his lips, placing a scratchy kiss upon it. His beard tickled her skin.

"What is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing traveling with an Orc?"

Bo looked thoroughly unimpressed, and Ulfric simply laughed and clapped Bo's back again. Jane frowned and did not respond. She knew he was a racist bastard but didn't think he'd show her so quickly. They hadn't even known each other for five minutes.

 _He thinks he's the funniest shit around,_  Jane thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I jest, friend. Come, let us go and speak with Galmar. He's been waiting for you to get back."

"I won't be long," Bo murmured to Jane, and she nodded.

"I'll wait out here."

Jane took her pack off and placed it on the ground next to a nearby bench before she sat down and let out a small groan. She was feeling pretty hungry, and a lot more tired, but she was glad to be out from the cold more than anything.

 _I don't know how long I'm gonna last in this place,_  she thought bitterly, massaging her sore neck. _It's been nearly three days and I already feel like one big bruise._

She idly chewed on her fingernails while she waited for Bo, half wishing she could have listened to the conversation. She had an idea of what they were talking about but wasn't really sure how far Bo had gotten through the Stormcloak ranks.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Bo returned to the Dining hall. It only took one look at his face to see that he was clearly distressed, and she scrambled to catch up with him as he wordlessly headed towards the doors.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane huffed, struggling to put her pack back on while half jogging after him. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, come on I want to be away from them. I'm sure you're tired."

"You know you're really bad at lying," Jane teased, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

They walked quickly down the ice-slicked steps away from the palace. The snowfall had picked up, along with the wind, and it was almost too hard to see where they were going. Bo led her around a building located directly in the middle of the city, which Jane knew to be Candlehearth Inn. They slowly made their way through the slush and ice up the stairs.

Jane only slipped once before Bo grabbed her hand and helped her the rest of the way up. He quickly let go once they reached the landing. Bo pushed the iron door open and they entered into the Inn's front hall. It was toasty warm inside, and Jane sighed in relief. Her fingers had started to feel numb without a pair of gloves covering them.

"Oh, it's so nice and warm in here," Jane commented, rubbing her hands together.

"Let's hope they have some rooms available."

The Inn was quite packed, and they could hear many voices drifting down from the main hall upstairs.

"The inns always fill up when there's a blizzard."

Bo walked up to the counter and greeted the Nord woman standing behind it.

"Are there any rooms left for tonight?"

"Yes dearie, but I'm afraid your options are limited." Elda glanced over at Jane and then back at Bo. "I've got one single bed left, or the suite, which holds one double bed."

"Oh."

Bo thought about it for a moment, his stomach tying into knots again.

"If money's not a problem you can have them both."

Elda smiled warmly at Jane, and Jane shook her head.

"No... that's not right. What if there's some other traveler that comes through and they need a bed too? It wouldn't feel right taking both rooms."

Bo felt his face growing hotter, Elda stared at him with an amused expression, but Jane was right.

"We'll take the suite," he finally spoke after a long silence.

"Alright dearie, that'll be twenty-two septim for the night, and your meals are included. I'll show you to your room."

Bo avoided looking at Jane while they followed Elda to up the stairs and through a door on the right into what was to be their bedroom. Inside lay a rather spacious looking bed with dark burgundy blankets and pillows. Directly along the right wall sat a tall wooden wardrobe and a smaller dresser. To their left was a bookshelf. Only a handful of old looking books rested on it, and a decent sized table with chairs occupied the rest of the space. For a few minutes, nobody spoke, and Jane had a small nagging feeling that she had caused Bo some discomfort by making them share another bed. But once their packs were placed on the floor and Bo had sat down for a few moments, he looked in better spirits.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked, breaking the silence. "You seemed pretty upset earlier... maybe you'll feel better with a hot meal."

"It's not hunger..."

Bo sighed and dragged his hand across his face. He leaned back in the chair and looked over at her.

"It's what Ulfric is asking me to do."

"What is he asking you to do?"

Jane wracked her brain for the Stormcloak questline, unsure of where in the timeline he had reached.

"He wants me to take an axe to Whiterun, and present it to the Jarl."

"Oh."

Jane wasn't sure what the problem was exactly, other than the fact that he was very close to the brink of an all-out war depending on how Balgruuf would respond. She was dying to know why he was so hesitant.

"I've...been avoiding Whiterun. I really don't want to go back there but..." Bo rubbed his temples, frowning. "Now I don't have much of a choice."

"Avoiding Whiterun? What is in Whiterun you're avoiding?"

Bo looked down at the floor and was quiet for a moment. His eyes had a faraway look to them, and Jane's curiosity practically burned a hole into the back of his head.

"Something happened to me a few months back. I... I was traveling just outside of Falkreath when a band of Imperial soldiers arrested me. It's when I first met Ulfric."

Jane's stomach dropped.

 _No,_  her thoughts whirled.  _It can't be..._

"They mistook me for a Stormcloak rebel," Bo continued. "Even though I hadn't even thought about joining anyone's side at the time. I was set to have my head chopped off..."

Bo sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"I was kneeling in front of the chopping block, preparing to die for something I didn't do...and then a creature in the sky roared."

"W-what was it?" Jane squeaked, already fully aware of how it went.

 _What am I even doing here if not to be the Dragonborn?_  She frowned slightly, feeling completely confused.

"A Dragon. It all happened so fast. After we escaped I was told to go to Whiterun and speak with the Jarl's wizard. I did, and he asked me to retrieve some sort of tablet."

Bo opened his eyes and looked up her, his expression one of confusion as well.

"I got it for him, nearly died down in that ruin, and then another dragon came. Attacked the watchtower just outside of the city. I helped to kill it and then... and then... I absorbed something from it."

"Absorbed. its... soul?"

"That's what they said. Everyone started talking about a 'Dragonborn' and 'shouting'. On my way back to Whiterun these voices sounded from the sky. Their voice shook the ground, and they said 'Dovahkin'. It freaked me out. I panicked and left there. I haven't been back. I was supposed to return to the Jarl."

"Do you have any idea who called out to you?"

"No."

Bo stood up and began unbuckling the straps on his armor.

"I don't have a clue. I don't want to know. The guards were talking about legends and Dragonslayers. It's not for me, I just want to live a simple life."

He paused and looked over at her.

"I'm feeling hungry now, meet me in the dining hall?"

"Okay," Jane responded quietly, her mind filled with a thousand thoughts.

She tossed her coat down on the back of the chair and left Bo alone so he could get out of his armor. Jane wandered past the fireplace, with its single burning candle sitting on the hearth, and found a remote two-seater table in the corner. She felt it best to have more privacy so they could talk without being overheard. A young girl shuffled up to her and asked if she wanted anything to drink, so Jane ordered two bottles of mead.

A few minutes later Bo arrived, looking tired as ever in his brown breeches. This time he sported a dark grey tunic, and he had taken his hair out of its tie. Jane thought he looked great. His hair was a rich chestnut brown color that hung down to his mid-chest.

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered us drinks."

"Thanks."

Bo adjusted his position on the chair and leaned back, resting one arm on the backrest while his long legs stretched out in front of him. That was another thing Jane had noticed when they traveled. Bo was incredibly tall. He seemed to loom over her when they stood side by side. Bo stared thoughtfully at the fire for a while, and they sat in comfortable silence until their drinks came. The girl told them dinner would be ready shortly. After a few more minutes of sipping their mead, two steaming bowls of beef stew arrived complete with thick slices of bread slabbed with butter.

"Smells great," Jane commented, spooning some of the broth.

She gently blew on it and then took a sip. It tasted delicious. Across from her, Bo was already tucking into it like the stew was cold, and it put a smile on Jane's face. Orcs sure were interesting and hardy folk.

"What are you smiling about?"

Bo's voice drifted over to her, and Jane looked into his eyes. He held her gaze for much longer this time. His eyes were such an incredible shade of blue that Jane didn't know Orcs were capable of having. But eventually his shyness won over, and he looked back down at his bowl.

"Nothing really," Jane replied softly, twirling the stew around in her bowl. "I just find you really interesting."

"Oh."

Bo was quiet again.

"Are you often alone a lot?"

Bo scratched his chin, thinking for a moment. He nodded. There was no point in lying.

"Yeah, I'm not the best of company. I'm used to being by myself."

"You're great company." Jane frowned. "You don't need to put yourself down so much. I've really enjoyed my time here in Skyrim with you."

Bo simply blinked. Unable to think of a good response, he changed the subject.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"Not yet. What are you going to do about going back to Whiterun?"

Bo's forehead furrowed, and he sat back in his seat with crossed arms. He inspected the stains and worn spots of the table, thinking hard. He took a big drink of his mead.

"I don't have much choice. I'll have to go there and deliver the axe for Ulfric."

"You should really look into the Dragonborn business."

Jane pushed her empty bowl to the side and tore off a piece of bread, popping it into her mouth.

"What if it's really important?"

"I... guess so," Bo sighed.

"I'll go with you," Jane continued, smiling at him. "I might not have any skills with a sword but I do pretty well with moral support. I know you barely know me but... if you'll allow me, I'd like to travel with you a bit more. If it's not too much of a nuisance," she added on hastily at the end.

A look of surprise crossed the Orc's face.

"You want to go with me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course."

Jane reached forward and patted his hand. He nearly shivered at the touch.

"You've been nothing but kind to me."

"Well..." Bo was beginning to feel hot around the collar again. "I would enjoy your company on my travels. It's nice having someone around. I'll make sure I track down a tent though..."

They both laughed, and soon both bottles of mead were empty. Other patrons were slowly making their way to their rooms for the night, and finally, Jane could no longer fight away the desire to sleep. Bo knew it would come eventually but it didn't make him any less nervous, even if it would be the second time sleeping in the same bed. Jane stifled a yawn.

"You're tired," Bo commented, and Jane nodded.

"Traveling in Skyrim is exhausting. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Bo chuckled, and then they both made their way back to the suite. Jane walked over to the bed and sat down. She undid the strings on her boots and slowly pulled them off, feeling drowsy. Her boots fell to the floor with a soft thud, and Jane shuffled back on the bed and laid down.

"Wow," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "This bed is so soft."

Bo quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, repeating the process to take his boots off. He too laid down on the bed, as close to the edge as possible. He glanced over at Jane to find her already fast asleep, the blanket tucked up to her chin. Looking at her sleeping form made him feel something in his chest that he couldn't explain, and he knew the longer he stayed with this girl the more he'd feel.

_Maybe it's not so bad, having company. Kinda nice actually._

Bo rolled over onto his left side, facing away from Jane, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Bo slept soundly until late the next morning, unaware that they slowly drifted closer together during the course of the night. When Jane woke up she was laying mere inches away from Bo's face. Momentarily startled, Jane quickly sat up in bed. Then she remembered where she was.

_Right. Skyrim. Bo. Windhelm._

"Jane?"

Bo's sleepy voice drifted over to her, and she looked down at him. Bo yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah sorry, I'll be right back."

Jane hastily departed the bedroom to go relieve herself. When Jane returned Bo was sitting up in the bed, rubbing his shoulder and yawning loudly.

"Did you do something to your shoulder?" Jane inquired, sitting down beside him.

"Sort of. A bandit took me by surprise a few weeks ago and knocked into me with his metal shield. It's just been a bit sore ever since."

"Bandit?" Jane remembered how often you could find them in Skyrim.

"Yeah. They're quite annoying. You kill one of them another five show up."

Jane tried to picture Bo killing another person, and she just couldn't conjure up the image.

_He seems far too sweet, but I know he's a skilled warrior. It'll probably be frightening to see him fight a bandit._

"Are you hungry?" Bo asked after a while, staring down at his hands.

"Sort of. I'm more curious to see the shops and stuff. How long are we staying in Windhelm?"

"Well then let's do that first. I need to re-supply, and I've been traveling for quite some time so we can stay here for a few days and rest. Plus, you need a set of light armor."

"Okay, sounds great." Jane flashed him a bright smile.

Bo left the room and Jane quickly switched out her rumpled tunic for a clean white one. She used a small water basin to splash her face and quickly ran her fingers through her hair to pull out the major tangles. Once her boots were slipped on and her coat snugly wrapped around her, Bo returned and threw his boots and cloak on before they both exited the room.

* * *

Together they departed the Inn and walked down a short corridor towards the shop district. It was just as Jane had seen in the game. A few stalls were lined up outside, mostly filled with food items, but there was one that held some armor and weapons. They wandered over to that stall first, and soon Jane was set up with a used set of fur armor.

"It's worn," Bo commented, tugging at Jane's armored waist to make sure it was on properly. "But it's got a lot of uses left."

"If you say so," Jane replied nervously. She felt weird wearing it.

"Do you feel alright? Is it too tight? Move around a bit."

Jane awkwardly walked around the square, bending her arms and knees. It felt just fine, not too tight and not too loose. It really fit her like a glove.

"Feels fine."

"Great. I'll take it." Bo addressed the vendor, and he removed a small coin pouch from his hip. He began dealing out the septims into the stretched-out hand. "Thanks."

"You didn't have to buy that..." Jane bit her lip, feeling embarrassed. She had absolutely zero gold to her name.

"Don't worry about it. I want you to be safe. I think this will suit you too."

Bo handed her a short silver sword.

"It's light enough for a beginner but holds a lot of punch if you use it properly. I'll start showing you how to use it soon."

"Thanks, Bo."

Jane took the sword from his hands and stared down at it for a moment.

"I'll find some way to repay you."

"Hey..." Bo's voice became softer, and he pulled her to the side. "It's not your fault you ended up in a strange country you've never been before, with no possessions but the clothes on your back. You don't have to repay me, consider it a gift."

He smiled warmly at her, and Jane smiled back.

"I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't found me in the woods the other day. Thanks for everything."

Bo nodded and looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling shy again. He silently cursed the fact that every time Jane looked at him he felt his stomach twist into knots.

Jane didn't seem to notice, and they spent the better part of the morning going around to various shops. Bo made quick work getting supplies for their trip to Whiterun. He had explained to her along the way that it would be quite a long journey, and there would be long periods on the road without an Inn or settlement in sight. Jane was excited but nervous to see more of Skyrim. She had a hard time surviving a single night in Eastmarch and could only imagine how weeks of traveling would go.

 _But,_  she told herself firmly, _I am determined to get better. More fit, more capable of looking after myself._

She liked Bo a lot, but she wasn't the type of person who felt like she always depended on somebody. It made her feel uncomfortable, and so she made up her mind to improve her endurance as much as possible.

Jane noticed that despite the carefree activities, Bo still appeared to be troubled. His face was somber when she thought he wasn't looking, and he would quickly smooth it into a small smile whenever she glanced his way. She wondered if he was still troubled about being a Dragonborn.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they returned to Candlehearth Inn and had a light meal. The Orc sat quietly across from Jane and he stared thoughtfully out at the room as he lounged in his seat. Jane watched him for a moment, nervously chewing her lip. She wanted to say something, anything, to make Bo feel better. She didn't know what she could tell him without coming across as crazy.

_Like I know you're going to go to Whiterun and they'll send you packing to the Throat of the world, to learn more shouts. Yeah, that doesn't sound crazy at all._

She sighed softly and watched as Bo shook his head a little and glanced down at the table. He picked up his bottle of ale and took a sip. When he placed it back down on the table and wiped at his mouth with the back of his thick green hand, Jane finally spoke.

"Bo?" Jane asked quietly, and the Orc fixed his soft blue eyes on her.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet."

Bo leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together before resting them on the worn wooden table. Jane watched as he stared quietly at nothing for a long moment, and his brows furrowed together.

"I'm sorry," Bo responded finally. "I'm uh... not very good at expressing myself."

"That's okay. Are you troubled about going to Whiterun?" Jane responded softly, and she reached out to gently touch his hand.

The Orc nearly flinched under her touch, and he tensed for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

"Yes. All this talk of Dragons and a Dragonborn has... made me worried. I didn't ask for any of this, and I feel pressured to do things. That's why I ran away."

Bo looked up at Jane with a troubled expression, and she desperately wished she could hug him. Jane refrained herself. She didn't want to make Bo uncomfortable. Jane patted his hand affectionately and then politely pulled it back and rested her hands in her lap.

"I believe in you, Bo. I know we've only known each other for three very short days, but I feel confident you can do it."

Bo sighed, and he looked away from her. After a moment, a grin broke across his face, and he chuckled. Jane liked it when he smiled.

"You could talk a man into leaping off a mountain," Bo joked, and the girl laughed.

"You will go with me then? To Wherever else after Whiterun?"

"Of course," Jane responded quickly. There was no way in Hell she wasn't going to follow the main quest.

The rest of the evening passed in comfort, and they talked for a few hours before retiring early. A part of her was terribly nervous. Having spent three days mostly traveling through Eastmarch, she had a good idea just how difficult going to Whiterun was going to be. She wondered if she should be more hesitant to travel alone with an Orsimer she'd just met, but when she looked into Bo's kind eyes all of her hesitations seemed to melt away. She wanted to get to know him better and help him get over his fears of being a Dragonborn.

 _Things are only going to get harder,_  Jane thought to herself as the pair headed upstairs for the night. She followed closely behind Bo, who dwarfed her with his tall frame.

_He deserves somebody to be there with him. to support him. This Dragonborn business is going to be rough._

Her mind was firmly made up. As they reached their shared bedroom Bo once again grew nervous, but he pushed through and laid down on the bed beside Jane. They both rested on their backs for a while in silence. Eventually, Jane drifted to sleep, and she rolled onto her side, facing Bo. He watched her for a while in the dark, and he reached up to lightly tuck a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear. Jane nuzzled her face against her pillow but did not stir.

In the short amount of time Bo knew Jane, she had affected him in ways that he'd never felt before. A lump grew in his throat, and the Orc quickly rolled onto his other side so his back was facing her. He needed to be careful, but he was glad she had agreed to go to Whiterun. He couldn't believe she had talked him into going so easily.

 _She's mesmerizing,_  Bo thought to himself. He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.  _Kind... and beautiful... and wants to travel with me. How did I get so lucky?_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jane rolled onto her side and yawned as she began to wake up. However, she hadn't anticipated the edge of the bed to be so close. Jane yelped in surprise, and her heart skipped a beat as she felt herself slipping off the bed. She desperately grabbed at the blanket, as if that would help prevent her from falling, but it was no use. She collided with the cold wooden floor and took the blanket with her; whisking it off of Bo as he jolted awake.

"Jane?" Bo called out, and he quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed and peered down.

Jane lay on the floor with the blanket completely covering her, and Bo could hear her soft, muffled laughter. It was contagious, and a grin spread across the Orc's face as he began to laugh as well.

"A-are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"I am just fine."

Bo reached down and swatted at the thick comforter while Jane struggled to get out from underneath it. When she finally succeeded, Bo tossed the blanket back while Jane sat up on the bed beside him and tried to tame her hair. It was wildly tousled from her sleep, and Bo chuckled as she struggled to brush it away from her face. His fingers brushed along her soft cheeks as he helped her, and Jane shivered under his light touch. The Orc realized a moment later what he was doing, and he immediately pulled his hand back and gave a nervous cough. They both sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed for a moment, and Bo felt his cheeks growing warm.

"S-should we get some breakfast?" He asked quickly.

"Sure," Jane responded lightly, and she smiled at the Orc.

Bo stood up from the bed and retrieved his boots. Once they were both ready the pair headed into the hallway and made their way down to the main hall. After having a light meal and some herbal tea, they once again made their way into the market to purchase the last of their supplies that would hopefully last them until Whiterun. They spent the greater part of the morning shopping around and made one trip back to the Inn with an armful each of dried and cured food supplies.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and the weather was gloomy like it usually was in Windhelm. Jane had just picked out a new pair of boots which would be able to withstand the cold temperatures better than the ones she currently had. She walked quietly beside Bo as they made their way back to the Inn, and she paused when she heard raised voices.

Several intoxicated and boisterous Nords occupied an area near the Inn, and they shouted loudly at any passersby with loud, slurred speech. One of them spotted Bo and Jane as they drew closer. They simply wanted to go around without a problem. One man wore a worn set of fur armor, and his blond hair looked closer to something like straw and hung down to his shoulders. He reeked of body odor and alcohol.

"Filthy Orc."

The man leered in their direction.

"What a fuckin' ugly brute."

At first, Bo paid the men no attention. His expression was somber and pulled Jane closer towards himself as they continued walking.

"Wonder how much he paid his little whore to act like she cares 'bout him."

In half a second Bo spun around and slammed the Nord against the ice-covered wall. The rest of the drunk's companions all shouted in surprise and struggled to draw their swords, which was difficult to do in their inebriated state. Jane quickly stepped back and out of the way of the ensuing chaos as Bo kept the Nord fixed in place. His hands were bunched with fistfuls of fur and Bo glared at the man with a fury that made Jane concerned for the Nord. He looked incredibly intimidating in his angered state.

"How dare you speak like that to anyone, let alone a lady," Bo growled, and his hands clenched tighter around the Nords armor.

Jane was touched by Bo's chivalry, but she was more worried about the men surrounding him. They might have been pissed drunk but they still had weapons.

She let out a sigh of relief as a couple of guards jogged over to see what the commotion was. They barked at the men with their swords drawn, and one guard walked over to where Bo stood. He placed his hand on Bo's shoulder and mumbled something Jane couldn't quite hear. Another guard berated one of the men nearby.

"Come on now, get going citizen. Disrespecting Jarl Ulfric's rising General is punishable by prison time."

Jane was impressed. Bo was a little celebrity in the city of Windhelm. She stood quietly near the steps to Candlehearth Inn while waiting for the group to disperse. Eventually, Bo released his grip on the Nord and Jane watched as he took off at a quick jog towards the front gates.

 _Where is he going?_  Jane wondered with a small frown. She figured she'd better follow Bo just to make sure he was okay.

Jane struggled to keep up with him, but her new boots made it easier to traverse the snow-covered ground. She followed Bo through the main gates and down the long stone bridge until he reached a small cluster of trees near the stables. She slowed down to a walk and then stopped some feet back.

Her breath came out in short puffs as she struggled to catch her breath. Jane watched as Bo pounded his fists into the tree with a fury that was both impressive and frightful. She knew Orcs to be more explosive than other races, but she hadn't expected something so simple like a drunk, obnoxious Nord to set him off.

Jane waited patiently as Bo pummeled the tree, whose poor bark took a good hit. He didn't stop until his knuckles were thoroughly bloodied. When the Orc was finished, he stood for a moment, his chest heaving, and then he turned around and noticed Jane. He slowly walked up to her with his head bowed.

He felt her soft leather glove as she gently cradled one of his hands.

"Do you feel better?" She asked quietly.

The wind whipped at her hair, and she stared up at him with a soft expression. Bo sighed, and he nodded.

"Good."

Jane linked her arm through Bo's and they strolled back towards the city gates. Bo blinked as light snow began to fall against his face, and he let out a deep sigh. Jane smiled up at him more than once, and every time she did it made his heart flutter. He focused on casting a small healing spell while they walked back to the Inn, and Jane's eyes widened as she noticed something glimmer around his body.

"W-what was that?" She asked.

"Just a healing spell."

"O-oh that's right."

Jane glanced down at the Orc's hands and noticed that his skin was already improved. She looked back up at him.

"I didn't realize you know magic so well."

"I don't," Bo replied hastily. "My fire spells are very weak. I really just learned a few spells here and there to help make the little things easier. Sometimes it's faster to cast a spell than it is to struggle with a potion."

"That's still neat. I don't know anything about Magic."

"Are you interested in learning it?"

Jane was thoughtful for a moment as they reached the metal door to Candlehearth in, and Bo opened it for her.

"Maybe... I haven't really thought about it-"

They were about to step inside when a voice called out to them.

"Hello? Are you Jane?"

Jane turned around and was greeted by an older gentleman. In his hands, he held a small letter. The man handed it to her, bowed his head, and then walked away.

"Who could possibly be writing to me?" Jane inquired quietly to herself, and the Orc eyed her the letter in her hands with curiosity.

"I only really know you," Jane continued as she flipped over the parchment, revealing a seal made of wax.

The seal was an emblem of a bear.

"That's Ulfric's seal."

They continued inside the Inn. Jane stamped her feet and brushed at the snow that had fallen on her coat. She was too eager to read the letter, and so she popped the seal off and Bo watched as she quietly read it. Her face was red from being outside in the cold, but he could have sworn she blushed. Jane silently handed the letter to Bo when she was finished reading, and he quickly scanned it over.

"A... dinner party?"

Jane nodded.

"I have no idea why he'd invite me. I literally just met him last night."

Bo's anger bristled inside of him, but he forced himself to remain calm. He knew exactly why the Kingslayer had invited Jane. He fancied her.

"H-he must have taken a liking to you I suppose," Bo mumbled, and he handed the letter back to Jane, who was still frowning.

"But..." Jane gave a frustrated sigh. She still didn't understand.

"You should go."

Bo battled between wanting her to stay with him at the Inn and wanting her to do as she pleased. But Jane was a free woman, and he barely knew her. He really had no say either way but decided he should encourage her to go if she was interested.

"Should I?"

"If you like that sort of thing."

"Why wouldn't Ulfric invite you?"

Bo grimaced and quickly shook his head.

"Oh, he used to try, but after a while, he grew tired of hearing me say no."

Jane curiously eyed Bo, trying to read him. It wasn't easy, as he carefully kept his emotions guarded against her this time. The pair started walking back towards their room.

"I don't know, I'm not really the party type."

"I haven't been to any of Ulfric's dinner parties, but I've heard lots of stories."

"Oh yeah?"

Bo grasped the latch to their room and opened the door, allowing Jane to enter first. She walked a couple of feet inside and then stopped.

"What is it?"

A large box rested on the small wooden table.

"I don't remember that being there this morning."

Bo eyed the box suspiciously. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He tensed as Jane walked forward, and she hesitantly grasped the lid of the box and opened it. From where he was standing he could see soft material, and so Bo drew closer. Jane's eyes widened and she quickly pulled the item out from the box, revealing a beautiful dress. It was the color of midnight blue and dark green.

Jane gawked at the dress as she laid it against the table. She ran her hands over it, feeling the fine material. Bo wandered over and he gently rubbed the corner of one sleeve between his fingers for a moment.

"It's nice," he grunted, perhaps a little more roughly than he had intended.

Jane arched one full brow at the Orc. She could barely wrap her head around it.

"I uh... I dunno what to do... this dress really makes it hard to say no."

Bo shrugged, and he moved over to the water basin to wash his bloody hands. When he was finished he wandered over to the bed and sat down. He sighed and rubbed at his sore shoulder.

"Ulfric is a man I respect out of duty but wouldn't want to cross. He has a way of getting what he wants, and by whichever means."

Jane shivered, and she glanced over at Bo. He stared moodily at the floor and was silent.

"I-I wouldn't want to do anything to cross him," she told Bo quietly.

He looked over at Jane with his bright blue eyes, and she knew she didn't want to go. However, she found herself saying she would. She knew what Ulfric Stormcloak was capable of and the last thing she wanted was an enemy like him.

"I'll just go for a little while. Make a presence. But we'll be leaving Windhelm soon anyways so I don't really know what he's expecting."

"Just be careful okay? I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior but... still."

"Alright, thanks."

Bo left the room so Jane could change into her dress. It flowed down past her feet, and was a little long, but fit pretty well. She noted the way the dress dipped almost uncomfortably low in her chest, and the bodice was very snug.

_I probably shouldn't be going, but at least it's a public event._

Jane really didn't like the way Ulfric Stormcloak had joked about Bo being an Orc. She knew deep down he was kind of a douche. He had done very little to give a bad impression right from the start. She really had no desire to further any sort of relationship with the man.

Try as she could, Jane couldn't get the back of her dress done up. It was a two-person job, and so she meekly walked over to the door and opened it. Bo leaned against the wall beside their door with his arms crossed. He didn't appear to be in the best of moods, and his eyes widened when he saw Jane in the dress.

"Sorry but uh... I can't get it done up on my own."

Bo swallowed hard, but he followed Jane back into their room. His face grew warm and his heart raced as Jane turned her back to him. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at Jane's pale, white back. It was completely unblemished except for a small birthmark around her mid-back that looked like a dark brown ink stain.

The opening to the dress dipped uncomfortably low, ending just near her lower back. Bo nervously shuffled forward while Jane gathered up her hair and drew it forward, revealing more of her soft skin. He reached up with shaking hands and grasped the fine material, pulling it close. Then he worked for several minutes, tugging on each of the ties.

"Is that too tight?" He mumbled.

His heart pounded against his chest, and Bo struggled to keep himself composed.

"No, it's good. Could be a little tighter actually."

Bo quickly pulled the ties, and when it was secure he moved away from Jane as quickly as he could without appearing rude.

"I-I'm gonna go downstairs," he informed Jane, and Bo moved back towards the door. He didn't want to see how flustered he was.

"Okay thanks, Bo, I'll come see you before I leave."

"Okay."

Jane ran a brush through her hair and splashed some water on her face. She inspected herself for a moment in a little hand mirror. She looked the same, but something felt different. She let out a deep breath and placed the mirror down. Then Jane slipped her softer boots on, slung her coat over her arm, and left her room. She moved quietly down the hallway to find Bo. When she reached the Orc, he was sitting at a table by himself with a mug full of ale. He took a deep drink and then he glanced up at Jane, who smiled at him. He couldn't help but stare.

"You look beautiful," Bo commented, feeling his heart once again race.

Jane shot him a dazzling smile, and she blushed.

"Thank you, Bo. I won't be too late."

Bo stiffened as Jane leaned down and planted a small kiss on his smooth cheek. His skin burned red hot where her lips had touched him, and when she straightened back up Bo's eyes moved instinctively to her pale chest. The dress dipped low enough that he could see the tops of her breasts, and it sent a fire through his body.

"H-Have fun," Bo mumbled, and he quickly covered his mouth and coughed.

It was almost too much. Seeing Jane in the fitted dress aroused him greatly. He watched with a glum expression as Jane slung her thick woolen coat on and made her way towards the front doors of the Inn. He was incredibly annoyed that Ulfric had taken such an interest in her.

 _What does it matter anyway?_  His thoughts nagged.  _You're just an Orc. She'll probably never look at you in such a way._

Between the Nord earlier, and Jane leaving him to go socialize with the handsome Jarl, Bo's spirit was considerably dampened. He downed the rest of his drink and then another. After a third ale had been consumed he skipped out on dinner and wandered back upstairs to take care of his little problem before going to bed.

However, even after finding release he couldn't sleep. Instead, Bo thought about Jane, and how beautiful she was, and how she was probably having a lot of fun at Ulfric's dinner party. It only made him feel more miserable. He slept on and off for the next few hours as he anxiously waited for Jane to return.


	6. Chapter 6

Music drifted from the Palace of Kings, and when Jane stepped through the massive iron doors she was greeted by a loud murmur of voices. A small orchestra played a light tune from a corner of the hall. Many presumably important figures of Skyrim mingled about, drinking and chatting lightly amongst themselves. For the most part, the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Jane knew she was neither influential nor important, and so she shifted uncomfortably off to the side of most of the activity, content to stay mostly tucked away.

Eventually, a server came around with a platter of drinks, and he offered a tall glass of what looked like champagne to Jane, who gratefully accepted it. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she hoped the alcohol would quell some of her nerves. She hadn't seen Ulfric, but it was crowded in the hall and she expected him to be talking with very important people.

At some point during the night, everyone was directed towards the massive table that occupied the center of the room, and Jane got a glimpse of Ulfric as he sat at the very head. Nobody occupied the other side, and Jane wondered if it was reserved for a wife, which she knew Ulfric didn't have. Jane herself was seated between two Nord men, who gave her a friendly glance but otherwise ignored her, opting to speak with other people around the table. Jane was alright with it, and she quietly sipped a glass of wine while she ate her dinner.

She had to admit the food was delicious, and the music was beautiful. Overall though, she found herself wondering what Bo was up to back at the Inn. He had appeared so glum when she went to say bye to him, and a part of her felt she should have tried to convince him to go with her, even if it was only for a little while. At least she would have had someone to talk to.

As the night wore on, Jane drank a little more wine than she usually would. She ate until she was completely stuffed, and then watched in amusement as some noblewomen convinced their husbands or companions to dance with them while the music struck up a faster tune. Jane felt herself growing tired but knew it would be rude not to at least say hello to Ulfric and thank the Jarl for inviting her. However, it was difficult to reach Ulfric, and she was too nervous to approach him outright when he was surrounded by so many people. So, she found herself waiting until almost everyone had left the party.

At some point Jane found herself leaning against a wall well away from the small crowd that was left. She rested her head back and closed her eyes for just a moment and nodded off. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly brought her head back up just before it could slump forward. Then she heard a deep laugh.

"You didn't have to stay so late, Jane," Ulfric greeted her.

The Jarl wore a stunning set of black robes that were lined with thick brown fur around the collar. He looked regal in every sense of the word, and Jane smiled nervously as the ginger-haired man drew closer to her. He smiled back, and gently grasped her hand and kissed it. Jane shivered as his lips brushed across her skin.

"The dress suits you, you look stunning."

"T-thank you, Jarl Ulfric," Jane responded quickly, her pulse racing.

"Please, Ulfric is just fine. You don't have to be so formal with me."

Jane sucked in a deep breath as Ulfric reached up and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"We didn't get to talk much... will you entertain me for a little while or do you need to be going?"

"O-oh uh, no I don't have anywhere to be..." Jane replied quietly, and Ulfric smiled.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?"

Jane allowed Ulfric to guide her through the narrow stone hallways, away from the party, and he led her into a spacious looking room. It was well decorated with a luxurious looking bed, a plush carpet, and other various pieces of furniture. A roaring fire burned in the hearth but Jane shivered from the nervousness of being alone with the Jarl. She was incredibly sleepy, but her heart raced as Ulfric smiled at her and gestured for the girl to sit.

 _Why am I so incapable of saying no?_  Her thoughts taunted as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

Jane perched herself on one of the plush chairs, refusing to relax. She watched as Ulfric shrugged out of his massive fur coat and slung it on the back of the chair before sitting down. He shifted back and let out a deep sigh. Jane watched, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and his legs sprawled out before him. She hastily looked away when Ulfric's eyes glazed over at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ulfric inquired.

Jane nodded.

"Uh yes, thank you. I've never really been to a dinner party before."

"Good. I'm glad..."

There was a moment of silence, and Jane nervously chewed on her lip while staring at the fire.

"How do you know Bo Gro Graul?"

Jane blinked, and she looked over at the Jarl.

"He helped me out once. I'm just uh... traveling with him for a while."

"So, you don't know the Orc very well then?"

Jane shook her head, and she gazed down at the floor. She felt really uncomfortable with Ulfric but didn't know how to leave without coming across as rude.

"No... We've only just met."

"But you trust him?"

Jane's brows furrowed together, and she looked up at Ulfric. He stared back at her with a somber expression, but he idly stroked at his beard. Amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Bo saved my life," Jane replied firmly. "I trust him enough."

"I see."

There was silence once more. It was almost unbearable, and Jane stifled a yawn. She was more than ready to leave and get some sleep.

"Listen, Jarl- uh I mean, Ulfric. I think I had way too much wine tonight. I'm awfully tired."

"Oh, of course my dear... it is rather late."

Ulfric rose to his feet as Jane stood up from the chair and moved towards the door. She paused and stiffened when Ulfric drew close. He gently took her hand, and Jane could smell the alcohol on his breath as the Jarl of Windhelm drew her closer.

"I hope I didn't offend you with my questions. I only asked because I... am intrigued by you."

"U-um I-I am flattered b-but-"

"You're so beautiful Jane, I really can't restrain myself."

Before Jane could stutter out a response the Jarl quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His arm wrapped firmly around her waist, and she was suddenly pressed against the stone wall. Jane's eyes widened, and she squirmed under his embrace. She really didn't want to kiss Ulfric, and so she struggled against his body, which firmly held her against the wall.

Jane managed to break the kiss by turning her head but it didn't stop Ulfric. His hands roamed along the side of her body and he leaned his entire weight into her.

"S-stop it please," Jane gasped breathlessly.

"Why did you come if you do not want this?" Ulfric mumbled against her neck. "Wearing the dress I gifted you. Waiting for me..."

His beard scratched at her skin, and Jane shuddered. Panic coursed through her body and she began to struggle more, which only urged the man on.

"I came because..."

Jane let out a small noise as Ulfric cupped her breast through her dress.

"I-I didn't want to be rude. Ulfric please!"

Jane shouldered Ulfric with all her strength and was able to shove him back a little bit.

Suddenly there was a sharp crack as Ulfric brought his hand across her cheek. Jane cried out loud, and she quickly brought her hands up to her face. Her cheek stung where he had struck her. She glared up at Ulfric, who had a stormy expression on his face. It was entirely unsettling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jane snarled through gritted teeth.

She hastily blinked back the tears that sprung to her eyes. Her cheek burned but she refused to cry.

Ulfric quickly grasped Jane's arms and was about to kiss her again when the door opened. His second in command, Galmar, stepped inside. He took one look at Jane, who's cheek was bright red, and he understood.

"Go home," he mumbled to the girl.

Jane shot Ulfric a last angry scowl as she hastily shoved his arms away and left the bedroom. She jogged down the hallway back towards the main hall. When she reached the wide-open room, it was empty, and so she ran towards the front doors and burst out into the snow-ridden night.

Light fluffy snowflakes fell all around Jane, and she stood for a moment, breathing hard. A guard eyed her with slight curiosity but said nothing. Her breath came out in little white puffs, and Jane closed her eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to cry. She could still feel the spots where Ulfric's hands touched her body, and she felt disgusted. Her cheek ached terribly, but she continued forward, desperate to reach Candlehearth Inn.

She didn't realize her coat had been left behind until she was nearly back at the Inn and the cold finally registered. Jane swore quietly under her breath, and she glanced back towards the Palace.

_Fuck it._

An angry little noise escaped her throat and she continued walking.

_I'll get it tomorrow, with Bo._

Jane quickly rushed up the steps to the Inn and slipped inside. Almost everyone was asleep, and so she quietly made her way up to the sleeping quarters and found her room. When she stepped inside it was nearly pitch black. She could sort of make out the form of Bo as he lay on the bed, fast asleep.

Jane didn't want to disturb the Orc as he lay slumped on his stomach, with one arm hanging down the side of the bed. She could hear his soft snores, and so Jane crept inside and softly shut the door as quietly as she could muster. Then she fumbled around in the dark, trying to find her clothes. She cried out and quickly clamped her mouth shut when she knocked her knee into the side of the dresser.

Bo grunted and he rolled onto his side. He blinked for a moment and peered into the dark where Jane was standing, rubbing her sore knee.

"Jane?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry Bo, it's just me."

"Light a candle silly."

Bo powered a small fire spell and lit the candle beside their bed. When their eyes met, Jane gave him a weak little grin.

"Sorry... I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay."

Bo sighed and rubbed at his eyes, and he laid back down on the bed. Jane stood near the dresser and she silently struggled with the ties to her dress. Her fingers were numb from the cold, and it wasn't going very well. She heard a small creak as Bo got up from the bed and quietly padded over to her. She sighed as his hands gently grasped the strings and he began untying them.

"Thanks," Jane whispered.

When he was finished Bo quickly moved away from her and shuffled back over to the bed. He firmly kept his back towards her as he laid down, and Jane gave him a glance before slipping out from her dress. She shivered as the cool air brushed at her skin, and quickly slipped into a pair of pants and a tunic. When she was finished changing she walked over to their bed and blew the candle out. Bo rolled onto his back and glanced over at Jane as she curled up under the covers, facing him, and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Did you have fun?" Bo asked quietly.

Jane thought about it for a moment. Her thoughts flashed back to her encounter with Ulfric, and then she remembered how angry Bo had been just from the one stupid drunk Nord from earlier.

"It was good. A little boring, but the food was great."

"I'm glad."

Bo sniffed, and he wrinkled his nose.

"You reek of perfume."

Jane laughed, and Bo couldn't help but grin.

"I know," Jane replied breathlessly, and she nestled further into the bed, sighing softly. "It was a bit stifling. You reek of alcohol."

Bo groaned, and he shifted so he was laying on his side.

"There wasn't much else to do."

Jane peered at him in the dark for a moment, as they lay there in comfortable silence. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't until late the next morning when Jane woke up. Her head ached a little, but it was mostly her cheek that was sore. She yawned, and stretched, arching her back until it gave a satisfying crack. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the empty space beside her.

_I guess he's already up._

Jane took the opportunity to find one of the young servant girls and request a bath and was directed to the private room. Jane took her time, soaking for quite a while in a tub of hot soapy water.

She trailed her fingers along the surface of the water, with her arms resting lightly on the edge of the wooden tub. Jane sighed, thinking back to the night before. It still made her feel uneasy, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing Ulfric so soon. She really wanted nothing more than to punch him, but that would be a terrible decision.

Jane waited until the water grew too cold to withstand before climbing out and drying herself off. When she was finished getting dressed she wandered back to the front hall and found Bo sitting at one of the tables. He sat casually in his chair with one of his long legs stretched out. Jane couldn't help but admire his tall figure. The Orc towered above her when they walked beside each other, and she secretly enjoyed their height difference. She also liked the way Bo's breeches hugged his body very snugly, and she found herself blushing when Bo looked up from the paper he had been reading. She flushed with embarrassment at having been caught staring.

"Hey," Jane called out quietly, and she sat down across from Bo.

"Hey. Are you hungry?"

Jane nodded, and she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"I haven't eaten yet. What do you want?"

Jane was touched that the Orc waited to eat until Jane joined him. She smiled warmly at Bo, who blinked in surprise, but he smiled as well. Part of her wanted to reach over the table and stroke one of his big white tusks, but she refrained from doing so.

 _What is up with you?_  Her mind whirled, and she nervously looked down at the table.

Bo stared at Jane for a moment, his curiosity burning. It was then he noticed her left cheek looked like it was bruised, and he frowned.

"How did you bruise your cheek?" He asked, and Jane stiffened.

"O-Oh..." Jane responded quietly, thinking fast. "I was... I got in the way of some couple dancing. W-was a complete accident."

"Really..."

A servant girl walked by so he stopped her and requested some breakfast. When it arrived, Jane took a sip of the herbal tea she had ordered, and they both tucked into a hot bowl of porridge.

"When are we leaving Windhelm?" Jane inquired after a little while, hoping Bo had believed her made up story.

Bo had finished his breakfast and he took a big drink of water.

"Tomorrow morning, if you're ready," he responded, and he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm ready whenever. Oh, that's right..."

Jane placed her spoon down on the table and looked over at Bo with her brows furrowed together.

"I completely forgot my coat last night. It was unbearably hot in that hall... and it was so refreshing to go outside and cool down. I didn't realize it until I was already back here."

"Oh, that's okay, I have to pick up the axe before we leave anyways."

Jane was relieved. She really hoped Bo wouldn't find out about anything that happened last night. Bo appeared to be totally oblivious, and so she quickly finished her breakfast so they could go about their business.

When they were ready, the pair exited Candlehearth Inn and took off towards the Palace to retrieve their items. As they reached the massive doors, a guard nodded at Bo and opened one of the doors for them. They stepped inside and brushed the snow off from their shoulders. Jane wasn't cold because Bo had given her his coat to wear up to the palace.

She had protested at first, but then remembered that Orcs weren't nearly as bothered by extreme weather conditions as puny little humans such as herself. It was a massive article on her tiny frame, but it was warm, and Jane was grateful for the little kind gestures.

Jane had forgotten her gloves back at the Inn. She clenched and unclenched her hands for a moment after stepping inside the building to try and warm them up. Bo noticed her movement and he reached out and gently took her hands.

He held them for a long moment, ignoring the fact his heart was pounding in his chest. His desire to warm up Jane's hands outweighed the nervousness he felt about touching them. Jane smiled up at him, and then a voice called out.

"Bo Gro Graul."

Ulfric greeted them loudly from way down at the other side of the hall.

The Jarl relaxed in his usual spot out the throne, and he eyed Jane with a mixture of anger and amusement as she nervously pulled her hands away and they continued walking. Bo didn't seem to notice anything, and he kindly greeted Ulfric.

Jane quietly watched as they grasped hands, and she resisted the urge to shudder as she thought about Ulfric's hands groping her. The Jarl fixed his gaze back on Jane, and he smiled. It took all of Jane's energy not to scowl, and she forced herself to smile back.

"Good to see you, Jane."

"Thanks," Jane responded curtly.

Ulfric chuckled, and then he led Bo towards the back room where they could discuss his current task. Jane sighed, and she impatiently waited for her Orc companion. She stood with her back to the hall, chewing her nails, and she didn't hear Galmar until he greeted her.

"S-sorry-"

In his hand was her coat.

"Oh... thank you very much."

Jane took the coat from his outstretched hands. He stared at her with a hardened expression, and Jane nervously rubbed at her neck, struggling to come up with something to say. She didn't have to, as the Nord spoke first.

"I'm sorry about... Ulfric..." Galmar Stone-Fist started. "I may be his Housecarl but it doesn't mean I agree with everything he does."

"Thank you Galmar," Jane whispered.

She was surprised by the Nord. He literally wore a coat made from a Bear, and its giant grizzly head rested atop his head like some twisted crown. Galmar Stone-Fist appeared to be a hardened warrior, and Jane had assumed he was like all the Nord men she'd met so far. She had misjudged him.

"Take it easy. Look after that Orc friend of yours. Ulfric's putting a lot of pressure on him."

Jane frowned, and she stared at Galmar for a second.

"He's gonna have a lot more pressure than that soon, believe me. I'll take good care of him."

Galmar nodded, and Jane thought he almost smiled. She watched him as he walked away. A moment later Bo came striding towards her. He held a massive war axe in his hands.

"Wow," Jane commented when he drew close.

"Axes aren't really my thing. I prefer a sword."

"Yeah I don't think I'd do well with an axe, it's bigger than me..."

Bo chuckled, and Jane grinned at him.

"Looks like you got your coat. Ready to head back? We've got one more night in a nice soft bed."

"I know, I'll probably miss that the most," Jane lamented, and the pair wandered back towards the front doors of the Palace.

"Me too. Bedrolls are never quite comfortable enough."

Jane couldn't help but notice that while Bo chatted lightly with her, his smile didn't reach his eyes. She wondered if Ulfric had said something to the Orc that had upset him. As they walked back to Candlehearth Inn Bo was mostly quiet, content to just walk beside her in the snow. They reached their room and lounged about for the rest of the day.

* * *

When evening came around neither one of them really wanted to go to sleep. Sleeping meant the next day would come, and then they'd have to brave it out in the cold and snow again. Bo mostly disliked the lack of hot, fresh meals when he was traveling. Unless he caught something wild and skinned it for their supper, they'd have to rely on dried and cured rations they had purchased from the market.

Jane lay in bed on her back, staring up the ceiling. She was thinking about the coming trip and realized she was pretty nervous, although excited to be putting distance between herself and Ulfric Stormcloak.

Bo sat on the edge of the bed and he rubbed at his aching shoulder for a moment, sighing softly. Jane sat up, her eyes glued on Bo as he rubbed his shoulder through his tunic with his back turned to her. An idea crossed her mind.

_It'll probably fluster the hell outa him, but I bet I can make it feel better._

"Bo?" Jane spoke softly.

The Orc grunted, and he spun his body around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is your shoulder still really sore?"

Bo shrugged.

"Sort of. I think I'm just a little stressed."

"Can I offer something?"

"Offer..."

"If you'll let me, I can massage it for you."

The Orc's eyes widened, and she swore his ears turned red. Bo swallowed hard as he struggled to come up with a response.

"U-uh you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense," Jane cut in quickly. "It'll help, I promise. You gotta be in tip-top shape, remember I'm useless in a fight?"

She tried the humor tactic to get Bo to calm down, but it didn't quite have the effect she was going for. Bo continued to nervously stammer at her while Jane chuckled softly. She shuffled forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She peered at him with her warm green eyes, and Bo tensed for a moment.

"Please?" She implored, and the Orc sighed.

"If you must," he responded thickly.

He knew he could never say no to her. Jane smiled, feeling triumphant; and she asked Bo to remove his tunic.

"Wh-why," Bo blurted out, and his heart was racing.

"Haven't you ever had a massage?"

The Orc shook his head, and Jane patted his shoulder affectionately.

"I see... that makes sense. Don't be nervous Bo, I've seen you shirtless before," Jane chuckled again, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Bo tried not to shiver as he removed his shirt and placed it on the bed beside him. He turned around so his back was once again facing Jane, and he swallowed nervously as Jane shuffled closer on her knees, almost touching him.

Jane reached up and placed her hands on his thick shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his thick muscles beneath her hands. She loved how soft his deep green skin was, and she gently began kneading his shoulders, squeezing gently. Bo shivered and a small growl of content escaped his lips as he felt her palms rubbing along the tight muscles of his neck.

Bo could barely believe it. Jane's impossibly soft hands roamed lightly along his shoulders and back, and he found himself closing his eyes. The act of her light massages felt incredible, and the Orc's body began to relax the longer Jane kneaded his sore and aching muscles.

It felt like all of his troubles were melting away, and he lost track of time. Jane smiled to herself as she felt Bo's body relaxing, and eventually, he leaned into her as if he was turning to putty in her hands.

Jane gently rubbed her fingers along his neck, traveling further up. However, when she gently stroked his ear, just wishing to feel its point, Bo lurched forward and out of her grasp. Her touch had had an immediate effect. His arousal had been almost instant, and Bo quickly ended their little session.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked quietly.

She felt really bad.

"N-no not at all... we should just... get some rest."

Jane shuffled back on the bed and laid down, watching Bo as he sat with his arms crossed uncomfortably in front of him. Bo couldn't blame Jane for not knowing how sensitive Orc ears were, but he was embarrassed that he had become so turned on from her stroking them alone. He'd never been affected so quickly before and he felt slightly dazed.

Bo pulled the covers back and slipped underneath them. He nestled as far under the blankets as he could. Jane followed suit after putting out the light and they laid in the darkness for a while, their light breathing the only sound.

"Bo?" Jane inquired quietly.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jane."

Jane fell asleep rather quickly, her thoughts lingering on the image of Bo's strong, bare back. Bo took a while longer to fall asleep as his body coursed with the feeling of desire. After a while he too drifted to sleep and they both slept soundly until early the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo tugged at the straps to Jane's armor, checking to see that it was on her properly. When he was satisfied, Jane put on the warm winter coat that he had purchased for her earlier in the week. Then she wrapped a thick, knitted scarf around her neck and part of her head. A small pack complete with a bedroll rested comfortably on her back. She kept most of the food provisions, while Bo kept the small axe he used for splitting wood, as well as their eating utensils, a new tent, a single cooking pot and the rest of their food. They each had their own set of clothes and a few other personal items.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can be," Jane mumbled beneath her scarf.

Bo grinned, and then the pair walked out from their room at Candlehearth Inn. He dropped the key off at the front counter and kindly thanked the lady before they both braced themselves for the snow.

Ice cold wind bit at Jane's pale face, and she squinted her eyes against the bright morning light. It was a clear day, free of rain, but the snow was falling in earnest. Jane issued a silent goodbye as they walked through the big iron gates away from the city.

_Adios Windhelm. Ulfric, I hope you choke on a d-_

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the harsh wind that pushed against her as they walked down the snowy bridge. She shivered even underneath all of her layers of clothes and armor.

They walked for several hours on the main road before stopping to eat lunch. Jane walked slightly behind Bo, her head dipped low against the harsh winds. Bo would look back at her every so often, and if she was paying attention Jane would pull her scarf down and shoot the Orc a little smile that sent butterflies in his stomach. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate the longer he spent time with her, but it was a welcomed change.

* * *

Around mid-day, Bo motioned over to a nearby shelter of small trees just off the snow-covered road with which they could stop and rest. When they reached it, Jane groaned as she slid the pack off her aching shoulders and slumped down into the soft snow. Bo sat down a few feet away from her and he watched as Jane fished around in her satchel for food. He hoped she was doing alright.

"How are you feeling?"

The wind played with his hair, and snow fell in a flurry all around the pair as Jane handed Bo some strips of jerky and a quarter of some fresh bread.

"I can barely hear you," Jane responded loudly, and she squinted at the Orc.

"I said," Bo repeated, "How are you feeling?"

Jane shrugged, and she took a deep drink from her waterskin.

"Alright. I'm not a fan of snow so it's a bit rough."

"Luckily it won't be forever. Whiterun almost never snows."

"That's good," Jane responded, and they were silent as they ate.

They continued for the rest of the day, mostly in silence. The wind was too loud to warrant some chit chat, but they smiled at each other every so often, and Bo was quite the gentleman. He made sure he went at a pace that Jane could handle, as her legs were far shorter than his. He asked her often how she was feeling, to which Jane would reply she was fine.

In truth, she was freezing her ass off despite all of her layers of protection, and she felt like her nose might fall off. She had to hand it to the Orc, he was a well-seasoned traveler. Jane would watch as he traversed the snow-covered ground with ease, his boots gliding effortlessly, while Jane stumbled and slipped often on the compact snow. She felt like a clumsy idiot.

Finally, they decided to stop and make camp for the night. Bo had managed to find a very small tent that was little more than a fabric tarp. He spotted a small cluster of trees with which they could rest, and Jane leaned against one of them while she caught her breath. She took several sharp breaths, wincing as the freezing air hurt her throat. It had grown dark out and was beginning to get even colder. Jane was glad that they could build a fire. She wondered if Bo would let her sleep with him again like they had their first night together and remembered how warm he had been despite the freezing cold.

_God... I hope he says yes._

When the makeshift tent had been constructed, Jane busied herself with setting up the bedrolls and preparing for dinner while Bo wandered off to find some kindling. He came back a little while later with a small armful of wood.

"It's not much... it's hard to find firewood in these parts."

"That's okay, thanks, Bo."

Bo blinked, and then he shook his head and dumped the wood on the ground. He wasn't used to somebody thanking him so much, especially for such a simple task as gathering wood.

When the fire had been lit, Jane shuffled as close to it as she could without being burned, and she held her ice cold hands up towards the flames. The cold was so much that it seeped deep into her skin, penetrating the leather and fabric of her gloves as if she wasn't wearing them. It was a cold she had never felt before, and it really was horrible.

Bo sat down on his bedroll and they both consumed some soft cheese, a bit more dried meat, and some more of the fresh bread. They drank from their waterskins and talked lightly for a while, but they were both tired from trudging through the snow all day.

Eventually, Jane grew too tired to keep her eyes open, and she began getting ready to lay down. Bo was quiet, but he kept shooting glances at her every so often, trying to work up the courage to ask the woman if she was alright on her own for the night.

"U-uh Jane?" Bo asked gruffly, and she looked up at him from across the fire.

"Yeah?"

"Are y-you really cold?"

Jane chewed her lip for a moment, and then she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I... didn't want to say anything. I figured I'd tough it out... but you're so warm..."

It didn't matter that Jane's smile alone mad his heart race. When he thought about Jane suffering in any way, even just from cold, he wanted to do everything in his power to make it better. His own discomfort from intimacy just wasn't important.

"Of course, Jane, that's why I asked. I don't want you to be cold."

Jane got up and scooted her bedroll closer to him so they could combine them. Then the Orc watched as she laid down under the blankets with her back facing the fire, and she waited patiently for him. Bo laid down beside her, facing Jane, and she shuffled closer so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks Bo," Jane mumbled against his chest.

She closed her eyes, and Bo let out a deep breath as she felt Jane relaxing in his arms. After a while was able to relax too, although it took a little longer. They both slept soundly until the next morning.

Several days passed by in the same manner. Bo would gently rouse Jane from her sleep, and they'd have a cold breakfast before making their way once again through the snow towards Whiterun. If Jane disliked snow, she hated the freezing rain even more. It covered them entirely and froze, making her even more cold, and stiff.

* * *

By the fifth day, Jane was completely miserable. She cursed Skyrim for its stupid snowy regions, and she was terrible company despite Bo's attempts to cheer her up. He shared a few tales his mother told him growing up, and while Jane listened with interest, she just couldn't shake herself from her sour mood.

Whenever they had some clear weather, Bo would show Jane a few moves with her little sword. It made Jane's heart race when he touched her arm or shoulder, and it took every ounce of Bo's strength not to dissolve into a bundle of nerves when she would look up at him with her bright green eyes as she listened intently to his every instruction.

"Grip it like this," Bo told her softly.

It was a mild afternoon, and the snow had finally stopped. They had set up camp early so that he could show Jane how to properly hold her sword.

"It's better this way, more effective."

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to deflect a blow, especially if my enemies are as strong as you."

"You'll find you're a lot stronger when faced with that situation, trust me. But you must be smarter than your enemy. Strength is not the only virtue for fighting."

"You're really smart Bo," Jane commented, and she smiled at him. "Like this right?"

Bo's face flushed and he watched as Jane held her sword properly. Her compliment had him taken aback.

"Y-yes that's good. Great."

After a few more hours of practice, Jane slumped down on their bedroll with a tired sigh. She wiped at her sweaty forehead, feeling incredibly gross in her armor.

_Boy will I be glad when we reach an Inn and I can finally bathe. I must stink._

Bo managed to catch a couple of rabbits sometime later, and he roasted them so they could finally have a hot meal. They had also packed two bottles of ale, and it seemed fitting for that night along with the roasted meat.

After dinner Bo lounged against his bedroll, leaning to one side. His free hand held the bottle of ale, and he stared quietly at the fire, his thoughts far away. Jane sat cross legged beside him, and she looked down every so often, watching as the Orc brought the bottle up to his lips once in a while and took a sip. She resisted the urge to tuck a stray strand of his hair behind his ear, remembering how badly it had affected him the last time she had touched them.

"Tell me about your family, Bo. You said you lived in a stronghold?"

Bo blinked, and he peered up at Jane. She was still mesmerized by his soft blue eyes, and she smiled at him.

"My parents? They are good people... they still live in Largashbur. Lead a quiet life, for the most part, mining."

"Do you miss them, when you travel so much?"

Bo nodded, and he took another sip of his ale. Jane followed suit.

"Yes... I am very close with my family. I know they worry about me, and my visits aren't frequent... but I try to see them whenever I'm in the area."

Jane thought quietly to herself that after seeing the Greybeards they'd be close enough to visit Bo's parents. That thought made her happy, as she was curious to meet them. She knew Bo would probably be overjoyed.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Around six months ago."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I was away for almost two years when I traveled to Cyrodiil. For that trip, I made sure I sent them letters so they knew I was alright."

"That's sweet of you."

Bo shuffled on the bedroll, and then he finished his ale. The pair chatted for a few more minutes, but Bo could see Jane was growing tired, and so he shifted under the blanket and waited for her to lay down.

* * *

The pair woke up early the next morning and chatted as they had breakfast. Once Jane was ready, and Bo had dismantled their tent, they began walking once more. Jane still felt sore, but she prayed that all the walking was paying off. She was a naturally slim girl but was by no means athletic. She admired Bo and his commitment to being physically fit as well as a seasoned traveler. He was also incredibly humble about it all. The more time she spent with the timid Orc, the more she grew to like him and his quiet ways. Jane knew that the pressure of becoming Dragonborn was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Massive angry clouds brewed high above their heads, and the sky grew darker despite it only being early in the afternoon. They had stopped to eat a few hours earlier, and Jane was beginning to grow tired but she plodded on steadily a pace or two behind Bo. The road started to incline, and her calves burned as she walked, determined not to fall behind. The wind whipped the snow all around her face, and it was hard to see him, even though the Orc was right in front of her.

It was the snow that prevented her from seeing Bo as he suddenly stopped, and Jane collided with his back. Her face nearly knocked against the metal pot hanging from his satchel, and she watched with a watery gaze as the Orc quickly drew his sword.

"Draw your sword, Jane," he told her, his voice low.

"W-what?" Jane gasped as she stepped back a few paces.

She squinted up at Bo.

"Draw your sword," He told her a bit louder. "I hear something."


	9. Chapter 9

A huge mountain lay to their right, and Jane strained to listen but she could not hear a thing. Bo cautiously started forward and Jane followed suit. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt her palms growing sweaty inside her leather gloves. She quickly drew her sword, and held it in one hand, feeling completely uncomfortable to be wielding it. As they rounded the bend of the road a horrible scene came into view.

A caravan was on fire. Four black horses attached to the caravan screamed and bucked in terror. They struggled desperately against their reins, trapped. The flames were gaining on them dangerously fast. A short distance behind them a group of men was fighting. A massive Orc roared as he swung his sword towards his enemy's face, intending to decapitate him, but the elf was too fast, and he rolled away just in man, a human by the looks of it, fought against another bandit.

Chaos ensued, and Jane's breath caught in her throat as she fearfully stared at the scene before them. But Bo leaped into action, and he began running towards the men.

"Jane!" Bo shouted, and he glanced back at the girl who stood rooted to the spot. "Get the horses loose!"

Jane blinked, and then she shook her head.

_Get it together!_

Jane dropped her pack beside Bo's discarded satchel and the axe from Ulfric. She forced herself to run towards the burning caravan. She slipped and slid over to where the horses lunged and pulled at their bindings but it was no use. She hastily began hacking at the leather with her sword. Thick black smoke billowed up to the sky as wood and supplies burned to ashes. The first two horses broke free and took off at a gallop. Jane winced as the wind blew the fire dangerously close to her face and arms. She ducked her head and shuffled away as the crumbling frame of the caravan began to collapse.

Behind her, she could still hear the fighting. She glanced back to find Bo locked in combat with an Orc bandit double his size. The bandit roared and swung his massive arms, wearing nothing but what appeared to be fur breeches. His arms and chest were bare, and he bore a tribal design in warpaint across his face and arms. Bo fought against his massive battle axe with precision, easily escaping the Orc's slower, wider swings.

The other Orc still fought his opponent, and Jane quickly finished freeing the last two horses. They needed no encouragement, and took off at a run after the others, desperate to get away. Jane didn't see one of the men fall because she had been preoccupied with the fire. The bandit's metal shield smashed against his head and the man was knocked out cold. He lay face down in the snow, and Jane had her back turned towards the bandit as he noticed Jane standing near the burning caravan. He grinned and began moving towards her.

A hand clamped tightly around Jane's arm, and she cried out as the bandit threw her down onto the snow. Her sword fell several feet away from her, and she knew she couldn't grab it even if she tried. The man grinned down at her and pointed his sword towards her neck.

"Think I'll have my way with you first," he jeered at her.

"Fuck you," Jane spat back, and she glared at him despite the fact she was almost paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly the other Orc slammed his body into the bandit, sending him flying. He roared, and Jane watched in horror as he swung his sword down, and it nearly cleaved the man in two. Fear gripped her as she witnessed it, and Jane nearly screamed from the terrible sight and had to force herself to look away. The Orc gasped for breath, and he weakly pulled his sword up from the bloody form of the bandit.

It was then that Jane noticed his left arm. It appeared to be broken, but he turned to Jane and fixed his red eyes on her.

"Are you alright?" He growled.

Jane swallowed hard, and she nodded. Her entire body shook but she tried to regain her composure.

They heard a shout, and Jane quickly scrambled to her feet and turned in time to see Bo taking off at a full run towards a cave; pursuing the fleeing Orc. They ran towards a nearby cave and in an instant, Bo was gone.

"Bo!" Jane shouted.

She started to follow him when the Orc grabbed her by the arm and forced her back.

"Let go of me!" Jane hollered at him, and she tugged at her arm.

The Orc's hand did not budge, and he glared down at her.

"You will die if you follow him. You must let him go, he is enraged."

Berserker rage. Jane knew Orcs were capable of it when pushed to their breaking point. But she was scared for him.

"I... still..."

"You are more useful here," the Orc continued.

He gestured towards the unconscious man lying in the snow.

"You must help him, and me if you can."

"I don't know anything... about healing... Let go of me and I'll get my bag."

Jane took a shaky breath, and she tried to keep herself calm despite the fact she wanted to have a panic attack. The Orc continued to grasp her arm, and she scowled.

"Let me go! I will help you, I promise."

"Fine."

Jane quickly walked back over to where her pack lay in the snow. She rifled through it but found nothing of any use. So, she turned to Bo's pack. Inside, she found something more useful; clean bandages and a healing salve, as well as several healing potions. She had no idea how strong they were, but that wasn't what interested her the most. A worn leather book lay beneath his clothes, and she picked it up. It was a spell tome, and she recognized the symbol as belonging to restoration. Her heart skipped a beat, and she quickly opened it.

Her skin tingled, and not from the cold. Snow swirled all around her, but she felt something pass through her in a way that she couldn't describe. Suddenly she understood, although she couldn't describe what it was even if she tried.

Jane gathered up the materials and stumbled back through the snow towards the caravan. It had almost completely burnt to the ground. The Orc knelt beside the man, and he had succeeded in rolling him onto his back. The man groaned, and his head felt like it had exploded, but he was alive and beginning to wake up.

"I found some things that may help," Jane told the Orc, who grunted and looked up at her.

She uncorked a healing potion and knelt down in the snow beside the man, who appeared to be a Nord. Jane slipped her hand under his head, cradling it as she lifted the vial up to his lips. The man blinked against the snowflakes and drank deeply. When he was finished Jane gently laid his head back down in the soft snow, and she brushed a few strands of his soft blonde hair away from his face. She could already see a huge welt forming on the side of his head, and she avoided touching it.

"What is your name?" Jane asked him.

The man groaned, and he peered up at Jane, his eyes nearly glossed over.

"Ah... Ahmon."

"How old are you Ahmon?"

"Nin-Nineteen."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um..." Ahmon responded, and his teeth chattered together as he squinted up at the sky. "S-somewhere in... East... Eastmarch."

"Good," Jane responded firmly, and she looked up at the Orc.

He sat on the ground nearby, and his broken arm lay uselessly in his lap.

"You've got a nasty bump on your head Ahmon, but otherwise I think you're alright."

"Are the h-horses alright?"

"Yes, I set them free."

"T-Thank you..." Ahmon frowned, and he looked at Jane, breathing hard.

"I'm Jane."

"Thank you J-Jane."

"Take it easy okay, I'll be right back."

Jane rose to her feet, and she trudged through the snow towards the Orc. She knelt down beside him and stared at his arm for a long moment, unsure of what to do. He sighed and shrugged at her.

"I know It is broken, and my shoulder is out of the socket. But if you do not know what to do then just secure it to my body."

"I don't know how to set it back, so I will secure it."

Jane hesitated, but the Orc let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not going to bite," he muttered. "Be quick about it."

Jane frowned, but she gently grasped the Orcs arm and slipped the bandage underneath it. She then gathered the two ends and brought it around his chest and back, pinning the broken arm against him. She flinched when he growled, and his eyes squeezed shut, but he did not move until she had wrapped the bandage around two more times and secured it with a small knot. Then Jane handed him one of the stamina potions, and he quickly knocked it back.

"Thank you."

"Jane," Jane responded, the Orc nodded.

"Jane. I am Nazgurat."

The Orc bowed his head, and the wind whipped at their faces. Jane slumped back down in the snow and everyone was quiet as they waited to see if Bo would return. The longer the time dragged on the more worried Jane grew. She nervously chewed her lip and ignored the growing cold that was settling into her. The sky grew darker, and it was nearly night time. Her heart sank. Bo had still not returned.

"Jane. We should get moving-"

Suddenly Jane saw some movement near the cave. A figure half walked, half stumbled towards them. She recognized Bo's tall frame, and Jane lurched to her feet, slipping on the snow. It didn't matter. She could see Bo was injured, and tears pricked at Jane's eyes as she realized he was hurt. She ran as fast as she could.

"Bo!" Jane shouted, and the Orc stumbled once more.

He was covered in blood, and his armor had been shredded at the hip, revealing torn and bleeding flesh beneath it. Jane's eyes widened as she realized just how bad it was. He had lost so much blood.

She cried out as Bo stumbled once more and fell, crashing against Jane. They both fell down into the snowy bank, and tears streamed down Jane's cheeks as she gently cradled his face.

"B-Bo... oh Bo," Jane wailed.

Nazgurat reached the pair, and he knelt down beside Jane. He reached out with his good arm and touched her shoulder.

"That looks bad. We gotta get him to a healer."

"W-Where?" Jane responded angrily, and she gestured with her arm. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Ahmon had managed to sit up, and he peered over at the group.

"I think I know of a place," He shouted at them as he winced as his head throbbed.

Jane looked over at Ahmon, who clutched his head and groaned.

"If you can f-find the horses we can get there in less than a day."

Nazgurat nodded, and he slowly got to his feet. He quickly jogged away from Jane, who still clutched Bo and cried. The Orc groaned softly, his eyes shut. He mumbled something Jane couldn't comprehend, and she simply stroked his bloodied cheek, feeling like her heart might give out. She tried to cast a healing spell but if it had any effect, she couldn't tell. Several agonizingly long minutes passed.

"I found them!"Nazgurat bellowed.

Jane forced herself to leave Bo so she could help Nazgurat reign in the horses. They had stopped close by, just on the other side of the hill. They stood huddled together, waiting for their master.

"They're not yours?" Jane asked.

The horses eyed the Orc suspiciously. She called softly to one and reached out to gently rub its nose.

"No," Nazgurat grunted. "I don't use horses. They're the boys."

Once they had been calmed down, Nazgurat led two horses back towards where Bo and Ahmon lay in the snow, while Jane walked behind him with the other two. Their coats glistened a shiny shade of black, and Jane would have been overjoyed by them if she wasn't so panicked about Bo.

"How do we get him up on one, and without a saddle?"

Her brows furrowed together, and she stared up at Nazgurat. He was silent for a moment.

"I will ride with him. We will have to get him up and sitting on the horse, but then I can hold him. You are not strong enough, he is dead weight."

Jane frowned at Nazgurat's choice of words but ignored it and walked over with the Orc to where Bo lay. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was shallow, but he was still alive. Blood soaked into the surrounding snow, and Jane's stomach twisted into knots. It would be a miracle if they found a healer.

"Help me up," Ahmon called out. "I will help."

Jane and Nazgurat first helped Ahmon to his feet, and then Jane stood and watched impatiently as the two men struggled to get Bo up on one of the massive horses. She grimaced as her eyes landed on his torn flesh, and she had to look away. She felt sick. Jane quickly walked back to retrieve their packs, and she swung one over her back and carried the other. When she returned, Bo was perched precariously up on the horse, slumped forward, and Ahmon held him there with both hands.

She watched as Nazgurat leaped up on the horse behind Bo, and he roared in pain as his injured arm pressed up against Bo's back. He snarled and quickly shifted until he was comfortable enough not to slip off. It looked awkward, but it worked.

"Can these horses run without a halter?"

"Of course," Ahmon responded quickly. "I will lead."

Jane stood near one of the horses, waiting. Ahmon walked over to her, and he grasped her waist with both hands as he helped her up on the horse. When she was up, he groaned and stood still for a second with his head bowed, breathing hard. Once Ahmon had gathered his bearings he then struggled up onto the third horse and clicked his tongue. Everyone gathered a handful of their horse's black hair with their hands to hold them steady.

"We should reach Nightgate Inn within the day if we ride hard. Let's go."

Ahmon squeezed his legs around his horse's sides and urged it into a run. Jane and Nazgurat followed close behind, and the fourth horse trailed behind the group as they raced across the snowy landscape towards where Jane prayed someone coudl help.

 _I can't lose Bo,_  Jane thought to herself, and she began to cry again. She slumped forward on the horse and closed her eyes, as the wind bit ice cold at her face. She sobbed for quite some time and slipped in an out of consciousness more than once. She was exhausted, but the fear of losing Bo brought her crashing back awake with a jolt.

_Not just for me, but for all of Skyrim. We can't lose the Dragonborn._


	10. Chapter 10

Several figures suddenly burst into an otherwise quiet Nightgate Inn. There was a flurry of voices and shouts, and Lynne watched as one injured Orc half dragged another, even worse injured Orc into the main hall. A Nord man followed behind them, his head bowed, and he appeared to be in pain as well. All of the patrons that milled about the main hall eyed them with curious glances but otherwise said nothing.

"I need a healer!" The girl shouted, and she looked around the room with a ragged expression. "Please! Anybody!"

Lynne recognized her face.

"Jane?"

Jane spun around, and she burst into tears when she spotted Lynne. The woman quickly stood up from her table and Jane clutched at her robes while she sobbed.

"P-Please Lynne, I'm afraid for Bo's l-life."

The unconscious Orc was Bo. Lynne's eyes widened, and she quickly instructed the other Orc to bring him into a room. When he was finally laying on a bed, she quickly pulled a dagger from her hip and began slicing away at his ruined armor.

Jane stood nearby, clutching her face as she sobbed so hard her entire body shook.

"Jane," Lynne called softly over her shoulder. "You need to go lay down. You're hysterical."

"I-I can't l-leave him," Jane wailed.

"I know Hun, but you're no good like this. You need to rest, and trust me... can you do that?"

Jane hiccupped, and she wiped at her tear stained face. There were deep bags under eyes, and she was covered with smeared blood that had dried and cracked on her pale skin. She looked at Lynne with an expression that made the woman's chest ache. She clearly cared very deeply for the Orc.

"Please Jane."

"Okay," Jane whispered, and she let out a shaky breath.

Lynne turned back to the Orc and finished cutting his leather armor off while Jane shuffled out from the room and wandered down the hallway until she found an empty bedroom. She entered the dark room and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"What happened to you guys," Lynne mumbled as she worked.

Lynne pulled at the last of his armor until the Orc lay naked on the bed. She assessed his injuries, inspecting the torn flesh on his right hip. It looked like something had taken a huge bite out of him, and Lynne knew she wouldn't be able to replace everything that had been lost. She murmured quietly to herself and closed her eyes, hovering her hand above his injuries. Flesh knotted back together, fixing itself, but it would never be the same.

When she was finished administering the healing spells, Lynne gathered up some warm water and clean cloth so she could wash Bo's body and wrap his wounds with clean bandages. When she was finished, she gently laid a blanket across his body to cover him up while he slept. The Orc had not stirred the entire time she had worked on him, and she worried about the massive amount of blood he had lost. She would make sure to keep a close eye on him and monitor for any other internal damage.

* * *

Next, Lynne went to find the other injured Orc. She wandered down the hallway, knocking on doors until she reached the one that contained him. She knocked lightly and received a grumbled response.

"Enter."

Lynne stepped inside, and her eyes met the Orcs. He sat slumped against the bed holding a bottle of Ale. Two more empty bottles rested on the nightstand, and he peered at her with a hostile expression.

"Come to fix me up then," he muttered.

"If you'll let me."

"Go on."

Lynne stepped closer, and she quickly cut away the bonds holding his broken arm. Jane had done a good job, and she silently commended the girl before preparing herself to set his arm into its proper place.

"Your shoulder is out, I need to put it back and then I can bind it properly. It will be uncomfortable."

The Orc grunted, and he downed the last of his ale before putting the empty bottle on the table. He sucked in a deep breath and Lynne firmly grasped his arm.

"Fuck!" Nazgurat roared, and his body stiffened as Lynne popped his dislocated shoulder back into place in one swift movement. The move had jarred his broken arm.

"It's a clean break, and should heal just fine," Lynne explained to him, and he didn't respond.

His chest heaved and his body trembled from the pain, but he remained quiet as Lynne washed a healing spell over his arm. It was strong enough to almost entirely fuse the bone back together, but it would still be vulnerable until it had healed completely. When she was finished, his arm was neatly resting against his body, snug in a sling tied around his neck. He let out a few deep breaths as Lynne stood up from the bed and wiped her hands on her robes. She tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lynne gathered up her supplies and she began walking back towards the door when she paused. Nazgurat's eyes were closed, but she looked back at him for a moment. He looked exhausted, but then they all looked like they had been through hell and back.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked quietly.

The Orc looked at her with his bright red eyes, and Lynne shifted uncomfortably.

"Bandits attacked the Nord's caravan and I happened to be nearby. The girl and the Orc came from somewhere to help. Then uh, Bo ran into a cave chasing after one of the bandits came back lookin' like that. No idea what happened in there."

"Okay, thanks. I think he encountered some sort of animal, so I was just curious."

Lynne quickly turned back around and reached the door.

"I'll... come back later to check up on you."

"Ok."

Lastly, Lynne sought out the young man named Ahmon. He lay in bed in a room across from Nazgurat's, and he was sleeping soundly when the mage entered. She quickly inspected his body for any wounds but found he was fine other than a huge bump on his head. Lynne held her hands over him and conjured a calming spell, as well as some healing to speed up the process. She could see that he had already been issued some magical relief and wondered curiously if it had been Jane's doing.

 _I didn't know she could heal,_  Lynne thought quietly to herself as she tiptoed out of the room. _She's a curious girl._

With that thought, Lynne decided to check on Jane just to be sure she was really alright. She felt terrible for the girl and how frightened she must have felt in that situation. Skyrim was no breeze, and Lynne knew she was a new occupant to the land.

When she entered Jane's room Lynne found the girl slumped down on her stomach, snoring softly. She smiled softly as she stared down at Jane, who's eyes were squeezed shut. She murmured softly in her sleep, and Lynne let a calming spell wash over the girl. She would probably have nightmares otherwise.

When she was satisfied, Lynne left Jane's room and returned to her own. She sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly eased her boots off. Then she laid down on the bed, and, despite feeling exhausted, her thoughts were racing. She knew it had been a complete stroke of luck that had brought Jane and Bo back to her. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't reached Nightgate Inn and Bo hadn't gotten the medical help he so desperately needed. Despite her past, Lynne knew that choosing to turn her life around and become a healer had been worth it. Saving lives was her new purpose.

Finally, exhaustion won over, and the Nord drifted into a light sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jane woke up the next morning she felt somebody sitting beside her. She groaned loudly, and it took some effort to roll onto her side. She was still wearing all of her armor, her coat, and her boots. She still felt like crap and only slightly more rested.

Lynne smiled warmly at Jane when she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Gross. How is Bo?" She asked hastily.

"He's just fine, Jane. He even woke up once in the middle of the night when I was tending to him. All he could do was ask about you."

Jane's cheeks grew warm, and she let out the biggest sigh.

"I am so relieved."

"You did a good job, with everybody. I am proud of you. Most people fall apart under extreme pressure. You helped all of those men."

Jane yawned and rubbed at her eyes, but she was still smiling. Lynne's praise made her feel good.

"I want to see Bo," Jane started.

"Okay, you can see him. But... you might want to wash up first."

The two women laughed. Jane knew she smelled like something terrible and had to agree.

"You're right. I'll have a bath first, and then go see him."

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Lynne paused near the door, and she looked back at Jane. The girl nodded firmly.

"I do. I have only known him for a short amount of time... but within that time... I have grown to care for him."

"I admire that. You two have something special... I am envious."

Lynne left Jane's room, and a few minutes later Jane found the Innkeeper and requested a bath. She was directed to the bathing area, and Jane had never felt more grateful to be able to get clean.

She took her time, stripping off her dirt and blood soiled clothes. Once she was free, she sank down into the hot water, groaning softly. Jane lounged in the bath for a while, idly thinking about Bo and all that had transpired over the last couple of days. It made her head spin. She could barely wrap her mind around the fact that she had been involved in a terrifying experience and came out from it nearly unscathed. Seeing violence so up close and personal was really something else.

 _I guess I'm braver than I thought,_  Jane mused quietly to herself.  _But I still need to learn how to fight better._

Bo. He had been teaching her nearly every day before their encounter with the bandits. She wanted to see him badly, and so Jane hurried up and washed clean of the blood and grime. She scrubbed her greasy hair and dunked under the water to rinse before quickly splashing out from the tub. She shivered as the air cooled her wet skin.

When she was dry, Jane put on a fresh set of clothes Lynne had brought by for her and swept her hair into a loose braid. When she was presentable again, Jane quickly made her way back through the Inn to see Bo. For some reason, her heart raced, but she couldn't understand why. He was safe now.

Jane slowly opened the door and peered inside. Bo still lay on his back, fast asleep. He was naked, but his lower half had been covered up with a blanket. His green chest rose and fell with each breath. Jane crept forward, and she took a quiet seat beside the snoozing Orc. She studied him for a moment, and a lump rose in her throat. She resisted the urge to cry, and instead lightly took Bo's hand and held it for a long time. She rubbed the back of his hand with her soft thumb, content to just wait until Bo stirred.

After some time, Bo began to wake up. He moved his head and let out a deep sigh. He could feel somebody holding his hand, but it took a moment for him to wake up. Bo finally opened his eyes, and he peered up at Jane, who immediately began to cry.

"What is wrong?" Bo croaked. His throat was dry.

"N-nothing," Jane responded quietly, and she wiped at her face. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Bo felt an ache in his chest, and he squeezed Jane's hand. He knew at that moment that he would have died to protect her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Bo told her, and Jane frowned. "It's just something Orcs do."

"You don't have to apologize Bo... I understand."

"I was... I was blinded by my rage. I haven't lost control like that in a long time, and I paid the price."

"What happened in the cave?" Jane whispered, and she wiped at her cheeks.

Bo sighed, and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I... killed the Orc. He was strong, but it wasn't that difficult. He wasn't the problem though. There was... a Troll..." Bo's voice trailed off, and he swallowed hard. "It took me by surprise."

"Oh,  _Bo_."

Jane stared down at the bed, and she firmly held his hand. She could only imagine how terrible it must have been for him.

"I'm just glad it hadn't been worse."

"Me too. You saved my life, Jane."

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she peered into Bo's bright blue eyes. She quickly shook her head.

"I had help. I wouldn't have been able to get you here without them."

"The others... they're alright?"

"Yes, Nazgurat's arm was broken but he's otherwise fine. Ahmon was hit in his head but he's alright too. I haven't seen them yet but I know Lynne took good care of them... I wanted to see you first."

"Thank you, Jane," Bo responded quietly.

He wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. Bo was touched by her affection, and it only made him care for Jane even more. But he hesitated. He couldn't quite bring himself to voice his feelings.

Bo's stomach began to growl, and so Jane went to get him something to eat. While she was gone, Bo pulled himself up in the bed a little, growling as the pain in his hip throbbed. Just as he finished moving there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Bo called out.

An Orc entered. His arm was in a sling, and Bo recognized he was the same Orc from the other night. Nazgurat shuffled forward, and they shook hands.

"I am Nazgurat."

"Bo Gro Graul. People call me Bo."

"You are feeling better?"

Bo nodded, and Naz dragged a chair over with his free arm and sat down.

"Good."

The Orcs chatted lightly for a few minutes, and then Naz inquired about Jane.

"I am just... surprised. It is not often you see a human with an Orc."

Bo shrugged, and he rubbed at his chin.

"I helped her out. I'm sure if I had been a Nord or someone else she would have stuck with me as well. She has no one else."

"It's not just that. Any idiot can see she cares for you. You're lucky to have someone like that-"

The door opened once more, and Jane stepped inside. She held a plate piled with steaming hot food, and she smiled warmly at the two Orcs.

"Oh, hello Nazgurat. I was going to visit you next. How's your arm?"

"Better," Naz grunted, and he smiled slightly. "Thank you for your help, Jane."

"Don't worry about it," Jane responded softly.

Nazgurat stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. He glanced back towards the couple and watched as Jane sat down on the edge of the bed and held the plate close to Bo so he could eat. Bo mumbled something, and Jane laughed.

"Too bad," she responded lightly. "I'll feed you if I want."

Nazgurat frowned slightly, and then he left the room.

Jane continued sitting by Bo's side for quite some time, talking quietly with the Orc while he ate. He was hungrier than he had been anticipating and he consumed all of the food Jane had brought for him. When he was finished he rested his head against the wooden headboard with a loud sigh of content.

"S'good food," Bo mumbled, and he gave a sleepy smile.

"You should get some more rest."

Jane placed the empty plate on the nightstand and helped Bo slide down the bed so he could lay his head on the pillow.

"Only if you stay," Bo told her.

Jane paused, and she once again was mesmerized by Bo's blue eyes. She smiled and then nodded.

"I guess... I can see Ahmon later...Deal."

Jane walked over to the edge of the bed. It was pushed up against the wall but it didn't stop her, and she crawled over the wooden footboard and laid down beside Bo, careful not to touch his injured hip. Bo smiled, and his eyes eventually closed. Jane shuffled closer and rested her hand on his bare arm. She closed her eyes, smiling softly as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Nazgurat wandered down the hallway when ran into Lynne. She had been looking for the Orc.

"There you are," Lynne greeted quietly. "You should be taking it easy."

"I am," Naz grunted.

"Well if you return to your room I'll give you another potion and that should be good enough for your fracture."

"Okay."

Lynne followed the Orc back to his bedroom, and he slumped down on the bed and allowed Lynne to remove his sling and inspect his arm. It was healing rather nicely, and Naz nearly shivered under her soft touch as she ran her pale fingers along his thick green arm.

"How's your shoulder feel?" She murmured, staring at his arm.

"Fine."

Lynne sighed, and she quickly redid the sling and stepped back.

"You know..." Lynne started, and she crossed her arm. "You don't have to be so cold."

Nazgurat frowned, and he peered up at the Nord.

"That's funny coming from a Nord."

"Really..." Lynne responded stiffly. "You think you know me cause I'm a Nord?"

"Of course, I do," Nazgurat growled, and he stood up.

Lynne craned her neck to look up at the Orc, who towered above her. He glared at her with his blood red eyes.

"You're like everyone else. Always judging, always making assumptions."

"And you're not making assumptions about me?" Lynne retorted angrily.

"It's not an assumption. I can see it in your eyes, healer. You help me because you are morally obligated. But I am all too accustomed to being regarded with disgust."

"You're... you're wrong."

Lynne stomped away from Nazgurat and made her way towards the door. She stopped when she reached it and spun back around to look at the Orc, who was staring at her. She barely knew the guy but his words had deeply offended her.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you'd be able to get to know somebody... but I guess that's just me making an assumption."

Lynne fished around in her pocket for a moment and produced a small red vial. She strode over to the table and slammed it down on the wooden surface before returning to the door. She wrenched it open and shut it behind her with a firm click.

Lynne returned to her own room and threw herself down on her bed with a frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it was difficult. Lynne couldn't explain why she cared what the Orc thought about her. He both confused and annoyed her. After laying in the dark for a couple of hours, brooding, she finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the early the next morning, and Nazgurat was feeling restless. He decided to pay the young Merchant a visit. He first stopped by Bo's room to find the pair fast asleep. Unsure of where the man was staying, Nazgurat tried a couple of rooms nearby. Two of them were empty. On his third attempt, the Orc knocked on the door and a low, soft voice called out.

"C-come in."

Nazgurat hesitated and then opened the door. He peered into the dim light of the room and found Ahmon sitting upright in bed. He looked to be worse for wear.

"Is something wrong?" The Orc grunted, stepping closer.

"Ahh," Ahmon responded quietly, and he groaned. "I uh... I dunno. I just feel... weird."

Nazgurat watched as the young Nord closed his eyes and gingerly rubbed his temple. The welt on the side of his head was still swollen, and he appeared to be disoriented.

"I'll... go get the healer."

"Thanks."

Nazgurat wandered back into the hall and made his way towards the room that he had seen Lynne come out from the day before. He let out a deep sigh, and then briskly rapped his knuckles on the door. He waited for several moments but there was no response. He was still annoyed by their earlier confrontation but he needed to put it aside. Ahmon was unwell and needed the Nord to tend to him.

The longer the silence drew on, the more Naz became impatient. He knocked once more, and then slowly cracked the door open.

It was dark inside the room, and Naz peered inside for a moment, unsure if Lynne was even inside. He could barely make out the form of a figure laying on the bed, and so he crept forward. However, he froze when he heard a soft whimper. Lynne was laying on her back with the covers mostly thrown off of her. Her eyes were closed, but she mumbled something in her sleep. Nazgurat watched as she shifted nervously in her sleep, her whole body shaking, and realized she was having a bad dream.

"N-no," Lynne sobbed, and she began crying harder.

Her body and blanket were soaked in her sweat, and tears streamed down her cheeks but she remained asleep.

"N-no... what did you d-do..."

Nazgurat couldn't watch anymore and so he leaned down and gently shook the mage's shoulder.

"Lynne," he called out as softly as he could muster. "You're having a bad dream."

After a few more shakes the woman was startled awake. Lynne jerked her shoulder out of Naz's grip and her eyes shot open. She scrambled back against the headboard and clutched her hands to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You're fine, honest. It was just a dream."

Lynne blinked as she came to and then she hastily wiped at her tear-stained cheeks while letting out a long shaky breath. She closed her eyes and took a few moments to collect herself. She had forgotten where she was for a moment, but now she knew she was in Nightgate Inn.

Embarrassment coursed through her body as it dawned on her that Nazgurat had seen her seized by a nightmare.

"What are you... doing here," Lynne whispered, unable to look at him.

"Ahmon is feeling unwell."

"He is?" Lynne sighed. "Okay... I'll go see him."

Nazgurat moved back towards the door and then he paused. He wanted to say something to the Nord but decided against it. He shook his head and left her room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Lynne sat on the edge of her bed with her head bowed, trying to calm her frayed nerves. She had the same recurring nightmare for close to a year now, and it was beginning to take its toll on her wellbeing. Sometimes she barely slept at all because she knew if she closed her eyes the images of her past would haunt her. Sometimes the Mage would resort to sleeping potions just so she could get some rest, but she only kept a limited amount in her pack when traveling.

The Nord sighed again, and then she slowly rose from the bed and made her way into the hallway. When she reached Ahmon's room Nazgurat was nowhere to be found, but the young Nord was still sitting up in bed, groaning.

"Hey Ahmon, what's hurting?"

"My h-head," Ahmon replied quietly, his eyes closed.

Lynne sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed his blonde hair back as best she could with the softest touch. Ahmon flinched and sucked in a deep breath while Lynne inspected the bump on his head.

"I think you're alright. It'll be a few days before you feel better again, but if nothing improves then I'll have to look into it further."

"O-okay."

Lynne smiled at the man, who weakly returned it. She uncorked a small vial and handed it to him. Ahmon tipped the content into his mouth and then handed it back to her. Lynne helped him lay back on his bed and tucked him in.

"Just take it easy."

"Thanks, Lynne."

"No Problem."

Lynne turned to leave when Ahmon spoke to her once more.

"Lynne?"

"Yes, Ahmon?"

"Are you alright?"

Lynne paused. She stood with her back turned to the young man. Her clothes were still drenched in her sweat, and she knew she probably looked like crap. She swallowed hard and tucked a few strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just fine."

"Okay."

Lynne quietly left Ahmon's room and returned to her own. She changed out of her sweaty robes and wiped herself down with a cool cloth before returning to her bed. Then she downed one of the last few vials of sleeping potions left and laid down on her bed, waiting patiently for a dreamless sleep to take her.

* * *

Nazgurat's hostile demeanor continued over the next couple of days and Lynne tried her best to avoid him. His arm was completely healed, and so they had no reason to interact with one another. However, it was awkward being in the same Inn together, for it was all too easy to run into the Orc in the hallway or dining hall.

It was a mild, cold night, and Lynne had been invited into Bo's room, along with Ahmon and Nazgurat. When she stepped inside, she found everybody was waiting for her, and she quickly apologized.

Nazgurat stood near the dresser with his arms crossed and he did not send a single glance her way. Ahmon sat in a wooden chair next to the towering Orc, and he smiled softly at Lynne. His head was still badly bruised and sore, but he was doing much better.

Jane sat with her butt perched against the wooden footboard, looking pretty as can be. She wore a soft cream-colored tunic and brown breeches, as well as a pair of leather boots. She had braided her hair earlier in the morning, with some assistance from Lynne. She smiled at everybody with a soft expression, and Lynne couldn't help but smile back. She barely knew the young woman but liked her greatly. She had a feeling that the others felt the same way.

Bo rested with his back against the headboard, wearing a dark grey tunic. The blanket had been pulled up to his chest and his arms rested lightly on either side of his body. He looked tired, but when he gazed up at Jane his expression was soft.

"Thanks for meeting us here," Jane started softly. "I wanted to see you all at the same time because I've come to a conclusion."

She glanced back and forth between everybody as she spoke, her expression thoughtful.

"It's dangerous to be traveling right now, and I will explain but... well, I'd first like to introduce you, formally, to the Dragonborn."

Lynne's eyes widened, and she looked over at Bo, whose face had turned an even deeper shade of green as he blushed. The Orc squirmed uncomfortably under everybody's gaze, and Nazgurat let out a small grunt.

"An Orc Dragonborn? Not possible."

"Well, it's true, Nazgurat. I wouldn't lie to you," Jane responded quietly.

The Orc opened his mouth to say something, and then quickly changed his mind. He looked over at Bo with his bright red eyes.

"You are the one they've been talking about?"

Bo nodded, and he stared down at his blanket.

"Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately? This will bring honor to our kind."

"I am not a hero," Bo responded heatedly. "I did not ask for this!"

Nazgurat was growing furious. He took a step forward with clenched fists. Ahmon immediately stood up, while Lynne silently watched from afar.

"Heroes are not asked, they just become. The Greybeards have summoned you and you hide away in Eastmarch for what? Ulfric and his nonsense mean  _nothing_  when it comes to the Dragons returning!"

Jane stood up from the bed and placed a soft hand on Nazgurat's arm. The Orc stared at Bo with a furious expression, and the younger Orsimer glared back at him. He finally let out a deep breath and stood back. Nazgurat looked down at Jane.

"I understand your frustration, Naz," Jane started.

"They've been looking for this fool for over  _two_  months Jane, and he's been away playing civil war instead of-"

"I get it, truly," Jane continued firmly. "Bo has admitted to his mistake. You have to put yourself in his shoes for a moment. Not everyone is as confident as you are."

Nazgurat snorted, and he crossed his arms with a displeased frown. Jane moved back over to the bed and this time she sat next to Bo and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're going to Whiterun to drop off the Axe. When that is done we are going to the Greybeards, like he has been summoned. I didn't bring you all here to argue about morality... I wanted to offer you a plan."

"What is it?" Lynne asked quietly, and Jane glanced over at the tall Nord.

"I've been talking with all of you the last few days, and we all have something in common."

"That is...?" Ahmon chimed in.

"We were all on our way to Whiterun when fate brought us here. As I said earlier, with it becoming increasingly dangerous to be traveling right now, I think we should all go together as a group. Can we all get along for a week or two on the road or is it totally impossible?"

Jane's brows furrowed together, and she shot Nazgurat a weighted look. The Orc shrugged.

"I can control myself. Can't speak for anybody else."

"I will go," Ahmon responded warmly. "I have the horses, we will make quick time. But you're right. It never used to be so dangerous. I had a feeling something was wrong."

"Lynne?" Jane asked, and the Nord chewed on her lip while she mulled it over.

"Guess there's no point in saying no, we're all headed that way anyways. Alright Jane, I'm in."

"Excellent!"

Jane's eyes nearly sparkled as she grinned and patted Bo's lower leg.

"I told you they'd say yes."

Bo simply shrugged, and he continued to silently stared down at the blanket. Three out of the five members chatted lightly for a few minutes before one by one they left. Lynne left last, making sure that Bo's injuries were still on the mend, and she told him he should be fine to travel by the end of the week.

"A few more day's rest," Lynne told him sternly. "Can never be too sure."

"Alright."

When everyone had left, Jane curled up beside Bo once more and they napped lightly for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lynne left Bo's bedroom and wandered into the dining hall to have something to eat. She sat by herself at one of the smaller tables and was unaware of the Orc watching her from across the hall. He was well aware that somebody else kept a watchful eye on her from the other side of the Inn. Lynne tipped back the bottle of her ale and finished her drink. Then the healer got up from the table and wandered out through the front door into the cold night. A hooded figure followed her a moment later, with Nazgurat a moment behind.

The Orc let out a deep breath that came out in a white puff in front of his face. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body and quietly walked down the steps, following the footprints in the snow as they wandered around to the side of the Inn. Light snowflakes fell all around, and the only light came from a lamp near the front steps of Nightgate Inn, as well as candlelight that spilled through the windows. Naz paused and pressed himself close to a nearby bush, straining with his keen Orc ears to hear the hushed voices nearby.

"How did you even find me?" Lynne asked with barely controlled anger. "Never mind, I know that's a stupid question-"

"We need you Lynne," a deep male voice responded. "The Brotherhood is broken."

"I wasn't the one that broke it!" Lynne retorted, her voice full of rage and pain. "I didn't betray anyone!"

"The Night Mother knows this... she knows you are innocent in it all... she wants you to come back to us. We can rebu-"

"I'm done, Nazir! My time with the Brotherhood died with Astrid... And everyone else who perished that night. You don't understand, I can still see them in my dreams, Nazir... they  _haunt_  me."

Nazgurat flung himself away from the bushes and raced up towards the front door to the Inn. He reached his room long before Lynne ever came back, and he listened for her to pass by. When he was sure she was in her room, the Orc wandered back into the hallway and opened Lynne's door without knocking.

"Excuse me!" Lynne shouted, and she hastily pulled her robe back around her waist.

Nazgurat strode up to Lynne and she glared up at him with her ice blue eyes. She was impossibly pale, along with her white-blond hair, and he would have thought her pretty if she didn't look like death. Sleep was not her friend these days.

"Do you make it a habit of chatting with assassins?" Nazgurat asked slowly.

Lynne's mouth opened for a moment, and her cheeks blushed bright pink, and then she frowned. Her expression turned to anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think for a moment you can fool me, healer."

"What gives you the right to follow me, Orc?" Lynne spat back, and she balled her hands into fists.

Nazgurat snorted, and he crossed his thick arms together. He stared down at her with a scowl, his red eyes burning a hole into hers.

"Aren't healers supposed to save lives, not take them?" He sneered.

"Shut up," Lynne replied in an icy tone of voice.

Her gaze could have chilled any other person, but Nazgurat wasn't fazed. "You don't know me."

"That's because you lead a life of lies," The Orc responded matter-of-factly.

"Get out of my room."

"Fine."

Lynne watched as Nazgurat spun around on his heel and took off from her room, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, Lynne sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her head in her hands. Hot tears streamed down her face but she didn't know why she was crying. The Orc both confused and fascinated her.

 _I want to punch him and I want to kiss him all at once and it's driving me mad,_  Lynne thought to herself, and she hiccupped slightly as she wiped at her face.  _I just don't get it. I don't know why he affects me so much._

With a defeated sigh, Lynne climbed under the covers and after tossing and turning for several hours while she stewed over her encounter with both Nazir and Naz, she fell into another restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning after their meeting, Jane woke up next to Bo, who was still fast asleep. She yawned and cracked her eyes open to gaze over at the slumbering Orc, who lightly held her hand. Jane smiled to herself. She knew Bo was as shy as they came, but he was slowly coming around to her teeny tiny advances. It made her feel good.

Jane yawned again, and she reached up with her free hand to rub at the sleep in her eyes while she stretched her legs out before her underneath the covers. Bo stirred, and he moved his head for a moment. He let go of Jane's hand and idly scratched his other arm. Only when Jane sat up did he realize she was awake.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly, and Jane shook her head.

"Not at all. Are you hungry?"

"A little. I'm more so itching to get out of this room."

"Yeah?"

Jane was quiet for a moment as she thought about what to do.

"I should probably ask Lynne before trying to get you out of bed, just to be sure..."

"Okay," Bo responded lightly, and he smiled.

Jane climbed over the footboard and stood up straight, reaching her arms above her head in a stretch. Bo hastily looked away, unable to bring himself to look at Jane as her tunic rose up, revealing a small preview of her creamy white stomach. The first time she'd done it, Bo thought his heart might beat right out of his chest, and now he averted his gaze whenever she stretched.

"I'll go find Lynne and see what she thinks." Jane's voice floated over to Bo, and he finally looked over at her.

"Thanks, Jane."

Jane shot him a warm smile after she slipped her boots on, and then she quickly left their bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She wandered down the hallway towards Lynne's room, and she paused when Nazgurat rounded the corner and nearly walked into her.

"Sorry Jane," Naz mumbled sleepily, and he yawned.

"No worries," Jane responded lightly. "Have you seen Lynne this morning?"

"Nope."

Nazgurat strode away towards the dining hall without another word. Jane watched him go for a moment, wondering quietly to herself if something was wrong. She decided she was probably just being silly, and so Jane continued down the hall until she reached the room Lynne was staying in. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Y-yeah?" Came Lynne's quiet voice from behind the door.

"It's me, Lynne. Can I speak with you?"

The door opened, and Lynne's tired face gazed down at her. Her pale skin was red and splotchy, and there were deep bags under her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying?

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked softly.

"Oh yeah, yeah..." Lynne shrugged and then yawned. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, but it'll pass...Please come in."

Lynne stepped to the side, and Jane walked into the room.

"I'm just here to talk about Bo. He's dying to get out of bed, but I don't want him to overdo it. Do you think he's strong enough to try and get up for a little bit? I'm sure the fresh air would do him good."

"Mmm," Lynne responded as she fished around in her satchel for a clean shirt. "I think it's a good idea too. I just need him to be careful. His hip is permanently damaged. It will be some time before he gets back to normal. Even then, he'll always be vulnerable where the Troll ripped him apart."

"I know..." Jane sighed.

"He's having a hard time coming to terms with that. I just want him to feel like he's getting back to normal, even if that means spending five minutes out in the snow. He knows not to push his luck."

"I think that will be fine. Perhaps Nazgurat can assist Bo in case he needs it."

"Good idea. I'll go ask. I nearly ran into him in the hall."

"Did you?" Lynne asked curtly, not looking at Jane.

"Yeah. He was very short with me, but I think he was just waking up."

"Hmm."

Jane finished her conversation with Lynne and quickly left her room so she could get dressed. She wandered towards the Dining Hall and then stopped at another room. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered, and so she continued making her way towards the dining hall. She found Ahmon and Nazgurat eating breakfast together at the bar.

"Ah Good morning Jane," Ahmon greeted her warmly.

"Good morning. How's your head, Ahmon?"

"Much better, thanks. I really am grateful for you and Bo... and Naz of course."

The Orc grunted when Ahmon clapped him on the back, and he nearly smiled.

"Oh no worries," Jane answered quickly, waving her hand. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

Ahmon smiled at her, which Jane returned. He was a handsome young Nord, just barely nineteen years old. His hair was the color of bright straw and fell just past his shoulder. He opted to keep it tied back, and his eyes were a deep shade of blue just like a typical Nord. They had chatted a little bit through the course of their stay at Nightgate Inn, and Jane had come to learn that Ahmon came from a family of farmers. He had been on his way to Windhelm with a caravan filled with produce when he had been attacked by the bandits.

"I hope my parents aren't too upset," Ahmon expressed sadly. "I know they'll be glad I'm alright, and the horses, but... we had just purchased that Caravan the week before. Pa will be so annoyed..."

"The Caravan can be replaced," Jane responded softly, and she patted his arm. "People cannot."

Jane took a seat beside Nazgurat at the bar, and she quickly consumed a bowl full of porridge. When she was finished, she ordered a bowl for Bo and then turned around in her seat to face Nazgurat, who shot her a curious glance.

"Yes?"

"Naz, do you mind helping me with something?"

"What is it?" Nazgurat replied although he knew he'd do anything she asked.

He had grown fond of the kind girl over the last couple of days. It wasn't an easy feat for the hardened Orc.

"Bo is dying to get outside for some fresh air. Do you mind assisting him? I'm sure he'll try to be tough and do it all on his own but I don't want him to injure himself any further..."

"Of course I can help."

"Thanks, Naz!"

Jane scooped up the second bowl of porridge and hopped off the stool. She leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on Naz's soft green cheek. The older Orc was quickly taken aback but tried to hide it. However, Jane had already started making her way back towards the sleeping quarters and didn't notice. Beside him, Ahmon chuckled, and he earned himself a light punch to the arm.

"Don't even start," Naz threatened, and Ahmon laughed harder.

"I won't, friend... I won't."

* * *

When Bo was finished his breakfast, he got dressed with help from Nazgurat and was finally ready to go outside. Bo stood on shaking legs, and he sucked in a deep breath as pain shot through his hip.

"You alright?" Naz grunted.

"I'll be fine."

Jane hovered close by with a look of concern on her face, but she tried to let Bo be independent. She watched, chewing her lip nervously, as Bo took a hesitant step forward. He groaned but took another step and another. When he reached the dresser, his hands shot out and grasped the worn wooden surface. He bowed his head and struggled to catch his breath as he took a small break before making the long trek towards the door. Nazgurat stood nearby, silently watching as well.

When Bo reached the door, he stumbled on his last step. He felt his knee give way, but before he could fall to the floor Naz's strong hands reached out and grasped Bo, holding him up.

"T-Thanks," Bo gasped breathlessly. "I t-think I got it."

Naz grunted, and when Bo had steadied himself he stood back a few paces. The door was already open, and Bo slowly stepped forward into the hall, inspecting the Inn for the first time since arriving. It had been at least a year or more since he had visited Nightgate Inn, but everything was exactly the same.

Lynne stood near the entrance to the Dining Hall with a thick fur coat for Bo. When he reached her, he leaned against the wooden frame for a moment and allowed Lynne to help him into the coat.

"Don't overdo it, you hear me? Tell me the moment it becomes too much."

"Okay," Bo mumbled. "I'm fine right now."

It was slow going, but eventually, he made it to the front door. Jane opened it, and everybody stepped outside, with Bo going more slowly. When he reached the stairs, he had to admit defeat. His hip was aching something fierce.

"I... don't think I can do the stairs today," Bo admitted quietly.

Jane nodded, and she glanced over at the nearby bench.

"Do you want to sit for a while, get some fresh air in your lungs?"

Bo nodded, and then slowly made his way over to the bench. Nazgurat helped lower his butt down onto the cold surface, and Bo let out a deep sigh.

Ahmon had wandered down the stairs into a small snowdrift, and he threw himself down onto the soft white fluff. Jane laughed as she watched Ahmon toss handfuls of it into the air, amused by the Nord's carefree personality. She turned around to look back at Bo when something soft hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jane started, and she began turning back around when another snowball pelted her directly in the face.

Bo watched with a small smile as Jane raced down the stairs towards another snow drift and began furiously making snowballs. She shrieked as Ahmon threw one after the other at her and tried desperately to get him back. Their laughter rang out, and even Nazgurat couldn't help but smile as the younger pair played on. Lynne stood on the other side of Bo, also smiling softly as she watched Ahmon rush towards Jane and tackle her into the snow drifts. He scooped up handfuls of snow and attempted to bury her, but Jane was too wriggly, and she was able to escape.

Some time passed, and Bo began to grow too cold. He shivered in his fur coat and watched as his breath came out in little white puffs. His butt was numb on the wooden bench. Eventually, Jane and Ahmon wandered back up the steps, covered from head to toe in snow. It clung to their coats, pants, and boots in small clumps, and Jane pulled at the clumps of snow in her hair. Her face was bright red, and she grinned as she lightly punched Ahmon in the shoulder.

"I demand a rematch," Jane declared, and Ahmon laughed.

"Deal."

Bo sullenly watched Jane interact with Ahmon, convinced that she found him attractive. He wallowed in self-pity, wishing it had been him that had played with her in the snow. But here he was, stuck on the bench with a mangled hip, unable to make her shriek and laugh, and cause her face to glow bright red. His mood had suddenly soured.

"Are you alright Bo?" Jane asked breathlessly, eying him.

His small scowl didn't go unnoticed, but he tried to smooth it over.

"Yeah, but I should go back in."

"Okay."

The group slowly made their way back into Nightgate Inn and Bo was able to sit down and have a meal with everybody for the first time. He sat in the wooden chair and leaned against the backrest with a glum expression. Other patrons milled about, and a bard played a soft tune on a lute in the corner of the room. Lynne handed Bo a small vial as she took a seat beside him, and Jane sat down on his right along with Ahmon. Bo took the vial and downed it in one gulp. He sighed quietly, and Nazgurat shot him a curious glance from across the table. He clenched an iced cold bottle of ale in his thick hand.

"How much longer do you have before we can leave?" The Orc grumbled.

Bo was well aware of the chatting that went on beside him, as Jane laughed at something Ahmon said to her. She too held a bottle of ale, and when their laughter had subsided she took a little sip of her drink and turned her attention towards Bo.

"I dunno... if I can barely walk right now, it doesn't look good."

"It looks just fine Bo," Lynne chimed in, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm positive you'll be ready to leave here by the end of the week."

"I don't even know what day it is," Bo responded quietly. He had completely lost track of time since the accident.

"It's Turdas," Jane responded softly. "We've been here for eight days."

"Three more days, give or take. You're going to be uncomfortable riding regardless of time, but I'm working with what little supplies I have to whip up some medicine to help numb the pain."

"Great," Bo mumbled somberly, and then he quickly added, "Thanks."

Bo didn't want to appear ungrateful towards Lynne. The Nord had definitely saved his life. If she hadn't been at the Inn when they arrived he probably would have bled to death. He tried not to think about it, and instead focused on tucking into his meat pie when it came around.

Once dinner and drinks had been consumed, Nazgurat wandered off somewhere on his own. Ahmon and Lynne eventually retired to their respective bedrooms, only after being reassured that Bo could get back to his bedroom just fine. Bo had drunk more than usual during dinner, but he was confident he could make it back in one piece.

"Go on," Bo waved his hand. "Goodnight."

Lynne shot Jane a concerned glance, and the girl simply shrugged. Lynne finally left, and the pair were left sitting awkwardly at the table, not speaking. Jane had an inkling suspicion that he was upset with her, but she didn't know for what. She wanted to say something, but Bo had quite a lot of Ale in him, and the last thing she wanted was to start an argument.

Beside her, the Orc's head dipped several times as he nearly fell asleep, but he quickly caught himself and brought his head back up. His hair had been tied back some hours before with a leather string, but it was beginning to come undone, and several long strands of his dark brown hair fell across his forehead. He made no effort to move them.

"Should... we go back?" Jane ventured quietly, and Bo glanced over at her with tired eyes.

"Guess so."

Jane stood up from the table and waited patiently, unsure of whether or not Bo needed assistance. Bo finished the contents of his bottle and then slid an empty chair closer to him so he could use it for leverage. Jane watched as his thick hands tightly gripped the chair and the table, and Bo grimaced as he struggled to stand up. Jane took a step forward, concerned, and Bo waved her away.

"I'm fine... s'fine..."

Bo took a few steps forward, a pained look on his face, and then took a few more unsteady steps towards the hall leading to their room. It probably didn't help that he was fairly intoxicated, and it was almost amusing to watch Bo wobble, but Jane wasn't laughing. She wanted to know what it was that bothered him so much as to push himself to drink to that point.

When they reached their bedroom, Bo nearly fell as his hip gave a painful spasm. Jane's arms shot out and gripped his arm, but the Orc was able to straighten himself and slowly shuffled towards the bed. He let out a deep sigh as he sat down heavily on the side of the bed. Jane took his coat as Bo shrugged out from it and tossed it down beside him. However, when he tried to reach down to his boots, a sharp pain shot through his leg and hip.

"Fuck!" Bo grumbled angrily.

"Let me do it."

Jane knelt down in front of Bo and began easing his foot out from the boot. Bo let out a frustrated sigh but did not protest.

"I feel like a child," he muttered mostly to himself, and Jane glanced up at him.

"Well you're not a child, and Lynne says you're mending perfectly."

"Perfectly," Bo scoffed, and when Jane had finished removing his shoes the Orc slid back onto the bed and laid down with a loud huff.

"Alright Bo, I've held my tongue all night, but I can't anymore."

Bo had closed his eyes, but he slowly opened them and found Jane standing beside him with her arms crossed. Her soft full brows were furrowed together in concern.

"What?" He blurted out.

"Something is bothering you, and it bothers me that you're bothered," Jane continued softly. "What is it?"

Bo was suddenly at a loss for words. The way she looked at him made his stomach drop. Any annoyance he had felt earlier seemed to melt away the moment Jane spoke to him. Her words turned him to honey, despite the liquid confidence he had drunk earlier.

"Is it your accident?" Jane inquired, and she sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand. She held it firmly while she spoke.

"I know you're frustrated but Bo... you have to have patience. You're going to get stronger again."

Bo was embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had ever been cross with her.

"I know..." Bo lied, "It's j-just hard. I haven't been hurt this bad in a very long time."

"Not everybody can avoid injuries forever," Jane responded lightly, and she squeezed his hand. "I can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over my own feet."

Her smile brought him back to reality, and he finally returned it.

"I know, you're right. You're always right, Jane."

Jane laughed, and it was a sound he loved to hear the most. A realization suddenly hit him like a brick to the chest.

 _I am undeniably attracted to Jane,_  Bo's thoughts whirled, as his heartbeat grew faster.  _You know it, and it's getting harder to hide._

"I don't know about that," Jane had continued, but Bo barely heard her. "But most of the time I am."

Jane felt better, and his smile had been assuring. She was satisfied with his answer, and so she quickly kicked off her boots and blew out the candle. Bo could hear her climbing over the footboard, and a moment later Jane laid down beside him and resumed her usual spot. Her hand lay near his, waiting for him this time. After a moment's pause, Bo reached out and gently laced his fingers together with hers. He heard her soft sigh, and her soft thumb gently stroked his hand as they lay there in the dark together. Her touch lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Lynne had been unable to sleep yet again, and so she resigned herself to the nearly empty Dining Hall, sipping on a pint of mead. She was too distracted with her own thoughts to see Nazgurat seated near the fire, enjoying a honey ale, but he saw her. A couple of other patrons remained, but the Bard had finished some hours before and taken his leave. Lynne leaned on her arms with her head slightly bowed, deep in thought. She tried desperately to forget her past but it haunted her every step of the way.

The Older Orc watched her for a while, but then he decided to retire to his bedroom. Nazgurat downed the rest of his ale and placed the empty bottle back down on the table. A glimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye brought his attention back to Lynne, and he was alarmed by what he saw.

A slim, robbed woman accidentally dropped a small book near Lynne's feet, and the Nord bent down to pick it up. Nazgurat watched as the woman moved wickedly fast behind Lynne and he could have sworn she dropped a liquid into her drink from a small vial in her hand before Lynne had straightened back up.

He quickly stood up from his chair and intended to intercept as he watched Lynne hand the book back to the flustered woman, who quickly thanked her and walked away. He opened his mouth to shout at her, but Lynne quickly tipped the bottle back and finished her drink. Then she spotted Nazgurat, as he stood in the Dining Hall, staring at her. She frowned, and then shot him a sour look before getting up from the table. She slowly made her way out from the Dining Hall.

Something didn't feel right. A sudden wave of nausea rolled through her, and Lynne stumbled in the hallway. She leaned against the wooden wall, gasping for breath yet somehow managed to make it back to her room. Lynne grasped at the latch to her door and wrenched it open, however, when she stumbled inside her knees gave way. She went crashing down to the floor.

Nazgurat stood in the Dining Hall, thinking hard. Part of him wanted Lynne to deal with her own problems, as he knew she had many ghosts that plagued her. But despite his haughty disposition towards the Nord, the other part of him didn't want to see her get hurt. With that firm thought, Naz lurched forward, and he quickly made his way to Lynne's room and found the door cracked open. He didn't bother knocking but strode in to find a black and red leather-clad figure tying Lynne's legs with rope.

"Are you fucking serious?" Naz blurted out. "Can't you assholes take a hint?"

The figure tensed, and then it stood up. The cowl covering her head made it impossible to see who it was, but Naz knew it was a Dark Brotherhood agent.

"It would be in y-your best interest to leave now," the distinctly female voice responded.

"Oh really?" Naz spat back. "I'm going to cave your skull in if  _you_  don't leave, now."

Nazgurat's anger fumed, and he felt it bubbling deep inside of him. It was a rage that couldn't be controlled, and it threatened to break through. The figure was silent for a moment, and then she turned and disappeared out the open window. Nazgurat snorted with a disgusted expression.

_Cowards._

Lynne still lay on the floor. Her hands were bound and she was almost completely unconscious. Nazgurat knelt beside her and quickly pulled the rope off of her before trying to wake her up.

"Come on," he growled as he lightly patted her face. "Lynne!"

The Nord groaned, and her head lolled around as she struggled to comprehend what was going on.

"N-Na... Naz...whatisgo...ing on..."

"I think you've been drugged, do you have anything in that satchel of yours to help?"

Lynne was silent, and her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yes... w-white... vi...vial."

Nazgurat swiftly grabbed the leather satchel from the dresser and rifled around in it for a moment, cursing when something sharp poked his finger. He eventually found a tiny white vial and hoped it was the one. He knelt back down on the floor before Lynne and slid his hand underneath her head, lifting her up, and tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth. Lynne choked and spluttered for a moment, and then she grimaced as the bitter contents slid down her throat. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Unsure of what to do, the Orc gently picked her up from the floor and moved her over to the bed. Then he waited patiently for her to come around. About fifteen minutes passed before Lynne was able to regain consciousness and speech. She wiped at her sweaty forehead and opened her eyes, letting out a couple of shaky breaths.

"What i-in the fuck happened?" She asked Naz.

"One of your former friends was trying to kidnap you."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, a Dark Brotherhood agent?"

Lynne was silent for a moment, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a sigh. She had let her guard down since arriving at Nightgate Inn. She was used to their desperate attempts to bring her back but kidnapping was going too far. It was insane. She was embarrassed that it had been Nazgurat who had prevented her from being whisked off into the night.

"I'm sure there's nothing I could say to change your opinion of me."

"Try me."

Nazgurat sat at the edge of her bed, and he readjusted his position while she mulled over things.

"I... I can't..."

"How can you ever expect to move on if you can't be honest with somebody?"

"It hurts, Nazgurat. Even the thought of it."

"Just try."

Lynne was thoroughly confused. Between coming down from being drugged only ten minutes ago, and the up and down interactions with Nazgurat; it was all too much. She was sleep deprived, not eating properly, and had a belly full of mead. She started to cry, and suddenly the words flowed out from her like she had been gutted open.

She told Nazgurat everything, and he listened to it all with complete silence. His face remained blank, although Lynne couldn't bring herself to look at him. Tears streamed down her face, and at some point, she couldn't speak for a moment and simply sobbed. Lynne told Naz about growing up in a terrible orphanage, and at the ripe age of sixteen, she had been kicked out and traveled around for a long time until she somehow ended up in Winterhold and became a student at the college. She rushed through the parts where she became involved romantically with a certain member, and their falling out had ultimately led to her leaving the college just before she could graduate.

Lynne's life then took a dark turn, and she ended up meeting Astrid, a member of the Dark Brotherhood. She clutched at her blanket as she recounted the events that lead to the death of almost every member in her guild, and how she had been betrayed by a woman she was supposed to trust like a sister.

"I-I just couldn't stay," Lynne finished quietly, and she took a deep, shaky breath. "I left, and I've never returned. They've been after me for a year now."

Lynne finished speaking, and she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She knew she looked like shit and felt even worse. But something inside of her felt a great sense of relief. She had never told anybody what she just confessed to the silent Orc.

"Do you think I'm awful?" Lynne asked quietly, and she finally looked up at Naz.

He looked down at her with a softer expression than she had ever seen before, and he shook his head.

"No. Get some rest."

His response had been so abrupt that it took Lynne by surprise. She watched as Nazgurat stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait... Naz..."

The Orc paused with his hand on the door handle. He glanced back at her in the half-light. The candle burning on the nightstand beside the bed had almost burned completely out, but it still flickered weakly. His eyes nearly glowed in the dark.

"What?"

"Please..." Lynne wrung her hands in the blanket as she pleaded. "Please don't leave me tonight... not after... it's too much..."

Nazgurat was silent, but he turned back around and walked towards the bed. The light promptly went out, but she could hear him as the Orc quietly laid down on the bed beside her. Lynne shifted onto her side with her back towards him, content with just his presence. However, a moment later she felt him moving, and he slowly slid his arm around her waist.

Lynne let out a shaky breath and sniffled quietly, completely blown away by the gesture. Naz made a grumbling noise as he settled down, and his body relaxed. Lynne hesitated for a moment and then lightly rested her arm against his. The Orc murmured something she couldn't understand and shuffled closer. Lynne was nearly in tears again. His warm body lying behind her and his firm arm wrapped around her waist was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

 _I don't even remember the last time somebody touched me, in any way,_  Lynne thought to herself.

She closed her eyes, and sleep quickly took her. They both slept soundly through the night.

When Lynne woke up late the next morning, Nazgurat was nowhere to be seen. She rolled onto her back and lout out a frustrated noise.

_Was that all just a dream?_


	15. Chapter 15

It was a mild, rainless day and Bo finally got the courage to ask Jane a question. He waited until they were having lunch in the Dining Hall, just the two of them. He had seen the others earlier, but other than carefree Ahmon, Lynne and Naz seemed preoccupied in their own thoughts.

When he was finished eating, Bo put down his fork and gave a small cough. Jane looked up from her book, one that she'd borrowed from Lynne, and smiled at him. She had a tendency to read while she was eating since she was eager to learn as much as she could before they departed the Inn.

"Something on your mind?" She asked sweetly.

"U-uh sort of..."

Jane bent the corner of the page she had been reading and shut the book so she could give the young Orc her undivided attention. He looked nervous, as he avoided looking directly at her and struggled to come up with the right words.

"P-perhaps it would be better in private," Bo finally managed.

"Okay."

Jane got up from the table and patiently waited for Bo to follow suit. They slowly walked back towards their room. When they were alone, Bo took a seat at the edge of the bed, and Jane followed suit.

"Is something wrong?" Jane inquired curiously, and Bo shook his head.

"No... nothing's wrong. I-I just uh... I had- have... a question."

Jane was quiet. She peered at him with her soft green eyes. Bo couldn't look at her, because he knew if he did he'd get lost in them. He stared down at his hands while he spoke.

"I-I just wondered..." Bo's words faltered, and he paused.

"Do you ever think about where you came from?" He finally asked.

It wasn't what he wanted to say, and he silently cursed himself for being such a coward.

"Oh..." Jane was silent for a moment, and then she shrugged. "I guess a little bit. I just don't remember much so I figure there's no point in being sad about it."

Jane knew Bo wasn't asking her the question that burned on his lips, but she played along anyway. She never knew how patient she could be until she met the introverted Orc. It could be frustrating at times, but Jane tried to tell herself 'in due time' whenever she felt her patience growing a little thin.

_He's a young guy, who's traveled all across Cyrodiil by himself. I have to remember that, and if my assumptions are correct... he's completely inexperienced with women. It's terribly endearing._

"I only ask," Bo continued quickly, as he figured out his new topic, "because I would hate for you to feel obligated to stay with me if you want to try and find your family."

"That's sweet of you Bo," Jane replied, and she smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern. I promise, if I want to find my family, I'll say it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Jane leaned forward, and before Bo could react, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. The effect was immediate. His cheeks turned completely dark, and he nervously rubbed at his arm as his mind struggled to comprehend what she had done.

Jane got up from the bed. She decided not to torture him any further and quickly left the room to find Lynne and speak with her. While she was gone, Bo laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a long time, reveling in the sensation of Jane's impossibly soft lips on his skin. He eventually drifted asleep for a little while, and dreamt of many things, including a pretty girl with soft green eyes and a dragon that breathed ice.

* * *

Nazgurat sat by the fire later that evening, and this time Ahmon had joined him. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while, and they chatted here and there about various things. At some point, the topic turned to a certain Nord, which Ahmon was deeply curious about.

"I see you going to her room more often than you come to mine," Ahmon teased, and Nazgurat shot him a glare from across the table.

"What's going on with you two?" Ahmon pressed, feeling curious.

The Orc sighed.

"Must you know everything?"

"No," the young man responded lightly, "But between you and Lynne, and Bo and Jane... I'm the odd one out. I gotta have my fun somehow."

Nazgurat rolled his eyes as the Nord laughed and clinked his mug against his, but he was struggling not to smile.

"I don't know what to tell you, there's not much going on."

"There's a lot more going on than you care to admit, you mean."

"There's..." Naz sighed in defeat. "There's something about her. I can't describe it, and I don't understand what I'm feeling at all..."

"Been a while since you've fancied anyone huh?"

"You could say that," Naz grunted, and he took a deep drink from his mug.

"Well cheer up, friend." Ahmon grinned, and he clapped Naz's shoulder hard. "That's what it's all about. Sometimes it can't be explained."

"Yeah, yeah..." Naz downed the rest of his mead and slid the mug away from him. "Next round's yours."

* * *

While Bo continued to take his walks outside over the next couple of days, the others were gathering resources that would last them until they reached Whiterun. Their rations were rather thin, but if they were careful, everything that had between the five of them would last. Jane wasn't looking forward to more beef jerky and sleeping on the cold ground, but her excitement to see Whiterun and everything inside the city overrode her displeasure of traveling. She knew it would take more time to get accustomed to being so active.

It was later in the evening when everybody gathered for drinks and food. They chatted among one another, and as the night wore on more drinks were consumed and some stories were swapped.

Lynne sat quietly beside Nazgurat, who had mostly ignored her, and she idly ran her finger along the mug that sat before her. She wasn't listening to any particular conversation, as she was growing tired until her ears picked up on her name being mentioned.

"Mercenary work sounds dangerous," Jane commented.

"Why don't you ask Lynne what she did for a living before she became a healer," Nazgurat's voice floated over to her. "I'd say it was quite more dangerous than what I did."

Jane, Bo, and Ahmon eyed her curiously, but Lynne was furious. Her face grew red, and she tightly gripped her mug with both hands.

"I'd rather... not say."

"Why not? It can't be that bad," Naz teased, and Lynne shot him an icy glare.

"No thanks. I think I'll retire to my room. Goodnight."

Lynne abruptly stood up from the table and rushed out from the dining hall. Jane watched her go, feeling confused by the way Nazgurat interacted with her.

"You know," Jane started, and everyone looked at her. "That wasn't very nice of you, Nazgurat."

The older Orc blinked, not used to being confronted so openly. His shoulders dipped ever so slightly, and he sighed.

"I guess not."

"What is it about men feeling the need to be big bullies when interacting with women?"

Ahmon laughed and gently patted Jane's shoulder. Beside her, Bo was quiet. He had nothing to offer the conversation, and so he silently took a drink of his ale.

"I don't think that question will ever be answered," Ahmon replied lightly, smiling.

"Well, it's terribly rude and has the opposite effect. You should apologize."

"Alright, alright..." Naz grumbled.

He tipped his mug back and drank the last of his mead before slamming it down on the table. Then he stood up from his chair still grumbling and made his way out from the dining hall. When he reached Lynne's room, he didn't bother knocking again and simply entered.

"Hello!" Lynne shouted, and she balled her hands into fists. "I sure am getting tired of you barging in!"

"Why wouldn't you tell them you're an ex-assassin?" Naz asked curtly, and Lynne's eyes widened.

"What in the world..." She started, and then she shook her head. "You're driving me absolutely crazy. Why would I ever tell those people what I used to be?"

"Because they like you and want to know you better."

"I-I... it's not that simple..."

"It is," Naz continued angrily. "It really is that simple. What is so hard for you to understand. You cannot keep a company of friends without being able to trust them. Can we trust you?"

"I don't know," Lynne groaned, and she covered her face with both hands.

"Can you trust us?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it because of what Astrid did? When she betrayed you? You think everybody is out to stab you in the back?"

Lynne was silent. Her arms were crossed, and it took everything she had not to cry again. She didn't like how vulnerable the Orc made her feel.

"What if it is? Why does it matter to you? It's my past."

"Your past is affecting your life now."

"Why do you speak to me like this? I'm sure you're no better than me. I might have been an assassin but you were a hired murderer as well."

She wanted to get him back, but it didn't have the desired effect. Nazgurat stepped closer, and he towered over the slim Nord. He stared down at her with his blood red eyes, but his expression was not unkind.

"I am the farthest thing from Divine," he responded slowly, his voice deep and gravelly. "I see a woman who is hurt, pretending to be a hea-"

"Shut up!" Lynne muttered, and she glared up at him.

"Astrid is dead, Lynne. She cannot hurt you anymore!"

A loud crack echoed in the room as Lynne brought the palm of her pale white hand across Nazgurat's face. She regretted her actions the moment it happened, and her shoulders sank as she realized what she had done. She opened her mouth to apologize but the Orc was too quick.

In an instant he moved forward, sweeping her against the wall. He held one of her arms pinned against the cool wood, and he stared down at her with a stormy expression. Lynne's heart raced, and a tremor of fear coursed through her.

 _He wouldn't hurt me, would he?_  Her mind screamed.

Nazgurat stared at her for one long moment, and his eyes flickered between her ice blue orbs and Lynne's soft, pale lips.

Before Lynne knew it, the Orc dipped his head towards her, and their lips came crashing together in a furious kiss. It took her breath away, and for a moment Lynne was completely stunned, and then she quickly kissed him back. His hands roughly roamed her body as they embraced, and a small growl escaped from deep in his throat.

As soon as it had happened, Nazgurat quickly pulled back and turned away from her. He left Lynne's room, closing the door behind him as he went, leaving Lynne breathless and dazed. She stayed where she was, leaning against the wall, and her entire body tingled from the aftermath of her encounter.

When her breathing had finally gotten under control, Lynne brushed the front of her robe with a shaky hand and took a deep breath. She left her room and returned to the Dining Hall to find the younger group still sitting at the table, drinking. Nazgurat was nowhere to be seen, but Lynne didn't care. She felt numb and more confused than ever before. She suddenly didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

Jane watched Lynne sit down beside her and stare quietly at the table. She peered at the Nord for a while, noting that Lynne's cheeks, neck, and lips were flushed pink. Her long-braided hair looked a little more frazzled than when she had just seen her not long before.

Lynne let out a small breath, feeling eyes on her, and she met Jane's gaze. The healer realized Jane could see right through her, but neither one of them said anything. Ahmon and Bo chatted with one another, completely oblivious to the silent exchange that went on beside them. Lynne ordered another drink, and she was content to just sit at the table, sipping on an ale, until everybody finally retired to their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Nazgurat lay in complete darkness in his bed, thinking about Lynne. He had wanted to do more than just kiss her, and it had been almost physically painful to stop when he did. He hadn't felt such an attraction to anybody in a long time, and he was struggling with a mess of emotions inside of himself. Emotions he thought he had bottled up and thrown away a very long time ago. But since meeting Lynne, something inside of him had stirred. Something that made him want to be a better person, which previously, he hadn't really thought about it. The Orc had been wandering around Skyrim for several years now, completely lost.

Now that he had met Lynne something had changed. She was deeply hurt; that part was obvious, but there was a strong and capable woman somewhere inside. He desperately wanted to get to know that woman, and that was his explanation for pushing her the way he did.

 _You've proven you're a right ass..._  he thought quietly as he scratched his stubbly chin. _Now you have to prove you can be more than that._

With that final thought, Naz turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep and dreamt of a tall Nord woman with white hair and ice blue eyes who healed the sick.


	16. Chapter 16

It was everyone's last day at Nightagte Inn, and Bo couldn't have been more relieved. His body was well mended thanks to Lynne's abilities as a healer. Although his hip would never be the same, it no longer ached constantly. However, if he bumped it accidentally sharp pain would still shoot through his body. It was still a long way to being fully recovered, and there would probably always be some degree of pain. It had taken a while, but after much thinking, and encouraging chats with Jane, he had finally come to terms with it.

Bo Gro Graul sat quietly in the bathing pool located at the back of the Inn. He leaned back in the hot water and let out a content sigh. The water always felt good on his skin and felt even better since his injury. The Orsimer's long, dark hair trailed into the water, and it was freshly washed, along with the rest of him.

Ahmon and Nazgurat sat at opposite sides of the bath, just as relaxed. The older Orc sat slumped with his arm resting against the edge of the pool, and Ahmon was crouched, his body submerged in the water up to his chin. He had a satisfied smile on his young face.

When Bo was ready, he pulled himself up from the bath, which wasn't a hard thing to do now, and padded over to where a small shelf held several clean towels. He took a few minutes to dry his body, his eyes roaming over the deep scars that dashed across his hip and lower stomach. He wasn't used to them yet, but he had come to terms with it. His mind was elsewhere as he thought about Jane and his upcoming tasks. He thought about Jane more than anything else, but the pressing matter of the Greybeards still weighed heavily on his heart. He battled internally with the desire to lead his quiet, mobile life, and his duty to Skyrim and its people. If it were as serious as everyone seemed to believe. Bo still wasn't so sure.

These thoughts lingered on his mind while Bo finished drying his body and quickly ran a brush through his hair. He quickly tied it up and then tossed on a soft white tunic and dark brown breeches. Leaning down was still uncomfortable, but he was able to slip his boots on with little trouble.

When he was finished, Bo wandered through the sleeping quarters until he reached the Dining hall, where he found Jane lounging by the fire with a book in her hands. Her eyes were glued on the page she was reading, but when he drew closer she glanced up and smiled when she realized who it was.

"You look nice and relaxed," Jane greeted.

"I am. A bath is very soothing."

"Definitely."

Jane watched as Bo gave a nervous cough and eased himself into the empty chair beside her. He looked at her for a moment but was unable to hold eye contact for very long. Jane was used to it by now, and it didn't bother her.

"Do you want a drink?"

Jane marked her spot in the book and placed it down on the table before getting up.

"Please, perhaps a honey ale."

"Coming right up."

Ahmon wandered over to their table while Jane was gone. His wet hair shone bright blonde in the firelight. He clapped Bo on the back as he passed, and the Orc smiled.

"I swear I could fall asleep in that bath."

"It's almost happened a couple times now," Bo responded with a small chuckle.

Jane noticed Ahmon's return, and so when she came back over to their table she balanced three bottles of ale between her hands. She placed them all down on the table and slid them towards the men, who thanked her.

"Cheers," Ahmon smiled sadly, "to our last night of comfort."

Jane laughed, and their bottles chinked together. Bo followed suit, and then they all took a deep drink.

A few minutes later Nazgurat wandered into the Hall, his face cleanly shaved. He had braided his long hair into one thick lock, and it hung down to his waist.

"I didn't realize how long your hair is Naz, "Jane commented. "It's lovely."

"Thanks," Naz grunted, and he ruffled Jane's hair.

"Hey!"

Jane growled and she swatted his hand away.

"Where's Lynne?"

"The last time I saw her she was going outside for some fresh air. I guess it's a Nord thing, cause it's practically a blizzard out there."

"Okay."

Nazgurat left the group without another word and headed outside into the storm. Snow swirled all around the Inn, and Naz pulled his coat tighter around his body. His hair was almost completely dry, but what was still damp instantly froze. He paid no mind to it, and quickly stomped down the stairs of the Inn to look for Lynne. He wasn't sure where she could be but saw faint footsteps disappearing around the side of the Inn.

Snow was falling fast, and he found Lynne near the stables, feeding one of Ahmon's horses a carrot. Her back was turned to him, and he patiently waited for her to finish doting on the massive animal before he approached.

"My Gods," Lynne exclaimed when she turned around and found Nazgurat standing near her. "You could have said something. You're eerily quiet."

"The wind drowns out my thunderous footsteps," Nazgurat responded loudly over the screaming wind.

Lynne's brows furrowed together, unsure if whether he was joking around or not, and she brushed away at the snow that fell on her dark grey hood. She was completely unaffected by the cold and looked up at him with stormy grey eyes. She looked exhausted.

The sun had set not long ago, but the clouds had blotted it out for the last couple of days. It was almost completely dark except for the small lanterns that lit up the Inn and the stables. Lynne stood awkwardly by one of the stalls, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'd like to talk to you," Nazgurat started. "Will you come here?"

Lynne hesitated, and then she stepped closer. Nazgurat also drew closer, and he completely surprised the Nord when he took both of her gloved hands and held them.

"Now, I'm not... very good at expressing my... emotions. So bear with me."

Lynne stared up at the Orc with furrowed brows, and she listened intently. The wind whipped at their faces, but they remained there out in the snow.

"There's something about you, something I'm drawn to. I haven't felt like this in a long time. There's a reason why I'm thirty-five winters old and still roaming Skyrim alone."

"You say that like you're an old man," Lynne joked quietly, "you're still young yet."

"As are you."

Lynne glanced down at the ground, and then Nazgurat reached up and tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she bit her lip.

"I'm an ass, you already know this. But if you... give me a chance, I want to be somebody of importance to you."

"Even though I'm broken?" Lynne responded sadly, and Naz reached up to brush away the tears that spilled down her pale cheek.

"You're not broken Lynne, you're just hurt. You're already on a good path again. I want to support you with that."

Lynne reached up and tugged on Nazgurat's coat, drawing him closer. The Orc dipped his head down and kissed her. It was gentler this time, and his hands stroked her hair and cheeks with a tenderness that took her breath away. Lynne decided the feeling of his tusks on either side of her mouth was comforting, and they stood there for several moments locked in an embrace.

When they pulled apart, Nazgurat was smiling, and Lynne grinned back at him. He reached up and brushed away that snow that had fallen onto her forehead and brows.

"I am sorry for hitting you."

Nazgurat chuckled, and he leaned in and nuzzled the curve of Lynne's jaw.

"I deserved it."

"Well..." Lynne laughed. "Perhaps."

They kissed for a few more moments before Naz abruptly pulled back.

"Come on... you might be able to stand the cold but I prefer warmth."

Nazgurat firmly held her hand as they strolled back towards the Inn. Lynne could barely believe what had transpired over the last couple of weeks at Nighgate Inn. She knew she'd never forget her encounters with Naz, both unpleasant and pleasant. She had come to the understanding the night after their fight that she had to accept the fact that he was an Orsimer, and therefore behaved differently than she was used to. She was certainly willing to give him a chance, as her attraction to him was undeniable. She was glad that he cared about her.

When they entered back into the Inn, still holding hands, they wandered over to the bar and sat down. The younger group watched them go by. Ahmon was completely amused, and Bo wore an expression of shock. Jane was elated.

"Oh, I knew it!" She exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together. "I was right all along."

Bo, completely oblivious to what had been going on, was surprised.

"I had... no idea."

"It's alright, you had other things to worry about."

Jane patted his hand affectionately while Bo continued to look over at Naz and Lynne. It was a sight he had never seen before. Naz brought his hand up and pushed Lynne's hood off, and then he leaned in and planted kisses on her rosy cheek. It was incredibly sweet to watch, and also inspiring. He felt a glimmer of hope.

_If Naz and Lynne can come together, then maybe... just maybe, I have a chance with Jane._

Everybody enjoyed a scrumptious last homecooked meal, and a couple more bottles of ale, before they all retired early to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow they'd leave Nightgate Inn for a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a clear, bright morning in the Eastmarch hold. Most of the patrons in Nightgate Inn were asleep, but a band of five travelers was wide awake. They had finished eating a light breakfast and made sure they were dressed warmly before everybody met up outside the stables.

The sun was just beginning to creep up from behind the snow-covered mountains. It was a nice, dry morning free of rain, which Jane was glad for. She was probably the weakest out of the group and traveling in the rain made her feel miserable.

Ahmon stood near his steed, and he lightly rubbed its thick black neck. A stable hand had taken great care of the beasts while they stayed at the Inn, ensuring they were well fed, and their coats were brushed until they shone. When the group was ready to depart, four huge black horses with glowing coats and flowing manes stood ready and waiting, lightly stamping their feet in the snow. They had managed to barter with a traveling leather smith to give up four of his saddles for a decent price, and everything was ready to go.

Their breath came out in white puffs, and Jane rubbed her gloved hands together slightly, already feeling the cold nip at her nose and cheeks.

They helped Bo up onto the saddle first. The Orc hated that he had to have help, but his hip just didn't bend very well anymore, and so he struggled with tasks such as mounting a horse. When he was seated, Nazgurat helped Jane up in front of him. Bo pressed his lips together to stop from groaning as Jane's form pressed firmly against him. It was very uncomfortable, but Bo refused to say anything, and instead, he quietly gathered up the reins with his arms wrapped around Jane's waist.

"You alright?" She asked softly, glancing behind her.

"Mhm."

Ahmon mounted his own steed, riding solo. Lynne and Nazgurat followed suit.

"Everybody ready?" Ahmon called out.

"Yep!"

Ahmon clicked his tongue and the horses began trotting through the snow. They rode at a steady speed for most of the morning, without stopping to rest. Jane was content to just sit and watch the snowy landscape of Eastmarch as it whizzed by. She was looking forward to getting into Whiterun, and away from the ice and the cold.

It was breathtakingly beautiful to watch the sunrise. The sunlight made the snow-covered ground sparkle so prettily that Jane was completely fascinated. She was unaware of Bo's discomfort behind her. He tried to ignore it, but as the movement of the horse and the closeness of Jane's body wore on, the more unbearable it became. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last, as the group continued to ride at a steady pace.

* * *

Everyone stopped to rest the horses and eat a small lunch around mid-day. Ahmon figured they'd be out of Eastmarch within the next couple of days. Everybody was tired of the snow, and they chatted quietly among themselves while they ate. Bo had been quiet since he had been helped down from his horse and handed a chunk of cheese and a thick slice of bread from Jane.

When it came time to get back up on the horse, Bo had to admit his pain. He stood with his hands on the saddle, but his head was bowed. Jane stared at him with a look of concern.

"What is it, Bo?" She asked softly, and she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Jane, it's just... terribly uncomfortable with you on the horse with me."

"Oh."

Jane glanced over at Ahmon, who was already on his horse and patiently waiting.

"It's not a problem," Jane responded finally. "I'll ride with somebody else."

Jane turned away from Bo and talked in a hushed tone with Lynne for a moment, who nodded and then wandered over to Bo. She gave him a small vial, which he drank, and Nazgurat helped him up on the horse while Ahmon reached out and took Jane's hand. Bo straightened up in the saddle and watched as the young Nord pulled Jane up onto his horse. A flicker of anger burned inside of him.

_She could have chosen to ride with Lynne or even Nazgurat for that matter. But she chose Ahmon. She's probably nice to you because she pities you, and her concern is like that of a friend._

Bo was convinced. Between the snowball fight, and the way Jane seemed to always be nearly in tears from laughing so hard whenever she and Ahmon hung around each other; Bo knew that Jane fancied the handsome Nord. His anger bubbled and churned deep inside of him, and he angrily clenched the reins to his horse and rode in complete silence for the rest of the day with a moody expression. He could not bring himself to look at them, for it only made him feel worse.

Eventually, they reached a small cropping of trees and decided to stop for the night. Bo was helped down from his horse, and he had to walk out the knot that had formed in his legs from riding for so long. He wasn't used to riding and preferred to walk or take a caravan when he traveled.

Bo's legs and hips were very sore, and so Bo slowly wandered around the crop of trees while the others sent up a tarp and went about making a fire. Jane unrolled their bedding and sat down with a content sigh. They had been unable to find enough bedrolls since most of their belongings had been left behind by the cave where they had encountered the bandits. Nazgurat and Lynne were content to share a bedroll, and Jane was more than used to sleeping beside shy, quiet Bo.

Her legs ached something fierce, but she was determined not to let it show. It helped that Lynne had given her a couple of potions to take at her leisure. She waited patiently as Bo continued to shuffle around in the snow until it was too dark to see very well. Then he finally dragged himself back to the camp. He ducked his head under the tarp and slowly eased himself down on the opposite side of the bedroll, well away from Jane.

Jane frowned, and she exchanged a glance across the fire with Lynne, who shrugged and gave her a small smile.

 _What could I have possibly done now?_  She thought to herself, but she decided to let it go for now.  _Maybe he's still really sore._

They had a light meal of mostly cold preserves, and then Lynne walked off to set up magical barriers.

"They're nothing special," she explained to Jane, who had followed her, "but if something gets close we'll at least have a chance to prepare ourselves."

Jane stared down at the runes as they slightly glowed in the snow for a moment before fading almost completely invisible. She was fascinated by magic.

"I'd like to learn more someday," she told Lynne, who smiled.

"Books are a great place to start, but the College is the best place to learn."

"I like restoration, now that I can do a basic healing spell. But I'm more intrigued with other areas."

Lynne chuckled, and she finished casting her runes.

"I'll try to get my hands on some textbooks for you. It's good to learn the basics and get a feel for what you like. Then you can focus your studies on something specific."

"Sounds good. The sooner I learn the better. I don't like this Dragon business."

Lynne had to agree, and they quickly walked back to the camp.

Everybody settled down to sleep for the night. Ahmon laid on his back, snoring softly. Lynne laid on her side with her back facing the fire. She whispered quietly to Nazgurat, who mumbled something back to her. After a while, she shuffled closer and they too went to sleep.

Bo lay on his good side, facing the fire. Jane faced him, but she kept her distance, and the Orc did not try to put his arm around her. His eyes were closed, but Jane knew he was still awake. She finally said something.

"Bo," Jane started quietly. "I know you're not sleeping."

Bo slowly opened his eyes, and he peered over at Jane in the dark. The fire warmed her back, but it was the way Bo was acting towards her that was cold. Jane searched his face for a moment, looking for a hint of his displeasure. She was totally lost.

"What is wrong?"

Bo sighed and was quiet.

"Is it something I did? You need to tell me... Bo..."

"Do you like Ahmon?" Bo blurted out.

Jane paused, and she thought his question over.

"What do you mean by 'like' exactly..."

Bo let out a small huff of air.

"Fancy... romantically," he grumbled.

Jane couldn't believe that Bo was asking her that question. She suddenly realized why he was upset.

"Are you mad because I rode with Ahmon?"

Bo quickly shook his head, but Jane wasn't fooled.

"You can't lie to me Bo," she whispered, feeling angry. "I like Ahmon dearly, as much as I like Lynne and Naz. They are my friends."

Bo was silent. His face was masked in shadow, but Jane could tell he was feeling a mixture of emotions that he wasn't used to dealing with. It made her feel frustrated.

_He could avoid these ill feelings if he would just ask me if I like him._

"Bo?"

Bo was silent. He had shifted onto his back and intended to go to sleep instead of talking to her, but his head moved slightly, and Jane knew he was watching her.

"You know you asked me the wrong question, right?"

"What... Do you mean?"

"You didn't ask me if I fancied  _you_."

Jane knew he was flustered and could only imagine how hot his cheeks must have grown. She lay patiently on her side, the fire warming her back, and waited for the Orc to process things.

"D-do you... fancy me?"

"Yes."

Jane swiftly rolled onto her other side, turning her back on him. Bo didn't move for a long moment. He stared at Jane's back as she let out a deep sigh and clenched her hands around the blanket, pulling it closer around her body. She thought he was being a little ridiculous with his jealousy, but also understood he'd never experienced anything like it before. It didn't stop her from wishing they could get over first-dating jitters already. Her desire to roll over and kiss the Orc was overwhelming but knew it would send him into a panic.

 _Soon_ , she thought quietly to herself, and she smiled slightly.  _Someday I won't be able to resist. His lips look so soft, and I want to feel his tusks._

Jane tensed for a moment as she felt him stir behind her. She relaxed when she felt his arm slowly snake its way around her waist, and she welcomed the warmth that radiated off of him.

"I'm sorry," Bo whispered.

Jane closed her eyes and gently rubbed his arm for a few minutes as they both started to drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Five travelers reached the outskirts of Whiterun in six days. It was marked by the changing of the landscape. The snow became sparser, and the weather grew clearer and warmer. Jane still rode with Ahmon to keep Bo comfortable, but the young Orc understood now that Jane didn't like the Nord romantically. Their courting became a little bit more intimate, which Jane liked greatly. There was now a different tone behind their interactions, something different in the way he looked at her. It was as though he was realizing that being with Jane as more than a friend was possible, and he was overwhelmed by this discovery, but also excited.

Jane looked at the great plains of Whiterun, completely amazed by how beautiful it was. Seeing it on a television screen did little justice to what it was like experiencing it in person. Grass as far as the eyes could see spread out over the plains, alight in hues of orange, yellow, and red. It was broken up here and there by boulders and small trees, and the sky was bright blue with little specks of white fluffy clouds. It was picturesque. When she glanced back at Bo, he was smiling.

They were forced to make camp for one more night, as Bo assured Jane they'd reach the city by tomorrow afternoon. Jane didn't mind now that they were away from the snow, but she knew it was not forever. She shivered when she thought about the trip they'd have to make up the mountain to see the Greybeards, but quickly pushed that thought away for the time being.

Nazgurat and Lynne sat on their bedroll, their thighs touching, and Naz's arm hung loosely around the Nord's shoulders. They spoke quietly to one another, while Ahmon lay on his own bedroll staring up at the night sky, which twinkled brightly with a beautiful array of stars. He didn't mind being the odd one out; he was looking forward to going to Whiterun to see if a girl he had been sweet with before was still around. He smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted to her.

Bo lay on his back with his arms tucked under his head, relaxed. Jane sat cross-legged facing the fire with a stick in her hand. She enjoyed letting the end of the stick catch on fire, and she'd watch it burn for a few moments before dabbing it on the rocks surrounding the fire to put it out. After a while, she joined Bo underneath the blankets and resumed their usual position. Bo shifted closer, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and breathed in deeply. Jane sighed and closed her eyes.

"They are getting closer," Naz commented quietly, and Lynne looked over at the young couple.

"It's sweet."

Nazgurat tipped Lynne's chin towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. Then they curled up together under their blankets and fell fast asleep.

Their peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted several hours later by a terrible noise. A horrible roar echoed all around them. The moons were low in the sky and bathed them in white light as everybody was suddenly woken up.

Everyone scrambled out from their bedrolls except for Bo, who was frozen in his spot. He knew that sound all too well.

"What is that?" Nazgurat growled as he unsheathed his sword.

Lynne readied a fireball in her hands, and Ahmon also got his sword ready. Jane stood near Bo, and she looked down at him, realizing he wasn't standing.

"Bo? You know what it is, don't you?"

"It's a Dragon," he replied quietly. "If we put out the fire it should leave us alone."

"Yeah? Maybe I want to fight it," Nazgurat responded, and he flexed his arms. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight."

"We don't even know how to fight one," Ahmon said.

He sounded scared as well. Bo finally pulled himself to a standing position, and he moved towards the fire.

"I've seen what it can do," he continued, as the roaring got closer. "It took out half a dozen grown men before the guards and I took it down. Please... put out the fire Lynne."

Lynne shot Naz a glance, and the Orc simply sighed and turned away. Then she walked forward, and a stream of ice flowed from her hands, instantly putting out the fire. They were all washed in darkness, and they crouched near their bedrolls, waiting to see if it would pass.

There was a rush of wind and another roar. A huge winged animal flew gracefully above the camp high above them. Jane gawked up at it with wide eyes, completely amazed. Its massive arms flapped back and forth, and it swooped over them, heading towards Eastmarch. They waited for a long time after the dragon passed, just to make sure. Bo sat on their bedroll with his head bowed, and Nazgurat once again confronted him.

"I hope you realize just how important this Dragonborn matter is," the older Orc told him. "I have never seen one of those beasts before, but if there's one, there's more."

"I know," Bo responded quietly.

Nazgurat opened his mouth to say more, but Lynne's hand on his chest stopped him. He turned around and returned to his bedroll. They lay in awkward silence, and nobody was really able to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Four black stallions galloped down the cobblestone road towards Whiterun. They slowed to a brisk walk, and Ahmon stopped them when they reached the stables. Everybody dismounted and quietly waited as the Nord talked with a stablemaster. Soon his horses were inside their stall, happily munching away on some hay.

"Alright," Ahmon called out as he drew closer. "They're good. I will stay in Whiterun a night or two, and then I have to face my parents."

"Where is your family's farm?" Jane inquired.

"Not far from here," Ahmon gestured with his arm to the east. "We can see the city from our home."

"Don't make them wait too long."

Ahmon sighed, and his shoulders sagged.

"I know."

Nazgurat clapped Ahmon on the back, and then the group walked the short ways up the hill towards the front gates. When they arrived, the guards eyed them suspiciously, and one of them addressed Bo.

"Dragons are about, keep safe."

Bo frowned, and he nodded before moving forward. They entered into the city, and then awkwardly stood in a little circle as they decided on what to do.

"I need a drink," Nazgurat grumbled. "You should get that axe up to the Jarl."

Bo felt the weight of the axe on his back. It suddenly weighed very heavily, but he nodded. It was time to deal with his responsibilities. He knew that now.

"So, we'll go get a couple of rooms at the Inn?" Jane ventured.

She looked at her surroundings with a curious expression, eager to see more.

"I have a home here," Bo explained quietly, and Jane raised one eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Breezehome." He gestured towards a house just up the street a little way.

"Can we stay there?" Lynne asked.

"I wish we could. I purchased it a few months ago and never got it furnished. It's completely empty."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"We'll just go to the Bannered Mare," Ahmon chimed in. "I know a girl there, she can probably get us a little deal if I ask nicely."

Nazgurat chuckled, and Ahmon winked when Jane looked over at him.

"Alright. I'll go up to Dragonsreach right now. No point in putting it off any further."

Jane turned to Bo, and she took his hand.

"Do you want me to go?"

Bo shook his head, and he stared down at the ground for a moment. Then he let out a deep breath and looked back up at the group.

"I'm good Jane, thank you. I'll see you all later."

Bo let go of Jane's hand and began walking up the hill to their left. Jane watched him go for a moment, feeling proud that the Orc was finally confronting his problems head on. However, the axe was the least of his problems, and she wondered how he was possibly going to juggle both an oncoming civil war and the potential end of the world. It suddenly occurred to Jane that there might not be a happy ending.

 _This is real,_  her thoughts whirled.  _Not a game. There's no save points, no do-overs._

A wave of anxiety washed over her, but then a voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Jane?" Lynne called out. "Are you okay?"

"U-uh yeah, sorry. Was just thinking."

Ahmon and Nazgurat were already walking towards the Inn, while Lynne hung back. She smiled at the younger girl, and Jane smiled back. Jane walked forward and linked her am through Lynne's, and then they walked up the hill towards the Bannered Mare. Jane glanced over at the house she knew was Breezehome, surprised that Bo already owned it. That meant he was a Thane of Whiterun.

_I guess he had to make a living somehow, he's probably done a lot of odd jobs all over Skyrim... I wish I knew more about him._

Jane was blown away by how much bigger the city of Whiterun felt when she was in person. When playing, Jane always felt that it was a tiny place, easily maneuvered. But in person, it took much longer for them to walk to the Market square from the front gates. She was pleasantly surprised that it was not a complete cookie-cutter version of the game. When they reached the Inn, Ahmon went in first to seek out the woman he had been sweet with and speak with her. Nazgurat, Lynne, and Jane hung out near the entrance, waiting. Jane adjusted the pack on her back and then pulled her gloves off, feeling too hot in her fur coat as a huge fire burned in the middle of the room. A Nord bard stood off to her right, strumming a small red lute. His deep, full voice drifted over to them, and Jane listened for a moment while he sang.

"Alright, we're good to go."

Ahmon walked back to them with three keys in his hand. They followed the Nord as he wandered to the sleeping quarters and handed off the keys.

"This one's for you two," he gestured. "That's yours and Bo's room, and mine is next to yours."

"Thank you Ahmon."

Jane smiled. Ahmon grinned, and he lightly squeezed her shoulder before walking off to his room. Jane followed suit. When she entered her room, she took a moment to look around. A small double bed stood in the middle with two matching night tables on either side. It looked wonderfully soft, and Jane resisted throwing herself down on it. Instead, she eased her pack onto the floor and worked on getting her hot coat off. When that was finished, she gathered a clean set of clothes and went into the hall. Lynne joined her a moment later.

"You had the same idea," Lynne commented, and Jane nodded. "Yeah, I need a bath too."

The two women went to the main room and went into a smaller hallway that led to the bath rooms. They went into the women's only space, while Ahmon and Nazguat went through the men's entrance.

Hot steam rose up from a natural spring pool in the middle of the room. Jane breathed in the sweet scent of what seemed like lavender, already feeling relaxed. Then she stripped her sweaty clothes off and sank down into the hot water. Lynne joined her, and they both leaned against the smooth rocks, completely content.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk much," Lynne started, and Jane glanced over at her.

Lynne looked better than she had in a few days. The dark circles under her eyes were lighter, and she appeared happier in general, which Jane was glad for. She had grown fond of the Nord and came to consider her a close friend.

"True, we've been pretty busy. I've wanted to say I'm really happy for you and Nazgurat. You two make a cute couple."

Lynne chuckled, and she sank further into the water until she was submerged up to her chin. Her long white hair floated all around her.

"Thank you, Jane, I can still hardly believe it."

"He's a good guy. I know he pushes Bo because he cares."

"Yes. He's different from the men I am used to, but I know underneath his brashness he means well for everybody."

"How are you and Bo doing?" She continued softly, and Jane shrugged.

"He was dealing with some jealousy because I'm friendly with Ahmon, but I think he's over it."

"I don't know much about him... but something tells me he's very inexperienced."

"You're correct," Jane laughed. "Bo had never even held hands with a woman until he met me."

"Really? That is surprising."

"Cause he's an Orc?"

"Cause he's male," Lynne responded, and they both laughed.

"I know," Jane replied breathlessly after a moment. "I didn't believe it at first, but it's been obvious by his behavior towards me. I mean... we sleep in the same bed, Lynne, and we've never even kissed."

"You poor thing."

"I know," Jane sighed and slapped lightly at the water. "It's honestly frustrating at times."

"Just kiss him, then."

Jane chewed her lip for a moment, and then she glanced over at the Nord and their eyes met.

"I don't know if I can. That might be cruel."

Lynne laughed, and she reached over and patted Jane's shoulder.

"He'll get over it. I'm sure he's not as delicate as you think."

"Perhaps... but he  _is_  different. I can't treat him like any other man."

"True, we are both unused to interacting with Orcs in this manner."

Both women were silent as they became lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, they dunked their heads underneath the water and washed up. A while later, as they were getting dressed, Lynne added one last comment about Jane's dilemma.

"I know you're at a loss for how to handle Bo, but I'll just say this..."

Jane turned to Lynne as she was patting her long, wet hair with a towel.

"I can guarantee that Bo thinks about kissing you, but he's holding back, for whatever reason. It might be a moment or two of panic, but it'll pass, and he'll wonder why he hadn't kissed you sooner."

Jane smiled, feeling comforted by her words.

"Thank you, Lynne. I'll definitely remember that."


	19. Chapter 19

When the two women were clean and dressed, Jane and Lynne walked back to their room to drop off their belongings, and then joined Nazgurat and Ahmon in the main hall. The men had already claimed a table and were almost finished their first drink.

"Thought you'd drowned," Ahmon teased, and Jane stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you see Bo come back yet?" She asked, after ordering a drink from the girl who wandered by.

"No," Nazgurat responded, and he squeezed Lynne's hand. "Don't worry Jane, he'll be back."

"I'm not worried," Jane retorted, and Nazgurat rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

The group chatted lightly while they waited for Bo's return. Jane wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when the door to the Inn opened she saw that it was getting dark outside, so she knew it was at least evening time.

Jane was laughing at something Ahmon had said when the door to the Inn opened again. She saw Bo step inside, the axe still strapped to his back. She frowned but smiled at him when he drew near, noting that he looked tired and stressed.

"Hey," Jane said softly, as Bo eased the axe off his back and rested it against the table.

"He didn't go for it then," Naz cut in, and Bo shook his head.

"No..." Bo sank down into the chair beside Jane, groaning softly. "Ulfric will be displeased."

"What does that mean, then?" Lynne inquired, her brows furrowed together.

"It means there will probably be a fight. Ulfric wants Whiterun, and he's going to take it with or without the Jarl's obedience."

"Shame," Ahmon replied sadly. "We already have bigger problems, there's no need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"That's the problem," Bo continued, and he looked over at Jane. "I have to go back to Windhelm, but I know I have to answer my summons."

"Well there's no problem," Nazgurat growled, and he leaned forward in his chair. "The Greybeards come first."

"I know, please..."

Bo held up one hand, frowning.

"I already got chewed out by Balgruuf, I don't need it from you too."

"Okay," Naz mumbled, and he relaxed back in his seat.

"I am going to High Hrothgar, I promise. I just don't know what to do about this stupid Stormcloak business."

"I'll go," Ahmon cut in, and everybody turned to him.

"Ahmon?" Bo responded, his tone confused. "What of your family... their farm?"

"Pahh," Ahmon smiled and waved his hand. "I've got three other brothers that help them too. It's about time I did something a little more interesting. I'll take the axe back in your place."

"I... appreciate it, Ahmon. Truly."

The Nord reached over and squeezed Bo's shoulder, and grinned.

"Of course, friend. It would be my pleasure. I've always wanted to meet Ulfric."

"Don't get your hopes up," Jane scoffed quietly, and Bo shot her a look.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I just mean..." Jane struggled to cover herself up, remembering that Bo still didn't know about her encounter with the ginger-haired man. "He's sort of... well..."

"He's a racist bastard," Lynne finished for her, and Jane nodded.

"Yes. He's not terribly nice."

Bo eyed Jane suspiciously, but the topic was quickly changed to their upcoming trek. They would have to waste no time in making preparations so that they could make the long trek to High Hrothgar. The discussion quickly turned to travel, as they all talked it over while waiting for their dinner to arrive.

"You can take the horses, no problem," Ahmon offered, and he was thanked kindly. "They won't get you up that mountain, but they'll get you pretty close."

"We can stable them in Ivarstead," Lynne commented, and Naz nodded. "Then we'll have to walk up the rest of the way. It'll be pretty rough... I've walked partway before."

Lynne left out the part about how she knew that. She didn't want to tell them that she had been hunting a contract to kill, and they frequented Ivarstead and the area.

"It's settled then," Jane continued softly, and she rubbed Bo's arm affectionately.

The Orc still looked stressed, but he gave her a smile.

"Ahmon is going to Windhelm to return the axe for Bo. Lynne, Naz, and I are going to High Hrothgar with you. Then we'll go from there."

"I'm sure they'll give you some answers," Lynne offered to the young Orc, and he nodded.

"I sure hope so."

"One day at a time, Bo," Jane said softly.

"Right. One day," Bo echoed.

They quickly finished their dinner and then everybody retired to their separate rooms for the night. They were to meet up early the next morning and start gathering provisions they would need for their trip.

"Goodnight," Lynne told Jane softly, and she winked at her.

"Goodnight," Jane responded firmly, and she lightly punched Lynne's arm before following Bo into their room.

* * *

Bo lit the cluster of candles that were resting in a gold candelabra beside the bed and then he sat down and rubbed his thighs for a moment; his eyes half closed. Jane wandered over to him and Bo looked up at her when she drew closer.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and Bo let out a sigh.

"Overwhelmed."

Jane reached up and gently cupped Bo's soft, green cheek. The Orc blinked, surprised by her gesture. He sucked in a deep breath and then leaned into her touch. It comforted him more than he could ever describe.

"I know you've got a lot on your shoulders," Jane started, and Bo looked at her with his bright blue eyes. "I want you to know I'm here for you, Bo."

"Thank you, Jane. I would honestly be lost without you."

Lynne's words echoed in her mind, and Jane couldn't shake it anymore. Her eyes flickered down to his full, green lips, and then back up at Bo. He had closed his eyes again, and he gently cradled her hand in his.

Jane hesitated for half a second, and then quickly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips. The Orc's eyes shot open in surprise, and when Jane pulled back he sat completely frozen to the spot. Jane watched for his reaction, waiting, but the longer the silence dragged on the more worried she grew. Her brows furrowed together, and she felt her cheeks growing warm.

"C-come on now Bo," she whispered quietly. "You can say something you know."

The Orc finally let out a long breath, and he gulped for air. He couldn't believe Jane had just kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Jane continued quickly, feeling bad. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just got tired of waiting for you to kiss me first."

"I..." Bo muttered, completely flustered. "I-I'm... not..."

Adrenaline ripped through Bo's body and he quickly reached up and grasped Jane's shoulder, pulling her close. His lips crashed against hers, and she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Bo squeezed his eyes shut as he got a good grasp of kissing. He decided it was wonderful, and he wanted nothing more than to feel Jane's soft pink lips as they pressed firmly against his. The sensation of his tusks along the sides of Jane's mouth was fascinating, and she liked it. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss, until Bo pulled back with a gasp, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

"Okay," Jane whispered breathlessly. "L-lets slow down a little bit."

Bo nodded weakly, and Jane drew away from him. Bo found himself grinning like an idiot, and Jane smiled back at him, her cheeks bright pink, as she sat down on the bed beside him. She gently grasped his hand and squeezed it affectionately. Bo thought he might burst. A thousand thoughts whirled through his head.

"I can hardly... Jane..." Bo started, and then he grinned and laughed. "That was amazing."

Jane was utterly touched by his reaction. The way he was smiling made her grin as well. How he was flustered and anxious over a kiss was enough to seal the deal. She knew she was falling for him.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm just being nice to you because we're all friends. I like you a lot Bo," Jane smiled, and Bo's eyes widened as Jane squeezed his hand. "I want to be with you."

"Jane..."

"You don't have to say anything either if it's too much right now. I'm quite patient."

Jane laughed and she affectionately rubbed the back of his hand.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time but I didn't want to scare you away."

"Y-you couldn't scare me away," Bo responded quietly. "I just...don't... know how to act."

"It's okay, honest. Nobody's born knowing any of this stuff. We learn through experience."

"Are you experienced?"

Jane shrugged, not sure what degree of experience he was talking about.

"Somewhat. I've never really been too serious with anybody before, but I'm not completely clueless."

"Good... because I really have no idea what to do."

"That's alright, really."

Jane leaned in towards Bo, and he followed suit. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again, a little deeper this time. Bo placed his hands on Jane's waist and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her soft lips on his. He was still in shock about it all, but he wanted to be with her. When they broke apart, Jane gently stroked his cheek for a moment, smiling, and then she yawned.

"I could kiss you all night, Bo, but gosh am I tired."

"Me too."

Bo finished taking his armor off while Jane got into bed. When he slipped under the blankets, this time Jane shuffled forward. The Orc stayed on his back, and Jane shifted her body so she was tucked up snug beside him. Bo sucked in a deep breath. He could feel her chest pressed up against him, and it sent his heart racing, but he tried to remain calm and focused on putting his arms around her.

"Is this alright Bo? Or too much for one night?"

"I-It's fine," Bo gasped softly. "It's nice."

"Good," Jane mumbled against his chest, and Bo felt her body relax.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

He couldn't see her, but Jane was smiling. She gently rubbed his firm chest while he stroked her hair.

"Goodnight Bo."

* * *

Nazgurat and Lynne should have been sleeping, as it was late, but the Orc couldn't keep his hands off of her. He lay in bed with the Nord on top of him, and they were kissing each other with great enthusiasm. Naz's hands roamed up and down Lynne's thighs with unhindered freedom, as she had switched out her robe for a pair of light cotton pants and a dark blue tunic. Lynne mumbled something against his lips and rocked her hips slightly, which only fueled Naz's fire. His member strained against the confines of his breeches as desire burned deep in his belly, and it spurred him on. His hands slipped under her shirt and felt at her soft skin, squeezing and rubbing, as they continued to have a heated make-out session.

"W-we should really..." Lynne gasped as she felt his hands dangerously close to her breasts, "r-really get to slee-"

Her words were cut off by Naz slapping her ass hard. She paused and peered down at him for a moment, their chests both heaving from being out of breath. Her cheek tingled where he had slapped her.

"I don't think anybody's ever done that before," she told him.

"They were missing out," Naz grumbled, and he laughed when Lynne growled.

"I want you."

Naz looked into her eyes, and he believed her. But something held him back. A voice in the back of his mind prevented him from continuing.

"I want you too, Lynne..."

"What is it?" Lynne asked, picking up on his tone of voice.

"Nothing," Naz replied hastily. "But you're right. We should sleep."

"Okay..." Lynne placed her hands on Naz's chest and stared down at him with a small frown. "First you slap my ass. Now you want to sleep."

Naz let out a huff and Lynne raised one light blonde brow at him.

"What is it?"

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not. You can tell me anything, you know?"

"I just..." Naz growled, and he threw up his hands before letting them fall lightly on her thighs. He avoided looking at her. "I don't want to fuck anything up."

Lynne slid off of Naz and crossed her legs.

"Sit up," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

Nazgurat pulled himself up into a sitting position, and Lynne took both of his hands.

"Why would you fuck things up?"

"I'd rather not say," Nazgurat mumbled, and he stared down at her lap.

"I told you everything."

"I know."

"But you can't tell me what haunts you."

"I can tell you. I just know you'll despise me afterward..."

"Try me."

Nazgurat told her everything. He told the Nord things he'd never told anyone ever. Over fifteen years of harbored guilt poured out from him like a waterfall. Lynne remained motionless the whole time, but she continued to hold his hands. When he was finished, the Orc bowed his head, preparing himself for the worst. But it never came.

"I thought you said I'd hate you afterward."

Nazgurat lifted his head up to peer into Lynne's ice blue eyes, and she was smiling.

"We all make mistakes. I fucked up more times than I can count. If you want to... go more slowly, with us..."

Lynne paused and reached up to cup his cheek. She could see a storm of emotions behind his bright red eyes and she wanted nothing more than to make the Orc feel some sense of peace.

"Then I don't mind. I'm used to throwing myself into things with a great sense of recklessness. It'll be good for me too."

Naz leaned in and they kissed for a few moments before going to sleep. The Orc laid down on his back and Lynne laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the sweet scent of her freshly washed hair. For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful about the future.


	20. Chapter 20

Bo woke up just before dawn the next morning. He was laying on his side, with his arm around Jane. She was laying half on her back, facing him, and her hair was tousled lightly around her face. Bo watched her sleep, studying the features of her face while her chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked so beautiful that it made his heart ache.

Jane stirred slightly, and she reached up to rub at her eyes while yawning. Then she slowly opened them and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before glancing over at Bo. She blinked, and Bo smiled.

"You're awake already," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep well though?"

Bo nodded, and Jane rubbed his arm.

"Well enough."

"Good."

Jane shifted onto her side and leaned in to kiss Bo, and for a moment he forgot that he could kiss her back. Jane pulled away after a second and grinned when Bo let out a deep breath.

"S-still not used to that," he mumbled.

Jane stroked Bo's cheek for a moment, and then her tummy rumbled.

"Breakfast time," Jane sang, and she rolled away from Bo and stood up from the bed.

By the time they finished washing up and getting dressed, the others had gotten up as well. A few minutes after Jane and Bo found a table out in the Dining Hall, Ahmon showed up as well. He yawned and scratched his head, shooting them a sleepy smile as he sat down across from them. About ten minutes later Nazgurat and Lynne entered the hall looking fairly well rested. They all greeted each other, and then breakfast was brought around a few minutes later. The pretty girl serving their food leaned in close to Ahmon when she placed his plate down on the table, and he gave her a little wink.

"Was that your little lady?" Naz grunted after she was gone.

The Nord simply shrugged, and he tucked into his food with a smile. When they were finished eating, Ahmon wandered into the market square to run his own errands while Naz, Lynne, and Jane discussed what supplies they'd need and from where. When they were organized, they split into pairs and went about getting their supplies. First Bo took Jane down to a shop to get fitted for new armor, and he needed a set as well. Bo had managed to get something for their trip from Nightgate Inn, but it was far too big and bulky for his liking.

When that was done, they sought out a better bedroll for them to share and gathered up various other supplies before heading back to the Inn. Naz and Lynne joined them a little while later, and they stood in Bo and Jane's room, talking everything over as they inspected all their provisions.

"I need to pay a visit to the Mage up at Dragonsreach," Lynne explained, as she poured over her dwindling supplies.

"I'll go with you!" Jane exclaimed excitedly, and Bo chuckled.

While the two women were gone up to Dragonsreach, Naz and Bo had a couple of drinks at the bar. They mostly talked about the upcoming trip, and then the topic switched to women.

"I've always been curious, but never asked," Naz started, and Bo glanced over at him. "What is going on with you and Jane? You guys are always so close, but I've never seen you embrace."

Bo laughed and rubbed at his neck, nodding. Naz took a drink of his mead and peered over at him with a curious expression.

"I know it's... weird."

Bo couldn't help but grin at the thought of what occurred the night before.

"She's always slept with me because I was her personal heat source in Windhelm, but we never did anything... until last night..."

"Oh?"

Naz's eyebrows shot up, and Bo nodded again.

"She kissed me."

" _She_  kissed  _you_?"

"I know, I know," Bo grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I should have kissed Jane first. But I'm completely lost when it comes to women."

"Really..."

"Yes." Bo frowned, and he clenched his mug with both hands. "It's not something I care to admit."

"You're young yet," Naz grunted, slapping Bo on the back. "Just give it time. What was it like to kiss her?"

"Amazing. More than amazing..." Bo sighed, and a ripple of desire coursed through him.

"Well, just take it easy."

"I am. We are..."

"Up to no good, are we?" A voice called out to them, and Ahmon took a seat beside the two Orcs.

"We should be asking you that question," Bo teased, and the Nord laughed.

"You got me there," Ahmon responded with a small chuckle. "I can't resist pretty a pretty servant girl."

Naz laughed, and they chatted among themselves for a while until Lynne and Jane finally returned. In her hands, Jane held a heavy looking book.

"What's that?" Bo inquired when she drew close.

Jane placed the book down on the bar with a loud thud, and the men peered at it, reading the cover.

"Conjuration," Bo read, and he raised a brow at Jane. "You want to conjure stuff?"

"Well I can't fight worth beans, so I figured why not learn how to conjure stuff that can fight for me."

Jane smiled at him with a cheeky expression and then reached up to kiss his cheek. Bo blushed and suddenly became flustered, unaccustomed to such open acts of affection. Beside him, Ahmon let out a little whistle, and Lynne was smiling as well.

"Did I ever mention how jealous I am of you guys?"

Jane looked over at Ahmon, who was shaking his head.

"Naz and Lynne, you and Bo... it's sickeningly sweet."

Everyone laughed, and Jane patted Ahmon's shoulder.

"You'll find somebody someday who will make you feel sickeningly sweet, trust me."

Ahmon laughed and rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

They moved their drinks over to a table and sat down. While they were waiting for dinner to arrive, they talked about the upcoming trek to Ivarstead.

"I know we'd all like to spend more time in Whiterun, but we really should leave tomorrow."

Jane nodded, listening to Lynne while she stroked Bo's hand under the table. The Orc shivered, and then hastily took a drink of his ale.

"I'm sure they'll send you away with some great task. We should make a stop in Riften to resupply provisions as well when we have finished with the Greybeards," Naz added in.

"Sounds good to me," Jane chirped, and Bo nodded.

"S-sounds good."

They stayed up a little later than usual, enjoying their last night with Ahmon. The young Nord made everybody laugh more times than Jane could remember, and she realized when they retired to their rooms that she was going to miss his carefree spirit and kindness.

"I wish Ahmon was going with us," she expressed sadly to Bo as they settled down into bed. "He's been such a good friend."

"I agree," Bo mumbled sleepily, and he idly stroked Jane's hair as she snuggled closer. "I've gotten used to his jokes."

He had had a few drinks that night and was asleep within minutes. Jane lay in the dark, listening to the sound of Bo's heartbeat, thinking about everything that had transpired since she had arrived in Skyrim. It still felt like at any moment she'd wake up and it would have all been a dream, and she realized if that were true she'd be heartbroken. She had come to love the company she kept, with their vastly different personalities and skills. She never wanted to wake up if that were the case.

Eventually, Jane also fell asleep, her arm slung around Bo's waist, snoring softly.

* * *

When Jane woke up the next morning she was still lying next to Bo. Her leg had migrated during the night to straddle his good side, and her whole body was pressed against him. Bo was snoring softly, and he let out a small grunt before shifting his arm. He did not wake. Jane let out a small yawn and moved slightly before she froze. She could feel something firm against thigh, and after a moment she realized what it was.

 _Oh my god,_  her thoughts screamed,  _Bo's sporting a boner and I'm half straddling him. This would definitely embarrass him to death._

Jane's cheeks flushed, and she tried to think of a way to roll away from him without waking the slumbering Orc. Any idea that came to mind involved him waking up from the movement, and so she simply lay there, hoping that he'd move first.

Bo mumbled something in his sleep and then abruptly opened his eyes. He yawned and reached up to rub his cheek, blinking at the sunlight that spilled in through the window above them. Jane felt him suddenly stiffen, and she knew it was dawning on him what was going on. She kept her eyes firmly shut, pretending to be asleep.

The Orc coughed and gently pulled away from her, completely embarrassed. Jane slid her leg away from him and rolled onto her back. She acted like she was waking up for the first time and yawned loudly while Bo hastily sat up and turned his back to her.

"Good morning," Jane mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Morning," Bo grunted, and he quickly stood up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Jane let out a sigh of relief once Bo excused himself from their room. She could only imagine how much more humiliated he would have been if he knew she was aware of his little morning wood. It was the first time she'd encountered it directly, and she honestly didn't know to handle the situation. It was Bo after all, and he handled things very differently.

When Bo returned, he appeared in better spirits. Jane half wondered what he had done, but decided not to think about it, and instead enthusiastically returned his kisses when he drew close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bo pulled her up from the bed with his thick, strong arms.

"Mm," Jane mumbled against his lips, smiling.

Her feet touched the ground, and she peered up at the Orc with a soft expression.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah," Bo murmured against her cheek, and he held her close. "Sometimes I am grumpy when I first wake up."

"You've been pretty good with me so far," Jane teased, and she kissed his cheek.

"That's cause you're the sweetest."

There was a small knock at the door.

"You two up yet?" Naz's voice drifted through the door. "Ahmon wants to have breakfast with us before we all take off."

"Yeah, we're up," Bo called back. "We'll be right there."

Jane planted a few more kisses on Bo's cheek. He gave her a sweet smile, and then they both slipped on their new boots and wandered into the Dining hall to find the others.

"There you are," Ahmon greeted, "pulled yourself away long enough to say goodbye huh?"

Jane's cheeks burned bright red, and Bo slapped him across the shoulder. It only made him laugh.

"Cheeky bastard."

"We're going to miss your jokes," Lynne sighed.

"Maybe not all of them," Jane added, and she stuck her tongue out at Ahmon when he swiped at her.

She lurched away just out of arms reach and plopped down on a chair.

Despite the fact that they'd be parting ways with Ahmon in a little while, they ate breakfast and chatted like it was any other day. But when the time came, and they were all ready, Jane suddenly became very sad.

She stood near the horses, sporting a brand-new set of leather armor, and a shiny silver short sword hung from her hip. Lynne wore a set of new black robes, Nazgurat wore a set of worn plated armor, and Bo wore leather armor almost a complete match to Jane's. The horses were loaded with their packs full of supplies. They stamped their feet impatiently, eager to be off. Ahmon rubbed the nose of one of them, his favorite, and kissed its silky soft cheek.

"Be good for them," he mumbled.

The horses let out a puff of breath and bobbed its head up and down as though it understood him, and so Ahmon turned around and began saying goodbye to the people he had come to care for deeply. He addressed Nazgurat first. The older Orc was frowning, and he tried to play things off.

"Don't bed too many pretty servant girls now," he grumbled thickly.

"Can't promise you that."

They both embraced, clapping each other on the back a few times.

"Take care, friend."

Next Ahmon addressed Lynne, and he kissed her pale cheek.

"You're the prettiest healer I know," he told her, and Lynne rolled her eyes. "I mean it. Stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise you that either," Lynne laughed, and she hugged him.

"Bo, I have every faith in you that you'll succeed. I can't wait to hear all about it when we see each other next."

Bo pulled the Nord into a tight hug, a sad expression on his face.

"I don't like saying goodbye."

"Me neither," Ahmon smiled, and they shook hands. "It's not forever."

"No, it's not."

"Jane."

Jane stood near the horses with her arms crossed and tears sprang to her eyes. She glared at him for a moment, but the Nord quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I wish you were coming with us," she mumbled against his chest.

"I know. But we'll see each other again."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

Ahmon kissed her cheek, and Jane wrapped her arms around him for a moment, hugging the young Nord.

"Maybe I'll find a sweet girl as nice as you for my own. Would be nice."

"You'll find someone, I know it. You're a good man, Ahmon."

Ahmon pulled away from Jane and watched as they mounted their horses. When they were ready, he reached up and patted one of the horse's necks.

"They'll be good for you, and if not, well you can always walk."

Ahmon was trying to keep things light, but their laughs were a little forced.

"Safe travels my friends and take care."

"You too Ahmon."

Ahmon watched them go, and when Jane turned around to look back at him he started waving and did not stop until they were small blots in the far distance. He let out a sigh, and a deep loneliness set in that he hadn't been expecting.

He turned towards his own horse, Midnight, who nickered softly at him. He patted her rump, and then put one boot in the stirrups and got up onto the saddle. He glanced back at Whiterun for a moment, thinking back to the servant girl, but something about their encounter felt bitter-sweet. He knew it was the last time he would see her romantically. Since meeting Jane and the others, he now had a newfound interest in adventure and love. Seeing the way the two couples interacted made him envious enough to seek out something like that for himself, and he was excited to be going to Windhelm in Bo's place.

 _But first,_  he thought glumly, and he clicked his tongue at Midnight. She began to trot down the road towards home; she knew the way very well.

_I have to deal with my parents. They're not going to be as enthusiastic as I am._


	21. Chapter 21

The group traveled south away from Whiterun for about half a day, which mostly followed along the White River. At some point, they crossed a river and ended up on a road that Bo assured Jane would take them straight to Ivarstead.

"There is probably a faster way to get there," he explained to her while they rode, "but it would be far more dangerous."

"I don't like dangerous."

"Me neither."

Bo's body was healing well, and it was becoming less uncomfortable for him to be in the saddle with Jane. In fact, he hardly noticed the aching now and he could enjoy her being there. He wouldn't admit it, but the Orc loved the feeling of Jane's round butt pressed up against him, although it took all of his energy to keep himself in check. He knew Jane was attracted to him, that part was obvious, but he still found it hard to comfortable with those sorts of things around her. Bo was just getting used to the concept of kissing and sleeping more intimately.

Jane, on the other hand, was dying on the inside. It had been a while since she'd been romantically involved with anybody, and her desire to be with Bo was growing stronger with each passing day. She had made up her mind that once that at some point during their trip to High Hrothgar, either at the first Inn they crossed, or the next, she would attempt to initiate something more.

 _I don't want to give him a heart attack. Even a little fondling would do us some good,_  she mused quietly to herself. _Just enough to get the ball rolling, let him know I'm totally game._

The more Jane thought over it, the more she thought of ways she could go about it. She knew she'd have to be a little creative but wasn't quite sure of how to start things off. However, she had plenty of time to ponder, for they never saw a single hint of an Inn for several days.

Camping turned out to be her least favorite activity. Jane enjoyed being outdoors when the weather was nice. Dealing with a tent, food, and other tasks while it poured down rain and thundered was a whole other matter. It was very hard to remain positive while she sat, stewing in wet leather armor, ringing out her hair.

She had had enough. Jane waited until it was a mild evening, and they had finished eating a light dinner before she took Lynne aside.

"I would ask you a favor," Jane started.

"Anything."

"Will you cut my hair?"

"Are you sure...It's such a long length."

"Yes," Jane replied firmly. "It's driving me insane. I don't have the patience that you have to braid it, and I'm tired of dealing with a wet mop of hair every time it rains on us."

"Alright..." Lynne squeezed Jane's shoulders. "Don't worry friend, I can cut it for you."

Jane let out a sigh of relief, and they wandered over to a boulder small enough for her to sit down on. Lynne wandered back to the camp to get her knife, which she used for dicing and chopping ingredients or potions. It was very sharp, and she made sure it was properly clean before she went back to where Jane was waiting.

"How short do you want it?"

"Mmm... About here," Jane gestured with her hands.

Lynne gathered up handfuls of her hair and swept the knife in one smooth movement. Locks of her soft brown hair fell down to the ground, and Lynne hummed softly while she worked. About ten minutes later she straightened up, and Jane turned around to face her.

"I can't see what I look like," Jane lamented.

"I have a small mirror somewhere..." Lynne fished around in her various pockets for a minute, while Jane felt at her short hair. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off.

Finally, Lynne found the mirror, and she turned it towards Jane.

"Oh wow, you did a fantastic job. Thank you!"

Jane quickly hugged Lynne, who laughed and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome, my dear."

When the women returned to camp, Bo glanced up at them and then did a double take.

"What... did you do to your hair?" He asked, gawking at her.

Naz shot her a curious glance but said nothing.

Jane shrugged, and she sat down beside the shocked Orc.

"Don't you like it?"

Her hair now just barely brushed her shoulders. It fell around her face in a wave of soft curls and looked fuller now that it wasn't being weighed down by the long length of her hair. She smiled softly at Bo with her bright green eyes, and the sight of her made him ache.

"I-it looks great," Bo mumbled in response, and he swallowed hard. "Beautiful."

Jane leaned in and kissed Bo's cheek. The Orc coughed, and hastily busied himself with placing some logs on the fire.

"Is everything alright?" Jane whispered quietly, and Bo nodded.

"Yes, I'm just... nervous."

"About?"

"Meeting the Greybeards." Bo shrugged, and he glanced over at Jane.

Jane took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I want them to like me. To think I'm worthy."

"Well if they have half a brain, they will," Jane responded lightly.

Bo smiled, and then he rubbed his cheek for a moment. He looked at Jane again and then leaned in to nuzzle her. Jane reached up and began rubbing his back. The Orc growled softly and kissed the crook of her neck. His tusk grazed along her jawline, and Jane shivered.

 _I bet he doesn't even realize how much he affects me,_  Jane thought with a small smile.

They sat there by the fire, chatting with Naz and Lynne.

_He has no idea just how much my desire burns for him._

* * *

Several days passed in the same manner. They encountered very little, besides the odd bandit and wildlife. They hadn't seen another Dragon since before they reached Whiterun. There also didn't seem to be many Inns along their way, and she was beginning to grow disgusted with herself. She desperately needed a bath of some sort. By the sixth day of traveling, Lynne and the others were beginning to feel the same. So, on a clear and sunny day, they made camp early near the river so that everyone could bathe.

The men bathed first, dunking themselves in the ice-cold water. They worked quickly, staying in the water only long enough to get clean. When they came back to camp, Bo walked with Jane and Lynne down to the spot he and Naz felt was best to enter the water. It was a fast-moving current, and he was worried about them going in too deep and getting swept away. As they walked down, Lynne spotted a certain plant nearby.

"Oh... I could really use some of that," she mumbled.

"Go on then, get it."

Lynne shot Jane a smile and then wandered off to harvest the flowers, while Bo took Jane down to the river bank.

"Don't go too far in," he growled.

"I won't, promise."

Jane was fascinated by the river. She enjoyed swimming immensely back home, and she couldn't resist the urge to climb the huge boulder that hung out over the waters to get a better look. Bo wandered up a way with his back turned to give her privacy, and Jane started climbing the moss-covered rock. She moved quietly, making sure she didn't alert Bo.

 _He'd probably think I'm trying to kill myself but I just wanna get a look,_  she thought with a small chuckle.

When she reached the top, Jane was able to get a good view of the river from above. She stared out at the swiftly moving water, thinking to herself that Skyrim's landscape never failed to impress her.

Then Jane inched closer to the edge so she could peer down. She sank down onto her butt and shuffled along the rock, leaning forward so she could see. Suddenly she slipped on the soft moss, propelling her forward. She cried out in alarm, and her arms shot out to grab at something to stop her from falling off but there was nothing but smooth rock. She crashed feet first into the water.

Bo heard a shout, and then a splash. The Orc turned around and found Jane gone. Panic coursed through him, and he quickly sprinted down the hill towards the river bank, shouting her name.

Then he saw her head bob up from the water, and he immediately ran into the river. He took great, sweeping strokes towards Jane, who groaned as she clung onto a rock.

"Jane," Bo gasped, and he reached out to grab her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jane spluttered.

Bo wrapped his arm around her waist and awkwardly swam back to the shore. When his feet touched the rock-bed he began walking, and effortlessly pulled Jane up into his arms. Her clothes were completely soaked, and blood poured down from a gash on her arm. When he reached the sandy bank, Bo gently lowered Jane to the ground, but he continued holding her. Jane wiped at her face, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, and she looked up at Bo with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Bo, I was being stupid."

"What were you doing... exactly?"

It suddenly occurred to Bo that Jane's tunic was completely wet. It was cream colored and clung to her body like a second skin. He could distinctly make out the shape of her nipples through the shirt, as she sat there on the ground, shivering. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest, and he struggled to concentrate on anything else.

"I was up on t-that boulder," Jane responded, and her teeth chattered together. "I just w-wanted t-to look out at the river from above."

Bo's eyes flicked back to her face, and Jane noticed he had been staring down at her chest. She glanced down and realized her nipples were on full display. Bo's cheeks burned dark green, but Jane suddenly got an idea.

_I swear I didn't plan this, but it's almost too perfect._

"Bo?"

"Y-yeah?" Bo looked back up at her face.

"Will you bathe with me?"

Bo struggled to come up with a response. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, and he looked more flustered than she'd seen in a long time.

"I-I uh... already bathed..."

"So?" Jane reached up to cup Bo's cheek, and that's when he noticed her arm.

"You're bleeding," he mumbled, trying to avoid looking at her chest.

Jane watched as Bo placed his hand on her elbow, and a healing spell washed over her. Jane extracted herself from the Orc and stood up. Bo continued to stay kneeling, and he stared up at her.

"Would it be so terrible to see me naked?" She asked quietly.

Bo's heartbeat pounded in his chest, and he felt numb.

"N-no," he stammered, and he nervously rubbed his neck. "O-of course not."

Jane silently took the end of her tunic and lifted it over her head. The cool air tickled her wet skin, but she paid it no attention, and let the tunic fall to the ground. Bo stood rooted where he was, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched Jane undress. His gaze roamed over the sight of her naked torso, completely stunned by how soft and round her breasts looked. He swallowed hard, watching as Jane then pulled at the ties to her breeches, and in a moment, she had those off too.

Bo had only seen a naked woman a few times, and most of them had been unpleasant or embarrassing experiences. Seeing Jane standing naked before him was almost too much. Her skin was creamy and pale, and his eyes lingered on the spot of light brown hair between her legs. However, Jane didn't wait for him to respond, and she began walking towards the river. Bo spotted the birth mark on her back, and a lump formed in his throat.

Jane stepped into the water and waded in until she could barely stand. She spread her arms out, trying not to shiver too hard, with her back turned. She didn't know if it would work, but she hoped with every fiber of her being that Bo would join her.

 _What are you doing?_  Bo's mind screamed at him.  _There's a naked Jane waiting for you in the river, and you're just sitting here?_

Bo finally lurched to his feet. He fumbled with his shirt and then pulled it off, tossing it down onto the ground beside Jane's discarded clothes. His fingers were still cold from having been in the water, but he finally managed to get his breeches off, and they too met the ground. He stood, completely naked, and let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

_Just go, don't overthink this._

The Orc slowly started walking towards the river. He stepped, barefoot, into the water, and waded in until he was deep enough to go under. Then Bo sucked in a deep breath and dove under the surface.

Jane heard movement behind her, but when she turned around she couldn't see Bo. A flicker of disappointment coursed through her.

 _Did I scare him away?_  She thought glumly.

Suddenly Bo came up for air, and Jane grinned as he brushed his hair back and then swam the short distance to her. He stopped just a few inches away, and Jane smiled up at him and closed the gap. She reached up and placed her hands on his bare shoulders, while Bo gripped her waist underneath the water.

"I thought I scared you away," Jane teased.

"You almost did. I don't know how to act around a beautiful woman."

"Oh Bo," Jane laughed. "I had to try something."

"So, you fell on purpose?" Bo asked, as his hands roamed downwards, curious.

"No!" Jane laughed harder and patted his wet chest. "I'm not that cruel."

"I can barely believe this right now, it feels like a dream."

"Well, It's not. I'm here," Jane reached up and cupped his cheek. "I am yours."

"I am yours as well," Bo replied thickly, and he leaned in to kiss her.

Jane wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed deeply. Bo's hands reached down to her butt, and he lightly squeezed it. They floated around in the water for a while longer. Despite how cold it was, they barely felt it. Jane was more than happy to let Bo explore her, as his long fingers curiously felt her thighs, breasts, and everything in between with great curiosity. For the most part, she kept her hands on his shoulders but she couldn't help but feel his well defined pectoral muscles every so often. They were firm to the touch but somehow still squishy, and Bo laughed when she squeezed them.

Then Bo washed Jane's hair for her. His fingers lightly massaged her scalp while he worked, and Jane sighed in content, feeling completely at ease.

When they were finished, they climbed back out onto the river bank, and to their surprise, found two sets of clean, dry clothes waiting for them on a nearby boulder.

"Lynne..." Jane started, and she shook her head, smiling. "She must have seen us."

The cold was quickly setting in, and so, the couple quickly dried off and got dressed. They walked the short distance back up to the camp just as the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. When they reached the camp, Lynne was kneeling by the fire, and three little rabbits were roasting on a spit that she was tending to. Nazgurat had been able to snag them while the couple was bathing and Lynne had fried up some potatoes and carrots to eat with the meat.

"There you are," Naz bellowed dramatically from their bedroll. "We thought you got lost."

Jane rolled her eyes and plopped down in the soft grass beside the fire. Bo's cheeks were warm, but he was grinning. Lynne disappeared for a while to take her own bath, and then they all sat around the fire and talked about many things while they ate. When Lynne's magical barriers were set up, and they were all tucked into their sleeping rolls; Bo pulled Jane into a tight hug, and they quickly drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

They reached their first Inn by the middle of the second week, and Jane couldn't have been happier to see the little cottage. A storm was just beginning to brew outside, and so everybody was grateful to get indoors.

Once the horses were stabled, everybody piled into the small Inn, which Jane didn't catch the name of. Inside a few patrons milled about, drinking and eating. It was nice and warm inside, which was all Jane needed, other than a bed. Lynne walked up to the bar while the rest hung back.

"I don't have enough rooms for all four of ya," the woman told Lynne.

"Do you have two rooms? That's all we need."

The grey-haired woman eyed Lynne for a moment, and her gaze drifted over to the Orcs standing near the door. She looked at Jane, and then back at Lynne.

"Alright then..." She replied slowly, "that'll be thirty gold."

"Really?"

Lynne wanted to say more but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Okay...  _fine_."

"Racist bitch," she mumbled to Naz when she got back.

"Don't worry about it," Naz responded quietly, and he rubbed her back.

Lynne handed Jane the second key, and they all walked up to the second floor to find their rooms. Jane and Bo entered the first room on the right, and the older couple entered a room directly across from them.

"Finally, a bed."

Jane slipped her pack off and put it down on the floor, and then she flopped down on the bed face first. It was nice and soft. She could hear Bo laughing.

"It really is something you come to appreciate when traveling."

"I didn't realize how much until I started traveling so much with you."

They continued chatting amongst themselves for a few more minutes, and the talk turned to Ahmon.

"I wonder what Ahmon will think of Ulfric," Bo mused thoughtfully, and Jane shrugged.

"Hopefully he sees right through him," she responded curtly.

Suddenly a small thought popped into the back of Bo's mind. It was something he'd meant to talk to Jane about before but had forgotten. Whenever he was with Jane he seemed to forget about many things, and sometimes that troubled him.

"Jane?"

Jane shifted onto her side and brushed her hair out of her face. She peered up at the Orc.

"Yeah?"

"Did Ulfric do something to you the night of the party?"

Jane froze, and she struggled to come up with a response.

"Uh... well," Jane covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I don't wanna say."

"Jane..."

Bo sat down on the edge of the bed and moved her hands away from her face.

"What did he do?"

His tone of voice was so serious that it made Jane feel a little frightened. She didn't want to know what he was like when he was really angry.

"Nothing super horrible," Jane replied hastily, feeling her face grow warm. "He kissed me, and when I wanted him to stop, h-he... he slapped me."

Bo's eyes widened, and his hands balled up into fists.

"Are you saying that... that bruise on your cheek was from  _Ulfric_?"

Jane's shoulders sagged in defeat, and she silently nodded.

"I could kill him," Bo growled angrily.

Jane remained there on the bed, wishing she could lie better.

"Please Bo, I'll probably never have to see him again-"

"It doesn't matter. He laid his hands on you. He forced himself on you!"

Bo stood up from the bed, and he walked over to the door. Jane called his name, but he wasn't listening. Bo strode across the small hallway and knocked briskly on the door to Lynne and Naz's door. Jane remained in their room, unsure of what to think of do. She had expected that kind of reaction from him.

The door cracked open, and Lynne peered up at him as she pulled her robe closer together. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and Naz sat on the bed with his head bowed.

"I'm very sorry to bother you," Bo started.

"It's okay, what is it Bo?"

"Do you have any writing utensils and parchment?"

"Of course, come in."

Bo strode into their room and waited for Lynne to retrieve the tools from her satchel. Naz stood up from the bed, picking up on the younger Orc's anger.

"What's wrong?" Naz grunted, and Bo glanced over at him.

"I need to send a letter to Ahmon."

"What for?"

Bo quickly brushed over what Jane had told him. Lynne made Bo sit at the small, round table in the middle of the room and placed some parchment down, along with a small ink pot and a quill.

"Are you serious?" Lynne blurted when he reached the part about the slap, and Bo nodded.

"I am. I remember a while ago when Ahmon was speaking about Ulfric, and Jane had acted kind of strange. But I was forgetful, and I didn't ask her when we returned to our room. It just came back to me now when we were talking about Ahmon. I feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner."

"It's okay," Naz grunted, and he squeezed his shoulder.

"We all have a lot going on."

"It's still not right. He  _hit_  her, Naz."

"I know. What do you suppose Ahmon can do?"

"I would never ask Ahmon to do something reckless, like try to hurt or kill Ulfric Stormcloak. That would be foolish. I can do something else..."

Bo was silent, and he started writing. After a moment he scratched out a word, and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me," Lynne murmured, and she shooed his hands away. "What do you want it to say?"

Bo began speaking, and Lynne swiftly wrote it down.

_Ahmon,_

_I am sending this to you in hopes that it reaches you before you pledge any sort of allegiance to Ulfric Stormcloak. Jane has confessed to me that when we were in Windhelm, Ulfric kissed her forcibly, against her will, and when she tried to get him to stop, he struck her across the face._

_If you value my friendship, and hers... you will give the axe to him, tell him that I withdraw my support from the Stormcloaks, and walk away. I cannot tell you which side to take, as it is ultimately your decision. But that is my advice. Please stay safe,_

_Bo Gro Graul_

When they were finished, Lynne sealed the letter and left the room to seek out a courier. While she was gone, Nazgurat offered a few comforting words, but it did little to make Bo feel better.

"Go back to Jane. She probably feels bad for lying to you."

"I'm not mad at her, she didn't do anything wrong. I just wish she hadn't felt the need to hide it from me."

"Then tell her that. Go on."

Bo left the room. When he entered his own room, he found Jane wearing nothing but a tunic. She had been in the process of changing her clothes, and when he walked in she turned around and paused what she was doing. Her brows furrowed together, and Bo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her for several moments, and his hands roamed lightly over her bare butt as Jane reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I lied," Jane mumbled against his lips.

"It's okay Jane."

Bo pulled back, and he stared into her warm green eyes.

"It was probably for the best. I would have tried to do something to Ulfric if you had told me."

"That would have been no good," Jane smiled, and she kissed his cheek. "Then you'd be in jail, or worse. Not here, with me..."

Bo felt the familiar stir in the pit of his stomach, and so he pulled away from Jane so he could get out of his armor. Jane finished putting pants on, and when Bo was ready they went downstairs to the main hall. They found Lynne and Naz seated at a table with a drink in their hands. A bowl of fresh bread was also on the table, and Jane tore off a chunk and popped it in her mouth.

"Yum."

"Everything alright with you two?" Lynne inquired, and she rubbed Jane's arm. "Are you okay Jane?"

The young couple nodded.

"Yes, we're just fine."

"I sent the letter away, I'm not sure it'll reach him in time."

"What letter?" Jane cut in.

Bo explained the letter they had written to send to Ahmon. Jane, nodded, understanding the reasons for Bo sending the letter. She didn't try to argue and secretly hoped Ahmon would side against Ulfric, despite being a more than that, she hoped Ulfric wouldn't retaliate. She couldn't bear the thought of her friend getting injured or worse because of her.


	23. Chapter 23

When everyone was finished eating dinner, they were too tired to stay up. Each couple went their separate ways, but when Jane entered their room she had something else on her mind. She decided that their encounter in the river and their nightly fondling sessions were a sign that she could keep pushing if only little by little. She wanted to please him, and she knew how. She was by no means skilled, but she knew enough to do a good job.

 _It might be better than trying to go all the way,_  she mused quietly while they were still sitting around the table downstairs.  _Can't blame me for trying._

Bo stood near the bed, and he rubbed at his neck for a moment, yawning. When he sat down to take his boots off Jane wandered up to him, and he smiled up at her when she shuffled closer.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

_He's so innocent. I feel like I'm corrupting him._

"I... have an idea. Now," Jane held up her hands as a sign of peace. "Before you go off the deep end, just hear me out."

Bo blinked, unsure of what her words meant, but he remained quiet.

Jane sucked in a deep breath.

_Now or never, Jane. Gotta take the lead!_

"I want to... do something... for you. Something that you've never done before, but it doesn't hurt. In fact, it'll feel really good."

"W-what is it," Bo croaked, and he heart started to race.

"Well if you trust me, I'd rather show you..."

Jane leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They kissed for several moments, and then her lips trailed across his soft green cheeks. She reached up and lightly brushed her fingertips across the tip of his ear, causing Bo to shiver. Then Jane tugged at his shirt and lifted it off of him. She dropped it to the floor.

"Please stand up."

Bo's face and neck were completely flushed, but he stood up. He clenched and unclenched his hands, which had grown sweaty from nerves. He shivered again as Jane's kisses trailed down his neck and chest, and he closed his eyes instinctively. He could feel her hands tugging at the ties to his breeches, and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He quickly pulled away. Jane respectfully stopped and held her hands up.

"If you want me to stop, I will."

Bo sighed, and he shook his head.

"I-I don't... I'm just... t-terribly nervous."

"I've already seen you-"

"It's not that..." Bo sighed, and Jane rubbed his arm. "It's fine. I'm being stupid."

"You're nervous, it's natural. I don't claim to be the best. I just want to pleasure you, Bo."

Bo's brows furrowed together, and Jane leaned up and kissed him again. She pulled at the string to his breeches until they were free, and they joined his tunic down on the floor. She looked down at his form, admiring it fully for the first time since they bathed in the River together. Now they were in a nice bright room instead of a cramped, dark tent. This time his arousal was more than obvious, and Bo looked completely embarrassed.

"I promise it will feel good. Just sit down, or even lay down on your back if you want."

Bo shuffled back and sat down on the bed. When he was laying, Jane knelt down in between his legs, smiling softly. She ran her hands along his thick green thighs, and her fingertips lightly brushed over his scarred hip. Bo swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing.

"You know something," Jane started softly, and she looked at him. "You're the most handsome Orc I've ever met."

Bo's brows furrowed together. His chest felt tight, but he couldn't explain why.

"Do you trust me?"

She had stopped moving, and he hands rested lightly on either side of his throbbing member. He ached for her, but his nerves threatened to overwhelm him.

"Yes."

Jane smiled, and then she gently moved her hand up to his cock. She touched him lightly with her palm. Bo's eyes widened, and a fire erupted in his belly. He watched, completely fascinated, as Jane felt him, her fingertips like soft silk on his head. A moan escaped his lips, and Jane's eyes flicked up towards his face. She paused.

"How does that feel?" She asked quietly, wanting to take her time and not rush.

"G-good,' Bo gasped. "Great."

Jane smirked, and then she gently wrapped her entire hand around his shaft. He was far bigger than she had ever experienced, but it excited her. She could feel herself growing warm between her legs, but she focused on pleasing Bo. It wasn't about her tonight.

She began stroking him, lightly, and the Orc let out a small growl. His eyes closed, and he rested his head down on the pillow.

"Jane," he mumbled, "oh Jane... Jane..."

Jane was thrilled at his reaction, and it spurred her on. She rubbed his thigh with her free hand while continuing to stroke him. Bo's breath came out in loud gasps, and he thought he might burst.

However, when he felt something soft on the tip of his cock, his eyes shot open, and he found Jane with her head dipped low. She brushed her lips along his rosy pink head and flicked her tongue ever so slightly.

"W-what are you doing," Bo panted, and Jane smiled at him.

"Showing you," Jane responded.

The Orc watched with wide eyes as her head dipped down. Her lips were wrapped around his head, and she slowly sank his member into her warm, wet mouth.

"B-by Malacath...  _Jane_!" Bo exclaimed, and his voice rose up several octaves.

He nearly lost his mind. Jane began a steady rhythm of sucking his member, and the Orc practically roared, completely delirious. She thought he'd wake the whole Inn with his moans. It was like music to her ears.

"Jane... J-Jane... ja..."

Jane's hands gently massaged his lower belly, and she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before dipping back down. It was too much for Bo.

"I'm... ohhh-"

Jane quickly pulled her head up just as Bo came hard in her mouth. Loads of his hot seed gushed out from between her lips and spilled down his member, coating himself with cum. Bo's body spasmed and twitched as he orgasmed, still moaning Jane's name. It was a sight Jane was utterly thrilled to be seeing, and she smiled.

She continued to lightly stroke Bo as he slowly came down from his high. The Orc gasped for air. His thick, muscled chest was covered in a layer of sweat and his whole body trembled from the aftermath. Eventually, his eyes slowly opened, and he gazed down at Jane, who licked some of his seed off her hand. He shivered and reached up to cup her cheek. He could barely wrap his mind around what had happened and was completely drained. Jane stood up from the bed and retrieved a small cloth from her satchel, which she used to wipe her face. Then she knelt down on the bed and started cleaning Bo as well.

"Jane, " Bo called out.

"Yes?"

"Take off your clothes."

Jane raised one thin, brown brow at the Orc, and he patted the bed with a sleepy smile, his eyes half closed.

"I want to hold you."

Jane complied. He watched Jane as she took her clothes off, still amazed that she was his.

When she was completely naked, Jane laid down on the bed beside him and shuffled forward. Bo rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her bare waist, pulling her close. His thumb brushed against her breast as they both leaned in and kissed. They embraced for several minutes, and then Bo laid his head down on the pillow and let out a big sigh.

"That was amazing, Jane. I didn't know people did something like that."

"Don't you pleasure yourself when you're alone?"

"Well, yeah. But... but that was different. I-I didn't know you could use your mouth."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jane whispered, and she stroked his arm.

"More than enjoyed it..."

Jane chuckled, and she patted his cheek.

"No kidding. I think everyone in the Inn knows my name now."

Bo's eyes widened, and then his cheeks turned dark. It only made Jane laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Bo. I don't even care."

"S-still..." Bo sighed, and then he couldn't help but grin as he thought about what had just happened. "I couldn't have controlled myself even if I tried. You rendered me helpless."

"Good."

Jane leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. Then she snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Bo gently rubbed her soft thigh as he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. He did not stir until the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

When the young couple finally woke up late the next morning and joined the others downstairs, they received more than a few stares. Bo was mortified, though he tried not to show it. Jane was fairly indifferent. She was prouder of the fact that she had been able to jump yet another hurdle with Bo, and she knew she'd probably never see those patrons or even possibly this Inn ever again. It was a small cost to pay.

However, she wasn't prepared for the teasing. Naz was relentless.

"Oh Jane," Naz started, as soon as they sat down at the table for breakfast. "Jaaaane."

Jane stuck her tongue out at the Orc, who laughed and clapped Bo hard across the back. Bo gave a small groan as he sat down at the table with his head bowed.

"Did you have to be so loud? Some of us were actually trying to sleep, you know."

"Oh, shush Naz," Lynne mumbled, and she yawned. "We weren't exactly sleeping either."

It was Naz's turn to grin. He shrugged and slung his arm around Lynne's shoulders. The Nord rolled her eyes and dug her elbow into his side.

"Nobody heard us though," he retorted.

The group ate a quick, light breakfast, and then went out to retrieve the horses. The storm had passed, but it was a gloomy, dark morning. Rain drizzled down from the sky, and it put a damper on Jane's spirit.

Before they left, Lynne quickly pulled her aside to talk.

"So, it's pretty obvious that you and Bo had some... fun last night," Lynne started awkwardly, and they both laughed.

Jane tried not to cringe as Lynne proceeded to attempt an awkward conversation with her on the importance of safe sex.

 _I can't believe I'm having this discussion,_  she groaned internally.

"I know that you and Bo are young and  _very_  healthy..."

"Really, it's fine Lynne," Jane cut in, and she smiled. "We uh, we didn't even get that far, last night."

Lynne blinked, confused for a moment.

"You didn't?"

"No..." Jane blushed again, and she glanced down at the floor. "I uh... didn't think... that would go over very well. So, I uh... decided to... ease him into it..."

Realization dawned on Lynne's face as she put the pieces together. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh... my goodness Jane, you little minx. No wonder he was so vocal."

"Shush," Jane muttered, blushing.

"You two ready?" Naz called over, and the women wandered back over to where the Orcs stood with the horses. "Or do you kids wanna have another round before we head out?"

"Shut up!" Jane shouted back, and Lynne laughed.

What Lynne hadn't told Jane is that she and Naz had yet to couple as well. What they did the night before was a huge indicator that they were getting close. It had been hard to pull away and go to sleep when all she could think of was his thick, strong hands, and warm mouth roaming over her entire body. He had gone as far as to slip two fingers between her legs and stroke her folds, which set her body ablaze. It hadn't taken all of her willpower to resist straddling the Orc right then and there and riding him till they both came. Her patience was growing thin.

Naz sent her a few weighted glances as they rode back down the road towards Ivarstead. They were anticipating to arrive in the little village within the next week if all went well. When he looked over at her, Lynne bit back the urge to say something that bubbled deep inside of her, and instead focused on managing her horse. She clenched the reins tighter and clicked her tongue so her horse broke into a small trot.

* * *

A few days passed relatively quickly with good weather. By the third day, the sky became more cloudy and a light wind began to pick up. It was just beginning to grow dark one evening when the sky suddenly opened up, and it rained something terrible. It poured down on them like a shower, and they all scrambled off the road to get camp set up before they all drowned. Naz and Bo focused on getting the tarp up while Lynne and Jane struggled with the tents. When they were finally set up, they all disappeared inside to change out of their soaking wet armor. Lynne quickly threw out some runes around the perimeter before she joined Naz inside their tent.

"Stupid weather," Lynne muttered, and she began ringing out her long white braid.

They both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while they focused on getting their wet items off. The cold didn't bother either of them, but Lynne used a rarely known heat spell that warmed up the temperature of the tent pretty well. It wasn't much, but they also had each other to keep warm.

Lynne unrolled their bedroll and sat down with a small sigh, rubbing her sore calves. She wore a dark blue tunic and nothing else. Naz managed to get off all of his armor and he sat down beside her wearing nothing but pants. He had ditched his tunic, having used it to dry himself off. He began ringing out his long, brown hair. Lynne didn't see the Orc as he glanced over at Lynne's back every so often until he was suddenly behind her.

In a moment he had Lynne down on the bedroll on her back. She stared up at him with her ice blue eyes, and her hands rested on his thighs. He reached down and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Lynne?"

"Yeah?"

Lynne opened her eyes and was silent but the Orc hesitated. He didn't know if it was too soon. But he couldn't help himself.

"I think I'm in love with you," the Orc blurted out.

Lynne sucked in a deep breath, and then she slowly let it out.

"I... I love you, Naz. I know I do."

Nazgurat lowered his head, and he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. Lynne reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I love you," Naz mumbled against her pale skin, and he began kissing along her neck and collarbone. "I need you."

They kissed with a great sense of desperation. Soon Naz was taking Lynne's tunic off, and he tossed it across the tent. Lynne fumbled with the ties to his pants. Naz nudged her mouth open and slipped his tongue against hers as they kissed deeply. His hands trailed down to her firm, round butt and he gave it a good squeeze. His hard cock pressed against her warm thigh and Lynne sucked in a deep breath. She'd never been with an Orc before, and a ripple of nervousness washed over her.

Naz sensed her hesitation, and he pulled back for a second.

"Are you worried?" He asked.

Lynne trailed her fingers across his thick member, feeling him. Naz shivered and growled, and he grazed his tusks along her jawline.

"A little," Lynne confessed.

"I promise to go easy."

Naz's voice was soft, and he grinned at her.

His hand nudged her legs apart, and Lynne willingly spread them. Naz gazed down at her for a moment, and his thumb brushed along her bud. Lynne shivered, and arched her back into his touch, moaning softly.

"Please," she mumbled, feeling overwhelmed by her desire. "I need you now."

The Orc needed no more encouragement. He shuffled closer and pressed the tip of his member against her entrance, testing her. Lynne bit her lip and nodded, urging him to continue. She gasped as he entered her, slowly, and wracked her nails into his moss green skin.

"K-keep going," Lynne gasped, and Naz growled as he slid further inside of her.

"Fuck... Oh Lynne," he growled thickly, his voice low.

He closed his eyes and thrust again, sending a shower of pleasure over them both. He began thrusting more, completely lost in the feeling of Lynne as she engulfed him in her sweet womanhood. Their moans mingled together as they made love there in the tent, their breath coming out in short puffs.

Naz suddenly grabbed Lynne's thighs, and his dark fingers dug into her pale flesh as he thrust harder, nearly roaring as he moved his hips. He moaned one last time as he came hard, and a moment later Lynne came as well.

She could feel his seed filling her completely, and Naz thrust weakly for a few more moments before his body slumped on top of her. Their chests heaved as they slowly came down from her orgasms.

Naz rolled onto the bedroll beside her, and he held her close in his arms. They both lay there for a long time, just resting, and Lynne absently rubbed his arm as she listened to the sound of the rain outside. She felt an incredible sense of gratitude, and the love she felt for Nazgurat made her heart swell.

She hadn't loved anyone in a long time, and the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she had ever really loved at all. This felt different. It felt better than anything else, and Lynne half wished they could have laid in the tent for the rest of their lives, without a care in the world. She knew if they continued with Bo, the Dragonborn, they'd be putting themselves in danger. But Naz was invested, and Lynne had grown to care for the young Orc and his human companion. She adored Jane, and she knew she loved them too and would do anything to help them.

"What's on your mind?"

Lynne looked over at Naz and found him watching her. His red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the tent, but his expression was soft. He reached up and brushed his thumb along her pale cheek.

"Too much. You and I. Bo. Jane... Dragons. Everything."

Naz chuckled, and he shuffled forward, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

She let out a deep sigh. Naz squeezed her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder. Lynne closed her eyes and the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bo helped a shivering Jane out of her armor, and then he took off her damp clothes and wrapped her up in a blanket. Jane had cast a very small light ball, and it hovered in the corner of the tent so they could see. Bo laid her down on the bedroll, and, when he was finished taking off his own wet armor, he laid down beside Jane and held her in his arms until she had warmed up. Eventually, the color returned to her face and she wriggled her arm out from the blanket to reach up and stroke his cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and Bo sighed. He closed his eyes and Jane planted a few soft kisses on his lips.

At some point in time Jane could have sworn she heard moaning, but it was hard to tell over the loudness of the rainfall. She simply shrugged it off and continued to enjoy her quiet time with Bo. They talked for a while, although it was mostly Bo who talked. He told her about his growing up in an Orc Stronghold.

"It's... different," he tried to explain. His eyes were closed, but then he opened them and peered at Jane with a mixed expression. "I never really felt like I belonged."

"In what ways?"

"Too many... Orsimer are naturally sexual beings. They're not ashamed of their nakedness, and couple with one another freely. I never did. When I was of age and encouraged, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He shrugged.

"I had plenty of opportunity with some of the younger girls in Largashbur, but... I shied away from it all."

"I didn't behave like a typical Orc, and they knew that. I was always an outsider. Even though my grandfather is chief, and they never said it... we all knew."

"That doesn't sound very good," Jane responded quietly, and Bo smiled.

"It wasn't terrible. I had parents who loved me deeply and a few friends. I just knew I would leave one day, and I haven't regretted it since."

"Well, I'm glad."

At some point, it had stopped raining, although Jane didn't notice when. She lay out on her bedroll on her back with her legs stretched out before her, simply resting with her eyes closed. The blanket had shifted at some point so it no longer covered them completely.

Bo lay on his side, and Jane didn't notice the way he watched her, studying her features like he often did when she wasn't looking. He remembered what Naz had told him the day before. He had approached the older Orc because he had a question he was too embarrassed to talk about with Jane. Naz had been more than generous with his advice, and despite knowing the mechanics of how to proceed, it still made Bo nervous. But he knew he had to grow up and take initiative. The desire was more than there.

 _It's only fair,_  he argued quietly as he played with the hem of their blanket.  _She did something for me, now I should do something for her._

Finally, the Orc slid forward and slung his leg over Jane so he was on top of her on his knees and hands. Jane blinked, and she stared up at him with an amused expression. Bo dipped his head down and planted a few kisses on her lips before trailing them down her neck and across her collarbone.

"What are you... up to..." Jane mumbled, and she gave a nervous laugh.

"I spoke with Naz yesterday. I went to him for advice."

Bo gently cupped one of her soft, round breasts with one hand, and then it trailed down to her creamy white thighs.

"A-advice about what?" Jane squeaked.

"How to... pleasure you."

Jane's eyes widened, and her face turned bright red as Bo softly rubbed her thighs.

"Y-you would... would...me..."

Bo couldn't help but grin. He found Jane's reaction incredibly cute, but inside he was a bundle of nerves. He tried to keep calm but was also battling with his own flurry of emotions.

Jane tightly clenched the blankets with her fists, watching as Bo trailed his lips down her soft stomach. He took in a deep breath, and slipped his hand between her legs, gently nudging them open. Jane complied, and the sight of her spreading her legs sent an ache in the pit of his stomach. He was momentarily stunned as he got a first good look at her womanhood.

"You really don't have to, y-you know..." Jane started, but Bo shook his head.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"W-Well, if Naz's information is accurate, then you won't hurt me."

Bo looked up at Jane, and she smiled at him. She lifted one of her legs and rubbed her calf along his arm.

"You can touch me first... that feels good."

Bo grabbed a hold of Jane's thigh and brushed his lips along the inside of her sensitive limb. She shivered as she felt his tusks brush along her skin and sucked in a deep breath as he moved in closer. He reached in, hesitant, and brushed his fingers along her folds, amazed at how soft and wet she was. Jane bit her lip and clenched the blanket harder. She arched her hips into his hand and urged him on. The Orc slipped his fingers between her lips and stroked her lightly, feeling every part of her. When his fingers brushed over her clit Jane let out a small moan, and his eyes snapped up to her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

Jane quickly shook her head.

"No... no, Bo. That's my sweet spot."

Bo was thrilled at how easy it was to make Jane squirm. He didn't realize just how much he'd enjoy pleasuring her until he began softly rubbing her sweet spot. Jane's eyes clenched shut, and her back arched as she began breathing harder. Her chest heaved as she moaned a little louder and Bo's heart skipped a beat as he watched Jane's body tremble. Her legs began to clench around Bo, drawing him closer. He was eager to try his mouth. The Orc wanted to taste her.

Jane's eyes opened as she realized he'd stopped stroking her. She looked down just in time to see Bo's face disappear between her legs. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue on her clit, ever so gently at first as he tested the waters. The light dusting of hair tickled at his nose, but he didn't mind. A fire erupted in her belly, and she desperately urged him on. Bo clenched her thighs with both hands and dragged her closer to him, and she could feel his tusks pressed into her lips as he hungrily swirled his tongue around her. It nearly sent her over the edge. She became increasingly vocal, and her body writhed on the bedroll.

"F-fuck... _Bo_... Oh my God... Bo..." Jane moaned, and he head rolled back as she felt herself close to climaxing.

Bo was completely engrossed in pleasuring her with his mouth. Her moans only made him work harder, as he remembered what Naz had told him about pleasing a woman. He was also achingly hard, but nothing mattered but pleasing Jane.

Jane's body stiffened as she suddenly came hard. Her back arched, lifting her off the bedroll, and a few guttural noises escaped her throat as her body spasmed underneath Bo's touch. Her thighs trembled from the force of her climax, and it was like nothing she'd experienced before. Nobody had ever pleased her the way Bo was.

Bo licked the folds of her soaking womanhood for a few more moments, and then he let go of her thighs and sat back, grinning. He watched Jane as her chest rose up and down and she gasped for air, her cheeks bright red; completely pleased with himself. When she finally calmed down enough, she opened her eyes and looked up at the grinning Orc.

"You taste sweet," Bo commented quietly, and he wiped her juices from his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. "I like it."

Jane could barely believe she had just been eaten out by an Orc, and that Orc was Bo. She hadn't even asked, for he had completely initiated on his own. The fact he had investigated the situation without her was endearing. He had gone to Naz to gain information about how to please his partner.

_Holy shit... did he do an amazing job. Lynne must be one lucky lady, too._

Jane started to laugh and reached out to Bo. He laid down beside her on the bed and Jane rolled onto her side to embrace him.

"I can't believe you just did that," she whispered, and Bo chuckled.

"I can barely believe it myself. That was... something else."

Bo wrapped his arms around Jane's waist and pulled her close. Jane, completely satisfied and sleepy, rested her head on his thick chest. Sleep came like a breeze that night, and they both slept soundly until the next morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Jane continued learning from her spell tomes as often as possible. By the time they reached Ivarstead, she had learned how to conjure a bound sword, and much to Bo's delight had killed a grey wolf with the newly conjured weapon. He had been incredibly proud of her, and it made Jane feel even more motivated. She was determined to be able to conjure a Flame Atronach within the next couple of weeks as they made their way up to High Hrothgar. It was an apprentice spell, and Lynne had confidence in Jane that she would succeed.

The group arrived in the small town of Ivarstead late one afternoon. Jane could see the little settlement from where she was seated on their horse, and she thought it looked quite peaceful and quaint. The mountain rose up high in the background, and she knew she was not looking forward to the inevitable hike. She craned her neck up to look at the top of the mountain, which was shrouded by fluffy white clouds.

When they reached the stables, Jane got down from her horse and shoved her book into one of their satchels while Bo wandered into the Inn to get their rooms. While he was gone, she finished taking their belongings off the horse so that it could go rest in the stables.

"Good boy," Jane murmured, and she patted its black rump.

The horse, which they learned from Ahmon was named Jamblin, nickered softly and shook his head. Jane fished around in one of the packs until she fished out a rather sad looking carrot, and she handed it to Jamblin, who eagerly accepted it.

"Okay," Bo called out when he got back to the group. "We've got a room for the night. We'll get a good night's rest tonight and then make out way up to the Greybeards."

"Oh joy," Jane muttered, and the Orc shot her a look.

Jane stuck her tongue out at him, and Bo growled and swept her into his arms. Jane's sweet laughter rang in his ears, and he kissed her a few times before letting her go.

Vilemyr Inn was a cozy little thing, with the Throat of the World and a coursing river serving as a beautiful backdrop behind it. The group clambered into the main hall, and Bo handed Lynne their room key so everybody could drop off their things. A female bard was singing, and the atmosphere inside was warm and calm. When they had finished dropping off their packs Jane and Bo wandered off to their separate bathing rooms. She met Lynne along the way. When they reached the steaming hot pool, they quickly stripped their soiled clothes off and sank down into the water with a loud sigh.

"I wish there was an Inn everywhere," Jane lamented softly, and she dipped her head back into the water to wet her hair.

"I agree," Lynne laughed.

The two women focused on washing for a few minutes, and when they were finished they leaned against the edge, talking softly.

"Naz said something to me the other night that took my breath away," Lynne confessed.

Jane's eyes widened, and Lynne couldn't help but smile.

"Did he...?"

"Yes. He told me he loves me."

"Lynne, that is so wonderful."

"I know. I love that big Orc, I really do."

Jane searched the Nord's face, sensing that something wasn't quite right. Lynne chewed her lip for a moment, staring down at the soapy water, and then she looked back up at her.

"I just feel like... like eventually something has to go wrong."

"Why do you think that?"

Lynne shrugged nonchalantly, but Jane could tell it was really upsetting her inside.

"Everything so far in my life has gone to shit eventually, so... that's why I can't help but feel this way."

Jane slid forward, and she affectionately rubbed Lynne's arm. Lynne's lip quivered, and she blinked rapidly for a moment, struggling to stay composed, but it was no use. Speaking her fears out loud was too much. Jane wrapped her arm around the Nord's shoulder as she began to sob quietly into her hands. Droplets of her tears fell into the water, but after a few minutes, she was able to calm down.

"I know it's scary, opening up to someone like that. But you can't let it take a hold of you."

"I-I know," Lynne mumbled, and Jane gently rubbed her thigh underneath the water. "I'm being stupid. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, that's w-why I'm so..."

"I know Lynne, I'm scared too. I'm dating the Dragonborn. Wherever he goes, there's a danger I can barely comprehend. It's good to talk things out though."

A few more minutes passed as Jane comforted Lynne in the bath. When she was ready, they got out of the warm water and began drying off. After they were presentable, they wandered into the main hall to find their mates. Bo and Naz were just sitting down at a table when they arrived, both with two bottles of ales in their hands. Jane took the bottle that Bo offered, and she kissed him on the cheek before sitting down.

"You alright?" Naz mumbled quietly to Lynne when she sat down.

"Yes, just tired."

"Okay."

Nazgurat rubbed her back for a few moments, and Lynne took a drink of her ale. They all enjoyed a home-cooked dinner consisting of a hearty beef stew and warm bread slathered with butter and rich cheese. It was the first hot meal they had had in a couple of days, and they were all stuffed and content by the end of it.

They retired to their rooms to get well rested before making the trek up the Mountain. Jane gave Bo a quick shoulder massage before they both curled up together in the bed. Bo half desired to ask Jane to pleasure him a little, for he was wanting some release, but his tiredness won over instead and she visited him in his dreams.

* * *

The wind blew through strands of Jane's hair, playing with it. She squinted up at the sky, wondering if it would rain, as Bo nervously adjusted the strap on his satchel. Naz and Lynne joined them a few moments later, and they all crossed the small stone bridge across the river. Their horses were comfortably holed up at the stables, as the trek was too much for them.

The steps up the Throat of the World were laid out before the group, winding up a steep path that curved to the right and beyond. They paused for a moment, while Bo stood there, staring at the mountain with a small frown.

"Come on," Nazgurat grunted, and he lightly slapped Bo's back. "We're here. You can do it."

Bo let out the breath he had been holding in, and he nodded. They began walking.

It was alright at first, but within the first fifteen minutes of climbing up the steep steps, Jane was sweating profusely and out of breath.

It wasn't great. The mountain trail was far steeper than it seemed in the game. The steps were broken up here and there, and the higher they climbed the further apart they got. They encountered few people, a ton of goats, and the odd wolf. By mid-morning, they had to stop to rest, as Jane was about ready to collapse.

"I-I thought I was... getting... into shape," Jane huffed, as she slumped against a boulder. "Guess I was wrong."

"You're not wrong," Lynne responded after drinking deeply from her water skin, "It's quite the hike. I am tired as well."

The Orsimer were a little better off, but there was a layer of sweat on Bo's forehead, and he also drank deeply from his water skin.

"How's your hip?" Jane asked him, and Bo shrugged.

"Little sore, but not unbearable."

"Okay. Just take it easy, alright?"

Bo leaned over and kissed Jane's forehead. Then he stood back up and wandered to the edge of the mountainside. It gave a great view of Skyrim, and he simply stood there for a while, staring at the landscape below. Ivarstead seemed like an insignificant little speck from up there.

When everyone had rested a while, they began walking some more. Along the way, they passed a few hunters, who told them to be cautious as they got further up. As they climbed higher, the air became thinner, and the land was quickly covered in snow. It grew deeper as they went on.

Jane found it hard to breathe so high up. She struggled with it but didn't want to be a nuisance, so she suffered silently, determined to keep up with the rest of the group. After a while, they reached a much more open area that was completely covered in snow a little more than ankle deep. They stood for a moment at the top of the stairs to catch their breath.

The mountain dipped down some ways, and then the trail went around a part in the mountain that looked like it had been blasted away. Jane stiffened when she saw it. She knew there was a frost-troll, or so she thought she did.

_So far it hasn't been completely cookie-cutter like the videogame. Perhaps I am wrong..._

As they grew closer, Jane's eyes were peeled up to the rock cliff where the frost-troll had resided in the game. However, the further they got, the more she felt she was wrong. There was no movement above them, and they pressed on. Snow swirled all around them. Jane was incredibly cold, and she struggled to catch her breath. She had slowed down considerably, with Bo a few paces ahead of her. Lynne and Naz took the front of the line.

When they reached another set of steps that dipped down, Lynne suddenly slipped on the ice and fell. She cried out in surprise, and then in pain, as her ankle twisted the wrong way.

"Lynne," Naz grunted, and Bo jogged towards the Nord to help.

Jane paused to catch her breath. She stood quite a few paces back from everyone else as she leaned with her hands against her thighs.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise that sounded like something out of a horror film. It echoed all around them, bouncing off the rocks and reverberating loudly in their ears. Jane froze, struggling to comprehend what was going on. Her head felt light, and she was too slow to respond to the huge white form that charged towards her until it was too late.

A shaggy white Troll bellowed as it flung itself down from the rock. It charged forward and then swiped at Jane with its huge hands, knocking her clear off her feet. The force of the hit took away what little breath she had, and its razor-sharp claws tore through her leather like it wasn't even there.

Hot blood gushed from her shoulder, coating the front of her body in a shower of red. She could barely wrap her head around it, for between the pain that coursed through her body, and her dizziness from having the wind knocked out of her, it was too much. The last thing she remembered was hearing that horrible roar once more, and someone shouting her name. Everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

A young Nord man finished stabling his horse and began walking up the snowy steps towards the city. He had been to Windhelm before, but this time it was for a different purpose. This time, he was not a merchant, and the huge axe strapped across his back was a testament to that fact. This time, Ahmon was here on official business, in Bo Gro Graul's place as a member of the Stormcloaks. He had been entrusted with an important task, and he was determined not to screw things up.

Of course, his parents had been completely stunned when he returned to their little farmstead outside of Whiterun. His mother's face had turned white in shock, while his father's face had grown red with anger. He didn't understand why Ahmon needed to go to Windhelm with the axe. But then again, his father was a simple man, belonging to a generation of farmers that spanned back many generations. He would never understand his youngest son's desire for something more than a quiet farmer's life.

Despite it being against their wishes, Ahmon left anyways. He swiftly made his way to Windhelm, and his travel back to Eastmarch was relatively unproblematic, which he was glad for.

When Ahmon reached the front gates of Windhelm, two guards nodded at him, and he nodded back, before entering through the massive iron gates. He stopped a moment, wondering about what he should do first.

 _It's a little late to be asking for an audience with Ulfric,_  he thought quietly,  _I should probably get a room..._

His attention was diverted by some raised voices to his right. A group of drunken men stood around a slim Dunmer woman. Their slurred speech was hard to understand fully, but Ahmon knew what they were saying wasn't nice. He could see by the woman's reaction that she was clearly uncomfortable, and so he wandered over to see what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" Ahmon asked lightly, and one of the Nords turned to him.

"Ah... nothi'n friend... we was just talkin..."

"Oh, there you are dear," Ahmon continued, and he looked pointedly at the Elf.

She turned to him, her expression one of frustration and exhaustion. She also looked malnourished, which he didn't like one bit.

"Come on, I've been looking for you. Let's get going, sweetie."

Ahmon nudged his way past the staggering drunks, and he swept his arm around the Dunmer's shoulders. She stared up at him for a moment, confused, but she followed him away from the crowd. Ahmon led her towards Candlehearth Inn, and when they were far enough away, he let go of her.

The woman turned to him, her brows furrowed together.

"You didn't have to help me," she mumbled quietly. "They're usually all talk."

"Their behavior, whether they're drinking or not, is unacceptable. It's no way to treat a lady."

The Dunmer's cheeks grew dark, and she nervously played with a strand of her dark hair. She peered up at him with bright red orbs, and Ahmon smiled at her.

"You're not like the other Nords," she told him softly.

"Not all Nords are that bad," Ahmon chuckled. "But a lot of them are real ass-"

"Ahmon?"

The Nord turned towards the source of his name. A haggard-looking courier stood near him, and he held a letter in his dirtied hands. He looked like he'd been through hell.

"Yes?" Ahmon responded, turning to him.

"Letter for you. Looks like that's all..."

"Thanks."

The man nodded, and then turned around and swiftly walked away. Ahmon tucked the letter into his pocket and turned back to find the Dunmer woman still standing there, watching him.

"Where do you live? Can I walk you home?"

The woman laughed, but her expression was sad.

"I don't really have a home," she admitted, feeling embarrassed. "Non-Nords are forced to live in the Grey Quarters, but there was a fire a little while ago and nothing was repaired."

Ahmon frowned. His trip to Windhelm wasn't looking too bright.

"That's not right... why wouldn't they fix the damage?"

The Dunmer laughed again.

"You don't spend much time in Windhelm, do you Ahmon?"

"No... not really..."

"Well, all the better. Someone as nice as you shouldn't waste your time in a slum like Windhelm."

Ahmon was fascinated by the elf. Despite her rather thin figure, she had a pretty face that he really liked to look at. Her skin was the color of deep, ashy blue, and he resisted the urge to touch her cheeks. Instead, he focused on getting a hot meal.

"Well," he told her after a moment. "What's your name? Come have dinner with me."

The Dunmer's eyes widened, and she glanced around as if to wonder if the Nord was talking to her.

"Have dinner... with you?"

"Of course, silly. Come on..."

Ahmon swept his arm back around her thin shoulders, and he began guiding her up the steps to Candlehearth Inn.

"You already know my name is Ahmon."

The Elf smiled. He liked it when she smiled.

"Nara."

"Nara. Now, Nara... have I ever told you about the time I met the Dragonborn? Yeah, he and I are good pals..."

Ahmon led Nara into the front room of the Inn while telling his story of how he met Bo. He quickly paid for a room, and when he was finished paying, they both walked up the stairs to the main hall. The Nord swept Nara into a chair and then took a seat across from her after setting the Axe down. He ordered two bottles of Ale and they chatted while waiting for their drinks and food to arrive.

"So, tell me," Ahmon started, and Nara glanced over at him. "What's a girl like you doing in Windhelm? What do you do?"

Her slender, dark fingers trailed along the condensation on her bottle, and she let out a little sigh.

"I didn't choose to live here," Nara responded quietly. "I used to be a student at the College in Winterhold."

"Really? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave. I was... expelled."

Ahmon's eyebrows shot up, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You got expelled?"

Nara's expression was dark, and she peered down at the worn wooden table with a small frown.

"I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. But they believed him over me, and so I was sent away."

"Oh. That's terrible."

"That's not even the worst of it. I was already down on my luck, with little more than a few belongings and gold to my name. I was attacked and robbed while trying to make my way back to Solitude. That's how I ended up here."

Nara paused and sucked in a deep breath.

"I was just starting to get back on my feet, and was putting money away so I could get a carriage ride back home, and then the fires happened..."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Nara," Ahmon responded softly, and he reached forward to grasp her hand.

Nara was taken back by his response, and she suddenly felt very weepy. She sniffled and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath, and they were momentarily interrupted by the arrival of their meals.

"It's okay. Shit happens... but I know my money was stolen afterward. The ash had barely begun to settle before it was gone. So, here I am..."

Nara picked up her fork. She idly stabbed at a roasted carrot, and then she popped it into her mouth. It was delicious.

"Now, you said the College, and that means magic. What sort of magic do you do?"

Nara glanced up at the young Nord, and she studied his features for a moment while she chewed. He was smooth-faced and incredibly handsome. His smile was contagious, and she knew she could get lost in his deep, blue eyes. Nara didn't generally find Nords attractive, but there was something about Ahmon that she was completely drawn to.

_I've barely known this man for half an hour and I can already tell how kind he is. It's a rare quality to find in Windhelm._

"I specialize in destruction."

"Are you a battlemage?"

"Sort of. I never got to finish my schooling."

Ahmon grinned, and he took a big bite of his steak. They both ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and when they were finished, the Nord sat back in his chair with a loud sigh of content. He patted his stomach and shot Nara a cheeky smile. Then he froze.

"What's wrong?" Nara asked, and she watched as Ahmon reached into the pocket of his coat.

"I completely forgot about the letter. I should read it."

"Go on then, might be important."

He eyes wandered down to the huge axe resting against the empty chair, and then back up at the Nord. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in Windhelm with such an item. She quietly watched as Ahmon ripped the seal of the letter off and unfolded it. He began reading, and the longer he read, the more his expression turned dark. He frowned, and then promptly tucked the parchment back into his coat pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Nara inquired, curious.

"Kind of... I need to retire to my room."

"Okay."

Nara stood up from the table, and Ahmon followed. He picked up the axe, and they both walked down the stairs. Nara began heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

She paused and turned back around to find Ahmon staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't actually think I'd let you head back out there when you've got no place to go, did you?"

Nara's cheeks grew warm, and she struggled to come up with a response. The owner of the Inn eyed them curiously from her counter but said nothing. Ahmon waved Nara close, and she took a few steps towards him.

"Come on then, I got a room big enough for the both of us."

"You d-didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't. I wanted to."

Nara peered up at the Nord, and he was staring back at her. He reached up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling softly. He led her down the hall and then he fished around for the key. When it was opened, he ushered Nara through first, and quietly shut the door behind him.

Ahmon placed the axe down against the dresser, and then slipped his satchel off his shoulders and placed it down on the floor with a dull thud. He wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge, groaning softly as he rubbed at his sore neck.

"Ahmon?"

"Yes, Nara?"

The elf stood near the door with her arms crossed. She needed to know what he was doing in Windhelm.

"What is that axe for? Do you use it?"

"No, I don't use it. It's for Ulfric Stormcloak."

Nara stiffened, and she frowned.

"Don't tell me you're one of  _those_  Nords," she replied angrily, her voice cold.

Ahmon glanced over at Nara, and then he quickly stood up and walked over to her. He reached out and gently grasped her arms, and Nara looked up at him.

"I'll be honest with you, Nara, when I first got here, that was my plan. I intended to pledge myself to Ulfric. But after seeing firsthand what goes on in his city, and after reading the letter from my good friend... my mind had changed."

"What did the letter say?"

"It was from Bo, the Orc I told you about. I was bringing this axe in his place since he couldn't make it..."

Ahmon briefly filled Nara in on what the letter had said. When he was finished, Nara was still frowning. She let out a small noise of disgust.

"Typical. I have heard all sorts of rumors of his behavior at those parties. That doesn't surprise me in the least bit. He is a vile man, Ahmon. Please don't join the Stormcloaks."

"I won't."

Ahmon reached up and cupped Nara's soft cheek. She blinked and stared up at him with a look of surprise.

"I wouldn't want to make you mad," he continued softly, smiling.

"I-I wouldn't be mad... exactly... more like... disappointed..."

"Alright, then I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

They stood there for a long moment. Ahmon really wanted to kiss Nara, but he didn't want to scare her off. They had only just met, and he was completely smitten with her. So, he finally pulled away, which was hard for him to do, and he walked back over to the bed.

He quickly made work of his armor, stripping down to just his tunic and breeches. When he was finished, Ahmon slipped under the covers and laid down on the bed. He peered over at Nara, who was standing near the other side of the bed.

"I don't bite you know," Ahmon teased, and he patted the blanket. "Unless... you'd like your own room?"

Nara quickly shook her head, and she slipped under the covers beside him. He'd already done enough for her, and she felt bad about it.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled quietly, "it's so soft."

Ahmon laughed, and he rolled onto his side so he was facing her. Nara rested on her back, with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"How old are you?"

Nara opened her eyes, and she glanced over at him in the half-dark.

"I'm twenty-two summers."

"An older woman, I like that."

Nara laughed until she was breathless.

"H-how old are you?" She asked.

"Nineteen."

"Just a babe," she teased, and Ahmon leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, I'm a man."

Before Nara could say anything he rolled onto his other side and settled down to sleep.

It was a good thing, for his kiss had sent her heart racing. She lay there for quite some time, her mind preoccupied with too many thoughts. Eventually, she fell asleep and had a good rest for the first time in weeks.


	27. Chapter 27

When Jane woke up, she didn't know where she was for a moment, only that she was laying on something soft. She slowly cracked open her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was lying in a bed, and the walls appeared to be made of stone, but it was hard to tell in the dull light of a single candle. She was aware of the pressure on her right shoulder and chest, and she knew she was really injured and it hadn't been a wild, crazy dream. When Jane tried to lift her head, her vision suddenly swam, and she groaned softly.

Something moved to her right, and Bo grunted as he was jolted awake.

"Jane?"

His voice was tight, and he quickly moved forward.

"Bo?" Jane murmured, and Bo's bright blue eyes came into her line of sight.

He had dark bags under his eyes, and his expression was haggard. He hadn't been able to voluntarily sleep since getting Jane to High Hrothgar but had somehow passed out for a few hours out of sheer exhaustion.

"Yes Jane, I'm here."

She felt his warm hand as it softly gripped hers, and tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jane?" Bo asked quickly, panicking. "Are you hurting?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jane blurted out, and she began to cry.

"What?"

Bo's eyes furrowed together, and he was at a lost with what to do with a sobbing Jane. He rubbed her hand, silently waiting for her crying to subside.

"I-I am sorry fo-for f-falling behind, it's all m-m-my fault."

She began to cry harder, which only succeeded in giving her a headache. But she couldn't help it. The Orc reached up and cupped her tear-stained cheek, realizing that she felt guilty for getting hurt.

"Jane... Jane, listen to me. What happened wasn't your fault..."

"I-I know how m-much you hate Tr-Trolls, a-and you probably f-fought one for me."

Jane sucked in a deep breath and she closed her eyes, biting back another sob. She tried to calm down, but it was hard. She didn't know why she was so weepy, but she didn't want to keep crying in front of Bo. She probably looked like an idiot.

"Jane, I would fight a thousand Trolls for you."

Jane hiccupped and sucked in a deep, shaky breath.

"Please look at me."

She finally opened her eyes to peer up at the Orc. He was smiling.

"I don't like it when you cry," he whispered thickly. "You're supposed to be the strong one."

Jane couldn't help but give a small laugh, and the Orc grinned.

"See? You're fine. I'm fine. I'd say we're doing just fine."

He gently stroked his thumb along her cheek, and Jane let out a soft sigh as she started to relax. She tried to reach up with her right arm to wipe at her face when a shooting pain coursed through her shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You have to be careful," Bo chastised firmly.

"I know... I know..."

The door opened, and Lynne walked into the room. She held fresh bandages and a couple of vials. Jane noticed the way she favored her right foot, and she was still wearing the same bloody clothes. She had been tending to Jane for over a day without rest, and she looked just as exhausted as Bo.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"How is your ankle?" Jane inquired, and Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Jane, you were attacked by a ten-foot Frost-Troll... my ankle is the least of everybody's worries."

Jane huffed quietly in protest, but she gave the healer a weak smile.

Lynne changed Jane's bandages. She had four long gashes from the top of her right shoulder down to the middle of her chest, and several puncture wounds on her waist and arm from being gripped by the Troll's razor-sharp claws. They weren't life-threatening anymore, but Jane would forever bear the scars of what happened. It didn't bother her that much, about scarring. She was just glad to be alive.

Bo quietly sat nearby, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Jane's wounds when he saw them.

"We kinda match now," Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bo wasn't amused. His thick brows furrowed together, and he silently bowed his head. When the Nord was finished tending to her, she leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek.

"That gave us all quite a scare, my friend."

Jane squeezed Lynne's hand, and her heart swelled. She had really come to love Lynne like a sister.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anything for you, Jane. Get some rest."

When Lynne had left, Jane drank from one of the vials that had been left for her. Bo climbed into the bed beside Jane on her left side and shuffled closer. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Will you tell me all that happened? I blacked out after I got bit."

Bo let out a small sigh, but he complied. He really didn't want to relive it, but Jane deserved to know.

"I... was frozen with fear," Bo confessed, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Jane squeezed his hand firmly and urged him to continue.

"That thing grabbed you like you were a ragdoll and yet I was _still_  torn between fleeing and fighting. But when you cried out the anger inside of me exploded."

"I was enraged. I went into my berserk, and I shoved my sword through its chest and cut its head off."

Jane shuddered. Part of her wished she could have witnessed Bo's power, but another part knew it was probably a terrifying sight to witness. Beside her, Bo nuzzled her shoulder for a moment, trying to steady his racing heart. A lump formed in his throat.

"For a moment... when you were laying in the snow, and your blood..."

Bo paused and sucked in a deep breath.

"your blood was... everywhere... I thought you were going to die."

Bo looked at Jane, and he reached up to cup her cheek. Jane gave a small, sad smile.

"It was at that moment I knew I would die for you. I would have gladly given my life for you the moment we met b-but I didn't realize it at first."

He suddenly became flustered and stopped talking for a moment. It was the side of him that Jane hadn't really seen for the last couple of weeks. He had grown so much since they left Whiterun, but now he was lying in bed with her at High Hrothgar, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest.

"I-I realized that... that..." Bo paused, and his brows furrowed together.

He brushed his thumb along Jane's cheek, and she searched his eyes, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"That if you... had died..." Bo continued thickly, his voice barely a whisper. "I wouldn't be able to... tell you I love you."

The moment Bo said the words, a great sense of relief washed over him. He felt a clarity that he hadn't experienced since learning he was Dragonborn a few months ago. Suddenly everything seemed right where it needed to be, and it was the most motivating feeling in the world. He was no longer a solitary Orc, wandering the land in search of himself. Bo Gro Graul knew at that exact moment, as he lay in bed with the woman of his dreams, that he was who he needed to be, and where he needed to be. Jane was more than just a partner. She had helped him grow in ways he barely comprehended fully; he was a better man for it.

The feeling was nearly overwhelming, but as he stared into Jane's warm green eyes, which began to well up with tears, he accepted it completely.

 _No more running away,_  he thought firmly, as he watched a few teardrops escape her eyes.  _No more pretending I'm not a part of something greater than myself._

"Oh, Bo... I love you  _so_  much," Jane spluttered, and she smiled as she cried.

"Why are you crying?" Bo asked softly, and he brushed at her tears.

"I-I'm crying because I'm happy," Jane responded. "These are the happiest of tears."

Bo leaned in, careful of her shoulder, and kissed her soft pink lips. Kissing her was something he had never gotten over. Every time her lips met his, it was like their first time all over again. He ran his fingers through her short brown curls, and he grazed his lips along her cheek and jaw, sending a shiver up Jane's spine.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that," Jane teased, and she laughed. "I may be hurt but I'm dying to make love to you right this minute."

Bo froze, and he looked up at her with a look of surprise.

"Don't look so shocked now, Bo..." Jane reached with her good hand to rub his thigh. "I've wanted you for so long."

Jane was glad to see him smiling again. She thought for sure their encounter with the Troll was going to set him back. She was incredibly happy and proud that he had faced his fears head-on. It was just one of the many reasons why she loved him.

"I'd like to... make love to you too," Bo confessed with a shy smile. "as much as it makes me feel nervous. But, there will be none of that until Lynne tells me you're perfectly healed."

"Not fair," Jane pouted. "I don't need my shoulder to work for what I have in mind."

Bo's cheeks flushed dark green, and Jane gave him a cheeky grin.

"Don't put such thoughts in my head... We both need to rest."

"Fine..." Jane kissed the tip of his nose, and Bo kissed her rosy cheek. "We'll sleep then... for now..."

Bo settled down beside Jane, and he firmly held her hand. He was just about to pass out when Jane's voice brought him back.

"Bo?"

"Mm... yes Jane?"

"Have you spoken to the Greybeards yet?"

"Barely. I was more concerned about you... I haven't told them I'm the Dragonborn."

"Okay," Jane mumbled, and she stroked his hand with her thumb. "Just wondered."

Both of them drifted to sleep with ease. This time Bo dreamy about Dragons. Little dragons, big dragons, dragons that breathed ice and fire. A big black dragon, bigger than the rest, with eyes blood red that stared right into his soul. A kind, wise dragon, that spoke to him and told him great and terrible things. Jane was there too, and she spoke the Dragon tongue as well. She smiled at him before she flew off on the back of a huge gold Dragon. None of it made sense to him, and he woke up feeling dazed and confused.

* * *

When Lynne finally made her way to her sleeping quarters, she found Naz halfway through stripping off his clothes. He paused when he heard the door open, and quickly swept the Nord into his arms as she stumbled towards him.

"It's okay now," he murmured softly. "Did she wake?"

"Finally."

He quietly rubbed Lynne's back as she clung to Naz's tunic with both hands. Tears silently streamed down her face, and after a long moment, she pulled back with a small sniffle.

"I didn't realize just how much I care for her until I saw Jane bleeding to death in the snow."

Naz lightly brushed a strand of her hair from her face and smiled; exhaustion etched into his face. He hadn't slept a wink as well.

"I know, love. Come... the water is hot."

Lynne nodded weakly, her bottom lip trembling as she allowed Naz to strip her soiled robes off and help her into the tub. The water was hot, and Lynne's pale skin turned bright pink from the heat, but she welcomed it.

Once they were both settled in the tub, with Naz's thick arms loosely floating in the water on either side of her, Lynne couldn't help but think back on what had happened. It was all too fresh in her memory, and if she was being honest the accident had really rattled her nerves...

_Jane's screams of pain echoed all around them. The sound bounced off the mountain and reverberated so loudly in her ears Lynne winced as her head throbbed, but that wasn't important. She watched as the massive frost Troll tossed the girl down like she was nothing more than a sack of hay, and blood spewed all over the snow-covered steps as she landed with a thud. She did not stir._

_Bo was frozen to the spot, unable to move, as the Troll snarled and fixed its beady eyes on the Orc. Lynne knew if he didn't move now then even more people were going to get hurt._

_"Bo!" She screamed as she started to ready a powerful flame spell between her hands. "Do something!"_

_Lynne quickly dashed around the Orc and threw her firebolt, aiming for the Troll's huge chest. It cried out, more in annoyance than in pain as the flames washed over it but was otherwise unaffected._

_Damn, Lynne cursed quietly, and she turned to see Naz running towards Jane's bloody form._

_"Get Jane inside!" She shouted, and Naz didn't need to be told twice._

_The wind whipped at her hair, and it was hard to breathe so high up on that mountain, but the problem wasn't over. Naz quickly knelt down and swept and unconscious Jane into his arms, careful of her torn shoulder. He took off down the steps towards High Hrothgar, leaving Lynne and Bo to tackle the Troll._

_Lynne turned around to find Bo in mid-strike. She readied another spell in her hands as the Orc bellowed in anger. He swung his sword forward with a strength that even impressed the Healer, and she watched in amazement as he effortlessly punched his sword through the Troll's chest like he was nothing more than butter._

_It wasn't enough. Even as the creature began to collapse, it's hulking form slowly crumbling to the ground, Bo continued to strike it. He quickly pulled his sword back as dark red blood spewed across his chest and face, coating him. Crimson streaks stained the Troll's white fur and it howled in pitiful pain._

_He was enraged. Lynne knew there was little she could do, but she had to get him to stop so she could go to Jane._

_Bo snarled as he grasped his sword with both hands and swung again, aiming for the Troll's head. Lynne's eyes widened, and she watched with a mixture of fear and fascination as the creature's head was decapitated from its body. It flew down to the ground and rolled off the side of the mountain, disappearing from sight. The lifeless body of the Troll collapsed to the ground and did not move again._

_The silence was eerie. Lynne could hear nothing but the sound of the wind moaning in her ears. Bo stood with his back to her, but his shoulders heaved as he struggled to breathe. His entire body shook with anger, and Lynne realized too late that she shouldn't have approached him._

_"B-Bo," Lynne called out softly, and she reached out to touch his trembling arm._

_The Orc suddenly whipped around, and in an instant, he had Lynne pinned against the jagged rock of the mountainside. His thick hand wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed as Bo snarled at her with bright red eyes. His expression was terrifying, and Lynne knew he wasn't even aware of what was going on._

_"B... Bo..." Lynne gasped, and she gently rubbed bloody arm, feeling panicked._

_"Sweetie...Yo-you have to... let... go...Jane needs me-"_

_Bo's eyes widened, and realization dawned on his face. He quickly released Lynne's throat and stumbled backward, dropping his sword in the snow._

_"Jane," he croaked, his voice hoarse._

_He began to race down the steps towards High Hrothgar, his movement was clumsy and unbalanced. Lynne was right behind him; pain shooting up her ankle as she ran..._

* * *

Lynne shivered as she remembered how scared she had been in that moment, and Naz's wet hand trailed up her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Lynne leaned back, resting her head against his thick chest. The water had been stained with blood. Jane's blood.

"I'll be fine."

Naz encouraged Lynne to sit forward, and he finished washing her body and hair. When he was satisfied she was clean, he wrapped her up in a soft towel and carried the Nord to their bed. She was almost completely asleep, which he was grateful for. She hadn't left Jane's side in almost two days.

Naz gently laid Lynne down on the bed and tucked her in. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She whispered sleepily.

"Yes. Can't I tuck you in?"

Lynne was quiet for a moment, and then she wiggled one of her arms free from under the blanket and ran her hand along Naz's thick, muscled arm.

"Of course you can."

The Orc smiled and stood up from the bed to walk around to the other side. He slipped under the covers and pulled Lynne close to him, holding her in his arms as she swiftly drifted to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

When Jane woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes to find Bo sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to her. This time she didn't cry as she turned her head towards him and called out his name.

"Bo?"

The Orc startled, and he glanced back at Jane with a stormy expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," he responded quickly.

Bo stood up from the bed and turned to Jane.

"I'm going to see the Greybeards."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

The Orsimer sighed, and then he shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Bo?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you."

Bo finally smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He knelt down on the bed and kissed Jane on the lips for one long moment. When he pulled back, his expression was once again grim.

"I love you too Jane. Lynne should be around with some breakfast for you."

Jane watched Bo leave. She knew the weight of being Dragonborn still gave him restless nights. Seeing the Greybeards was finally making his fears a reality. Once it was confirmed, there was no way he could ever deny it.

He still had a sliver of doubt in his mind, and he walked slowly through the stone halls of High Hrothgar, taking his time. The closer he got, the more he felt like he was suffocating in the dark hallway. But all too quickly he was back in the main entrance, which was the largest room in the entire building. Arngeir, a Greybeard who could speak, turned to him.

"We've been expecting you," the old man started, and he paused while his brethren finished gathering around.

"Then you know," Bo mumbled, and Master Arngeir nodded.

"Yes. We can sense it. Are you prepared to prove yourself, Dragonborn?"

Bo sucked in a deep breath, and then he nodded.

"What must I do?"

"Come into the center of the room, and we will begin."

* * *

While Bo was gone, Lynne paid a visit to Jane. She brought a healthy helping of breakfast rations for her. Jane ate with great enthusiasm. Afterward, Lynne helped her get clean, which she was glad for.

"Finally," Jane sighed softly, and Lynne chuckled. "I don't feel gross."

"Hold out your arms, gently," Lynne instructed. "I will put your tunic on."

It was no easy task to raise her right arm. He muscles and skin felt tight where her flesh had been torn apart and then put back together, but she managed. When the tunic was finally on, Jane opted for a loose pair of cotton pants to keep comfortable.

After she was settled Lynne tried to explain her injuries in a way she could understand.

"I know we can't afford much time but there's something about your body that is being stubborn towards my magic."

"Really?" Jane croaked, feeling concerned.

"Yes. I've used very powerful magic, but your wounds are healing rather slow. I'm not sure why, but until I'm sure you're fully recovered, you'll have to stay here and rest."

"That's fine," Jane responded sadly, and she slipped back onto the bed and laid down. "I don't want to mess up my recovery."

"I thought I was going to have to treat Bo too," Lynne continued, and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jane's brows furrowed together, and Lynne quickly took her hand and squeezed it.

"His face was as white as the snow, and he wouldn't leave your side for one second, though I tried."

There was a small knock on the door, and Naz entered. He looked well-rested.

"Jane," he grumbled, his voice low.

"Hey Naz," Jane beamed at him, and the Orc shook his head.

"Don't scare me like that again," Naz growled, and he sat down opposite of Lynne.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

The group chatted for a few more minutes until Jane began to grow sleepy as the potion kicked in. Her shoulder and chest still ached, and so Lynne gave her another potion before she left.

"Take this later, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Lynne."

"No need," Lynne murmured, and she kissed Jane's forehead.

Jane was beginning to drift to sleep when she heard a massive voice shout. Her eyes shot open, and she listened as the noise echoed all around the stone walls. She knew it was Bo.

_That's the first time I've heard the voice... so he really is Dragonborn._

The shouts continued periodically for a while, and eventually, Jane was too tired to listen, so she took a small nap before Bo returned to their room.

* * *

Before Bo returned to Jane, he knew he needed to make amends with Lynne. After spending more than an hour with the Greybeards he was feeling more confused and miserable than before. All he wanted to do was hold Jane and take a nap, but he remembered how awful his behavior had been back with the Troll. He knew he had been enraged at the time, but it still didn't excuse his behavior, and he felt terrible about it. Without Lynne, Jane might have died, and Bo knew he more than likely would have died back in Windhelm as well.

The Orc wandered down the candlelit hallway, sighing quietly, his thoughts too many. He reached the room he knew Lynne and Naz were occupying, and he knocked quietly on the door. A moment later it opened, and Naz stepped aside, allowing Bo to enter.

"Can I talk with you?" Bo asked quietly, and Lynne looked up from where she was sitting in front of the fireplace.

She had been thinking about nothing in particular and had actually considered taking a nap when the young Orc approached her.

"Of course, Bo."

Naz glanced between the two, curious, but decided to give them privacy. He swept his dirty clothes into his arms and quickly exited the room. There was a slightly awkward atmosphere between the two as Bo struggled to say what he knew he needed to say.

"Sit down," Lynne encouraged softly.

Bo nodded. He wandered over to the other chair and sat down. He stared down at his hands for a moment, and Lynne watched him, wishing he didn't feel too bad.

_It was an accident... I know he never meant to hurt me._

"Um, I just... just wanted to apologize for what I did the other day..."

Bo sighed and rubbed his neck. He forced himself to look Lynne in the eyes, and he was relieved to see she was smiling.

"It's alright Bo... really. I know you didn't mean it."

"I-I hope it doesn't affect how you feel about me."

"It most certainly doesn't. I care about you a great deal, Bo."

It was the first time just the two of them were really talking. Bo let out a deep breath, and he studied the Nord's face for a moment. She was beautiful, that much he could admit, and he was glad for her friendship.

"Thanks, Lynne."

The Nord smiled again, and she leaned back in her chair with a small yawn.

"I heard you out there. It sounded incredible... very powerful."

"I guess it is," Bo shrugged. "I'm still so unsure of everything. Of myself, of my abilities."

"It just takes time. Just as everything in life takes time... you never start out knowing how to do something perfectly. We all start from knowing nothing."

Bo was silent, and he stared at the fire burning happily in the hearth.

"Think of it like how you and Jane interact," Lynne continued, trying to comfort the troubled Orc. "First you met, then you got closer, then you became romantically involved, then you two became intimate..."

Lynne's bright blue eyes, a mirror to Bo's, twinkled warmly as she smiled, and Bo couldn't help but return it although her words made him blush.

"I think I understand what you mean."

"One day at a time."

Jane's voice popped into his head, and he stood up from the chair. He needed to be with her.

_One day at a time._

* * *

After speaking with Lynne, Bo re-entered his and Jane's dedicated room. He dragged his hand across his face, sighing quietly. He was still tired from the last few days, but now he had too much on his mind. He was overwhelmed with information, and he didn't know how to feel.

Bo walked over to the bed to find Jane sprawled out on her back, snoozing softly. He watched her for a moment, his chest swelling with the love he felt towards her. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed and took her soft, pale hand between his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, watching as Jane began to smile, and she opened her eyes.

"I heard you, out there," she whispered.

"Did you?"

"It sounded powerful. Sometimes I forget I'm dating the Dragonborn."

"Yeah," Bo mumbled, and he let out a deep breath. "There's no denying it now."

"How do you feel?"

Bo shrugged, but Jane could see behind his silence he was struggling. She watched as he reached up and rubbed his stubbly cheek, thinking.

"I don't know," he responded finally. "Too much. It's... "his voice broke, and he bowed his head. "I-It feels like I'm drowning."

Jane sat up from the bed and scooted closer, drawing Bo close. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, and he pulled her up onto his lap, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He let out a deep, unsteady breath, and she could feel his hands were shaking as he clutched her tunic with both hands, holding her close to him.

Jane brushed her fingers along his neck, and Bo brought his head back to look at her. He never got tired of her pretty face, and her eyes never failed to mesmerize him. She smiled softly and brushed her fingertips along his hard, white tusk. He shivered and leaned in. When their lips met, he felt like all his problems disappeared, and so he grasped at her harder, crushing her chest against him as he deepened their embrace.

Jane kissed him back, noticing the difference in the way he held her. His fingers dug into her waist, and he kissed her with a sense of desperation.

 _Maybe I can make him forget his troubles,_  she thought quietly, as Bo's lips trailed down her neck, and he gently nibbled her sensitive flesh.  _Even if it's only for a little while._

Jane shivered, and she tipped his chin up to stare into his stormy blue eyes. She kissed his lips, slowly, and her thumb stroked his cheek. Her injured arm laid uselessly in her lap, but she didn't need to use it.

"I w-want you," Bo huffed breathlessly, and his brows furrowed together.

"I'm yours, Bo," Jane mumbled back, and she kissed the side of his tusk.

Jane knew Lynne would be furious if she found out, but she didn't care. She didn't need her shoulder to work for them to make love. Not that she cared about anything right now, other than Bo. He kissed her again, their breaths coming out in short gasps, and fire erupted in the pit of Bo's stomach.

He moved slowly so that Jane was laying on her back, and his lips trailed down her neck and collarbone as he gently lifted her tunic up. Jane struggled as he pulled it up, intending to take it off, and he froze.

"W-we shouldn't... your shoulder..."

"Bo, I swear if you don't take my tunic off right this instant!"

Bo laughed at her angry outburst, and he was able to maneuver Jane out from her shirt without much difficulty. When that was finished, he continued kissing down her chest, making sure he didn't touch the bandages, and he gently cupped one of her soft, round breasts.

He still wasn't super confident in himself, but he had had a lot of practice while being on the road for so long with their own private tent. Jane ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, moaning softly as Bo took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Bo paid great attention to her body, taking his time. All he could think about was Jane, and it was a welcomed distraction. When he reached her pants, he tugged on the strings for a moment and slipped them off before tossing her clothes on the floor.

"Your beauty takes my breath away," he mumbled against her thigh.

Jane giggled as his stubbly cheek tickled her thigh, and he shot her a grin.

"I need to shave."

Jane nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, you do."

Bo got up from the bed, and Jane watched as he took his tunic off and dropped it on the floor. A moment later he was completely naked, and Jane reveled in the sight of him. His muscles rippled when he moved. She loved the way his arms flexed and bulged, and she always took the opportunity to trail her fingers along the plain of his abs, which she knew had developed from years of hard work. His skin was the color of deep evergreen and she loved every inch of it.

When Bo knelt down on the bed she reached up and rubbed his arm affectionately, smiling. His cock was completely hard and rose up straight and thick between his legs. The sight of him made her ache.

Bo growled and leaned down to kiss Jane's soft lips. His whole body tingled with excitement and desire, which was stronger than his nervousness.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" He asked softly, his voice low.

A flash of worry washed over his face.

"I promise you won't. Just go slow."

"Okay," Bo mumbled, and he paused. "I-I'm not really sure..."

Jane smiled, and she reached down between his legs and gently grasped his member. He sucked in a deep breath and bowed his head, watching as Jane guided him with her hand.

"Like that," she whispered, as Bo began to understand.

The Orc slowly eased the tip of his cock inside of her, and Jane moaned. Spurred on by her reaction, he thrust his hips, completely dumbfounded by the feeling of Jane as her silky womanhood wrapped around him, pulling him in. He nearly blacked out at the feeling, and swiftly fell with his hands down on the bed. He let out a huge breath, his chest heaving and his eyes squeezed shut.

"B-by...by M-Malacath... _Jane._.."

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. When Jane urged him to keep thrusting, it increased his pleasure ten-fold, and he was completely delirious by it all. He clutched at Jane as he rocked his hips, and several loud moans escaped his lips.

Jane brought her legs up around his waist and she clenched them. Her sweet noises spurred him on and she snuck her good arm around his back. Her head lolled back against the bed as she dug her nails into his flesh. Her shoulder ached but she didn't care. She bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud, but soft, broken moans managed to escape.

Bo's body shuddered as he came, and a ragged moan escaped his lips. He thrust one last time, his legs and arms shaking as he came inside her. Jane gasped and clenched her thighs around him harder. The feeling of his seed inside of her, as it filled Jane to the brim, was all too much. A moment later she climaxed as well, her sweet moans filling Bo's ears as they both rode out their orgasms.

Bo slumped down on top of Jane, and all she could hear was the sounds of his short gasps as he struggled to breathe. Jane rubbed his shoulder affectionately, as she too panted quietly for a few minutes. He continued laying there, still inside of her, and eventually, Jane was too uncomfortable with his body weight.

"Bo?" She asked breathlessly, and the Orc mumbled something.

"Mmmyes?"

"Are you okay?"

Bo groaned and finally pulled himself up. He sat back on his calves and gazed down at Jane with his bright blue eyes. He was smiling, and Jane smiled back as she watched him rub her thighs. She shivered as his calloused fingers brushed along her soft tummy.

"How did you do that? It feels so good."

Jane laughed, and she watched as he continued to admire her for a moment, his fingers softly exploring their entwined parts. Then Bo finally rolled off of her and onto the bed. There was a slight ache in the pit of her stomach as they parted. Bo shuffled closer, nuzzling her neck with his face, and he wrapped an arm around her sweaty waist. He let out a deep breath that tickled her skin.

"I thought you had passed out for a minute there," Jane teased, and Bo chuckled.

"I think I did."

His voice was low and sleepy, and his eyes were closed. The couple was utterly exhausted, and sleep quickly took them both.


	29. Chapter 29

Jane suffered the consequences of her and Bo's lovemaking the very next morning. After a while she had stopped listening to Lynne's lecture and simply stared up at the dark stone ceiling wishing it would suddenly collapse on top of her. Her shoulder ached fiercely, but being forced to listen to Lynne scold them was worse.

"You're both unbelievable."

When Lynne had exhausted her verbal punishment on Jane, she turned around and fixed her icy blue gaze on Bo.

"And you..." Lynne started, and she jabbed the Orc in his chest. " _You_  knew better!"

Bo bowed his head, his expression solemn.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Didn't you listen to me at all when I said Jane isn't healing very quickly?"

"I-I did-"

"So, what in the world made you think that something as vigorous as having  _sex_  was a good idea?"

Bo's cheeks turned dark red, and he squirmed in discomfort where he stood, unable to look Lynne in the eyes.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Please Lynne," Jane piped up, and she turned her head towards them. "We get it. We're sorry."

"I know it sounds like I'm being a bitch but this is serious, Jane. Your body is resisting my medicine... it's going to be a long recovery."

Naz quietly stood nearby, and he finally decided to intervene.

"Listen," he grumbled. "They fucked up, but we're not getting anywhere. What are we going to do about this task?"

The horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Jane knew that even if they went to the ruin, they wouldn't find the relic. She firmly kept her mouth shut. Now was not the time to let something like that slip out. Everyone was feeling stressed and tense.

Bo had gathered everyone in the same room to discuss what the next plan of action was but had been met with the wrath of Lynne. Jane's wounds had been split back open from too much movement and she had bled completely through her bandages overnight. It had been obvious what she had been up to.

Jane was almost one hundred percent positive that Bo wanted to go Isengard alone, and that idea upset her.

 _He doesn't need to do everything on his own,_  she thought fiercely while the rest of the group talked amongst themselves.

She winced as a spasm of pain shot through her shoulder, and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Bo glanced down at Jane, and he didn't miss a beat.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved to sit down beside her.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine."

"You're a bad liar."

Lynne let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. There was much more she wanted to say to the young couple, but she refrained.

"How long will it take for Jane to recover?"

"That's just it," Lynne replied glumly, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I'm not used to a patient not responding well to my treatment."

"I don't want you to go alone," Jane croaked sadly, and tears pricked at her eyes.

Bo quickly grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

"He won't go alone," Naz cut in, and everybody looked at him.

"Lynne can stay here to tend to Jane. Bo and I will go get this stupid horn and bring it back. Problem solved."

It sounded like the best idea. Jane still didn't like that Bo would be so far away from her, and Bo honestly felt the same way. But they knew it was necessary.

"Alright... I guess that's the best plan."

Bo stared down at Jane for a few more minutes, until Naz made an impatient sigh, and he reluctantly pulled himself away. He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving to go discuss things with Naz.

"Get some rest."

"Okay."

When the men were gone, Jane and Lynne were both quiet. There was an air of awkwardness between them, but eventually, the Nord caved. She sighed and moved over to the bed and sat down. She took Jane's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, I... I lost my cool."

"It's alright, really. I know you care."

"I do care," Lynne mumbled thickly. "I feel like I'm failing you as a healer."

"Lynne..."

Jane firmly clenched Lynne's hand, and she rubbed it affectionately.

"You're not failing me. Not even a little bit. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you. Bo would definitely be dead if it weren't for you."

"I know, I just..."

Lynne plucked at the white bedsheet, and she was silent for a moment. Then she hastily shook her head and let out the breath she had been holding in.

"It's fine. Everything will be fine."

"Of course, it will," Jane replied firmly, and she smiled.

Jane spent the afternoon resting, per strict doctor's orders. Lynne checked on her periodically, making sure her bandages were changed often to prevent any sort of infection from occurring. Every time she looked at the extent of Jane's injuries it still made her feel bad that she couldn't help better, but she tried to keep those thoughts away.

While Jane was resting, Bo and Naz spent a few hours planning their trip to Ustengrav. They poured over a map of Skyrim, trying to nail their route down. It was going to be a long trip.

"Arngeir said it's Northeast of Morthal."

"That's gonna take us at least a month to get there," Naz grunted. "Maybe longer."

"Well we have horses, so it'll be faster than walking."

"Why do you have to get this horn anyway?"

Bo sighed, and he rubbed at his neck for a moment. He quietly reminded himself to properly shave as soon as possible.

"I have to prove myself in order to receive their help."

"So, dungeon diving for some dumb horn will prove you're what... the Dragonborn? Even though you can shout somebody off a cliff?"

"I guess so."

Naz grunted his displeasure, but he continued peering down at the map for a while.

"I suppose we'll cut straight across Whiterun."

The Orc drew a finger from The Throat of the World, away from the major road that snaked through the country.

"Our mates won't be with us so we don't have to take the main road. Not that I don't think they can handle themselves..."

"No, you're right. You and I probably have the most experience traveling the wild areas of Skyrim. We don't have to play it safe."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do."

The two Orcs spent a little while longer discussing their upcoming trip. Bo's armor was in need of some repair, Naz's sword had some damage as well, and they'd also need to resupply. They decided that Riverrun would be their first stop, and if they couldn't get the supplies they needed there, they'd stop in Whiterun.

"If there's any fighting going on with the Stormcloaks I'd like to avoid being noticed."

"I wonder if Ahmon has spoken with Ulfric yet," Naz responded thoughtfully, thinking fondly of their Nord friend. He missed Ahmon's jokes.

"Hopefully," Bo responded with a small frown. "I really hope he didn't have much trouble."

"You don't think Ulfric would...  _harm_  Ahmon?"

The pair exchanged a weighted look with each other, and Naz knew that it was a possibility.

"I really hope not. He'd be stupid to attack Ahmon outright, especially a fellow Nord."

"But if he thinks he's getting back at you..."

Bo sighed, and Naz was quiet as they both thought about how much danger Ahmon might have potentially put himself in.

"Well, perhaps he'll send us a letter soon. It's the only way we'll know."

"Hopefully."

* * *

When they were sure that they had discussed everything that was necessary, and checked all their packs, weapons, and supplies, Bo returned to where Jane was still snoozing lightly.

Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't really asleep, and she opened them as soon as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She noticed he was freshly shaved.

"Bo," Jane murmured, and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just fine. Listen..."

Bo slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to Jane. He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her bandage free shoulder. Jane reached up and ran her fingers through his soft hair. He growled softly and closed his eyes.

"You don't feel bad about leaving me here, right?"

Bo nuzzled his tusk against her skin for a moment, and he gently squeezed her waist.

"I feel a little bad, but I'm mostly concerned about your healing."

"Well don't feel bad," Jane responded lightly, and Bo craned his neck to look up at her. "I'll be just fine. I've got Lynne here, and she's probably the best healer we know."

"That's true..."

"I want you to focus on your task," Jane continued firmly. "I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself but I'll still worry."

Tears once again pricked at her eyes. She didn't know why she was being so emotional. Ustengrav was a fairly big ruin, but she knew Bo was more than strong enough to make it through. He was the Dragonborn, and Naz would have his back.

_You're just being silly._

Bo smiled, and he reached up to cup Jane's soft cheek. Her lip trembled, and a couple of tears escaped but he quickly wiped them away.

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I do, but then you prove me wrong every day."

Jane laughed, and Bo eagerly pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. They spent a few minutes making out before he had to pull away.

"I uh..." Bo chuckled, his cheeks warm. "I can't wait until you're all healed."

The couple laughed, and Bo once again nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck with a sigh.

"I know," Jane whispered softly, and she fondly stroked his hair. "I haven't spent a single night alone since meeting you. It's going to be hard."

"Funny," Bo laughed, and his breath tickled her skin. "A few months ago, all I ever did was travel alone, eat alone, and sleep alone. Now I can't imagine not holding you in my arms each night."

Bo snuggled closer, pressing his firm body against hers. Jane wrapped her good arm around his back and softly rubbed him with small circular motions. He was lulled to sleep by her touch, and they didn't wake up until Lynne came by later in the evening with dinner and fresh bandages.

* * *

Two days later, Jane and Bo stood by the main doors of High Hrothgar saying their goodbyes. One of their packs rested on his back along with one bedroll. Naz and Lynne stood a few feet back, and they were also saying goodbye in hushed whispers.

Bo had spoken with Arngeir earlier in the morning about Jane, and he had been more than accepting of the women staying longer.

"Not to worry," Arngeir smiled, and he patted Bo's shoulder. "They will be comfortable here. Safe travels."

Jane stood in front of Bo, her arm in a sling, and she clasped Bo's hand so tightly that she was starting to cut off circulation to his fingers, but he didn't say a word. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks, and she bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing like a moron.

"Jane, you know I'll be back."

"I know," Jane whispered quietly.

Bo smiled, but he could feel his chest constricting tightly. He gently tipped Jane's chin up so he could look at her. He dipped his head down and kissed her for a long moment before she sobbed and threw her good arm around his waist. She buried her face into the front of his coat and began to cry. Bo gently rubbed her back and ran his hands along her soft brown hair, feeling emotional himself.

Finally, she stepped back with a shaky breath. Bo snatched her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Bo."

A few feet away Lynne wrapped her around Naz's thick neck and kissed the Orc for a few moments. When they pulled away, her face was free of tears but her expression was glum.

"Look after yourself... and look after Bo, too."

"I will. Don't hit on any of the Greybeards while I'm gone," Naz teased, and Lynne lightly slapped his chest.

"You're awful," Lynne growled, but she was smiling.

When everyone had finished saying goodbye, Jane and Lynne stood just outside the doors. They squinted their eyes against a bright morning light that reflected off the freshly fallen snow. They watched the two Orcs as they began wandering down the vague path away from High Hrothgar, clearing a trench in the snow while they walked.

Once they reached the cut in the mountain and were little more than dark blobs in the distance, they turned around and waved for a moment, watching as the women waved back. Then they walked around the bend and disappeared from sight.

Jane felt like her heart was hurting, and she firmly clasped Lynne's hand as they continued to stand there for a little while. She sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air that filled her lungs.

"They're going to be just fine," Lynne mumbled softly.

"I know."

Eventually, they wandered back inside. Jane sniffled, but mostly from the cold. She followed Lynne back down the hall, nodding politely at any Greybeard they passed, and wandered into one of the bedrooms. When Jane was comfortably sitting down in a plush fabric chair near the fireplace, Lynne took a seat opposite of her. They were silent for a while. Both of them stared at the fire burning in the hearth, but their thoughts were far away.

"Lynne?"

The Nord blinked, and she looked over at the young woman. Her heart swelled with the love she felt towards Jane.

_She's the only family I've got... a sister._

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you still have some spell tomes?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to be a lazy lump while we're waiting for them to get back," Jane sighed, and she plucked at the fabric of her sling with a small frown. "It'll just make the wait feel even longer."

"That is true."

"So, will you teach me some more magic? Or guide my studies... anything."

"Absolutely."

They smiled at each other, and suddenly the air became a little brighter. They chatted lightly amongst themselves about magicka theory, all the while thoughts of the Orc lingered in the back of their minds.

 _I want to be stronger._  Jane thought fiercely as she went to lay down and rest sometime later.  _When he returns, I want him to be proud of me._


	30. Chapter 30

When Nara woke up the next morning she found herself alone in the room. For a moment she simply laid in bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling of Candlehearth Inn, wondering if Ahmon had been an elaborate dream. But if he was, she wouldn't be laying on a soft, warm bed. She was beginning to grow curious as to where he had gone when the man in question arrived.

Ahmon stepped into the room, a grin plastered to his face, and he held a small bundle of what looked like clothing in his hands.

"Good morning my sweet Nara," Ahmon greeted.

Nara sat up in the bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes, almost wishing the Nord wasn't so perky so early in the morning. But she couldn't bring herself to stay grumpy, and soon a smile spread across her face as he drew closer.

"Good morning."

"I bet you're wondering where I was."

"Perhaps."

"Well... Now I don't claim to be a man who knows how a lady dresses, but I couldn't help but notice that your current clothes are not appropriate for the harsh winter weather."

Nara felt her cheeks grow warm, and she was suddenly embarrassed. She knew she looked like a homeless woman; because she was. She quietly shuffled her legs out from the blankets and placed her feet on the ground.

"Don't get all shy on me now, Nara."

Ahmon could sense her embarrassment. He quickly knelt down on the floor beside their bed and gently squeezed her knees with his gloved hands.

"I know what you're thinking. Is it so wrong that I see a beautiful woman down on her luck and I want to do everything I can to make her smile?"

Nara swallowed hard, struggling to come up with a response. Her long black hair was lightly tousled and fell in straight waves past her shoulders, partially hiding her face from view. Ahmon reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind one pointed ear. His smile hadn't disappeared, and the expression on his face made her chest ache in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time. She decided it was useless to try and spoil things with a sour attitude.

"I've never met anyone like you before, Ahmon."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

"It's a compliment."

Ahmon laughed, and he quickly leaned in and kissed her blushing cheek before standing up.

"Take your time... I'm gonna wash up too. Want to meet me in the hall for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Ahmon shot her one last cheeky grin as he left the room with an armful of his own clothes. While he was away taking a bath, Nara also took the time to get cleaned up and change into the clothes Ahmon had provided her.

He kept it simple, but the clothes were nicer than what she owned. She smiled to herself as she slipped on the fitted black breeches, noting to herself that she had gotten far too thin. The Nord had guessed her size fairly accurately, and she was impressed.

 _Not once has Ahmon made me feel uncomfortable about that,_  Nara mused as she slipped on a soft blue tunic.  _He's truly a gentleman._

She finished by combing her hair and splashing her face with water before slipping on her boots. Then, she grabbed the coat Ahmon had left for her and exited the bedroom into the main hall. Nara glanced around for any sign of her smiling Nord, but he was nowhere to be seen so she grabbed an empty table and sat down.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?"

Ahmon's soft voice floated to her ears, and Nara looked up to find a freshly dressed Ahmon standing before her. His bright blond hair had been swept into a loose ponytail and he wore a worn pair of fitted brown breeches that hugged his athletic figure perfectly. Nara couldn't help but wonder what he looked like under his cream-colored tunic, and the thought made her blush.

"Nope, not long at all."

"Excellent."

Breakfast was a lighthearted affair. The pair chatted about many things, but mostly the topics were Windhelm and its lack of care for anyone who wasn't a Nord. Nara grew curious as to what Ahmon was going to do with the axe.

"Honestly? I'm going to give it back," Ahmon replied in between mouthfuls of food, and he paused to take a sip of water.

"I told Bo I'd give it back, and I will. But I'm also going to relay his message, and I'm not going to join the Stormcloaks. What I do after that... I'm really not sure."

"What did you do before coming here?"

"I come from a family of farmers, so that's what I grew up thinking I'd always do."

Nara couldn't help but smile as a faraway look crossed the young Nord's face.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Books, mostly. My brothers didn't really care to read, but I did. I read anything I could get my greedy little hands on when we went to the markets. Reading about heroes and epic adventures sparked something inside of me."

"So, do you think it was destiny that you crossed paths with the Dragonborn?"

Ahmon smiled, and he placed his fork down. He studied Nara for a moment, his bright blue eyes roaming over every feature of her pretty face. He was glad to see she looked a little less tired than the night before. The Elf blushed, but she stared back, studying him as well.

"I definitely don't think it was chance."

When they were finished their meal, Nara followed Ahmon back into their room. He retrieved the massive axe and slung it over his shoulder before turning to the Elf with a smile.

"I better get it over with."

"Do you want me to come?"

Ahmon's brows shot up in surprise.

"Why would you go?"

"I dunno," Nara shrugged. "Seeing Ulfric's stupid face would displease me. But... it would be way more satisfying to see the look on his face once you give him the bad news."

Ahmon laughed so hard his cheeks turned pink, and Nara grinned, feeling pleased with herself.

"I knew you were perfect," Ahmon replied, his voice breathless.

He reached out and grasped Nara's hand, clenching it gently.

"Come on, let's go stick it to Ulfric."

* * *

It had stopped snowing sometime in the middle of the night, and several guards were puttering around with shovels, clearing paths so people could walk. Ahmon swiftly made his way through these paths with Nara hot on his heels.

A guard eyed the pair suspiciously as they approached. Ahmon was all smiles, and he firmly held the Elf's hand as they neared the doors.

"Can I help you?"

The guard had noticed the large war axe on his back, and he eyed Ahmon and Nara with narrow eyes from beneath his helmet.

"If I could, I would request an audience with the Jarl."

"What is it about?"

"If you must know, it's rather important Stormcloak business."

"Stormcloak? You're not a Stormcloak."

Ahmon grinned. Beside him, Nara was internally rolling her eyes, but he squeezed her hand affectionately so she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Aren't you observant! You're absolutely right, I'm not a Stormcloak... I'm here on behalf of my good friend, Bo Gro Graul."

"Bo Gro Graul?"

"Yes... Do you know him?"

Ahmon's patience was impressive. Nara was starting to grow frustrated by their conversation but the Nord was completely unaffected. He continued to stay calm and cheerful.

A couple more minutes passed and then they were finally allowed inside the Palace of Kings. The guard gave them one last glance as he opened the doors, and Ahmon thanked him kindly before stepping inside. He confidently strode across the long carpet towards the throne, and Nara felt herself growing a little nervous as her eyes landed on the Jarl.

Ulfric Stormcloak lounged comfortably on his throne, and he smiled with a smug little smirk that did not reach his eyes. She had only seen him once before and the image of him had left a bitter taste in her mouth. As she peered up at him for a second time, the feeling returned.

"I recognize my axe," Ulfric greeted them, and he began to rise from his seat. "But you're not the Orc I gave it to."

Ahmon's smile was unwavering, and as Ulfric drew closer he stuck out his hand. The Jarl eyed it for a moment, and then he shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jarl Ulfric. My name is Ahmon. I've come on behalf of my good friend, Bo."

"What has Bo Gro Graul so busy that he cannot finish his tasks on his own?"

"Good question," Ahmon replied smoothly. "But first..."

He briefly released Nara's hand and reached back to grasp the axe. When it was free, he presented it for the Jarl, who simply stared at him.

"Give it to Galmar."

Another Nord appeared from nearby. Galmar strode forward, and Ahmon handed the axe to him.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly what Bo has been up to since we parted ways a few weeks ago."

Ulfric crossed his arms, looking regal in a black coat lined with thick, dark fur. Even while listening to Ahmon, a fellow Nord, he had an air of superiority about him. Nara quietly clasped her hands together, her entire body tensed, but she remained quiet.

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

"However, I do have a message for you."

"Go on."

Ahmon reached into the pocket of his coat and produced a slightly crumpled envelope. He slipped the paper out and opened it before clearing his throat.

"Ahmon, I am sending this to you in hopes that it reaches you before you pledge any sort of allegiance to Ulfric Stormcloak."

He paused for dramatic effect. Ulfric remained silent, but his expression grew dark.

"Jane has confessed to me that when we were in Windhelm, Ulfric kissed her forcibly, against her will, and when she tried to get him to stop, he struck her across the face."

Ulfric's eyes widened momentarily, but Ahmon didn't wait for him to respond. His voice was light, but there was a hardness in his eyes as he read the letter. Nara shifted uncomfortably beside him, suddenly wishing that she could leave.

"If you value my friendship, and hers, you will give the axe to him, tell him that I withdraw my support from the Stormcloaks, and walk away. I cannot tell you which side to take, as it is ultimately your decision. But that is my advice..."

Ahmon briskly folded the letter and tucked it away in his coat out of sight.

"That's all I have to say. Take care."

He grabbed Nara's hand, shooting her a cheeky grin, and they turned to leave.

"Wait," Ulfric finally called out. "You think you can come here and speak to me like that?"

"Like what?" Ahmon replied calmly, and he turned back around. "Did I commit a crime?"

There was a mischievous glint in Ahmon's eyes.

"I don't think Bo Gro Graul is in any sort of position to refuse me. I will not take this breaking of his vows lightly."

"That's something you can take up with him; if you ever see Bo again. He's really a busy man."

"Busy doing what, exactly?"

"I don't know," Ahmon shrugged. "I'm not familiar with the Dragonborn's schedule."

The tension in the room grew tenfold as Ulfric realized what Ahmon was saying.

"That Orc... there's no way..."

"That  _Orc_  was up at High Hrothgar, last I knew... so unless the Greybeards have completely lost their minds, I'd say there's a way."

Ulfric's expression was furious. But, after a long moment of tense silence, he turned away with a swish of his long coat and returned to his spot the throne.

"Leave my sight."

"Gladly."

Ahmon politely dipped his head with a grin plastered across his face. Then He spun around and grasped Nara's hand, bringing it up to his lips, and lightly kissed her knuckles before starting to walk again. They quickly exited the Palace of Kings. The guards eyed them with sour looks as they passed.

"Ahmon," Nara mumbled quietly, and she glanced back at the palace as they quickly walk down the snowy street. "I don't think you should stay here."

"You're absolutely right."

They reach the Inn and quickly retreat to their room to unwind.

"That was ridiculous," Nara comments.

Ahmon sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his neck. His expression is somber.

"I know. Speaking about what he did to Jane so bluntly didn't even make him flinch."

"He's a complete psychopath."

"You're right again."

They were both silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Ahmon idly stroked his chin, staring at nothing in particular.

"So..." Nara ventured quietly, and the Nord looked over at her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'll be leaving Windhelm before nightfall."

Nara couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but she knew it was the right decision.

_I've literally just met this man, but I'm already sad he's leaving._

"When can you be ready?"

Nara blinked as she came back from her thoughts, and her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you be ready by noon?"

"Ready for what?"

"I'm taking you home," Ahmon replied lightly, and he stood up from the bed.

Nara's eyes widened in surprise, and she was stunned into silence as she tried to comprehend what the Nord was saying to her. It had been so long since she'd been home that she wasn't even sure if she'd recognize her own family.

"Y-You would...I am... we are-"

"Can you handle traveling with a Nord like me?" Ahmon teased, and he drew closer. "I promise if nothing else it'll be fun."

"Can I handle... of  _course_  I could, Ahmon."

A sob escaped Nara's lips and she quickly wrapped her arms around Ahmon's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. A few tears slip down her dark cheeks and Ahmon hugged her back. He held her for a long time as he gently rubbed her back while she cried.

"I-I honestly l-lost hope after t-the fire... I never t-thought I'd ever leave this hor-horible place..."

"I know honey. Nara... nothing would make me happier than getting you away from this wretched city and back to Solitude."

"You're too kind, really."

When Nara pulled away she was smiling. Ahmon reached up and brushed her tear-stained cheeks, and she fondly looked up at his cheerful face.

"Do you think you're up for a trip to the shops? I need to resupply. Also, I should really get you a set of armor... it's dangerous traveling these days with Dragons about."

Nara slipped her hand into Ahmon's and leaned in to kiss his pale cheek.

"Gladly."


	31. Chapter 31

Bo stepped out from his tent with a yawn and stretched his arms above his head until his back gave a satisfying crack. His eyes remained squinted until they had adjusted to the brightness and looked around, but Naz was still in his tent. He took a few minutes to check on the horses, and by the time he came back to the camp, Naz was up as well.

"Morning," Naz grunted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

The Orc shot him a look, but they were quiet as they ate a meal of cold rations for breakfast. It had been three days since leaving High Hrothgar, and despite having each other for company, the two Orcs were feeling lonely.

Neither one of them liked to talk about it, but the silent understanding was there. Bo idly rubbed at his neck while he ate, his thoughts as usual filled with images of Jane. He truly wished she had been able to come to Ustengrav, not just because he loved her company, but also because she seemed to love the landscape of Skyrim as much as he did. Oftentimes when they were walking he'd see a particular view and wonder how Jane might have reacted to seeing it as well. He knew she would love to go to Riverwood, and Morthal could be gloomy at times but was also a beautiful area.

Naz finished eating first, and he began dismantling his tent. By the time he was done Bo was nearly finished with his tent as well. Once they were packed up and the horses were fed and watered, they both swung up on the saddles and silently began making their way South.

* * *

The Orcs traveled for most of the day in comfortable silence. They stopped around noon to rest the horses and eat some lunch. They were making good time, and Bo was confident they'd reach Riverwood within two weeks. They hadn't been able to recover very much food from Ivarstead, so they had to stretch what little they had, and he was looking forward to having a hot meal and resupplying.

The sun had almost completely set when they decided to stop for the night. Bo noticed a small cluster of trees a little way off the road, and so they maneuvered their horses over to it and began to set up camp. It was a routine that Bo was used to, but he couldn't help but think about Jane. Everything was more fun with her, even something as simple as setting up a tent or building a fire.

The first night being away from Jane had been the hardest. Bo had woken up in the middle of the night like he often did, but this time he was alone. He stared up at the roof of the tent for a moment and then rolled onto his side, reaching for a body that wasn't there. It had hit him harder than he'd been expecting, and Bo realized just how much she had impacted his life. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep that night and had instead tossed and turned restlessly until sunrise.

He wondered how she was faring with her injuries. Bo prayed to Malacath every day that she was healing properly. Seeing her almost die at the hands of a Frost Troll had been horrifying for the young Orc, and he knew she had been in great pain. He wished he could have taken the pain away but was comforted knowing that Lynne was close by to help her recovery.

Bo finished setting up his tent and bedroll and then wandered off to find firewood. The weather was quite mild in this part of Skyrim, but the nights often got chilly, and Bo welcomed the warmth from a fire. Along the way, he spotted a rabbit rustling around in the undergrowth of a nearby bush.

A well-aimed firebolt nailed his prey, and it gave a small scream before it collapsed to the ground. Bo strode forward and snatched the body up and made his way back to camp where Naz was waiting for him.

"Caught something did you?"

"Just a rabbit, it's not much."

"You can have it."

Bo dumped his armful of branches into the center of the firepit Naz had created with a circle of rocks. Then he retrieved a small knife and began skinning the rabbit while Naz coaxed a fire to life with some kindling. When Bo was finished preparing his dinner and it was roasting over the fire, he sat down in the soft grass and took a drink from his waterskin, feeling rather tired. Across from him, Naz was tucking into a handful of nuts and dried berries, and he also took a deep drink from his waterskin.

"Naz?"

"Yeah?" Naz mumbled, and he glanced over at Bo.

Bo had come to appreciate Nazgurat's steady presence. Despite their eleven-year difference, the younger Orc looked up to him, but not quite like a father figure. Naz acted more like an older brother, and Bo knew that he pushed him because he cared.

"I feel like I don't know very much about you, even though we've been traveling together for a few months now."

Naz was silent for a moment, and then he nodded.

"You're right. I find it... difficult to speak about myself."

Naz sighed, and he plucked a handful of grass from the ground and tossed it into the fire. His thoughts were far away.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I was just curious."

"I don't mind."

Nazgurat was quiet for a moment as he thought about where to begin. His bright red eyes glinted with the reflection of the fire as he stared at it. He wore a faded set of leather armor and an Orcish sword rested on the ground beside him. Naz and Bo were similar in height, but the older Orc was thicker than Bo, and his body was riddled with old scars. His thick brows furrowed together, and then he finally spoke.

"I was born in a stronghold as well, but my relationship with my family wasn't nearly as nice as yours."

Naz cracked his knuckles, and then he leaned onto his side with his long legs stretched out. He continued plucking at the grass while he spoke.

"Which Stronghold?"

"Dushnikh Yal," Naz grunted quietly.

"I've been there before, once."

"I haven't been there in over fifteen years," Naz sighed, and he rubbed at his chin. "You probably couldn't pay me enough gold to return."

"What did you do when you left?"

"I did what most Orcs did when they leave a Stronghold. Joined the Legion."

Bo nodded and leaned towards the fire. He plucked his roasted rabbit off the flames and began tucking in.

"Didn't last long. I didn't like being told what to do."

Bo laughed, and Naz shot him a look, but a smile crept up on his lips.

"I can picture you being the rebellious type," Bo teased.

"Yeah, I was more than that. I was an ass."

" _Was_?"

Naz picked up a small rock and hurled it across the fire at Bo. It bounced off his arm, and the Orc laughed harder.

"Trust me, I was worse. You and I wouldn't have been friends."

Bo was quiet as he ripped off another chunk of rabbit meat and chewed it.

"So, got myself kicked out of the Legion. Wandered aimlessly around Skyrim for a while, picking up odd jobs here and there. Ended up meeting a fellow who introduced me to mercenary work."

Naz glazed over most of the details, unwilling to share so many of his mistakes. His past was something he wanted to forget, as he harbored a lot of regrets; some which he had no choice but to face.

"I went through a few people at first. Most of the jobs didn't last more than a few months. Then I was hired by a Mage."

"Mage?"

"Yeah," Naz grumbled, his expression dark. "She was a student at the college. Things were simple at first. Follow her around, try not to let her die."

"Was she weak or something?"

"Physically yes. I'm not familiar with magical strength but I think in that aspect she was really powerful. But I don't know how she didn't die every time we went off somewhere to get some stupid artifact or something. She was so clumsy."

"What happened?"

"We nearly got ourselves killed trying to recover some staff. It was guarded by a Dragon Priest-"

"Dragon Priest," Bo echoed, and his eyes widened. "I've encountered one of those before."

"Have you? Then you know. We ended up in someplace called Labyrinthian and I had to drag her out of there after it was all done, we barely made it out. Once I got her back to the college I cut ties and took off."

"Sounds like she was more than just a simple student."

"Guess so."

Both of the Orcs were quiet, lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"What were you doing before you met me?"

"Not much," Naz sighed, and he shrugged. "Honestly... I had no idea what I was going to do. Once we crossed paths, it just made sense to support you."

"I appreciate it."

"S'nothing."

They once again lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Bo had another question.

"Are things between you and Lynne serious?" Bo inquired, curious.

Naz grinned, and Bo knew exactly how he felt.

"I hope they are. I don't think I've ever loved a woman as much as I do her."

"I'm glad. It's been really nice having your guy's support. Seeing you two together helped me feel encouraged."

"What about you?" Naz glanced over at Bo, a smile still on his face. "It's no secret that you're head over heels for Jane."

Bo laughed, and rubbed at his shoulder, feeling an ache in his stomach. It had only been three days but he missed her terribly.

"I love her so much I don't even know how to handle myself sometimes."

"I know what you mean. You and I aren't used to this sort of thing."

"We're really not."

"Some days I feel like it's getting easier," Naz continued, sighing. "And then Lynne does something or says something and I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again."

Bo nodded enthusiastically, and the Orcs laughed.

"We're soft," Naz grumbled, and his belly trembled as he laughed. "Not that I mind."

"Me neither."

Bo stared down at the fire again, the image of Jane's face in his mind.

"When all of this... this Dragonborn business is done, I want to marry Jane."

"Why not marry her now?"

Bro frowned, and the flurry of emotions that threatened to break free bubbled just underneath the surface. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm the storm, and when he spoke his voice was thick with emotion.

"Because I... I would hate to marry her and then something happens to me... or worse, Jane..."

"Bo."

Naz had pulled himself up into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He leaned his thick arms against his thighs and peered at Bo with a soft expression. Bo's bright blue orbs peered back at him, and Naz could tell that the Orc was troubled.

_I understand. He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. I've got to pull him up when he feels himself slipping down._

"We're going to be just fine, okay? I'm here; Lynne and Jane are safe with the Greybeards. I'm sure Ahmon would jump up at any opportunity to help. You're not alone in this."

Bo's brows furrowed together, but he nodded and looked down at the ground. He let out a deep breath and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. I need to hear that sometimes."

"We'll fetch this stupid horn for the Greybeards, book it back to the women, and go on our merry way. There's got to be some answers somewhere as to why the Dragons are returning."

Bo's vision swam, and blood red eyes pierced into the Orc's mind; eyes that were so full of fury that the first time he saw them he was frozen with fear. A black dragon had appeared just as he was set to die, and its roar had awoken something deep and ancient inside of him. He knew it was a creature intent on destroying the world.

Bo hastily shook his head, trying to clear the memory from his thoughts.

"We'll figure it out," Bo replied quietly.

They were both tired enough to retire to their tents for the night. Bo stayed up for much longer, his head full of too many things to sleep. He thought about his family and how much he missed them. He thought about Jane and wondered what she was dreaming about, and he thought about his responsibilities as Dragonborn. No matter how much he thought, he always ended up with more questions than answers. It was frustrating and exhausting.

At some point, Bo fell into a restless sleep. He rolled around often, unable to settle down. And at some point, he got up to relieve himself.

The wind rustled the surrounding grass as he stood near a tree taking a piss. The only other sounds were the soft whinnies of the horses nearby and nightcrawlers with their loud croaks and chirps. Bo was half awake and was beginning to shuffle back towards his tent, straining to see in the dark, when suddenly there was a huge gust of wind.

Something massive floated over him, casting an even darker shadow. Its roar echoed all around him, bouncing off the trees, and the ground beneath his feet trembled. A moment later Naz stumbled out from his tent with a confused shout.

"What the fuck was that!"

Bo's heart raced, and he quickly dove down for his sword.

"Dragon!"


	32. Chapter 32

Seeing a Dragon was one thing. Fighting one was entirely different. Naz knew that this was an encounter he was never going to forget for the rest of his life.

As soon as he said the word, Bo threw himself into his tent and snatched his sword just as the massive beast was circling around to come back towards their camp. It issued another roar and the sound pierced their ears. Great big gusts of wind pelted down from its massive wings and Naz was stunned for a moment as he stared up at what he thought was a myth.

The first time he'd seen a Dragon the moment had been fleeting, but tonight this Dragon was out for blood. Its black gaze was fixed upon the two Orcs with an unreadable expression. It sent a shiver down Bo's back as memories of his first encounter flooded back to him.

The Dragon hovered just above the tree line, batting its wings so much that their tents were ripped from their anchors and blown around. The horses screamed in terror, and they huddled under the cluster of trees shaking from head to toe.

The Dragon sucked in a deep breath, and Bo knew that it was going to breathe fire.

"Run!" Bo shouted, and he began to head for cover.

Naz followed suit just as the Dragon opened its gaping mouth. It released a huge flurry of fire from deep within its belly. Anything flammable in the immediate area burst into flames. One of their tents were toast, while the other had been flung away by the wind. Grass and trees were alight with flames. The horses screamed again, and Bo knew he needed to draw the Dragon's attention away from them and coax it to the ground. He cursed himself for not having a bow.

"This way!" Naz roared from close by.

The Orcs ran, swiftly making their way towards the open road. The Dragon followed easily, swooping over the tops of the trees as it pursued them. As soon as they reached the road they took off in a different direction. It chose to follow Naz.

Bo circled back around, watching as the Dragon prepared to land. Its huge wings beat slower as it began lowering itself down. Up close he could see all of its light grey scales. They glowed under the light of the moon like massive snakeskin and the sight alone made him feel sick.

As soon as its clawed feet touched the ground Naz roared and ran towards it with his sword poised. Bo silently ran up from behind, making sure to watch out for its tail, which he knew was just as dangerous as its front. He swung his sword hard, grunting as it connected with lower belly. The Dragon's body was harder than any other enemy he was used to fighting, and the socket in his shoulder screamed from the jarring blow.

Bo swung again, aiming for the softer underbelly of the beast, while Naz continued his assault against its neck. The Dragon angrily snapped at him with a snarl, but the Orc was faster and he dodged its razor-sharp teeth. He hacked at the neck several times, frustrated that he appeared to be getting nowhere.

Suddenly Naz broke through the thick skin, and the Dragon screamed as blood spurted out from between its broken scales. Bo had managed to wear down a spot as well, but he was forced to hastily retreat as it swiped its tail at him and began spreading its wings. He stumbled back just as it began to take flight, watching in annoyance as it rose up swooped away.

Both of the Orcs remained where they were. They leaned against their knees as they gasped for air, and Bo reached up with a shaking hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He wasn't sure if the Dragon was gone for good.

They waited a few more minutes. The longer the silence dragged on the more Bo felt it was not going to return. He opened his mouth to say something to Naz when there was another roar, but this time it was farther away.

"Where is it?" Naz growled, and he swung his body around.

Their eyes were glued to the sky, searching, until realization dawned on them.

"The horses!"

They took off at a dead run, quickly making their way back to the broken remains of their camp. Like Bo had dreaded, the Dragon was there. He watched, horrified, as the body of one of their horses was locked in the jaws of the beast. It swung its head as they approached, releasing the creature from its grip. The horse screamed as it was thrown into the air and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch.

Anger ignited inside of Bo, and he bellowed so loudly the Dragon was distracted from the horses. It turned its attention to the Orc, fixing its inky black gaze on him. It was almost as if it knew, and the Dragon began stalking towards him.

Bo growled and ran forward, his sword raised. The Dragon's mouth opened, preparing a fiery assault, but Bo opened his and quickly issued a shout.

_Fus Roh Dah!_

The Dragon was taken aback as the shout blasted its face, more of an annoyance than anything else. Bo quickly took the moment and leaped up onto the broad surface of the Dragon's head.

He slipped, but Bo hastily grabbed at one of the spiked horns and hauled himself back up before he tumbled off. He quickly raised his sword with both hands and threw it down as hard as he could, fuelled by the berserk rage deep inside of him.

There was a loud crack as his sword burst through the top of the Dragon's skull. He had met his mark.

The Dragon screamed as it died, and its body began to crumble to the ground. Bo quickly leaped off and retreated far enough away so he wasn't crushed under the massive corpse. He watched, his chest heaving, as it crashed to the ground and stopped moving. The light faded from its eyes, and there was almost silence.

Naz knelt beside the injured horse, speaking softly to it. Bo quickly lurched towards them, and when he reached the beast he knew there was no way they could fix it. The extent of his injuries was too great.

"Do it quick," Naz growled.

He placed a hand on the horse's neck, which thrashed around as it choked on its own blood. There were great huge gashes along its stomach and almost all of its bones were shattered. Bo quickly knelt down and let out a shaky breath before shoving the blade of his sword right between the ribcage, piercing the heart. He sighed as the horse stopped moving, and there was silence.

Naz quickly stood up and walked over to the other horse. He inspected it for injuries, but everything was fine. Bo stood by the dead horse, his eyes glued to the bloody gashes when there was a soft whoosh from behind.

The older Orc turned around and watched in utter amazement as the body of the Dragon began to disintegrate. Light glowed and glittered from it like magic and began floating in a stream of brightness. It rushed towards Bo and went through his body, floating all around him as he absorbed it. His head was bowed, and he didn't look pleased.

"What was _that_?"

Bo picked up his sword and glanced at the horse once more before walking towards Naz.

"I... absorbed its soul."

"Seriously? What does that mean?"

"It's something that the Dragonborn does... it's what enables me to speak their tongue."

"So... in order for you to speak their tongue you have to absorb its soul?"

Bo rubbed his neck, and he gave a small nod.

"Basically. I still don't really understand it myself. The Greybeards speak so cryptically."

"Wow."

They both glanced back at what remained of the Dragon. A heaping pile of bones, fire-scorched earth, and a dead horse was proof they had fought the Dragon and won. They were down a tent, out of most of their supplies, without a second horse, but they were alive, and that's all they could ever ask for.

The Orcs quickly gathered what they could salvage of their supplies and walked the horse closer towards the road. Both of them were too tired to bother with the tent, and they only had one bedroll. Naz collapsed down on the fabric of the tent with a blanket while Bo took the bedroll. Both of them stayed awake for a long time, still in a daze from their fight and the death of one of their steeds. They barely slept a wink and were up well before dawn.

* * *

Back in High Hrothgar, Jane and Lynne were fast asleep, unaware of their partner's struggles many miles away.

The first night since Bo had left Jane had tried to sleep in their bed alone, but it was no use. Every time she moved she expected him to be there, but he wasn't. So, she had quietly shuffled down the hallway to Lynne's room and slipped under the covers, startling the Nord.

"I'm sorry," Jane mumbled sadly as she pulled the blankets up to her chin."I can't sleep alone."

Lynne pushed back her hair and eyed Jane for a moment before laying back down.

"It's fine, I couldn't fall asleep either."

Since then, Jane slept in Lynne's bed each night. They had both welcomed each other's presence, and they often times held hands until they fell asleep. Jane's soft snores were soothing to Lynne's ears. Jane felt better knowing she wasn't alone as she clenched Lynne's pale hand.

She missed Bo terrible and found herself thinking about him almost every minute that her mind was idle. She tried to keep herself occupied, but there was only so much magic theory she could study before her brain felt like it was going to explode.

On the third night since Bo had left, Jane abruptly woke up in the middle of the night. Pain shot through her shoulder as she sat up in bed with a loud gasp.

"Jane?" Lynne mumbled sleepily, and she sat up as well. "What is it?"

Jane didn't know what was wrong. Her chest constricted tightly and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Her entire body felt tingled as if her limbs were asleep, and the feeling was entirely overwhelming. She leaned forward, placing her head between her knees, and Lynne softly rubbed her back until she had calmed down a bit.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know," Jane mumbled shakily.

"Was it a dream?"

"I'm not sure. It's... it's fine, I'm fine now."

Lynne firmly held Janes hand as they both laid down again. Jane shuffled closer and closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath as Lynne stroked her hair. The feeling lulled her to sleep, and the two women slept soundly until morning.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a week since Bo and Naz had left High Hrothgar. When Jane wasn't studying her ass off trying to learn as many spells as she could muster, she spent a portion of time each day trying to rehabilitate her shoulder. Her healing process was painfully slow; the muscles had been torn to shreds and so gaining back mobility was a slow process.

Lynne would oversee her exercise, making sure Jane didn't overdo it. They'd start with some light stretches in which Jane would only lift her arm up around halfway before it became too painful. Some days she'd be able to lift it up a little higher, and sometimes it was too much. However, the more she did it the more it improved.

One evening, Jane and Lynne were sitting by the fireplace. Jane dropped her arm back in her lap with a huff and accepted the vial from Lynne's outstretched hand. She popped the cork off and downed the contents in one gulp.

"This is so annoying," Jane groaned, and she leaned back in her chair.

She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the potion to wash over her aching muscles.

"I know Jane, but it's necessary. If we don't do things slowly you might never be able to use that shoulder properly again."

"I know," Jane grumbled.

She was more frustrated with herself. Jane had known a Frost Troll encounter was probable but had done nothing to change the outcome whatsoever. Because of her lack of judgment, she had paid the price.

It was evening, and they had spent the greater part of the day out in the snowy courtyard practicing conjuration. Jane could now confidently summon a Flame Atronach and had also added a bound bow to her growing list of spells. She found summoning the bow easy but using it was an entirely different ordeal. Her shoulder prevented her from actually using the weapon, but she was happy for now just knowing she could conjure it, and so Jane mostly focused on non-weapon related magic while she was in recovery.

Once Jane was too tired to continue, the women had retired to their room for the rest of the night. As always, they would nod respectfully to any Greybeards they encountered in the hall. Most of the time they never saw anyone besides the cooks in the kitchen, and occasionally they'd greet Arngeir in passing.

They ate a light meal and then sat near the fireplace to do some stretches. Eventually, Jane grew too frustrated to continue, and she stared moodily at the fire, lost in her own thoughts.

A question suddenly entered her brain. She had been thinking back to her time at Nightgate Inn and remembered something odd Naz had said about Lynne.

"Lynne?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Lynne folded the corner of the page she had been reading and closed her book. She turned her icy blue gaze towards Jane and nodded.

"Of course."

"Remember when we were back in Nightgate Inn and Naz said something weird... something like we should ask you what your job was before becoming a healer?"

Lynne frowned, and she looked down at the floor.

"Uh... yeah... I remember."

"What did you do before becoming a healer?"

"I-I'd rather not say, Jane."

Jane wasn't swayed. She had an inkling suspicion about what Lynne's former occupation was, but she kept it to herself.

_Even if she was... I still love her._

"I really don't think there's anything you could say that would change how I feel about you," Jane responded lightly.

Lynne's brows furrowed together, and she idly twirled a strand of her white-blonde hair between her fingers while she contemplated everything. She had confessed her dark past to Naz, and he had accepted her. She wasn't so sure she'd have the same luck with anyone else.

"I'm not proud of who I used to be," Lynne started quietly.

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Jane listened intently.

"I was uh... well... It's embarrassing to say but I used to be a Dark Brotherhood agent."

"An Assassin?"

"Yeah," Lynne sighed, and she shrugged. "At the time I didn't think anything of it, taking lives. I used to chalk it up to the fact that if I didn't do it, somebody else would..."

"Interesting."

Lynne glanced nervously at Jane, trying to judge her reaction. Jane simply smiled and Lynne didn't know how to respond.

"You've turned your life around now, that's all that matters."

"I guess."

"Is there something wrong?"

Jane watched as Lynne gazed at the fire happily cackling away in the hearth, and her thoughts were far away for a moment before she nodded.

"I left the Brotherhood almost a year ago but they've been hounding me this whole time."

"Really?" Jane responded, curious.

She wondered how far Lynne had gotten in the timeline, or if that was even relevant.

"Yeah. A member betrayed the Guild and almost everyone died. I took off after that and haven't returned."

"I see. What are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't decided yet. It's really starting to get on my nerves but... I've been focusing on keeping up with you and Bo. You're more important."

"Is there something they need help with?"

Lynne nodded again, and played with the hem of her robe, feeling uncomfortable that she was having such a nonchalant discussion with Jane about being a killer.

"There's supposedly a very important contract that Nazir is insisting only I can carry out."

"Were you in a high position?"

"Sort of, but... since everyone is gone I'm assuming he's started over from scratch and they're all novices. But I don't understand why he won't just do it himself."

"Hmm."

Jane thought about what the contract could be, and then it dawned on her.

_It's probably to murder the Emperor._

"Well, you know..."

The Nord turned her head towards Jane, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"If you ever want to go and uh... tie up loose ends, I'm sure we could manage."

"Thanks, Jane... for everything."

Tears pricked at Lynne's eyes, and she hastily turned her head away but not before Jane noticed. She sniffled quietly, and a moment later Jane was sitting in her lap.

"I-I'm fine," Lynne laughed, and she wrapped her arms around Jane with a squeeze. "Honest."

"You can't be strong all the time, Lynne."

Suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over her, and Lynne couldn't help but cry. Small sobs escaped her lips as she clutched at Jane's tunic and cried into her shoulder. Jane softly stroked her hair, and she murmured quietly.

"You're an amazing healer, Lynne. And Naz is so lucky to have a partner like you. You're doing so good."

"T-Thank you, Jane."

Lynne let out a shaky breath and pulled away with a small smile. Jane reached up and brushed at her tear-stained cheeks before leaning down to plant a kiss on her pale forehead.

"I don't know where my family is, and for all they know, I'm dead. You're like a big sister to me."

"I feel the same way," Lynne laughed softly. "I never knew my family, so you... Bo, and Naz are all I've got. Hell, even Ahmon is like a little brother."

Jane chuckled, and then she stifled a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit."

Jane got up off of Lynne's lap and the two women began getting ready for bed.

"You're doing so well with your studies, I'm really proud of you."

Jane grinned as she slipped her boots off and then shimmied under the blankets with a content sigh.

"Thanks, Lynne. I'm trying not to go crazy waiting for our Orcs to return."

Lynne slipped under the covers and after putting the candles out she settled down onto her side, facing Jane. She laid her head down and tucked the blanket under her chin.

"I know," Lynne sighed quietly. "I hope they're doing alright."

"I'm sure they're two of the strongest Orcs out there but I can't help but worry."

"I worry too. It's not just regular enemies they're up against, now there's Dragons roaming the skies."

"It's surreal, isn't it? The Dragons returning."

"I didn't believe it when I first heard," Lynne mumbled, and she yawned. "But that quickly changed when we saw one that night in Whiterun."

"They're terrifying."

"They really are."

Eventually, they both drifted to sleep with lingering thoughts of Dragons and Orcs. They slept soundly until the next morning and once again started up the now familiar routine.

* * *

Naz and Bo took almost three weeks to reach Riverwood. Their travels were slowed down considerably due to only having one horse, and so they walked the rest of the way. They had considered riding on the horse together, but one look at Naz told Bo that the horse would have been under too much pressure from both of their weights.

So, they had continued on foot, with the horse trailing several paces behind them. They didn't need to hold the reigns as it followed obediently without being told. Bo thought about what he was going to say to Ahmon if they met again since they were his horses to begin with. However, he was more concerned about how the meeting with Ulfric had gone, and if the young Nord was alright.

It was a mild afternoon when they reached the small town of Riverwood. It was an idyllic little place situated just along the banks of the White River. Bo had frequented the town many times before, and he was happy to see that things appeared exactly the same as he remembered. As soon as they reached the Inn Naz took their horse towards the stables, and Bo wandered up the steps to The Sleeping Giant Inn.

A woman pushed open the door just as Bo was opening it. An older Breton woman stepped out, and Bo hastily stepped back so they did not collide.

"S-sorry," Bo mumbled quietly.

"No worries."

The woman continued making her way down the stairs and Bo quickly walked inside the Inn to see if there were any rooms available.

"Two?"

"Please."

Orgnar nodded, and he watched Bo counted out the appropriate gold.

"You haven't been here in a while, keeping busy?"

"Oh, yeah... pretty busy."

"Been hearing about Dragon's nowadays," the Nord continued as he fished out two keys for the Orc. "You run into any?"

Bo's dark expression was enough for Orgnar to understand.

"Rough, huh? Well, here you go, just let somebody know when you want a bath drawn up."

"Thanks," Bo sighed, and he picked up the keys. "I appreciate it."

Bo waited for Naz to arrive since he had his room key. He stood off to the side with a tired expression. He was in desperate need of a bath and was beyond hungry. Hunting for their food and proved more troublesome than Bo had been expecting and he hadn't eaten since the night before.

A few minutes later Naz entered the Inn and glanced around. He spotted Bo across the way and strode up to him. Bo noticed an envelope in his hands.

"Got us rooms?"

"Yep. What's that?"

"Oh this," Naz grunted, and he laughed. "It's a letter addressed to you. I guess the courier thought I was Bo Gro Graul. I gave him a good scare."

Naz handed him the letter. Bo didn't recognize the handwriting, but he waited until he was in his room to read it.

"Here's your key. I'm gonna wash up..."

"Me too," Naz growled softly, and he wrinkled his nose. "We stink. I'll meet you later."

"Okay."

Bo wandered back towards the rooms and found the one labeled three. Inside were a comfy looking bed, a small dresser and a tiny nightstand with a single candle resting in a little silver dish. Bo dropped his half-burned pack on the floor and groaned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his neck for a moment, his eyes closed. Then he opened them and glanced back down at the envelope. He quickly broke the nondescript wax seal and opened up the folded parchment.

_My Friend,_

_I am writing this to you from Windhelm, although by the time it reaches you I won't be here anymore. Giving back the axe to Ulfric went smoothly, for the most part... but I don't trust him enough to spend another night here._

_I met a beautiful Dark Elf and I'm taking her away from this snow-ridden nightmare. I didn't pledge myself to the Stormcloaks, and I made sure that Ulfric knew you are more than aware of what he did to Jane. He's quite a terrible man, by the way._

_I am headed to Solitude immediately. I have no plans outside of that so if you need anything at all, please write me a letter and I'll come running. Give the girls a kiss from me and remind Naz he still owes me an ale next time we meet. Stay safe,_

_Ahmon_

A grin spread across Bo's face as he finished reading Ahmon's letter. He was glad that the Nord had the smarts to get out of Windhelm as quickly as possible. He knew that Ulfric was a petty man, and he had been worried that Ahmon might have gotten wrapped up in his business too much. He was relieved to learn that Ahmon had decided against pledging himself to the Stormcloaks, and he was curious as to who the Elf was that he spoke fondly of.

His thoughts drifted to Jane. Bo sighed and placed the letter down before slowly getting up from the bed. He missed her terribly, and in so many different ways it made it almost impossible for him to sleep. Bo was exhausted and every night he longed to hold Jane in his arms. He wanted to kiss her and touch her, and just thinking about her got the Orc riled up. They had only coupled one time and since leaving his body burned with an even more intense desire. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and it left him feeling frustrated despite periodically finding release.

Bo wandered back into the hall and found someone to draw him up a bath. When it was ready, he went back into his room to find a wooden tub filled with steaming hot water. He quickly stripped his damaged armor off and climbed into the bath, growling softly as the warmth soothed his aching muscle. A few rooms down, Naz had followed suit.

The Orcs soaked for a long time in their baths, then regathered once they were clean and dry to have dinner. Bo filled Naz in on the contents of the letter, and Naz was also relieved to hear that things had gone alright. Both of them were too tired to do anything else, and they retired back to their rooms for the rest of the night. Bo slept soundly for the first time in weeks, his dreams once again filled with Jane and Dragons.


	34. Chapter 34

Two cloaked riders sat atop a black horse. The beast effortlessly trotted through ankle-deep snow, kicking up small chunks with its powerful legs as it moved. The Nord chatted away, the reins slack in his hands, and every so often the Elf sitting in front of him answered. The hood of her new cloak was pulled up snug around her head, and a curtain of straight black hair framed her face. It was a face Ahmon had come to enjoy seeing every day, which he got to see often since they had been traveling through the wintery land of Windhelm hold for just over a week now.

As they traveled throughout the day the landscape slowly started to change. The snowy ground became short yellow grass, that grew longer the further they rode. They were making good time, and both Ahmon and Nara were glad to be away from the wintery clutches of the Eastmarch hold.

"Ahh."

Ahmon sucked in a deep breath, and he shrugged his shoulders a few times. The temperature was beginning to warm since they crossed the border into Whiterun.

"Ahmon?"

"Yes, Nara?"

The elf played with a strand of the horse's flowy black hair, and she stared out at the plains of Whiterun. She was feeling slightly emotional; it had been many years since she'd ever stepped foot outside of Windhelm.

"Shouldn't you see your parents? They're probably worried about you."

Ahmon wrapped his arm around Nara's waist and squeezed lightly. She reached up and pushed her hood back, enjoying the soft wind that played with her hair as they rode.

"I haven't been gone for very long," Ahmon responded after a moment. "But if you're that curious to meet them..."

Nara knew he was teasing, but he was right. She was curious to meet his family. From the way he talked about them, they seemed like decent people. She also kept a secret from him. Nara didn't want to tell the bubbly Nord that reuniting with her family might not be a happy affair. She hoped every day for a positive outcome, but she knew her family was... difficult, at best.

_I've been gone for so long that they might not even remember they have a daughter named Nara. I know that would please my sister greatly..._

"Nara?"

"Mmyes?"

"I asked you a question, silly."

Nara laughed, and she craned her head back to look at Ahmon. He flashed her a handsome smile, and she returned it.

"Sorry, I was thinking..."

"I asked if it's alright to stop to see my family. We don't have to if you're anxious to get back to Solitude."

"N-No it's quite alright," Nara laughed.

She patted his arm and turned back around. The horse expertly picked itself around fallen trees, boulders, and steep dips in the ground. She steadily made her way towards Whiterun and was waiting for her next instructions.

"We can see your family first."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The sun had dipped behind the mountains, but the sky was free of clouds and it remained much light outside even after sunset. Ahmon found a nice little place for them to stop and make camp, tucked in a tiny valley hidden away from prying eyes.

Ahmon busied himself with gathering wood for a fire while Nara fed Midnight and began setting up their bedrolls for the night. When she was finished, she rifled around in their packs for some food rations.

There was a shout from somewhere above the little hill. Nara dropped everything in her hands and took off running, her heart racing as she searched for Ahmon. He stood several feet away, and she watched as he swatted at a small mudcrab that was angrily advancing towards him. A small stream trickled nearby, and Nara laughed as Ahmon delivered a swift kick which sent the creature flying into the water with a comical plunk.

The Nord laughed, and he began picking up the fallen branches he'd gathered. He glanced back to see Nara standing there, and she quickly dispelled the fireball that she'd readied in her hands.

"Come to rescue me, did you?"

Nara blushed and crossed her arms, but she was smiling.

"Maybe."

"I'm touched," Ahmon laughed. "I think I can handle a mudcrab or two."

He finished gathering up the wood and together they walked back to their camp. Midnight lazily grazed on some fresh grass, her tail flicking at the flies that swarmed around her annoyingly. Ahmon dumped his armful of wood into a small pile and gathered a few rocks as well which he placed in a loose circle. When he was finished, Nara cast a small fireball at the pile of woods, and it happily began crackling away.

It was a familiar routine, and it was a routine that Nara had grown to love. She was beyond relieved to be away from Windhelm, and she still had to remind herself every day that it wasn't a dream. She was really free and traveling with the most gentleman of a Nord.

Their interactions were light-hearted. He would grab her hand often and was fond of kissing her deep blue cheeks. The flirtatious tones both thrilled and confused Nara. It had been so long since she'd been romantically involved with anyone that she wasn't sure of herself. She battled between wanting to self-preserve and wishing Ahmon would just kiss her properly like he always teased.

Once their cold rations had been consumed, and they were both lounging comfortably on their bedrolls, Ahmon struck up a conversation.

"Nara, you said you were almost finished schooling when you were kicked out right?"

Nara nodded, and she plucked at the hem of her tunic with a small frown.

"Yeah... why?"

"I was just wondering," Ahmon responded lightly.

He laid on his back, with his arms tucked under his head, and Ahmon stared up at the sky. Millions of stars twinkled back at him, and he was always impressed by how clear the skies were in Whiterun. He stargazed a lot as a young boy and always daydreamed about daring adventures and big acts of heroism.

"If you could, would you go back and graduate?"

Nara was silent as she mulled his question over. She lay on her side, facing Ahmon, and after a long moment, he glanced over at her. He could tell that she was struggling not to get upset.

"I'm sorry."

Ahmon quickly sat up and shuffled forward so he was lying beside her. Nara tried to shrug it off, but it was no use.

"I-It's fine, honest. I just... just wish everything didn't go wrong in my life."

"Nara... sweetie, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I know but it happened anyways," Nara mumbled.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, blinking away the tears that pricked at her eyes. Ahmon shuffled closer, and he reached up to stroke her hair.

"We'll fix it, okay?"

"How?" Nara blurted out, and she quickly sucked in a deep breath. "I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"Do you think I'm any better off? I left my parent's farm to deliver an axe to Ulfric and then... what? I really didn't plan anything past that."

"What will you do after you take me home?"

"I'll figure something out."

Ahmon smiled, and Nara smiled back. She felt her heart skip a beat as he stared down at her, his gaze piercing into hers.

Suddenly Ahmon leaned forward. Nara prepared herself for a kiss on the cheek but was completely surprised when she felt his lips on hers. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him back. She clenched her hand around her blanket as her whole body tingled with adrenaline.

Ahmon leaned closer, and Nara shifted onto her side. Their bodies pressed together and he wrapped one arm around her waist as they kissed deeply. His hand gently squeezed her waist and she smiled against his lips. When Ahmon pulled back, he was grinning, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Just as I suspected," Ahmon mumbled softly. "Kissing you is better than I imagined."

Nara laughed and pulled Ahmon in. Their lips eagerly sought one another, and they continued their heated make-out session for several minutes before they forced themselves to stop and go to sleep.

Ahmon slid back onto his bedroll and slipped under the cover. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, and laid on his back for a long time, staring up at the sky. This time his thoughts were filled with nothing but the woman lying in a bedroll next to him.

"Ahmon?"

"Yes, Nara?"

Ahmon peered over at her in the half-dark. Nara also laid on her back, and she was smiling.

"I like you a lot."

"What was that?" Ahmon teased, and he lifted his head up slightly. "I didn't hear you."

Nara groaned and covered her face with her hands for a moment. Ahmon laughed, and he rested his head back on the pillow.

"I like you too Nara, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Danica spotted the horse in the distance as it steadily trotted towards the farm and she recognized Midnight immediately.

"Thornir!" Danica shouted. "Thornir!"

"What!"

A tall, middle-aged Nord man strode around from the side of the house where he had been tending to a crop of potatoes, and he stared at his wife with a confused expression.

"What in the world-"

"Ahmon is home," Danica cut in, and she pointed to the horse that was growing closer. "It looks like he's got someone with him."

Thornir turned towards the road, and his expression turned grim as he spotted his middle son riding towards the farm.

"So, it would seem."

Thornir grumbled something under his breath and turned back around.

"Don't be like that" Danica chastised, and she sighed when her husband strode back towards the field.

Ahmon and his father hadn't exactly left on a good note, but Danica knew that it was because her stubborn husband cared.

Danica broke into a smile as Ahmon drew closer. She was nearing fifty summers now but was still a beautiful woman. She peered up at her son with the same bright blue eyes, and he nearly white hair had been brushed back into a loose braid. Danica hastily wiped her hands on her apron and rushed forward to grab Midnight's reins as they approached. She could see now that there was a pretty looking female Elf with him.

"Ahmon," Danica greeted. "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Hello mother," Ahmon responded warmly.

He quickly dismounted from the horse and embraced his mother. She laughed as he wrapped his thick arms around her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"O-Okay," Danica gasped, and she patted his back. "You always hug your ma too tightly."

Ahmon pulled away, and he planted a kiss on her cheeks before turning back towards midnight. He reached up, grasped Nara by the waist and easily lifted her down.

"Who is your pretty companion?"

Nara blushed, but she stepped forward and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Nara."

"Nara," Danica smiled, and she quickly pulled the elf into a hug. "Welcome, welcome. Then you'll be staying the night?"

"If we're allowed," Ahmon sighed, and he glanced around. "Where's father?"

"Out back meddling with the potatoes."

"I should go see him."

"Come on Nara, come inside. You must be tired from traveling all day with my son."

"Your son is honestly the best part of my travels," Nara responded, and she followed Danica into the spacious farmhouse. "I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life."

"That's Ahmon for ya. Always the jokester."

"Ahmon has three brothers, right?"

"Aye," Danica responded, and she ushered Nara into a plush seat near the fireplace. "They're all away, taking produce to the Rift."

The two women chatted lightly for a few minutes, and Nara found herself liking Ahmon's mother greatly. Danica studied Nara, noting how pretty she was. What she didn't know was that Nara used to be much thinner and sickly looking. But, two weeks spent on the road with consistent meals every day had helped her immensely. Her cheeks had begun to fill out again, and she had a ton more energy. Her thick black hair had gotten fuller as well and now hung in silky soft waves down her back.

Nara was poured a sweet cup of tea that tasted delicious, and Danica had just offered her a tart when the door to the house suddenly opened again.

A tall burly Nord strode into the house and began walking towards a wash basin nearby. He looked like an older version of Ahmon, with light blonde hair that fell down past his shoulders. It had been braided on both sides and pulled into a loose ponytail. He wore a sour expression as he walked, and Thornir completely ignored the Elf and began washing his hands. Ahmon was right behind him.

"Seriously," Ahmon started, his voice full of frustration. "Why are you doing this? I've come here to visit my parents. Mother is happy to see me but you act like you have three sons instead of four."

"What are you even doing here?" Thornir shot back, and he angrily scrubbed at his soiled hands. "You're the one who grew tired of the simple farm life and took off. What are you doing back here so soon?"

"I wanted to make sure you two are alright. You know the Dragons are returning-"

"If you  _really_  cared you wouldn't have left in the first place!"

"Thornir!" Danica called out.

She stood near Nara with her arms crossed, and Thornir sighed as he glanced over at his wife.

"Ahmon has made his decision. Just because he chooses not to be a farmer doesn't make him any less of our son."

"I know it doesn't," Thornir grumbled, and his shoulders sagged. "I just don't understand the desire."

"You don't have to understand, Pa."

Ahmon squeezed Thornir's shoulder with a small smile.

"I just wanted to visit my family and introduce you to a very special girl."

Nara's cheeks grew warm and she shifted anxiously in her seat as Ahmon's father finally noticed her.

"I... I apologize."

"It's alright, really," Nara responded quietly.

Thornir finished drying his hands and then everybody gathered at the table.

"How did my son find a pretty Elf like you?"

Ahmon rolled his eyes, but he smiled and took a seat beside Nara.

"Your son is the nicest man I've ever met," Nara responded. "I would still be stuck in Windhelm if it weren't for him."

"Really? Well, that doesn't surprise me... He's always been the type to help other people out."

"It's not  _just_  that," Ahmon responded passionately, and he reached for Nara's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"I like this woman a great deal, and... after we've sorted some things out I'd like to be with her."

"Oh?"

Danica smiled warmly, and she patted her husband's hand.

"How sweet. Well, you have our blessing."

Nara thought she'd be uncomfortable with Ahmon's declaration. She'd only known him for a couple of weeks, but something about him made her heart swell with feelings she could barely begin to describe. His words were simple, but they had a great impact on her, and Nara hastily blinked back the tears that sprung to her eyes. She swallowed hard and forced herself to smile so she wouldn't embarrass herself by crying in front of Ahmon's family.

Ahmon leaned in and kissed her cheek. The rest of the evening was spent in good company. She ate delicious food and chatted with his family until she was stuffed and properly tired. As she was directed to a guest bed later in the evening, she couldn't help but feel a great sense of hope well up inside her.

 _Maybe I can... have this,_  Nara thought quietly as she laid in bed.  _Maybe not everything in my life will turn to ash and disappear._

* * *

Several miles away from Riverwood, two Orc were making their way towards Morthal. One of them rode a jet-black horse and the other sat upon a brown stallion. They galloped across the wide-open plains of the Whiterun hold, trying to make up for lost time. Their packs were stuffed to the brim with provisions, and they had managed to hunt down another tent and bedroll as well. Everything was going smoothly, and Bo was confident they'd reach Ustengrav in less than a month.

Before leaving the Inn, Bo had taken the time to write a couple of letters. First, he wrote one to Ahmon. He knew the Nord was traveling, but a courier would find him eventually.

_Ahmon,_

_Thank you for all you've done for me. I hope that you are enjoying your travels with the pretty Elf, and I look forward to hearing all about your adventures._

_Jane was injured a few weeks ago but she is mending well. I left her in Lynne's care at High Hrothgar. Naz and I are traveling to Ustengrav to recover an artifact for the Greybeards. If Ulfric or the Stormcloaks try to give you any troubles along the way please let me know and I'll try to put a stop to it._

_I'm also very sorry to say that we lost one of your horses during a fight. Please stay safe and keep a watchful eye out for Dragons._

_Your friend,_

_Bo_

Once he had sealed the envelope containing his letter to Ahmon, he took his time to write something small for Jane. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he tried to keep it short and sweet.

_Jane,_

_I miss you terribly. I hope that you're recovering properly and you're not going crazy stuck up on that mountain. Naz and I are leaving Riverwood in the morning and we'll continue riding straight to Morthal. We've encountered one Dragon so far but both of us are completely fine. I know you'll worry anyway but we'll be back before you know it._

_I love you..._

_Bo_

The Orc stared at the letter for several minutes, thinking to himself that it was lame. He tried to think of a better way to convey his feeling, but eventually, he gave up and sealed the letter in an envelope.

 _I don't have a way with words as Jane does,_  he mused quietly, and Bo sighed.

Now Bo sat upon his horse, his thoughts still far away. Despite the fact, he had Naz Bo couldn't help but feel lonely. He thought about Jane and wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. His chest ached whenever he thought about her, which was often.

_Being away from her is harder than fighting a Dragon._


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Time was definitely moving forward. Jane could tell by the changing of the night to day, and back to night again. But as the days continued and Bo still did not return it sure as hell didn't feel like time was moving at all. High Hrothgar felt like it was millions of years away from the rest of the world.

 _It feels like time is standing still,_  Jane thought angrily to herself.

She was sitting in her usual chair by the fire, and she groaned as her weakened muscles strained against the movement she was putting on her shoulder. Her skin felt taut, and she grimaced as she lifted her arm up. It felt like her skin would rip, but she knew it wouldn't. It had been over a month since she was injured. Her skin had healed, but it was Jane's muscles that were a different story.

"Easy now," Lynne spoke softly as she firmly gripped Jane's forearm. "How does that feel?"

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and let out a puff of air.

"Hurts."

"What sort of hurt? Describe it to me."

"Hnhhh," Jane groaned. "Tight. It feels tight."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today."

Lynne lowered Jane's arm and she slumped back against the chair, breathing hard. Lynne quickly produced a small vial and Jane eagerly popped it back. She sighed as relief washed over her.

"Probably by the end of the week you'll be able to start practicing with a bow."

"Yeah?"

"It'll be good for getting your muscle strength increased with that sort of movement."

"Sounds great," Jane mumbled, and she rested her head back against the chair.

"Are you alright?"

Jane glanced over at the Nord and after a moment she nodded.

"Yeah sorry... I just... I'm just..."

"Going crazy waiting for Bo to return."

"Yeah."

"You've been doing really well with your recovery. Bo's going to be so pleased when he gets back."

Jane couldn't help but smile as she thought about Bo's reaction. She was excited to show him how much she'd been practicing magic while he was gone, and she was motivated to get her shoulder better so they could both put the trauma of her accident behind them.

The women chatted quietly for a while, and Jane twirled a strand of her soft blond hair between her fingers, her thoughts lingering on a certain Orc. She daydreamed about him constantly, so much that she'd oftentimes get herself riled up. Jane knew that as soon as Bo got back it would take all of her willpower not to jump his bones upon sight.

Eventually, Jane drifted off to sleep in the chair, and Lynne took the quiet moment to read a book. She lounged comfortably in the chair, and she became lost in the subject of the book for a while. Outside, it was snowing lightly, and the sun had set a little while before. Lynne didn't realize how late it was until there was a small knock at the door. Jane continued to snooze, and so Lynne got up and answered the door.

"Oh, hello Arngeir," Lynne greeted warmly.

"Good evening my dear. How is young Jane?"

"She's doing well thanks. She's having a nap."

"A courier stopped by a little while ago. The poor fella was exhausted. We don't often get letters... It's addressed to Jane."

"Really?" Lynne responded, and she took the envelope from Arngeir's outstretched hands. "Thank you... I'll give it to her."

"Of course, dear... goodnight."

Lynne bade the Greybeard goodnight and wandered back over to the fireplace. Jane continued to sleep, totally unaware. Lynne had an inkling suspicion that the letter was from her sweetheart and so she gently shook Jane's shoulder.

_I don't think she'll mind if I wake her up..._

"Hmm?" Jane mumbled sleepily, and her eyes shot open.

"Jane? A letter arrived for you."

Jane quickly sat up and snatched the letter from Lynne's hands. The Nord laughed, and she sat back down across from her, watching in amusement as Jane ripped the wax seal with great enthusiasm. Her eyes raced across the letters written on the parchment and a grin spread across her face. When she was finished she handed it to Lynne.

"He's such a dork," Jane sighed, but she was smiling.

Her heart swelled as she thought about Bo sitting down somewhere to write her a letter. It was terribly endearing.

"How sweet," Lynne responded after a moment, and she neatly folded up the letter. "You can tell he's never written a letter to a lover before."

"I know but it makes it that much more special."

They were both quiet as they thought about the Dragon Bo had mentioned him and Naz fighting. A shiver ran up Jane's spine, and she glanced over at Lynne to find her anxiously chewing her lip as she stared sullenly at the fire.

Lynne could feel eyes on her, and so she turned her gaze towards Jane. Their eyes met, and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Lynne inquired, and Jane nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Let's go."

Together they made their way to the kitchens to see what was on the menu for the night. They didn't need to speak to each other to know that the worried thoughts were there. Instead, Jane and Lynne focused on enjoying their hot meal, which they were very grateful for.

When dinner was consumed, they returned to their bedroom for the rest of the night and laid in bed, chatting about random things. The silence was uncomfortable, and so Lynne shared with Jane some of her most embarrassing moments from being a student at Winterhold. Jane listened with interest, as it was a welcomed distraction.

After a while, they both fell asleep, their hands clasped together. That night, Jane dreamt about a massive Dragon the color of midnight. It fixed its bright red eyes on her and Jane swore it stared into her very soul. Something stirred within her, starting out as little more than a whisper. The longer she stared back at the Dragon the louder it got, until it was like wind roaring in her ears. She woke up feeling dazed and confused about everything.

* * *

Somewhere in the Haafinger hold a young Nord and his Elvish companion was steadily making their way towards Solitude. It was a gloomy afternoon and Ahmon was hoping that they reached Dragon Bridge before nightfall.

As much as he enjoyed Nara's company while he traveled, he was dying for a soft bed and some warm food. Nara felt exactly the same way. It had been so long since she'd ever stepped outside of Windhelm, and traveling was proving to be more difficult than she had imagined. Her body ached so fiercely she was forced to take a potion at night just to help her sleep. It was getting better as she put on weight, but her limbs still ached from riding on a horse all day.

Ahmon was mostly quiet while they rode. He was tired from battling it out with a couple of grey wolf earlier, and he couldn't help but daydream about the soft bed he anticipated laying on soon. He rested his chin against Nara's shoulder with his eyes half closed and his arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. His hands rested in the Elf's lap and every once in a while, he'd cop a feel, earning himself a light jab in the stomach.

The sun was just beginning to set as they finally reached the town of Dragon Bridge. Ahmon straightened up in the saddle and clenched the reins. He slowed Midnight down to a slow walk, and they trotted across the massive stone bridge to the other side.

A few people milled about outside, but mostly everyone had headed indoors because it had started to rain. Ahmon rode his horse towards the Four Shields Tavern. Light spilled out from the windows and they could hear the sounds of a bard strumming an instrument while they sang.

They were both eager to get inside and so Ahmon quickly directed Midnight to the stables and dismounted. Nara jumped down a second later and stretched her arms above her head. She winced as the feeling began to return to her legs. When Ahmon was sure that their horse was comfortable for the night, he grabbed Nara's hand and slung a pack over his shoulder.

"Come on,"Ahmon grinned. "I'm starving."

The couple entered into a packed Inn. Nara's heart sank as she glanced around at the bustle of activity. She had a feeling the might not get a room. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was itching for a hot bath and a night not spent on the hard ground sleeping in a bedroll.

Ahmon makes everything a little more tolerable, but I still long for a bed.

The Nord carefully picked his way through the crowd and reached the front counter where a brown-haired Nord with braided hair was cleaning a mug. She shot Ahmon a warm smile as he approached. Nara noticed the way the woman briefly eyed him up and down before she noticed the Elf standing quietly beside him.

"Please tell me you have a room left," Ahmon greeted.

"You're a lucky man... I've got one left."

"Excellent."

Ahmon's smile was dazzling. Nara frowned as she watched the two Nords interact. She wasn't upset in the way Ahmon behaved because it was just his nature to be overly sweet. However, the Nord behind the counter openly flirted with him, and it made Nara's blood boil.

"I'll give it to you for ten septim since you're so handsome."

"Please, I know you're packed tonight," Ahmon responded lightly, and he waved his hand.

Ahmon fished around for his coin purse and counted out fifteen pieces of gold.

"What a gentleman," Faida responded, her voice low. "Here's your key sweetheart."

Ahmon turned to Nara and he reached up to tuck a strand of her silky black hair behind one ear.

"Come on Nara, let's go relax."

Nara linked her arm through Ahmon's and shot the Nord a dirty look before they strode down the hall towards their room. Once they entered, Ahmon lowered their pack to the ground and flopped down face first on the bed with a loud groan.

"It's so nice," Ahmon exclaimed.

His voice was muffled by the thick blanket covering the bed. Nara rubbed her neck with a small sigh, but she smiled when Ahmon finally pulled himself up and reached out to grab her hands. He pulled her closer, and when her knees bumped into his Ahmon tugged her down. Nara laughed as she tumbled down on top of him, her thighs straddling either side of the Nord, and she peered down at him with an amused expression.

"That Nord was awful."

"How so?" Ahmon responded, and he ran his hands up along her thighs with a cheeky grin.

"You know how so," Nara growled softly.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned down.

"She was giving you bedroom eyes from the moment you walked in."

"Did it make you jealous?"

Ahmon's teasing responses coincided with his hands, which trailed up her thighs towards her butt. He gave her cheeks a light squeeze. Nara's body tingled with excitement and she bit her lip as she slowly ground her pelvis into Ahmon. She could feel his arousal straining against his armor, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Perhaps. Only because you're taken."

"Is that so?"

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Ahmon wound one arm around Nara's waist while his other hand tangled itself in her long hair. He cupped the back of her head and Nara ground her hips a little harder. She could feel herself growing warm between her legs, but as the kissing grew more heated something held her back.

"P-Perhaps we should bathe," Nara gasped breathlessly against Ahmon's lips.

"Am I moving too fast?" Ahmon responded huskily, and his lips trailed down the curve of her jaw.

"Would you be mad if I... if I said yes?"

Ahmon immediately stopped what he was doing and he peered up at Nara with a bewildered expression.

"Mad? Nara, why would I be mad?"

Nara didn't want to kill the mood, but the hesitance was there and she had to admit it. Ahmon quickly rolled Nara onto her back and shuffled closer. He cupped her cheek while she struggled to come up with a response and stroked her deep blue skin with his thumb, patiently waiting.

"I um... It's just... I-It's been so long and I... I just don't want to mess it up."

"Nara..."

Ahmon leaned in and nuzzled Nara's cheek for a moment.

"You're the sweetest man I've ever met, Ahmon. I wish I didn't have these feelings."

"I don't," Ahmon responded softly. "I know I act like I'm confident about everything but I'm really not."

"I find that hard to believe," Nara teased. "You're really good at lying then."

"I'd tell you a secret but you probably wouldn't believe me."

Nara's brows furrowed together. Ahmon continued to stroke her cheek and he smiled at her.

"I would believe you."

"I've never told anybody," Ahmon continued quietly. "I pretend I'm somebody I'm not."

Ahmon was silent for a moment, and Nara started to worry about what he was going to tell her.

"I've... I've never coupled with anyone before," Ahmon confessed. "Some of my friends just assumed I was experienced in the past and I let them believe it. You're the first woman I've ever loved, Nara."

The moment he said the words Nara's eyes widened in surprise. She stared up at the Nord, completely dumbfounded for a moment.

_Did he... just really..._

"I love you too," Nara blurted back.

She quickly bit her lip and then she began to sob. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Ahmon quickly smothered her with kisses and held her close to him while she cried.

"Shh," Ahmon murmured softly, and he stroked her hair. "It's okay, it's okay Nara."

Ahmon held her for a long time, content to just lay there in comfortable silence. Eventually, Nara was able to calm down and so they sought out a bath and then ordered themselves dinner. It didn't bother Nara even the slightest that Ahmon was inexperienced. She found his sincerity sweet, and she told him that they didn't need to rush anything.

"I knew you were the woman of my dreams," Ahmon mumbled against her hair as they laid in bed later in the night.

He had been overjoyed that Nara had been so accepting of her. A part of him had known the moment they met back in the snowy city of Windhelm that he'd fall in love with her, and he was glad he intervened that night.

Nara rubbed his arm affectionately, her eyes closed. They drifted off to sleep and did not rise until later the next morning.

* * *

Deep underground somewhere North of Morthal, two Orcs were having a terrible time.

"Fuck!" Naz roared.

His hands were bunched into fists and he kicked a nearby urn with a frustrated snarl. It burst into pieces and the shattered remains were scattered all over the place. Displaced dust rose out from the object and Bo coughed for a moment, the letter clenched in his hands.

"We wasted  _all_  this fucking time!"

Bo sighed, and he glanced back down at the mysterious letter with a frown. He didn't understand why somebody would want to take the horn in the first place. It really had no value to anyone other than the Greybeards, and as far as Bo knew he was the only Dragonborn around.

_A Friend... who could this be? It doesn't make any sense._

Naz continued to take his anger out on a few more urns, and then the Orcs quickly raided the room for any gold and valuables so they could leave. Once they were finished, they searched for a secret exit. Both of them had dungeon dived enough to know there probably was one. Bo found it and they hastily left Ustengrav feeling miserable and confused.

 _All this time..._  Bo thought glumly to himself as they returned outside and began retrieving the horses. _All this time we could have saved ourselves a trip out here if we had known we'd end up back in Riverwood._

The more Bo thought about it, the angrier he grew. He tightly gripped the reins as the pair began galloping back towards Morthal. They had bypassed it the first time since they were eager to get to the ruins and grab the horn. They were both frustrated, hungry, and tired. Navigating the ruin had taken longer than they had anticipated. Bo greatly disliked dealing with Draugr, but there had been an abundance of them.

There had also been a word wall. Bo had to admit that if the rest of the trip was a waste, then at least he had been able to retrieve that knowledge from the wall.

_But still... this is such a waste. Whoever took the horn is going to have a lot of explaining to do._

The Orcs raced back to Morthal with lingering feelings of anger and they focused on finding themselves a room at Moorside Inn. Dusk was just setting in as they arrived in the little town and quickly brought their horses to the stables. When they were comfortably tucked away Bo and Naz silently strode up the steps and entered the Inn, their expression sullen.

The friendly Redguard behind the counter did nothing to raise their spirits, and eventually, she gave up trying. Bo silently counted out the gold for the room. Naz snatched up one of the offered keys and quickly made his way to his room, where he remained for the rest of the night. Bo followed suit, feeling tired and disappointed by everything that had occurred.

Bo took a quick bath and had a light meal. It was still early by the time he retired to his bed to sleep but he didn't care. It took him a while to fall asleep as he tossed and turned, his thoughts filled with the image of a pretty green-eyed woman.


	36. Chapter 36

The second time Bo arrived in Riverwood he was in considerably glum spirit. He was exhausted from traveling so fast since neither one of the Orcs were happy from wasting so much time. Their horses were pushed hard, and they were glad they had the beasts to begin with, or it would have taken them even longer.

Bo slowed his horse to a brisk walk as they drew closer to Riverwood and he lightly patted its thick brown neck. It was mid-afternoon and there was a bustle of activity from nearby where workers were a new haul of massive logs. He nodded politely at a man who recognized him but continued picking his way down the street towards the Sleeping Giant Inn. He eyed it with a scowl, feeling tired and annoyed that he was back so soon.

Once again, the Orcs directed their horses to the stables and dismounted. They spent a few minutes tending to them. Bo undid the buckle to his saddle and slid it off the horse's back. When he had ensured that the stallion was happily tucked away in a stall with fresh water and food he grabbed his pack and began striding towards the Inn. Naz followed quietly behind him. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was sore from riding in a saddle for so long. It was something he wasn't used to and so it left him feeling grumpy and aching every night.

They jogged up the front steps to the Inn and entered inside. They entered to find a Nord bard, Sven, striking up a tune on his lute as he prepared to sing. They ignored him and quickly walked past the fire pit towards the counter at the back of the room. The same woman Bo had nearly run into the last time he'd been here was standing behind the wooden counter and she greeted them as they approached.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to rent the attic room," Bo responded sullenly.

"We... don't have an attic room," the Breton responded, and she eyed them suspiciously. "But you can have the one on the left."

Bo glance in the direction she was pointing and then back at Naz. The Orc shrugged, and so Bo agreed. He didn't understand why the letter had said to rent an attic room if there was none but he was too tired to care.

"Alright then."

Everyone was silent as Bo counted out the gold and then he began to walk towards the little room. Naz followed, unsure of what to do, but they didn't have to wait long. As soon as they entered he let out a frustrated sigh.

"What the fuck are we-"

Naz stopped as he realized the Breton was right behind him and he quickly shuffled away. Both of the Orcs watched as she quickly entered the room and shut the door behind her. She held an ancient looking horn in her hands.

"So," the Breton started, and she looked directly at Bo. "You're the Dragonborn?"

Bo stiffened, and then he quickly strode forward and snatched the horn from her.

"Yeah I am," Bo shot back angrily. "And you wasted my time taking this from Ustengrav!"

"Alright, alright..." The Breton held her hands up and took a step back. "Just relax, okay. I had my reasons."

"What are the reasons," Naz growled, and he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Please, we can't speak of it here. If you'll follow me-"

"I don't even know your name," Bo cut in, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling overwhelmed. "Why should I follow you?"

"I get it, I really do. My name is Delphine and if you'll please follow me I can explain everything."

The two Orcs were silent. Bo glanced back at Naz and they exchanged a weighted look. Bo didn't like that he was putting trust in a woman he'd only just met, but he didn't think there was another choice.

"Fine."

Delphine smiled slightly, but it was unreturned. She spun back around and opened the door. They followed her across the main hall towards the other side and they entered another bedroom. It was a spacious room with a luxuriously soft bed, several other pieces of furniture and a tall brown wardrobe. Delphine walked across the room to the wardrobe and opened it. Bo frowned, noticing that it was completely empty. His eyes widened as he watched Delphine push on the back of the wardrobe and the panel slid open, revealing a set of stairs leading down to a subterranean room.

She began to walk down the stairs and Bo made to follow when Naz suddenly grabbed his arm.

"I don't like this," Naz growled quietly.

"Neither do I, Naz..." Bo sighed. "What else can I do? We have no leads... just this stupid horn."

"How can we even be sure that what she'll tell us is true? What if she's just some quack-"

"Are you coming?"

Delphine's voice floated up from the secret room. Bo shrugged and quickly descended the stairs with Naz right behind him. They were shocked to see that it was set up like a war room. A massive table dominated the center of the room with a map of Skyrim. Weapons of all kind were hung up on the wall and several suits of armor also decorated the room. The more he looked around the more confused Bo was about who this woman was.

Naz inspected the room as well, feeling apprehensive. He shot Bo a glance but remained near the stairs, watching silently with crossed arms.

"So, as I've said... my name is Delphine."

"I'm Bo Gro Graul. My friend is Nazgurat."

Delphine nodded, and she rested her hands against the map as she eyed Bo with a serious expression.

"I guess I'll explain myself first," Delphine continued. "I only took the horn to get your attention."

"Why was your note so cryptic?"

"I'm afraid it had to be... I have to protect myself against the Thalmor. I'm not your enemy... I need you to hear me out-"

"Thalmor?"

Bo didn't understand what the Thalmor had to do with the Dragons returning, and Delphine noticed his puzzled expression.

"Yes. You see... the Dragons aren't just coming back, Bo Gro Graul...they're coming back to life."

A cold chill ran down Bo's spine as he struggled to comprehend what the woman was saying.

"Coming back... to life."

"Yes. They're being resurrected from their burial mounds, and somebody is behind it all."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me? I'm just an Orc that can shout."

"You don't get it," Delphine responded heatedly. "You play a vital role in stopping the Dragons. The Dragonborn is the only person who can permanently defeat them."

"I..." Bo swallowed hard as he realized what she meant.

_I absorb their souls. That's how I defeat them for good._

"I understand," Bo mumbled.

"You do? Good. Now... there's a way for us to prove that you're who you say you are."

"Hold up."

Naz stepped forward, and he was looking at Delphine with a furious expression.

"Since when did Bo have to prove a single fucking thing to you?"

"There's no need for hostility," Delphine replied smoothly, and she straightened up. "It's simple. Bo proves that he's Dragonborn and then we go from there."

"Who are you? We don't know a damn about you!"

"You'll know soon enough. Please understand that this is a precaution."

"I don't like this," Naz growled. "This is bullshit."

Bo was conflicted. Part of him wanted to side with Naz, as he understood his frustration. He had no idea who Delphine was or how she knew so much about the Dragons returning.

_But that's just it... how does she know so much?_

"We all want the same things," Delphine spoke softly.

Bo looked back up at her but he remained quiet.

"I want to find out who's behind the Dragons returning and put a stop to it. Isn't that why you're here too?"

The Orc stared down at the map for a long while, mulling over all that had been said. In the end, he decided that he needed to do what was necessary for Skyrim, not necessarily what he wanted. It wasn't about him anymore.

"What do I have to do?" Bo mumbled.

"Well I've been studying this Dragonstone tablet, and I am almost positive of where the next Dragon will be resurrected."

"Where?"

"Kynesgrove."

Both of the Orc's hearts sank. They looked at one another, and Bo knew Naz was thinking the same thing. There was no way they'd be going back to High Hrothgar anytime soon. The thought of it filled them with a sad ache.

"That's all the way in Eastmarch," Bo responded finally. "Will we make it on time?"

"If we leave first thing in the morning we should make it."

"Then that's what we'll do. When I've proven myself then you will have to answer some questions."

"Absolutely," Delphine smiled. "You have my word."

Bo and Naz climbed back up the stairs and returned to their bedroom. It contained two single beds and a small dresser. They sat down on the beds with haggard sighs, and neither one of them spoke for a long time.

* * *

Several more weeks had passed and the Orcs still hadn't returned. Jane and Lynne were starting to grow worried, although they never voiced it. Speaking it out-loud would only make things worse, and so both women threw themselves into their studies with great enthusiasm. Jane continued to keep her knowledge a secret. She knew Bo would eventually meet Delphine, and so she was somewhat comforted knowing that information, but only a little. She didn't realize how long it would take for them to come back.

Jane had learned so much since Bo left for Ustengrav, with help from Lynne. She had completely mastered several destruction spells while her shoulder was still healing. When she had greater use of her limb Jane picked up conjuration again and spent a great deal of time conjuring a bound bow that she used for target practice. Several wooden practice targets had been set up for her with the help of Arngeir, and she spent a couple of hours each day shooting phantom arrows from a phantom bow. Her shoulder was gaining muscle mass back at a nice rate. Lynne was pleased with her recovery and was certain that by the end of the month she'd be almost as good as new.

It was a clear, sunny afternoon. It had snowed sometime earlier in the morning but now the skies were filled with fluffy white clouds. Jane stood out in the courtyard of High Hrothgar with a conjured bow in her hands. Lynne sat on the snowy steps a few feet back, watching Jane practice. She was interrupted by Arngeir approaching her, and she looked up at the man with a smile.

"She's getting stronger," Arngeir praised as Lynne stood up from the step.

"She is. I'm very proud of her."

It was then that Lynne noticed there were letters in his hand. She eyed them curiously and quickly took them from Arngeir's hands as he offered them to her.

"One for you, and one for Jane," Arngeir chuckled, and he turned back towards the doors.

Lynne tingled with a mixture of anxiousness and excitement, and she quickly called out to Jane. The girl immediately dropped her bow, and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as she raced up the hill towards Lynne. She quickly snatched the letter and cracked open the wax seal. They were silent as they read their letters, their eyes hungrily soaking up the words. The more they read, the more disappointed and worried they became.

_Lynne,_

_I'm not much of a writer. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to read my garbage handwriting. We went to Ustengrav and it was a complete waste of time. Now we're back in Riverwood and we met this strange Breton lady who seems to know more about Dragons than anyone else. I don't trust her, but there's not much else we can do._

_We have to go to Kynesgrove, so it will be even longer before we're back to you. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. I feel like I'm running around without a clue as to what's going on. I promise we'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love Naz_

Lynne finished reading the letter with a small sigh. Tears pricked at her eyes but she hastily blinked them back. Naz didn't need to write it down for her to know that he missed her. She could see in the hasty scrawl of his writing that he was frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her big moody Orc. She felt terrible that they seemed to on a wild goose chase with somebody they didn't know or trust.

Across from her, a few tears slipped down Jane's rosy cheeks while she read. She had been expecting it but didn't realize that they'd go off and do so much without her. Kynesgrove was a pivotal moment. It would have been her chance to see Alduin in the flesh for the first time.

_My dear Jane,_

_I don't like to be the bearer of bad news. I'm so frustrated with everything that's been going on that I can barely begin to describe it to you. I miss you so much it physically hurts, and I'm sorry to admit that it will be even longer before I get to see you again._

_By the time this letter reaches you I'll probably be in Eastmarch again, or close. Somebody had taken the horn from Ustengrav and held it as ransom so we'd go to them. Her name is Delphine, and I have no idea who she is or what she's involved in but as of right now I don't trust her. I wish I knew more. I feel like I'm blundering around in the dark and it scares me._

_She knows more about the Dragons returning than I do and possibly even more than the Greybeards know as well. I have no choice but to follow her to Kynesgrove. I am hoping there will be answers there. As soon as I have finished proving myself to her I will come back to you. I don't care what she has to say... I cannot be away from you any longer._

_Please stay safe._

_Your loving Bo_

Jane pressed the letter against her chest and wiped at the tears that had escaped. She sucked in a shaky breath and looked over at Lynne. They were both feeling down, and so they wandered back into High Hrothgar and retired to their room for the rest of the afternoon.


	37. Chapter 37

Bo's chest started to ache the closer they got to Kynesgrove. He thought about the first time he met Jane. It felt like an eternity had passed since he'd come across the sleeping girl. He hadn't known at that time that the moment he swept the unconscious Jane into his arms that his life had been forever changed.

As they drew near the sleepy little village, the more Bo knew something was wrong. Snow was falling in a hurried flurry, making it hard to see. They rode hard, their horses galloping down the small winding road with a great sense of urgency.

Bo's heart nearly leaped out of his chest as a figure suddenly appeared before them and he was forced to pull on the reins hard. His horse snorted and whinnied as he came to a sudden halt just before the frantic Innkeeper, Iddra.

"There's a Dragon!" Iddra shouted, and she waved her arm towards the hill behind the Inn. "Something's going on by the burial mound!"

Delphine snapped the reins and her dabbled grey mare took off at a gallop with Naz and Bo at her heels. They ascended the steep hill just in time to witness a terrible sight.

A massive black Dragon hovered above the burial mound. Bo was frozen in fear as he gawked up at what he knew was the same Dragon from Helgen. It beat its powerful wings several meters above the trees, sending a powerful gust of wind across the land. There was movement in the soil within the middle of the burial mound, and Delphine's suspicions were right.

The Dragon's thu'um echoed all around Bo and he quickly slipped off his horse and covered his ears with both hands as it vibrated hard through his body. There was a loud explosion as massive bones burst through the ground and the skeletal corpse of a dragon was brought back to life.

_"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!"_

Delphine and Naz watched in utter horror as the skeletal head of the dragon moved to gaze up at its master. Bo continued to groan, and he felt like everything was spinning.

_"Slen tiid vo!"_

Bo wished he could cut out the voice but it was no use. The colossal jaw of the skeletal Dragon opened as it responded to the call.

_"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"_

The Dragon named Alduin responded, its thu'um filled with pride.

_"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."_

Bo struggled to stand up, and it was then that Alduin turned his blood-red gaze towards him. He eyed the Orc for a long moment, and then it spoke again.

_"So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon."_

Besides Bo, Naz stared up at Alduin with widened eyes, his feet rooted to the spot. He had never been more afraid than at that exact moment as he knew he stared up at the face of death. He had no idea what the Dragon was saying. Bo's entire body shook and he clenched his hands so hard he drew blood as he forced himself to look Alduin in the eyes.

_"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."_

Bo didn't have to know what Alduin was saying to understand that he was taunting him. Before he could even muster a response, the Dragon turned its attention back to his loyal champion.

_"Sahloknir, kill these mortals."_

Alduin beat his wings hard, pushing great gusts of wind and snow against the group as he turned his body and began to fly away. For a moment everyone was too stunned to move until the skeletal Dragon roared and began to charge towards them.

It wasn't hard to kill Sahloknir. Naz, fueled by adrenaline and he relentlessly smashed his sword into the Dragon with loud bellows of frustration. Delphine was there as well. Bo forced himself to fight although he felt sick to his stomach from his second encounter with Alduin. Sahloknir was not at his full strength, which was his downfall. His flesh was just beginning to be stitched back together when Naz delivered the fatal blow. His sword punched through the Dragon's skull and it screamed and trembled as it died once more.

Snow fell all around them in light fluffy flakes and it was dead silent save for the sounds of their labored breathing. Delphine watched Bo, waiting with barely contained anticipation. Bo stood near the Dragon with his head bowed, and he grimaced as the soul of Sahloknir suddenly burst out from the skeleton and began rushing towards him. The feeling was warm, but it left Bo feeling as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry I had to test you," Delphine started. "But now I know for sure."

"Are you happy?" Bo spat back, and he turned away from her. "You got what you wanted."

Before Delphine could respond Bo grabbed the reins of his horse and began making his way back down the hill towards the Inn. Naz and the Breton followed several paces behind him, and after tending to their frightened steeds they all clambered into the Inn to rest for the night.

Bo took his key from Iddra and began making his way to his room when Delphine stopped him.

"Bo," Delphine started, but she was quickly cut off.

"I'm done talking with you tonight."

"We have to plan the next course of action-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Bo hadn't meant to shout, but at this point, he didn't care. He was tired, he had no appetite and he just wanted to go to sleep. More than anything he wanted to hold Jane and kiss her over and over, but he couldn't.

"Let him go," Naz grumbled. "We can talk in the morning."

"Alright, fine."

Naz followed Bo to his room and they both stepped inside. Bo threw himself down on the bed with a sigh and began tugging off his boots.

"That... that black Dragon. Do you know what it said to you?"

"Not really," Bo sighed. "But I've seen him before."

"I don't know why but I think he's... that dragon... is a big problem."

Bo glanced over at Naz with a weary expression. He realized that the older Orc had honestly been scared, and he nodded.

"You're right. Alduin is probably our biggest problem."

"What will we do now? Delphine will hound us in the morning."

"I don't care what she has to say," Bo grumbled, and he rubbed at his sore neck. "Unless she has an exact plan for us this to carry out this very second, I'm going back to High Hrothgar. Not only to get Jane but to fulfill my duty to the Greybeards."

"Okay. I can agree with that."

The two Orcs spoke for a few more minutes, but they were too tired to do much else. Naz patted Bo's shoulder before he left and retired to his room. Despite how sick he was feeling Bo fell asleep quickly, and he did not stir for a long time.

* * *

It was late the next morning, and Bo had gathered with Naz and Delphine in the main hall of the Inn. He sat across from the Breton with a sullen expression. It was quiet in the Inn, and they were the only patrons occupying the dining hall.

Bo had slept soundly for most of the night until his mind had been plagued with nightmares about Alduin. Bo had been unable to get back to sleep and so he was feeling even more miserable than the night before. There was an awkwardness between him and Delphine. He didn't know what to say to her, even though he had a dozen questions burning on his mind.

"So, I bet you're wondering who I am."

Naz sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, and he let out a snort.

"Well," Delphine continued briskly. "I'm one of the last remaining members of the Blade."  
"Blade?" Bo echoed, and his brows furrowed together.

"Yes."

"I thought the Blades were phased out after the Oblivion Crisis."

"They were," Delphine sighed. "They started to decline after that incident. It's a long story."

"Why would a Blade have interest in something like the Dragons returning?"

Naz glared at Delphine from across the table with narrowed eyes.

"Most people have forgotten what the original purpose of the Blades was. We weren't always protecting Emperors in Cyrodiil."

"The Blades were Dragonslayers," Bo mumbled, and Naz looked over at him.

"They were  _what_?"

"Bo is right," Delphine nodded, her expression grim. "A very long time ago were Dragonslayers, and we served the greatest one of them all... the Dragonborn."

"I don't get the Thalmor involvement," Bo continued quietly, and he shook his head. "What could they possibly have to do with Alduin?"

"I don't have any solid proof but my gut tells me it can't be anybody else."

Delphine launched herself into a lesson on the Thalmor, which neither Orc needed, but they remained quiet.

"Now Ulfric is free, and the Dragons suddenly start returning. Skyrim is weakened... the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

Bo sighed. He felt more confused than ever before.

"But what am I supposed to do about something as powerful as the entire Aldmeri Dominion?"

Delphine rubbed her hands together, and she was silent for a moment.

"I don't have everything figured out yet. I'm working on a plan to get into the Thalmor Embassy near Solitude. One of the Ambassadors for Skyrim holds parties all the time so it'll be a highly dangerous job to get in. It would require your help."

"If you don't have a set plan," Bo responded quickly, "Then I'm afraid you're going to have to figure it out and get back to me."

"What do you mean?"

Bo began to rise from his chair, and Naz followed. Their packs were ready, and their horses were waiting for them near just outside the door.

"I'm going back to High Hrothgar."

"To the Greybeards? What could you possibly gain by going back there right now?"

"Our partners are waiting for us," Naz cut in with a scowl. "We're also taking the horn back."

Delphine stood up from the table and followed the Orcs as they began making their way to the exit.

"So, your partners are more important than the whole of Skyrim? Now is not the time to be thinking selfishly!"

"I'm not a violent Orc," Bo replied slowly, and he paused by the door with his back to her. "But if I were you I'd choose your next words carefully."

Bo threw open the door and stepped outside. His mind was made up. Delphine had admitted that she had plans but they were not set in stone. He didn't care to waste time waiting for her to figure things out. He thought nothing but of getting back to Jane.

Naz remained inside for a few minutes as he finished speaking to Delphine.

"There's nothing you could say to change his mind. Once you have something set into place, he will come. Until then... we're going to keep moving forward with the Greybeards."

"Alright, Alright..." Delphine sighed and threw her hands up. "But the moment I have everything set up to infiltrate the Embassy-"

"Yes, yes," Naz growled. "We'll be there. If that  _is_  who's really behind all of this."

Naz swiftly stepped outside and jogged down the wooden stairs to find Bo already atop his horse. He quickly mounted his black steed and without any hesitation, they began trotting down the small path towards the Rift. Both of them only had one goal in their mind; to get back to Jane and Lynne.


	38. Chapter 38

It was just beginning to stop raining when two figures strode through the front gates of Solitude. The wind began to pick up as well, but a bright clear sun started to peak out from behind big fluffy clouds. Everything was covered in a light layer of rainwater, including Ahmon and Nara, but they didn't mind.

Ahmon firmly clenched Nara's hand whenever she glanced over at him he shot her a warm smile, which she tried to return but her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest it almost drowned out everything else.

"Where do your folks live?"

"U-Um towards the palace. Listen... Ahmon, you don't have to come with me."

"I don't mind," Ahmon responded lightly, and he squeezed her hand. "Unless you'd rather me not go?"

Nara nervously played with the fabric of her cloak and she was silent for a moment. She wanted to voice her fears to Ahmon but at the same time, she wanted to be optimistic.

"I think... okay," Nara mumbled. "Please come with me. But I'll warn you... my family can be kind of... difficult."

"Okay, my sweet."

The sun was almost blinding as it reflected off small puddles of water. The couple continued walking down the cobblestoned road towards the blue palace. Ahmon was content for Nara to lead him since he didn't know his way very well around Solitude, and within a few minutes, they arrived at their destination.

Nara led Ahmon up the stairs to the front door of a tall stone house with a bronze metal door. She paused with her arm raised, prepared to knock, and then thought about it for a second.

_Should I knock? It's been five years... I guess I should knock._

Ahmon stood a pace back and he quietly watched Nara as she debated on whether or not to knock. She took a deep breath and loudly rapped her knuckles against the metal door. Then she quickly stood back and nervously wrung her hands while they waited. Time seemed to drag on, and Nara considered just letting herself inside when the door suddenly swung open.

A young Dunmer woman with similar facial features to Nara opened the door. She peered up at Nara with a mildly surprised expression and then finally swung the door open. The woman wore a fitted burgundy dress with a low neckline and a bright ruby necklace adorned her chest. Her long black hair hung down her back in lusciously soft waves.

"Nara?"

Ahmon watched as Nara nodded, and the woman stepped aside to let her in. There was no emotional embrace, and their stiff interactions thoroughly confused the Nord. This was not the sort of reunion Ahmon had pictured. Nara glanced back at the Nord for a moment and she quickly waved him inside.

"Sylvia, who's at the door-"

An older Elf appeared at the top of the stairs and stopped talking when her eyes landed on Nara.

"Hello, mother..." Nara mumbled quietly, and she shifted her weight between both legs uncomfortably.

"Nara. Nice of you to drop by."

Nara sighed, and she turned back towards Ahmon briefly.

"Perhaps I'll just meet back up with you later?" Nara whispered quietly.

Ahmon's brows were furrowed together as he glanced between the three Dunmer with a mixed expression. Nara almost thought he was going to say something, but she gave a small sigh of relief when he finally nodded and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"I gotta go talk to someone in the Imperial Army anyways... I'll see you later."

Nara nodded and when Ahmon departed the house she turned back around to face her mother and sister.

"Who was that Nord?" Sylvia demanded with a haughty expression. "Why are you with him?"

"Is this how you're going to greet me after I've been away for over five years?"

"That was by your choice," Sylvia shot back, and she crossed her arms together. " _You_  wanted to go to the College in Winterhold."

"I was only supposed to be there for two years, Sylvia! Did it ever occur to you that I should have graduated three years ago and come back home?"

Nara groaned, and she turned away from her sister with a frustrated sigh. Her mother, Athelyn, was silent as she strode down the stone steps towards the front hall. Her expression was grim.

"What are you talking about, Nara?"

Nara ran her fingers through her hair and turned back toward her mother. She was impeccably dressed in the finest of clothes, as always, and her jet-black hair had been pulled back into a perfect bun. Her face was almost completely void of wrinkles and she peered at her youngest daughter, who found it hard to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that comment?" Athelyn repeated firmly, and she crossed her arms as well.

"I've been living in Windhelm for three years mother-"

"Windhelm? Doing what?"

"Doing nothing!" Nara hissed, and she threw her hands up. "I got kicked out of the college, okay?"

Beside Athelyn, Sylvia burst into laughter. She laughed so hard tears sprang to her eyes and when she had calmed down she wiped them from her eyes.

"That's rich. Of course, you'd be the one to get kicked out."

"Sylvia be quiet," Athelyn murmured, and she was frowning. "Nara, you'd better explain yourself now."

"It doesn't matter why I was kicked out-"

"It must have been something terrible-"

"Sylvia!"

Nara watched as her sister rolled her eyes and wandered over to a nearby chair. She plopped herself down on the plush material and sat back with her arms and legs crossed, content to listen to the conversation.

"It... It was terrible," Nara whispered quietly. "I'm not going into detail."

"Well alright, so you were expelled... we'll get back to that. What does that have to do with Windhelm? Why did you not come home?"

"I wanted to!"

Nara couldn't believe she ever thought coming back to her family was a good idea. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she hastily fought them back.

There's no way I'm going to cry in front of my sister.

"I wanted to come back home," Nara continued slowly, her voice thick with emotion. "I was leaving Windhelm on a caravan that was set to come straight to Solitude when it was attacked by a group of bandits."

"I lost everything," Nara continued, and as she retold the story her voice grew angry. "They took all of my possessions and left me in the snow to die!"

Athelyn was silent, but her expression wasn't much softer. Nara didn't care if she felt sympathy for her least favorite child or not. Her affection didn't matter to her anymore.

"Somebody saved me and brought me to Windhelm. I was forced to stay there and work and I was saving up money to come back home when my apartment was set on fire and all of my gold was taken."

"Okay. I get it."

Athelyn turned away from Nara and began walking towards the stairs, her dark blue dress trailing behind her as she walked. Both her sister and mother had a lust for everything that was expensive. Their home was a testament to that, with thick plush carpets, fancy furniture imported from Morrowind, and ridiculously gaudy paintings mounted on the wall. Nothing had changed, least of all her family.

"That's it?" Sylvia scoffed, but she stood up as well. "How boring."

Nara watched as her sister followed Athelyn up the stairs, and they both stopped at the landing and turned back to her with the same disdainful look. It was a look Nara was both used to and hated passionately.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about Nana," Sylvia responded with a small snort.

"Nana?"

Nara's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe Nana Erene was still alive. She had been terminally ill for years before Nara even considered leaving Solitude to go to the college.

Athelyn continued ascending the stairs and Sylvia shot Nara a dirty look before she started to turn back around.

Nara slid her pack off her shoulder and took one step forward. Something inside of her hesitated. Her thoughts whirled.

 _How much more can I take_ of _these judgmental stares?_

Sylvia leaned over the railing of the stairs and peered down at her younger sister, feeling completely disappointed that she had even returned. Nara continued the silent battle inside herself and did not move from the front hall.

_Why did I ever bother coming back here? You know that ever since father died this family has never been the same._

"Nara..."

You know you're a failure in mother's eyes, even more now that she knows you've been expelled from the college. Odds are she'll just try to marry you off to some random Dunmer noble and be done with it.

"Nara?"

_But if I leave... they're the only family I've got. I'll be alone._

The image of Ahmon's bright, smiling young face popped into her mind. It immediately brought a smile to her face, and her heart swelled with the love she felt for the Nord man.

_No... you have Ahmon. You're not alone. Isn't that all I need?_

"Nara!"

Athelyn had re-appeared and she loudly called her name. Nara blinked, and she turned her head towards her mother. She looked her directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"What in the world are you doing?"

Nara hiked her satchel back up onto her shoulder and turned towards the door.

"Nara!"

Beside Athelyn, Sylvia was practically grinning with joy. She wanted Nara to leave and never come back.

"I'm leaving mother."

There was a rustle of material as Athelyn floated down the stairs towards her daughter. She stared at Nara with a small scowl.

"Where will you go?"

"It doesn't matter," Nara responded lightly, and she grinned.

"She's going back to that Nord," Sylvia laughed, her voice scornful.

"Who is that Nord, Nara."

"His name is Ahmon, and he's cared for me more in the two months that I've known him more than either one of you cared for me in my entire life!"

"Then run away to your pale-faced man. Run away like you always have."

"Better than staying in this useless family," Nara replied, and she rolled her eyes.

She turned toward the door. Sylvia was tickled pink as she watched her sister prepare to leave.

"You got what you wanted Sylvia."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You're an only child now. Congrats."

"Nara..."

Athelyn's tone was colder than ice, but Nara kept her back firmly towards them.

"Yes, Athelyn?"

"If you walk out that door, don't ever step foot in here ever again."

"Gladly. Goodbye."

Nara swung the door open and stepped outside. She shut it behind her with a loud thud. The finality of what had happened suddenly washed over her and the Elf felt a mixture of elation and sadness. A few tears slipped down her cheeks but she wiped them away and sucked in a deep breath and began walking back up the street. She wanted nothing more than to find Ahmon and tell him everything.

 _Not lies_ , Nara thought fiercely as she wandered towards the market area of Solitude.  _The truth. All of it._

Once she reached the wide open square Nara paused, unsure of where to go next. Ahmon had told her he was going to try and speak to someone in the Imperial Army, and she considered going up to the main office but decided to just wait near the bottom of the walkway to see if he'd return.

She began striding forward when she spotted Ahmon's handsome face in the crowd as he strolled down the stone walkway. He intended to go rent a room at the Inn when he heard someone call his name.

He turned just as Nara threw her arms around his neck and he laughed as they both stumbled back a few feet. Ahmon quickly hugged her back, but he quickly realized something was wrong as he felt Nara's shoulders shaking.

"Nara?" Ahmon mumbled, and he stroked her hair while she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "What's wrong my love?"

"N-Nothing is wrong," Nara sniffled, and she pulled back.

Ahmon stared down at her beautiful face and he cupped her soft blue cheek with a small smile.

"Why don't we go get a room at the Winking Skeever and talk in private?"

"Okay," Nara nodded. "I'd like that."

Ahmon gently took Nara's hand and the couple walked towards the Inn. When they entered inside there was a bustle of activity as many patrons milled around the central hall drinking, eating, and conducting in general merrymaking.

The pair weaved their way through the crowd and reached the wooden counter. A ginger-haired Imperial stood behind it and he greeted them warmly when they approached.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We'd like to rent a room for the night."

Nara nervously chewed on her lip as she waited for Ahmon to finish paying. He counted out the appropriate gold and then he turned to her with a grin.

"Let's go."

Their room was modestly furnished but comfortable. An inviting double bed dominated the far wall and the rest of the furniture consisted of a small bedside table, a leather-clad ottoman at the foot of the bed and a tall bookcase resting against the opposite wall only partially filled with books. Ahmon lowered his pack to the ground and sat down on the bed with a loud sigh. Nara placed her pack down beside Ahmon's and she walked over to where he was sitting and grabbed his hands.

Ahmon peered up at her with a slightly confused expression but he still smiled.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Mhm," Nara whispered. "But... Ahmon, I have something to confess."

The Nord nodded, and he pulled Nara over to the bed. She took a seat beside him and was silent for a moment as she struggled not to cry again. Ahmon rubbed his thumbs along the back of her hands and squeezed them, feeling a bit concerned.

"You can tell me anything, Nara."

"I um... I l-lied about being expelled from the College."

"Oh."

Ahmon shrugged, and his carefree demeanor returned.

"That's okay, love. Whatever happened-"

"No Ahmon," Nara cut in, and she shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me," Ahmon replied softly.

"A-Ahmon you're so wonderful. I wish you weren't so understanding sometimes b-because I don't deserve it."

"Nara..."

"Please... I've never told anyone what... what happened."

Tears slipped down Nara's cheeks and her lip trembled. She couldn't bring herself to look Ahmon in the face so she stared down at their hands.

Even if he hates me afterward, he still deserves the truth.

"I wasn't um... I wasn't wrongfully expelled. I..."

A sob escaped her lips and she reached up with one shaking hand to cover her mouth.

"I was expelled because I killed someone."

Nara began to cry even harder, and she bowed her head as she relived the memory of what had happened. She had never intended to take somebody's innocent life. It had all been a big mistake.

"Nara..."

Ahmon reached up and touched Nara's shoulder. He rubbed it gently for a moment while the Elf tried to calm down.

"I understand I-if you hate me-"

"Nara I could  _never_  hate you!"

Ahmon tipped her chin up, forcing Nara to look at him. Her brows furrowed together as she looked at him through a tearful gaze.

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes," Nara whispered.

"Accidents happen, my dear Nara. It doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you so much."

He reached up and brushed the tears away from her face with a warm smile. Ahmon felt terrible that something so tragic had befallen Nara, and at such a young age. It was an accident, and he knew she carried the guilt of what happened every single day of her life since it had happened.

"I-I never meant to hurt anybody. It w-was one of my spells, and th-things were fine at first..."

Nara's voice broke off and she wrapped one arm around her neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck as she cried.

"It's alright," Ahmon murmured. "It's alright. I don't need to know the details, love."

Ahmon held Nara in his arms for a long time. Outside, the sun was beginning to set over Solitude and most of its residents were retiring to their homes for the night. He thought about Nara's family. What little he had seen of them had troubled him, but Ahmon knew it wasn't his business and had left only out of respect to Nara. He'd gone up to the Imperial Army office at Castle Dour and requested to speak with someone about Ulfric Stormcloak. He had been awarded an audience with General Tulius. The Imperial officer had been more than pleased to receive inside information about the storm brewing between Ulfric and Winterhold, and he had been paid nicely for providing it.

When he left Castle Dour Ahmon was unsure of what was going to happen between him and Nara. Now that she was back home, he was supposed to be happy, but a part of him knew that her family wasn't the best place for Nara to be. His suspicions had been confirmed when a moment later Nara found him, and her tears spoke volumes.

After Nara was able to calm down some, she leaned back and wiped at her eyes with a small smile.

"I should have known you'd understand."

"We all make mistakes. I'm not perfect either."

"I've carried this guilt for long and I just... needed to be honest with you."

"Thank you," Ahmon grinned, and he kissed your rosy cheek. "I appreciate it."

They were both quiet for a moment as their lips met, and Ahmon showered her with the softest of kisses. When they broke apart, Nara was in a considerably better mood. But she still had a burning question.

"What did you say to the Imperials?"

"Oh, yeah... I just let them know what Ulfric was up to."

"How sly..." Nara laughed. "Serves him right."

"Yeah..."

Ahmon looked like he wanted to say more but he pursed his lips together and stared down at their clasped hands.

"Ahmon?"

"Yes, Nara?"

"It looks like something's on your mind."

Ahmon laughed, and he gave a small shrug.

"I guess... honestly, I'm just curious about... about us."

Nara blinked, realizing that she hadn't told Ahmon she'd left her family. She reached up and cupped Ahmon's pale cheek, and he peered into her eyes with an expression that made her ache.

"I've disowned my family."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I don't regret it one bit. You saw... they weren't even a little bit happy to see me. It only got worse after you left."

"I was confused by that," Ahmon confessed, and it was Nara's turn to shrug.

"I thought maybe they would have changed, but I know it was futile to think that. They'll never change, and that's fine. I just don't want to be a part of a family that treats me so poorly."

"Then I'm glad."

"Me too. All I could think about was getting back to you, Ahmon. We've only known each other for a couple of months but you're more of a family to me than my blood relatives."

A grin spread across Ahmon's face. He knew he loved Nara with all of his heart, and he was confident she felt the same way.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Wherever we go... we'll go together."

"I like the sound of that."

They kissed again, and then they changed into more comfortable clothes and wandered back into the main hall for dinner. The couple sat close together at one of the tables and held hands. They ate, drank, and chatted quietly amongst themselves. It was a wonderful night, and for the first time, Nara knew she could look towards the future and be happy with what was in store for her. It was the best feeling in the world, and she knew it was thanks to the incredible young man sitting beside her.

It was later in the evening when Nara and Ahmon retired to their room with full bellies and stifled yawns. They quickly retreated to the bed, both sighing in content as they sunk deep under the covers. Nara enjoyed traveling the more she got used to it but nothing compared to a warm, soft bed. Especially when the man lying beside her was as sweet at Ahmon.

Ahmon shifted so he was laying on his back and Nara laid down with her head on his firm chest. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his lips on the top of her head. They closed their eyes, completely relaxed. An idea drifted into Nara's thought.

"Ahmon?"

"Mmyes, dear?" Ahmon mumbled sleepily, and he rubbed her arm.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I did have an idea..."

Nara shifted her body so she could look up at the Nord. He peered down at her in the dark of the room and she could tell he was smiling like always.

"Well... I was thinking about sending a letter to Bo. I miss all of them terribly and now that I've finished what I wanted to do in Solitude I thought maybe we could go and help him out."

"Bo is the Dragonborn right?"

"Mhm. He has a partner, Jane, and another couple was traveling with him the last time I checked."

"If the Dragons returning is as problematic as everyone thinks then it's a good cause to support."

"You think so?"

Ahmon reached up and cupped Nara's cheek. He brushed his thumb along her smooth skin and she leaned into his touch.

"I do. I'd rather see you supporting the Dragonborn than choosing some dumb side to fight in a civil war."

"You're right. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter when there's a greater threat out there."

"So," Nara whispered. "We'll help Bo."

"Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes," Ahmon grinned, and Nara laid her head back down on his chest. "We'll go to Bo. It'll be fun."


	39. Chapter 39

Lynne and Jane were fast asleep. The pair had spent most of the evening by the fire lost in quiet thought. They had drunk some delicious herbal tea as they stared at the fire that burned brightly in the hearth. But eventually the tea was gone, and they ran out of things to talk about, and so the silence lapsed as it often did.

Jane's shoulder was almost completely healed. She still felt the strain of her once injured muscles whenever she overworked herself but it was nothing a little vial of potion couldn't fix. She had gained muscle in other places as well since she spent so much time outdoors practicing her spells or archery. Her arms started to get toned from working them in different ways, and Jane noticed how other parts of her body were beginning to grow leaner as well.

 _Skyrim is good for my health_ , Jane had mused to herself one night as she stared at her figure in a full-length mirror.

Bright red gashes across her chest and shoulder would forever be a reminder of what had happened. The severity of her scarring had surprised Jane at first. But as the weeks dragged on the less glaring it became.

_I encountered a Frost-Troll and lived to tell the tale._

At some point during their stay at High Hrothgar Jane sought out Arngeir. He was a kind man who always had something kind to say. When he spotted Jane from across the hall, he bowed his head politely and was surprised when she approached him and asked if they could speak. Arngeir guided Jane to a small private room and they both took a seat in two comfortable chairs seated in front of a small fireplace much like the one in Lynne's room. Jane quietly stared at the flames for a moment, struggling to come up with the right words.

"Is something troubling you?"

Jane sucked in a deep breath and shrugged. She glanced over at Arngeir, and he gazed at her from beneath his light grey hood.

"Not really. I'm just... curious... about something."

"Please, ask away."

"I um was just... just wondering," Jane continued nervously, and she played with a strand of her hair. "Is it possible that there is maybe... more than one Dragonborn?"

Arngeir's light brown eyes twinkled warmly at Jane from where he was sitting. He didn't say anything for a moment, but Jane knew the Greybeard understood exactly what she was trying to say.

"I wouldn't rule anything out, my dear. People never imagined Dragons would return anytime soon, and they returned nonetheless."

Jane nodded. It hadn't been a direct answer, but then again, she hadn't asked a direct question. She was satisfied with his response.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know."

The pair quietly stood up from their chairs and Jane wandered over to the door. She began to open it when Arngeir's soft voice called out to her once more.

"You have an important purpose in all of this, Jane. Don't forget that."

With those words echoing in her mind, Jane wandered back to Lynne's room where she spent the rest of the evening wondering what the Greybeard meant. She went to bed feeling more confused than ever before.

* * *

Jane mumbled something in her sleep and nuzzled her face into the pillow. Beside her, Lynne shifted as well, and, still asleep, released Jane's hand and rolled onto her back. The door to their room opened, and a tall cloaked figure stepped inside. He strained to see in the dark but eventually, his eyes adjusted and a grin spread across his face as he spotted Lynne.

Lynne felt movement beside the bed and she opened her eyes. Her body stiffened as she felt someone was there but a moment later, she realized who it was as his hands reached out for her.

"Naz!" Lynne croaked.

In an instant, the Nord shot out of bed and she wrapped her arms around Naz's neck in a viper-tight hug. She sobbed into his cloak as Naz clutched her to his chest and he mumbled something in Orcish.

"Lynne," Naz whispered thickly, and he buried his face into her hair. "Lynne..."

Jane could hear voices and she began to stir. She lifted her head and peered up in the dark for a moment, confused.

"Naz?"

"Yes Jane?" Naz responded thickly.

Realization crashed over Jane like a big huge wave and she immediately threw the covers back and stumbled to her feet.

"Where's Bo?"

"Probably looking for you."

Lynne cupped Naz's cold green cheek and he hungrily pressed his lips against hers. Jane didn't waste another second and she took off at a dead run towards the bedroom door. She swung it open and ran into the hallway, wearing only a long tunic; her eyes peeled for Bo. She quickly began making her way towards the main hall, her bare feet pattering lightly against the cold stone floor as she ran.

Jane stopped once she rounded the corner and spotted the Orc several feet away. He had just left the room that he thought Jane would be occupying, and he was a little confused.

"Bo!"

Bo turned around just as Jane threw herself at him and she let out a sob as he swept her into his arms and held her so tightly it hurt. She didn't care. Jane could hardly believe that Bo was really back, and his thick arms were wrapped around her right this second. It felt like a dream.

"Jane," Bo whispered thickly, and he let out a long shaky breath. "Oh Jane."

Bo buried his face into the crook of Jane's neck and when he breathed in he could smell her familiar scent. Tears poured down Jane's cheeks as she cried, and he squeezed her even tighter.

"I don't want to let you go," Bo mumbled with a small growl.

"I m-missed you so much, Bo," Jane replied with a sniffle and she pulled away to look at him.

Bo looked like death. There were dark circles under his eyes and the stress of everything that had happened was written all over his face. But he was smiling, and he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Jane's. He kissed her deeply and could feel her entire body relax into his as she eagerly kissed him back.

Eventually they came up for air, and Jane stepped back. Bo snatched her hand and Jane shivered as his lips brushed against her knuckles.

"You look amazing, Jane."

Jane blushed, and she played with the hem of her tunic as she beamed up at him. Bo squeezed her hand affectionately as his eyes roamed over her features. She was infinitely more beautiful than his memory.

"Thanks, Bo. I've been working my ass off while you've been away."

"My beautiful Mage" Bo growled, and he quickly pulled her back into his arms. "You feel different, yet the same."

Jane laughed, and they kissed again. Finally, Jane pulled away a second time and she led Bo back into their room.

"I thought I'd find you here," Bo told her softly. "But I was wrong."

"I couldn't sleep on my own. Lynne and I have been sleeping in the same bed since you two left."

Bo's brows furrowed together.

"I'm sorry I left you for so long."

"Hey," Jane replied softly, and she reached up to cup Bo's cheeks. "Don't apologize. You had important places to be."

"But-"

"No buts!" Jane cut in, and she reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss the tip of his nose. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Bo wanted to do more, but he was dead on his feet. He and Naz had traveled as fast as they could without pushing their horses beyond exhaustion. They'd travel well past sunset and only stopped to sleep for a few hours. Then they would rise before sunrise and continue racing down the road towards Ivarstead.

When they had reached Ivarstead, Bo had wanted to climb the Throat of the World immediately, but it was late. Naz managed to talk the younger Orc into renting a room for the night so they could wash up and rest before making the big trek.

"We're almost there," Naz grumbled, and he clenched Bo's shoulder. "It'll do us no good if we race up there and arrive half dead and reeking."

The Orc had admitted his defeat, and so they had quickly clambered into the Inn and sought out baths. The next morning, they were out of the Inn in record time and quickly began ascending the mountain.

Jane helped Bo remove his armor so the task would go faster. She could tell he was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to help him get a good night's sleep. Or even several.

He could probably sleep for a couple of days and still be tired, Jane thought quietly, watching as Bo finished tugging off his boots with a quiet yawn.

When he was stripped down to his underclothes, Jane started to remove them as well, and Bo obliged.

"I want to make love to you," Bo mumbled, and he yawned again. "I just don't know if I can..."

"Don't be silly," Jane laughed, and she tugged on the strings to his breeches with slender fingers. "I'm not asking you to. I just want to be as close to you as possible... I need to feel you."

"Then you have to strip as well," Bo growled softly.

"Deal."

When they were both naked Bo grasped Jane's hand and walked over to the bed. He tossed the covers back and laid down. Then he shuffled backward and watched as Jane slipped under the covers and slid closer, pressing her warm body against his. Bo wrapped his arms around Jane and closed his eyes, feeling more relieved than he had in weeks. No matter how troubled he was, no matter how hard everything seemed, all of his problems melted away when he touched Jane.

"Mmm," Bo murmured sleepily, and he squeezed Jane lightly. "You really have gotten leaner."

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can... I can tell you've been working hard. I'm so proud of you. But, your shoulder..."

"Is perfectly fine."

Jane rubbed his chest for a moment and then her hand trailed up his neck and Bo leaned in for another kiss.

"Everything healed properly?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mhm."

"Good."

The couple snuggled closer and both of them were asleep within minutes. Jane and Bo slept soundly until late the next morning, and it was the best sleep they'd had in weeks.

* * *

Down the hall, Lynne and Naz were a little more energetic. Lynne hastily began tugging at Naz's armor as she kissed him over and over. The Orc complied, and within a few minutes they were both naked and tumbling down onto the bed.

"I'm all sweaty."

Naz let out a small huff but he trailed his lips along the curve of Lynne's jaw. His hands squeezed and groped every inch he could find of his partner.

"I don't care. You've been away for too long."

"Gods I missed you," Naz mumbled thickly, and he pressed his lips against hers again.

They coupled quickly, their bodies entwined as Naz lifted Lynne into his lap and guided her hips. Lynne moaned and clutched her arms around his neck as he entered her, and within a few minutes of passionate thrusting, they both came. Their breath came out in ragged gasps and the couple collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

The two reunited couples lay fast asleep in their beds, and nobody stirred until later the next day.


	40. Chapter 40

It was late the next morning, and Bo was awake before Jane. He laid on his side with one arm wrapped around Jane's waist and he watched her sleep with a smile on his lips.

Jane's eyes were closed and she was laying partially on her back with her hand resting lightly on his arm. Bo hungrily soaked in the sight of her, a sight he had missed so terribly. His eyes roamed over the soft features of her face, Jane's full brown brows, long black eyelashes that brushed against her cheeks and her soft pink lips. Her hair was tousled around her face and a few curly strands had strayed across her forehead.

Bo continued to study her as if he was seeing her for the first time. His gaze moved downward, along the curve of her slender neck and collarbone and they landed on the scars that decorated her shoulder and chest. Bo sucked in a deep breath, trying to remain calm even though whenever he thought back to the incident it made his blood boil. Instead, Bo focused on watching Jane, and his smile grew when she began to stir.

Jane reached up and rubbed at her eye for a moment while she yawned. Then she slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she realized her view was Bo's thick chest. Her gaze traveled upwards and she was surprised to see Bo's bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long," Bo responded quietly, and he reached up to brush her hair back.

His hand lingered and he gently cupped Jane's pale cheek, watching as she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Mm," Jane mumbled. "I missed this hand."

Bo leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His fingers wound themselves in her hair as he embraced her and Jane melted into his touch. She rubbed his chest and neck and Bo shivered when her fingers brushed along the tip of his ear.

Jane's hand traveled down as they continued kissing and she lightly prodded Bo's mouth open and slipped her tongue in, testing the waters. Bo responded eagerly and his tusks pressed firmly on either side of her mouth as their embrace deepened. He could feel her hand brushing along the side of his thigh and he moaned softly against her lips when he felt her feather soft touch on his manhood.

Jane's touch was like fire and it had an immediate effect. He clutched Jane close to him, their chests pressed against each other as he kissed her with a passion that took Jane's breath away. She continued to stroke him and she grinned when the Orc let out a small growl.

"Jane," Bo huffed breathlessly, his eyes squeezed shut. "I-I need you."

Jane shivered at his words and she sucked in a deep breath as Bo grazed his tusk along the curve of her neck and he kissed her delicate skin.

"I need you too Bo."

Jane tipped Bo's chin up and he peered up at her with an expression that made her ache. She kissed him softly on the lips and then placed a hand on his broad shoulder and rolled the Orc onto his back.

In an instant, Jane was on top of Bo, and her warmth pressed against his manhood. She rolled her hips for a moment, enjoying the effect she had on Bo, who stared up at her with a mixture of surprise and lust.

"W-What are you doing," Bo mumbled, and his brows furrowed together. "Ohhh..."

Jane rested her hands on Bo's chest as she smiled down at him, watching as his focus became glazed over. His breathing became more labored the more she rocked her hips and his hands squeezed and rubbed her thighs.

"That feels so good."

"I'm glad," Jane responded softly, and she began to ease Bo's cock inside of her.

"Jane!"

Bo's neck arched back and he let out a gasp as he entered Jane. A ragged moan escaped his lips and his eyes shot open as he felt Jane thrusting above him. The sight of her was almost too much as she rolled her hips, her eyes closed and her head went back as she rode him. Her nails dug into his chest but it only fueled the fire within them more. Jane still couldn't believe how much he filled her and how perfectly his cock found her sweet spot without fail. It was their second time making love but it felt like the first.

"Bo," Jane moaned, and Bo watched as her soft round breasts bounced with the movement.

Within minutes Bo came. His legs stiffened and his hands tightly gripped Jane's thighs as an intense orgasm nearly knocked him out. He growled and murmured Jane's name over and over as she came as well. Jane continued to thrust after she climaxed, her thighs trembling from the intensity, and she completely milked him dry.

Jane reached up and pushed strands of her sweaty hair away from her face and she opened her eyes to see Bo looking up at her with the biggest grin.

"Jane," Bo mumbled sleepily, and his fingers roamed up her belly. "I didn't know you could couple like this."

Jane quickly leaned down and kissed Bo on the lips. She never used to think she was particularly talented when it came to love making but Bo never failed to make her feel like a million bucks.

"There's a ton of different ways you can couple," Jane replied breathlessly.

"Really? I want to do them all with you."

"Okay," Jane laughed, and she blushed at how eager Bo was. "We can do that."

Bo wrapped his arms around Jane's waist and rolled her onto her side. She giggled as his breath tickled her sweaty skin and they quickly fell asleep. The couple napped for around an hour before they got up properly, feeling hungry and in need of a bath.

After cleaning herself up Jane threw on some clothes and left the bedroom to go find something to eat while Bo worked on getting the tub filled with hot water. He felt lighter than he ever had since leaving High Hrothgar.

When Jane returned they sat at the little wooden table and hastily consumed some stew and fresh bread. They were hungrier than they thought, and when everything had been consumed Jane pulled her tunic off and took Bo's hand. Together they walked over to the tub and climbed in.

Bo let out a small growl as his body sank into the hot water. It felt good to have another bath after climbing up the mountain the day before, but it was even better now that Jane was with him. She rested back with her head against his chest and he rubbed her arms affectionately while they soaked in the tub for a long time.

"I bet you have a lot to talk about," Jane commented quietly as she rubbed his thigh beneath the surface of the water.

"Yeah. It's been... crazy, to say the least."

"I'm dying to know what all happened but we should probably wait until Lynne can hear it too."

"Probably," Bo mumbled sleepily.

His entire body was relaxed, and Jane closed her eyes for a while. She could feel Bo's fingers as he explored her lightly under the water. He trailed his fingers along her sides and then softly cupped her breasts.

"I never want to leave you again."

"I know..." Jane sighed, and she turned her head to the side. "It was difficult to be away from you."

Bo reached up and tipped Jane's chin. He moved forward, the water rippling in small waves and he kissed Jane for one long moment.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you Bo..." Jane whispered thickly, and they kissed again.

After soaking in the tub for a long while Bo washed Jane's hair. When she was clean Jane shifted to the other side of the tub so Bo could turn around and she also washed his hair. He leaned into her body and closed his eyes, feeling completely content as Jane's slender fingers lightly massaged his scalp.

"Your hair is getting so long," Jane commented as she ran her fingers through his thick brown locks.

"I know, it's becoming a pain."

"You could ask Lynne to cut it."

"I think I will," Bo replied thoughtfully. "It's too much trouble when I'm traveling so much."

Jane laughed. She cupped her hands and began rinsing his hair out with water.

"That's why I cut mine. It's too much work to have long hair."

"Naz's is long too. I feel like we could both use a trim."

"How was Naz?" Jane inquired curiously.

She had only seen the older Orc briefly as he embraced a sobbing Lynne and she couldn't help but smile knowing there was another couple down the hallway enjoying their time together as well.

"He was uh, good I suppose," Bo sighed. "It wasn't easy for him to be away from Lynne either. He was mostly angry over Delphine."

"Delphine... can we even trust her?"

"I don't know. I haven't made up my mind about her yet."

Jane finished rinsing Bo's hair and then they both climbed out from the tepid water and dried themselves off. Jane brushed Bo's hair for him and tied it into a loose ponytail. When they were dressed both sported a clean tunic and leather breeches, and they spent a couple minutes making out again before Jane reluctantly pulled away.

"Should I go see what Lynne and Naz are up to?"

"Sure," Bo mumbled softly, and he nuzzled her cheek. "Hurry back."

Jane squeezed Bo's hand and then she slowly let it go and walked towards the door. She paused with her hand on the handle and gazed back at the Orc. She felt that if she left for even a minute he would disappear, but when she looked back his smiling face beamed up at her from where he was sitting. Jane smiled again and quickly left the room to go see what the other couple was up to.

* * *

Several rooms down, Lynne and Naz were enjoying a hot bath. The couple had slept until nearly mid-day and then they hungrily devoured a meal, having both skipped breakfast and burned lots of energy coupling the night before.

Naz lounged back in the tub with his arms resting lightly on the edge and Lynne leaned against him with her head against his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

"Being away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever done," Naz growled softly, and he played with a strand of Lynne's white-blonde hair.

"It was difficult for me too. I didn't realize I'd miss you as much as I did until the days never seemed to end."

Naz wrapped his arms around Lynne's wet body and kissed her pale shoulder. Lynne sighed, a smile on her lips, and she rubbed his forearms affectionately.

"How was Jane's recovery?"

"It was good... great, even. She's gotten so strong and is so talented with conjuration that it makes my heart swell with pride."

"I'm glad you two had each other."

"Me too," Lynne laughed, and Naz squeezed her waist. "We stayed in the same bed every night since you guys left. I just couldn't sleep without somebody there. She's like a sister to me..."

There was a small knock on the door. Lynne glanced up at Naz, who simply shrugged.

"I'm not showing anything," the Orc joked.

"Come in!"

The door cracked open, and Jane's pretty little face peered through the opening. She slowly shuffled inside and shut the door behind her with a firm click.

"It warms my soft little heart to see you Naz," Jane greeted with a smile.

"Thanks, Jane. I did miss you as well."

"I missed you too. I can see you guys are relaxing... When you're done... do you wanna join Bo and me in the other room?"

"Sure," Lynne replied with a small nod.

"No rush," Jane continued hastily. "Take your time. We just wanted to wait until we were all together to go over what adventure the boys have been through."

Jane's grin was contagious, and the older couple promised to come by when they were finished bathing. Jane blew them a kiss and quickly left them alone. When she was gone, Lynne washed Naz's hair, noting that it was quite long. It hung down to his mid-back in thick brown waves.

"Bo was grumbling about his hair too the other week. It got all knotted up once but I brushed it out."

"How has Bo been?" Lynne asked softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Naz growled quietly, his eyes closed, and his hands rested on the Nord's thighs while he enjoyed the light massage.

"He's doing better than I thought, but It's still been a struggle. I understand, though. We have no idea who's behind the Dragons returning and I can tell it's driving him nuts."

"I'm glad you were able to go with him at least, so he didn't have to be alone in all of this."

"Me too. Now that Jane is better and can travel again he should be in better spirits."

The couple was silent for a while as Lynne worked the soap into Naz's hair. There was something on Lynne's mind but she hesitated to voice it.

"I've been... thinking about something."

She finished rinsing Naz's hair and the Orc sat up in the tub and turned to her. He still looked tired, but considerably better than when he had first appeared to her.

"Do you want to share?"

"Sort of. I mean... I don't mind sharing," Lynne responded hastily. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

Naz shifted his body so he was facing Lynne and he watched as the Nord stared down at the soapy water for a long moment, her thoughts far away.

"Jane said something to me a few weeks ago. I finally confessed to her that I used to be in the Dark Brotherhood and she couldn't have been more accepting."

"I'm glad. I knew she would be fine."

"I know," Lynne laughed, and she rubbed at her neck with a small sigh. "I was just scared. Well... she said if... if I needed to tie up any loose ends that they'd be more than capable of handling things on their own while I was gone. It got me thinking..."

"Do you really want to go back there?"

Lynne was silent, but then she slowly nodded.

"I want to end things properly. I keep getting letters from them, and I can feel the Night Mother trying to reach out to me. I can't stand it, Naz."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Naz's voice was light, but inside was worried. He had seen first-hand how traumatized Lynne was from her time with the Guild and he wasn't so sure he was okay with her returning and giving them exactly what they wanted.

_How does she know it'll stop just after one last target? What if it never ends?_

"I don't know," Lynne mumbled, and she shrugged. "I'm not going to decide right now. I want to keep traveling with you and the others. I just... wanted to be honest with you. It's been on my mind."

Naz was grateful that Lynne had opened up to her. He smiled and rubbed her arm, and Lynne quickly leaned in and kissed him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Mhm," Lynne mumbled softly, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder for a moment. "I love you Naz."

"I love you too, Lynne."

The water was now lukewarm and so the pair climbed out from the tub and dried themselves off. When they were finished getting dressed Lynne slipped her hand into Naz's. He kissed the back of her hand with a smile and then they made their way down the hall to Jane's and Bo's room.

* * *

When Jane had returned to her room, she wasn't sure how long Lynne and Naz were going to be in their bath. Bo was laying on the bed with his arms tucked under his head, and he smiled when she approached.

"They're having a bath so I told them to come later."

"Mmm okay," Bo responded, and he yawned.

Jane slipped under the covers and laid down on her side. She rested her arm against the pillow and gaze up at Bo with a soft expression. Bo shuffled closer, and he dipped his head down so he could kiss Jane. After a moment he pulled back and rested his head on the pillow with a content sigh.

"Want to have a nap while we wait?" Jane asked softly, and she rubbed her hand along his tunic, feeling the soft plains of his abs beneath the soft material.

A grin spread across Bo's face as an idea popped into his head. He quickly sat up in bed and shifted his body so he was kneeling over top of Jane's legs.

"I have a better idea," Bo replied huskily.

Jane's eyes widened as she watched him tug at her breeches, and tingly warmth spread through her body.

"So soon?" Jane teased, and he cheeks turned pink.

"Not that," Bo mumbled as he quickly tugged her breeches off and tossed them on the floor. "I want to taste you."

Jane's breath hitched as Bo's fingers sought her womanhood and he lightly stroked her slick folds. Desire washed over her and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"W-What about... the others," Jane gasped softly, and her body trembled as Bo's fingers explored her sweet spot and she shivered under his touch. "If they... they come..."

Bo was urged on by her sweet little moans and he reached back with his free hand to grasp the blanket. He swiftly pulled it up and over his head. He disappeared underneath the soft material and Jane couldn't see herself or the Orc but she could still feel him.

"Fuck," Jane gasped breathlessly, and she tightly gripped the bedsheets with both hands.

The Orc growled and he gripped her soft thighs with both hands, pulling Jane forward. He buried his face between her lips and he began pleasing her with his tongue. Jane's muffled moans drove him wild, and the longer he continued the more she cried out his name. Her thighs clenched tightly around his face while Bo worked, drawing him in.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jane's body stiffened as she gasped for air. Before anyone could respond the door opened and Lynne popped her head in.

"Jane, are you guys here? We're ready now-"

Lynne's eyes landed on Jane as she lay on the bed. Her entire face was flushed bright red and her chest heaved as she panted for air. For a moment the Nord was completely oblivious.

"Jane? Where's Bo..."

Her voice trailed off as Lynne spotted the moving lump under the blanket. Her eyes widened, and she was utterly embarrassed at having interrupted the young couple.

"W-We'll just be... a minute..." Jane gasped.

"I'm  _so_  sorry!"

Lynne hastily retreated and shut the door and spun around. Naz stared down at her with a confused expression but she snatched his hand and began walking back towards their room.

"What is going on-"

"I uh... I interrupted something I shouldn't have," Lynne responded quietly.

The Orc frowned, and then he laughed as he realized what she meant.

"Did you see anything?" Naz teased, and he earned himself a smack to the chest. "What? Come on... maybe Bo knows some moves I don't-"

"Naz!"

The Orc continued to laugh as they re-entered their bedroom and sat down at the table to wait for the couple to finish their lovemaking. Lynne wasn't embarrassed that that's what Bo and Jane had been doing. She just felt terrible for having caused a disruption.

Naz continued to tease her lightly for a little while, but they didn't have to wait long. Around ten minutes later Jane and Bo entered the room. Both of their cheeks were bright with embarrassment but Naz clapped the young Orc on his back while Lynne offered an apologetic smile.

"I've learned my lesson to wait after I knock," Lynne confessed, and everybody laughed.

They were all glad to be back. The group chatted lightly about random things for a while, mostly about what the women had been up to while stuck in High Hrothgar. Bo seemed hesitant to talk about his ordeal with Delphine, but eventually, it was time to let Lynne and Jane in on what had happened in Kynesgrove and plan the next course of action.


	41. Chapter 41

Four people were gathered around a round wooden table. Jane laughed at something Naz said and she lightly squeezed Bo's hand underneath the table. A Nord woman smiled as she listened to Jane recount a funny story about a spell gone wrong the other week while out in the courtyard with a flame atronach. The atmosphere was light, but it eventually grew serious as the topic turned to Dragons and the Breton named Delphine.

Jane and Lynne listened intently while the Orc recounted their tale. Jane's eyes widened when they brushed over the fight with a Dragon on their third night. She remembered how she had woken up in the dead of night feeling panicky and strange. She wondered if it had anything to do with the Dragon, and when she glanced over at Lynne the healer seemed to be wondering the same thing.

They both remained quiet, listening as Naz took over the conversation for a while. He talked about Ustengrav and everything that occurred in there. It was a familiar tale to Jane as she listened without interrupting. She had visited the ruin many times and was a bit disappointed she didn't get to see it in person. But, she was more upset about missing out on Kynesgrove. She had missed out on seeing Alduin in the flesh.

Bo spoke about their encounter with Delphine and then it led up to their trip to Kynesgrove.

"A big black Dragon?" Lynne piped up. "What did you say his name was?"

"He was addressed as Alduin."

Lynne nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"If he can bring back Dragons to life," Jane continued. "Doesn't it mean that potentially hundreds of previously dead Dragons will be brought back? Like..."

"An army."

Bo's voice was low, and his expression was troubled. Jane chewed on her lip, trying not to burst at the seams with the information she knew.

"But I still don't understand how Delphine concluded that the Thalmor is behind this."

Naz looked over at Lynne, and he agreed with her.

"It doesn't make sense to me either. I really don't trust that woman."

"But she seems to be passionate about stopping all of this," Jane ventured.

"True," Bo sighed, and he rubbed his neck.

"So, she was upset you weren't going back to Riverwood?"

Bo nodded, and he looked down at Jane. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"She didn't understand why we were coming back here. But, I needed to return the horn and there was no way I could stay away from you for any longer."

"I'm glad you came back," Jane responded softly. "There was no point in following Delphine if she didn't have a plan set out yet."

"Honestly," Lynne commented. "I don't think crashing the Embassy is such a great idea."

Everyone was silent for a moment, all of their thoughts whirling. Jane knew that breaking into the embassy was not an easy task as it required a strong ability to bluff as well as lots of sneaking if you didn't want to get caught by the Thalmor.

"Perhaps, but what other leads do we have?"

Bo's expression was glum. He didn't want to think about the fact that the Aldmeri Dominion could be responsible for the Dragons returning, but he also had no other idea. He couldn't rule Delphine out completely until they had at least investigated it.

The group continued to discuss Delphine's plan for a little while longer, but Bo had grown tired of the topic. He stared quietly at the table, his thoughts far away. He thought about his family back in Largashbur and how long it had been since he'd seen them. The more he thought about the, the more he knew he needed to see his parents.

"Is something wrong, Bo?"

Jane was staring at him. Naz and Lynne had stopped talking as well and they peered at the young Orc with soft expressions. It was easy to read Bo. His emotions were written all over his face.

"I was uh... just thinking..."

Jane rubbed his arm and nodded encouragingly.

"I know there are other more pressing matters but I'd... I'd really like to see my parents."

"Oh, Bo..." Jane smiled. "Of course you can see your parents. I know it's been a long time since you've gone home."

Jane glanced over at the older couple to gauge their reactions and was happy to see that they were also smiling.

"I think that's a great idea," Naz grunted softly, and he clapped Bo on the back. "We've got time while Delphine sorts her shit out anyways."

"Yes, let's go. They probably miss you dearly, "Lynne chimed in.

Bo let out the breath he had been holding in and a smile crossed his face. He gazed down at Jane with his bright blue eyes and she could tell some of his tension had melted away. He looked excited, and Jane was excited as well.

"I'm curious to meet your parents," Jane murmured, and she laughed when Bo leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. "I hope they like me."

"Like you? Jane, they're going to love you."

Jane's laugher was like music to Bo's ears, and he couldn't help but cover her cheek with kisses. Across from them, Lynne rubbed Naz's arm and the Orc chuckled as they watched the young couple being affectionate.

"Where do your parents live, Bo?"

Bo looked at up at Lynne.

"They live in a stronghold near Riften, called Largashbur."

"That's not far then."

"Nope."

"Then it's settled," Jane continued firmly. "We'll wrap up business here and then travel to Largashbur. Perhaps by the time we finish visiting there a letter might arrive from Delphine."

"Guess we'll find out."

It was decided. Bo was beyond relieved that everyone had been so supportive of his decision to go back home for a little while. As much as Jane knew how to make everything feel better, his heart also ached fiercely for his Ma and Pa. It had been well over eight months now since he'd last gone home to visit, and he hoped that everything was alright in the quiet little Stronghold.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing by the fireside or lounging around in bed. Bo left Jane briefly to speak with Arngeir and then the Greybeards all gathered in the main hall to impart the final word of power on him. Their shouts echoed loudly through the halls of High Hrothgar, and Jane tingled with excitement as she remembered what Arngeir had said to her a while back.

She chose to keep that information from Bo for one reason. Jane couldn't help but feel that if the Orc knew that she'd been inquiring about becoming a Dragonborn that it would upset him, and the last thing he needed was to be upset because of her.

I don't want to have an argument. I know he'll be completely against the idea. I think it's for the best if I just keep this information to myself for a little while.

Jane broke into a smile when Bo entered the room, and he quickly swept her into his arms.

"I'll never get over how cool the voice sounds," Jane joked.

"It is interesting," Bo mumbled into her shoulder. "I still don't understand it very well."

Jane rubbed his back for a long moment, and then the couple went to bed and napped on and off for the rest of the evening. The day after tomorrow they'd be leaving and Jane couldn't have been more elated. She was more than finished with High Hrothgar.

* * *

Bo sought out Lynne later the next morning. Her found her sitting by the fire with a book in her hands and she smiled as he approached.

"Might I ask you a favor?" Bo asked quietly.

"Of course, Bo."

"My hair is driving me crazy..."

Lynne chuckled, and she gestured for Bo to take a seat at the table.

"I know, Naz told me. I'll cut yours first and then I'll deal with his."

Bo was grateful, and he quickly walked over to the table and sat down. Lynne tucked her book away and retrieved her small, sharp knife, a comb and a hand mirror. She wandered over to the Orc and began brushing out the tangles that had formed from sleeping on it overnight. Bo closed his eyes while Lynne worked. He was looking forward to having less weight bearing down on his skull and fighting with the knots every morning.

"How short would you like it?" Lynne inquired softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps shorter than usual. The less I have to wrestle with it the better."

"Hmm," Lynne murmured.

She thought about it for a moment. Bo could feel her hands testing different lengths as she moved his hair around.

"How about I cut it just above your shoulders?"

"Whatever you think will work," Bo responded lightly.

"Okay."

Lynne grasped all of Bo's hair with one hand and made the first cut. She sliced off a huge portion of his hair and placed it down on the table. It now hung down to just below his shoulder and Lynne began trimming smaller portions of it with skilled fingers. When she was finished, Lynne held the small hand-mirror up behind Bo's head and he eyed his new haircut with a smile.

"I like it. It's not too short that I can't still tie it back."

"I'm glad you're pleased."

"Thank you, Lynne."

Bo stood up from the chair and he pulled Lynne into a warm hug. Lynne laughed softly, and she patted his back.

"No need to thank me, Bo. But you're welcome."

Bo quickly left the room to return to Jane. Shortly after he left Naz returned from the kitchen with two plates of food.

"What's that?" He grunted, watching as Lynne swept Bo's hair up from the table and tossed it into the fire.

"Bo's hair. I cut it for him."

"Oh yeah," Naz grumbled, and he placed the tray of food down on the table. "Can you cut mine too?"

"Of course."

The couple sat down beside each other and enjoyed a hot meal. When they were finished, Naz returned the tray to the kitchen while Lynne once again got her supplies out. Naz sat down on the chair when he returned and Lynne began combing his hair.

"How would you like it?"

"Short."

"How short, silly."

"Honestly you can just shave it all off."

Lynne froze. She had a hard time wrapping her head around the image of a bald-headed Naz.

"That's kind of extreme don't you think?"

"Why?" Naz teased, and he craned his neck back to look at her. "You like my long sexy hair?"

Lynne rolled her eyes but she planted a kiss on his lips before forcing his head back straight.

"I can shave it if you want..."

"No, I'm just being dramatic. Cut it like you did Bo's... but maybe shave underneath so it'll be less warm."

"I can do that."

Naz was silent while Lynne worked. The Nord had never really cut Orc hair but Bo's request had been something easy. She was a little bit more nervous about Naz's style but she firmly gripped his hair and sliced across it with her knife. When Lynne was satisfied that the length was good, she asked Naz to help hold his soft brown locks so she could shave a patch underneath.

After everything was finished Lynne grabbed the little hand mirror and Naz continued to hold his hair up so he could see her handiwork.

"Looks great."

"Are you sure?"

Naz lowered his hair and shook it a few times, feeling the length. Lynne had to admit it looked really good, and she was pleased with the results.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can wear it up, which I like."

"I'm glad."

Naz growled softly and pulled Lynne by her waist so she fell into his lap and he hungrily kissed her lips. Lynne chuckled and ran her fingers through his freshly cut hair as she kissed him back. Their embrace became a little more fevered and suddenly Naz lifted her up in his arms and began walking to the bed.

"I want to make love to you as much I can," Naz mumbled against her neck, and he slowly lowered Lynne onto the soft blankets. "Soon we'll be busy."

"Then make love to me," Lynne whispered huskily, and she peered up at him with her piercing blue gaze.

Naz shivered and knelt down on the bed. Within moments both of their clothes were off and they coupled quickly; eager to bring the other release. When they were finished, Naz wrapped his arms around Lynne's body and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jane was out in the courtyard when Bo came back to her. She had been practicing with her conjured bow and the Orc watched her from a distance for a long while. He was thoroughly impressed by her accuracy to hit the target and seeing her work with such focus and dedication took Bo's breath away.

Eventually Jane spotted Bo standing by the doors. She grinned and dropped her bow. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and she jogged the short distance to her partner and threw her arms around his neck.

"That was incredible," Bo mumbled softly, and he hugged her back. "I'm so proud of you Jane."

"It's a real compliment coming from you Bo, you're such a talented fighter."

Jane reached up and brushed her fingers through Bo's hair.

"Wow, Lynne did a good job."

"She really did."

"You're so handsome, Bo."

Bo's cheeks grew warm and he quickly smothered Jane with kisses. Then the couple wandered back into the building and returned to their room. Both couples spent a few hours checking their provisions. They'd need to buy some more food when they reached Ivarstead but otherwise everything was alright.

Everyone retired early for the night, eager for a good night's sleep before they started their descent down the mountain. It would take less time than climbing up it, and so the group planned on only stopping in Ivarstead to resupply. They'd purchase what food rations they could get their hands on and then continue walking until dark. Bo told Jane it would take around a week to reach Largashbur, but it would be worth the trip. His eyes lit up whenever he mentioned his parents, and Jane knew it was going to be very therapeutic for him.

 _It's exactly what he needs right now_ , Jane mused quietly as she stroked Bo's arm. The Orc was nearly asleep, but he clutched Jane close to his chest. _When everything in his life feels like a tornado his parents are going to be there to raise his spirits._

That night Jane dreamt about the same black Dragon with its blood red eyes. Every time she dreamed about it the beast would fix its blood red eyes on Jane and a great booming voice would issue from its gaping mouth. She never understood what he was saying even though Jane knew it was the thu'um; the voice. However, that night when it spoke to her Jane could understand what it was saying clear as day. She woke up feeling confused by its words and wondered for most of the day what it could mean.

* * *

The weather was clear. They couldn't have asked for a better day to start travelling. Two couples stood close together in the main hall of High Hrothgar double checking that they didn't forget anything. Nobody was sure if they'd return, or when. Jane hoped it wasn't for a long time. Shad had had more than her fair share of the Throat of the World and she was itching to travel again. As she stood beside Bo, who lightly grasped her hand, she was surprised by that thought.

 _Skyrim really has changed me_ , Jane mused, and she smiled up at her Dragonborn partner.  _And probably for the better._

Bo was anxious to leave as well. He couldn't stop thinking about his parents and how excited he was to see them again. It filled him with a great sense of urgency and he was itching to start their trek down the mountain. He watched as Lynne finished adjusting the strap to her satchel and then she glanced over at the couple and nodded.

"We're good."

"Good. Let's go."

Bo had said goodbye to Arngeir earlier in the morning. The Greybeard had clasped his hand warmly and bade the Dragonborn safe travels.

"Be safe."

"Thanks," Bo responded quietly, and he bowed his head.

Now Bo stood outside, with Jane right beside him. They squinted for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the bright morning sunlight. A fresh layer of snow had fallen the night before and it covered everything to prettily that Jane took a moment to just stare out at the landscape. She had never really gotten a good look at High Hrothgar from the front since when she first arrived she'd been unconscious at the time.

Bo seemed to remember that memory as well. He shuddered and Jane rubbed his arm, her smile warm.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

The trip back down the mountain went quicker, but it was also far more slippery. On more than one occasion Jane found her footing slip and she would slide butt first until she came to a stop from either crashing into a bush or the ground just leveled out. Each time her accompanying party would have a good laugh about it.

"Glad you're all having a fun time at my expense," Jane grumbled loudly as Bo helped her up for the third time. "My butt is sore."

"Sorry," Bo mumbled, and he clenched her hand with a smile. "We shouldn't laugh."

"Why not?" Naz responded. He stood a few paces ahead and his expression was mischievous. "It's hilarious."

"Oh, shut it," Jane growled. "Or you're going to get a face full of snow."

"You can't even reach my face, squirt," Naz laughed.

Jane growled again, and she bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. The older Orc was faster, and Jane gasped as a snowball smashed into the side of her head. Everyone laughed as Bo was forced to hold Jane back as she slipped in the snow again, and after a moment of struggling Jane gave up and let out a loud huff.

"You're supposed to protect me," Jane pouted.

"But you're not in any danger," Bo responded lightly.

He smiled and reached up to brush the snow from Jane's hair and he quickly leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you."

Jane tried hard to pretend she was mad, but she melted at Bo's words and couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

"I love you too, dork."

They made good time, and by mid-day the group reached the base of the Throat of the World everyone was still in good spirits, although hungry and in need of a rest. Jane sucked in a deep breath while they walked across the small stone bridge. She could never get over how crisp and clean the air in Skyrim felt in her lungs. It was a great feeling, and the warm sun on her back was a firm reminder to Jane that all of this was real. She took a moment to stop in the middle of the bridge and simply stared out at the landscape before her.

"Bo Gro Graul?"

Jane turned around in time to see a rather exhausted courier hand a slim tan envelope to Bo. He thanked the man and Jane drew closer, curious as to who it was from. The Orc looked disappointed, and Jane realized that if it was from Delphine he would then have to choose between going to see his family and his duty as the Dragonborn.

"It's from Ahmon!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Bo quickly read the letter out loud for them to hear.

_My Friend,_

_I hope you are faring well. Nara and I encountered one Dragon on our trip to Solitude but were unable to kill it before the beast flew off again. It was the hardest thing I've ever fought. But don't worry... we're just fine._

_I'm writing to you because Nara and I are still in Solitude and we're hoping to meet up with you guys again. I've missed you all dearly and we'd love nothing more than to help out with all this Dragonborn business._   
_We are staying in Solitude for the time being while we wait for your response. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Safe Travels,_

_Ahmon_

"Who is Nara?" Lynne inquired.

"Oh, that's right..." Bo laughed and rubbed his neck. "Apparently Ahmon met a Dark Elf in Windhelm and fell in love."

"Really?" Jane grinned. "That's so sweet."

"Mhm. I guess I should write a response as soon as possible."

"Let's get to the Inn," Naz chimed in. "I'm hungry."

Lynne lightly slapped his arm which only made him laugh and the party continued making their way to Vilemyr Inn. Naz ordered everyone refreshments and a meal while Lynne fished out some writing supplies and she wrote down what Bo wanted to say back to Ahmon.

When they were finished eating, and the letter was on its way to Solitude, they purchased some food rations from the nearby farms and then began walking back down the main road towards the Largashbur Stronghold.


	42. Chapter 42

Jane decided that traveling through the Rift was one of her favorite things to do. It was a beautiful hold filled with perpetual fall hues that took her breath away. The weather was usually mild or warm but it never got too hot and when it rained it was usually a drizzle. Jane enjoyed every minute of their trip Largashbur as she sat upon Bo's brown stallion. His hands rested lightly on her thighs and he loosely gripped the reins. His thoughts were filled with images of his family and Bo practically buzzed with anticipation.

As Bo guessed it took the group nearly a week to reach the Stronghold. They encountered few enemies along the way. Jane was far more confident in her abilities and she was able to contribute better in a fight than before her time at High Hrothgar. She could summon beings to help her with great ease and a bound bow was her weapon of choice. She still kept the sword Bo had gifted her when they first met but she'd only use it as a last resort. Jane liked to be out of the main line of fire, which was more useful since Naz and Bo preferred to charge into things head first. They proved themselves to be a very sufficient party, which Bo was grateful for.

It was late in the morning when the group rode down a small valley towards Bo's home. The ground was covered in vibrant orange and yellow leaves that had fallen from the stark white birch trees in the surrounding area. The mountainside lay to their right and Bo clenched the reins of their horse with shaking hands. He was nearly overwhelmed with emotion but he forced himself to remain calm. It helped that Jane rubbed his arm. Her touch was comforting, and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

A loud bellow echoed all around the woods and Jane stiffened.

"What was that?"

"It doesn't sound like a Dragon..."

Bo's eyes glanced up to the sky but then the ground beneath their feet trembled and Bo knew what it was.

"Stop moving," Bo called out to Lynne and Naz. "Get off the horses."

Everyone dismounted, and they left their horses huddled together near a cluster of trees.

"We'll go by foot."

"What is it?" Jane piped up, feeling concerned.

"It's a Giant. Come on."

Bo began racing down the rocky landscape towards his stronghold with his sword drawn. Naz followed right behind him with the women not far behind. Jane threw her arm up and cast a spell. A moment later a flaming Atronach appeared and it floated after Jane.

Largashbur came into view and Jane could see several Orcs surrounding a massive Giant. It was her first time seeing the creature, and for a moment she was too stunned to move. It was even uglier in person, with pale wrinkly skin and beady black eyes. It wore very little clothing and Jane grimaced as the towering Giant swung its massive hammer and stomped its foot. The ground shook again, nearly throwing her to the ground.

Naz and Bo threw themselves into the fight while Lynne shot firebolts at the beast's legs from a distance. Jane's flame Atronach also assaulted the giant from afar and Jane hastily summoned her bow and aimed for its head and neck. Between everyone it took very little time to defeat the Giant. Within a few minutes it collapsed down to the ground with a massive tremor and did not move.

A thin female Orc turned towards the group and opened her mouth to speak when her eyes landed on Bo, who was grinning as he gasped for air.

"Bo?"

"Hey Ugor."

"By Malacath!" Ugor cried out, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Bo in a tight hug. "We thought you were gone for good."

Two other Orcs approached Bo and they hugged him and clapped him on the back. Bo couldn't stop grinning, and he took the time to greet everyone individually.

"Your mother should be preparing food," Ugor explained to the young Orc, who nodded.

"Okay. Where is Pa?"

"He went to Riften with Lob but they'll be back by tonight."

"Who are your companions, Bo?"

"I will introduce you all after I've seen Ma," Bo responded quickly, and he began striding towards the wooden gates of his stronghold.

Ugor laughed, and she waved at Bo's friends to follow. She shot Jane a warm smile, which the girl returned. Lynne and disappeared back up the hill to retrieve the horses.

"Come on, don't be strangers."

Jane quickly followed behind Ugor, who glanced at Jane with a curious stare.

"What's your name? I've never seen Bo traveling with a pretty girl like you."

Jane blushed at the compliment, but she quickly introduced herself to the Orcs.

"I'm Jane."

"Jane. I am Ugor."

The others followed close behind. Naz greeted the Orc named Ogol. They clasped forearms and Ogol clapped him on the back.

"Welcome brother."

Jane's eyes were glued on Bo as he hurriedly jogged down the beaten path towards a firepit near the longhouse. An Orc stood with her back to them as she stirred the contents of a massive pot with a wooden ladle. She wore a long dress with a fitted leather waist and short sleeves but it wasn't too revealing in the bust. She turned at the sound of people approaching and as soon as she spotted Bo his mother dropped the ladle and ran the short distance between them. Bo sobbed as he embraced his mother. He crushed her to his chest and murmured incoherently in Orcish as his knees gave out and they both ended up kneeling on the ground.

"Bo," his Ma gasped, and she clutched at her son with tears in her eyes. "My son, you have come home."

Everyone watched the reunion with smiling faces. Lynne wandered through the front gates with their horses and Ugor took the reins from her with a small nod.

"I will tend to them."

"Thank you."

Lynne turned her attention towards Bo and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she watched him embrace his mother. She had never known her parents but she was glad that the Dragonborn had such a wonderful family to rely on for comfort and support.

Bo held his mother for a long time, his head resting in the crook of his neck while she rubbed his back with a smile on her pale green lips. Jane could from where she was standing that Bo had inherited most of his facial features from her, except her eyes were bright red.

_Bo must have gotten his blue eyes from his father..._

After a long while Bo was able to compose himself and he stood up from the ground. He took his Ma's hand and helped her up, standing several feet taller than her slender frame.

"You still have a giant problem," Bo commented sternly.

"I know... somebody is supposed to be helping us. Atub sent the man off on a task."

"Grandfather is still convinced about a curse?"

"Of course."

Bo's mother laughed, and she spotted her son's companions standing a couple feet away.

"Bo... how rude of you not to introduce me to your friends."

"Sorry," Bo grumbled, and he turned towards Jane.

Jane beamed up at him, and the Orc quickly took her hand and brought her over to his mother.

"Ma, this is Jane. She's my... my partner."

It was the first time Bo had said those words to his mother and it filled him with an intense feeling of pride as he introduced Jane as his mate to all of his family. His mother's eyes widened momentarily and then she broke into a grin and pulled Jane into her strong arms.

"Jane... what a pleasant surprise."

She wasn't the only one surprised. The other Orcs all wore a look of surprise on their faces as well, but they remained quiet.

"I'm honored to meet you..." Jane started.

"Akkra. But please... call me Ma."

"M-Ma," Jane replied thickly.

"You are so beautiful," Akkra continued, and she reached up to cup Jane's pale cheeks. "I almost can't believe it. My son has a mate."

"Hey!" Bo growled. "You make me sound so pathetic."

Akkra laughed, and she affectionately rubbed Bo's arm. The Orc tried to pout but it was no use. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"You know I don't mean it that way."

"Bo is wonderful. No... he's more than wonderful, "Jane told Akkra with her voice full of pride. "I love him so much."

"Ahh," Akkra sighed. "It pleases me to hear that. Pa will be overjoyed by the news when he returns."

Bo finished introducing Lynne and Naz to Akkra. They were met with the same warm hug. Once formalities were finished everyone gathered at a long wooden table to eat a meal together. Atub and Akkra happily dished out big hearty bowls of stew and fresh bread. It was delicious, and Jane couldn't have felt more at home as she sat among all of Bo's family. Jane was content to mostly listen to the conversations and would occasionally answer any questions that were sent her way. Bo sat across from his mother and he took a big gulp of water before posing a question.

"Ma, have you had to deal with any Dragons?"

"Dragons?" Ugor cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"We've heard rumors from the city but we haven't seen anything like that around here," Ugol grumbled. "Is it even true?"

"It is true..."

Bo glanced down at Jane, who gave his hand a re-assuring squeeze.

"I um... well... there's a reason why I've been away for so long..."

Jane could tell that Bo was struggling to confess that he was the Dragonborn. He still battled internally with his desire to lead a quiet life and the expectations that had been set out for him for simply being born a certain way. He was quiet for a moment, and Akkra stared at him from across the table with a soft expression.

"I got into some trouble and ended up in Helgen," Bo continued quietly. "I don't even know how I ended up there but it was a mistake."

The voices around him died down. Everyone was listening intently.

"I was... kneeling in front of a chopping block, preparing myself for death... when a Dragon appeared in the sky."

Akkra's expression turned to one of alarm, but she remained silent, her hands clasped in her lap.

"I-If you've heard rumors about a Dragonborn then those are true as well. I've been up at High Hrothgar and I am... the Dragonborn people are talking about."

"Wow..." Akkra sighed, and she glanced around the table at her brethren. "My son... the Dragonborn..."

"It's why I couldn't come visit. I'm sorry it's been so long."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Atub cut in sharply.

She eyed Bo from the other end of the table. Atub was an older Orc and a sorceress. She wore a set of black robes with the hood pulled up around her face. She peered at Orc with blue eyes much like his.

"You bring honor to our Stronghold. You bring honor to all Orsimer, Bo Gro Graul."

Bo shivered and he rubbed his palm along the back of Jane's hand. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves, and Akkra continued to gaze across the table at her son.

"Finish your stew," Akkra murmured, and Bo quickly complied.  
Jane understood how Bo felt. She wanted to say something to comfort him but instead she reached up and brushed a strand of his hair out from his face. Bo scooped a spoonful of stew into his mouth and glanced over at her.

"You okay?" Jane whispered quietly.

Bo nodded, and so Jane continued eating as well. When most of the Orcs were finished eating they cleaned up their cutlery and returned to their respective posts. Lob tended to the horses and other animals while Ugor stood on the outpost overlooking the Rift. She kept her eyes peeled for any approaching Giants. Lynne followed Atub to a little wooden building where she kept all of her supplies and an enchanting table. They discussed sorcery with enthusiasm for a couple of hours. Naz was content to just relax. He mostly struck up a conversation with Ogol.  
Akkra brought Bo over and Jane over to the longhouse. Inside, an Orc dressed from head to toe in heavy army sat in front of a fireplace, and he grunted when Akkra called to him.

"Pa... Bo has returned."

The chief fixed his gaze on Bo, and Jane could sense there was some tension.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just visiting."

"Who is the girl?"

"She is my partner, Jane."

"Hmph."

Chief Yamarz turned his head back around and didn't say anything more. Akkra shot Jane an apologetic smile and then ushered the pair back outside. They sat down at a smaller table and Akkra brought them a couple bottles of ale.

"Bo's Pa should be home soon. He went to Riften for supplies."

"How are you doing, Ma?"

Bo peered at Akkra from across the table, and she smiled.

"I'm just fine, really. However, I am very curious as to how you and Jane met."

Jane laughed, and she patted Bo's thigh as the Orc blushed and became flustered. She loved his nervous reaction.

I remember the first time I met a boyfriend's parents...but this is a million times better.

"It's a curious story," Jane piped in. "We met by accident."

"Oh?"

Akkra took a sip of her ale and eyed the couple with an amused expression. She watched as Bo nervously rubbed his neck while Jane continued to grin.

"Yes, I had an accident. I ended up alone and unconscious somewhere in Eastmarch and Bo came across me. He took me to Kynesgrove and has been stuck with me ever since."

"Unconscious..." Akkra frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

"I suppose not."

Beside her, Bo was quiet. Jane nudged his arm with her shoulder and he quickly shook his head and looked over at his Ma.

"It could have been worse but it wasn't. I found her, she's safe."

"Exactly," Jane replied lightly, and she rubbed the back of Bo's soft green hand.

"I don't think I could have asked for a better surprise. I know that my son has always been... different."

Bo shrugged and stared at a spot on the wooden table, but Akkra's expression was warm. She was more than overjoyed to see that her son had found love, and with such a lovely young woman.

"I mean that kindly, Bo. You know I've never tried to change you."

"I know..." Bo sighed. "It's not you."

"Yamarz is stubborn. Don't pay him any mind, Bo."

Akkra spoke about Bo's grandfather for a while longer, and Jane remembered the quest that involved the Chief of Largashbur. He believed that a curse had been placed on Largashbur by Malacath himself, and it could only be lifted by performing a special ritual. She was curious as to who was helping them out, and she felt badly about how it would all eventually end.

As Jane listened to them talk, she found herself studying Akkra. She was a smaller Orc with moss green skin and muscly arms. She had a longer face with a sharply defined jaw and nose similar to Bo's. Her hair was dark chestnut and had wisps of grey throughout. She had swept it back into a loose bun and her pointed ears were smaller than Bo's. Akkra would often glance at Jane with round, red eyes that were not unkind. Jane liked her greatly, and she was looking forward to meeting Bo's father.

Eventually, the shadows grew longer as the sun started to dip behind the mountain. The wind picked up slightly and it played with a few strands of Jane's soft hair. She took another sip of ale and smiled when Bo looked down at her. The Orc silently stared at her, and Jane stared back, trying to read his expression. She thought he might say something, but then Bo leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Across from them, Akkra was smiling.

The gates opened again and two tall Orcs walked down the path. A donkey strolled behind them. It carried a cart from behind and was led by the taller Orc with a slack rope. One of them wore a seat of worn leather armor the other sported a pair of breeches and a dark grey tunic. Both of them had Orcish swords on their hips. Akkra stood up from the table and Bo quickly followed suit.

"Pa!" Bo shouted, and he began running towards the taller Orc.

Jane stood close by, and she watched as the Orc holding the rope dropped it to the ground and threw his arms around Bo in a tight hug.

"Bo... I am happy to see you."

Bo's father held him for a long moment, and then he quickly pushed him back and gripped both of Bo's shoulders so he could look at him.

"You've gotten thicker."

"Have I?"

"You're almost taller than me," Morgul grumbled. "I don't like it."

Bo laughed as Morgul ruffled his hair and then pulled him into another hug. After a bit more light teasing Bo pulled away and gestured for Jane to come closer.

"By Malacath," Morgul exclaimed. "You brought a woman?"

Jane blushed as Morgul clasped Jane's hands, and he peered down at her with strikingly blue eyes.

"Yes... I'm Jane."

"Jane. Wow... I'm so surprised. My shy son has grown out of his shell."

"Don't," Bo groaned quietly.

"Your son is amazing," Jane beamed up at Morgul. "Truly."

Morgul pulled Jane into a tight hug, which she returned. He was head a head taller than Bo and they both had the same dark green skin and blue eyes. He continued to ramble on about how he surprised he was until Akkra cut in.

"You're embarrassing our son, husband."

"So? I'm allowed to. It's my right as his Pa."

Bo's cheeks were bright red but he grinned when Morgul slung his arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

Akkra walked towards the firepit to start preparing dinner and Jane joined her. Bo and Morgul took a walk up to the outlook post and Ugor took off when she spotted them. Bo stood with his hands resting lightly on the log wall and he gazed out at the Rift, his thought filled with too many things. He was incredibly happy to see his parents. Being able to speak with them in person was exactly what he needed right now, and he knew it.

"So," Morgul started. He leaned against the edge of the wall with his arms crossed. "You have a mate."

"Do you find that hard to believe?"

"Not really," Morgul responded. "You're not a freak, Bo."

"I know..."

"Did you ever think you'd find a mate?"

"Honestly? A part of me doubted it."

"Jane seems like a wonderful girl. When she looked at you I could tell how much she loves you."

"I'm the luckiest Orc in the world," Bo grinned, and he leaned his butt against the wall so he was facing his father. "She's been so patient with me. I felt like a clueless idiot."

"I'm sure your ma and I failed in that aspect of raising you."

"You didn't fail me," Bo growled, and his brows furrowed together. "I was difficult."

"Difficult? Quite the opposite... you were a breeze, Bo."

"Don't think that... that you failed me. I was not like other Orcs... I never cared about those sorts of things. Because of Jane's patience and guidance, I've turned out alright."

"Then you two have..."

Bo nodded, and across from him Morgul's chest filled with pride. He couldn't admit it to Bo but he had been more worried about his gentle son than he'd ever voiced to him. Morgul was relieved to know that Bo could engage in a successful intimate relationship.

"See? I told you... I think you worried over nothing."

"Perhaps," Bo laughed, and he rubbed his neck. "You're probably right."

"So, what have you two been up to then? I noticed a Nord woman with Atub..."

"Oh, that's Lynne. Her mate is here as well, Naz."

"Naz?"

"Yeah. He's from Dushnik Yal. They've all been traveling with me."

"Sounds like you've been up to no good," Morgul teased.

"I wish. Pa... I have something important to tell you."

Morgul's bright blue eyes glittered mischievously, but he was listening. The sun had dipped behind the mountains and it was growing dark, but they didn't mind.

"What is it?"

"I'm uh... well, the rumors about Dragons are true. I'm the Dragonborn."

Morgal's eyes widened, and for a moment he was silent. Then he stood up and strode over to Bo. He placed both hands on his son's shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?" Bo grumbled quietly.

"Then... I am even  _more_  proud to call you my son."

Morgul reached up and cupped the side of Bo's head. Bo sighed, and Morgul knew that many things plagued him. He squeezed Bo's shoulder for a moment, and then took a seat beside him on the wall.

"You're overwhelmed."

"You could say that..."

"What does the Dragons return mean?"

"I have no idea," Bo mumbled, and he shrugged.

"Well if anyone can figure it out it's going to be you."

"I can't take all the credit. I've had help every step of the way."

"Still. You are the Dragonborn. You're important."

"Pa..."

Bo tried to speak but it was too much. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists.

"I-I'm... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of failing."

"What would it mean if you failed?"

Bo stared down at the wooden floor and tried to steady his breathing. Morgul was patient. He sat quietly beside his son, waiting for him to sort through his thoughts.

"Then the... the people I care for will get hurt."

"Bo," Morgul mumbled softly, and he smiled. "You know that they could get hurt anyways, right? Even if you took every measure to prevent it."

Dark memories flashed in Bo's mind but he hastily pushed them back before they swallowed him up completely. Morgul reached down and grasped Bo's clenched fist. He unclenched it and firmly held Bo's hand in his as he spoke.

"Nothing is ever guaranteed. No matter how much it drives us crazy that we can't always protect our family from everything bad... you can't let it stop you from moving forward."

"I-I know but-"

"Bo, look at me."

Bo sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head up. He stared at his father. Inside two sides of himself battled with his emotions.

"You've been working all this time, right? What have you done so far? Tell me."

Bo recounted briefly explained everything that had happened after Helgen. He finished with his trip to Ustengrav to retrieve the horn and his second encounter with Alduin.

"See? Look at how much you've accomplished already."

"I know but-"

"No buts," Morgul grinned. "You need to have confidence in yourself. If not for me and Ma... then for Jane."

Jane. Bo knew she was cooking with his Ma and thinking about it made him smile. Morgul chuckled as the boy's face softened and he knew he could get through to him with Jane.

"You never imagined you'd find a mate anytime soon and look at you now."

"You're right."

Morgul clapped Bo on the back and then pulled him into a hug.

"I know I'm right. I'm your Pa."

Morgul stood up from the wall and stretched his arms above his head until his back gave a satisfying crack. He was a middle-aged Orc now but still had the same energy as when he was younger. Bo stood up as well, and they wandered back down to the firepit to see if dinner was ready. Bo thought over everything that his Pa had said to him. He took it to heart. Bo knew that he had to keep pushing forward. It was his responsibility and it was time he faced it like a grown Orsimer.

As Bo approached the firepit Jane turned towards him and she gave him a dazzling smile. It took his breath away. Bo quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Go sit down, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay," Bo mumbled, and he nuzzled Jane's cheek for a moment.

Bo took a seat beside Naz and the Orc gave him a pat on the back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Bo sighed, and he smiled slightly. "I'm just fine. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite a bit, yeah. It's nice to see a Stronghold with Orcs that get along."

"I'm glad."

The rest of the night was spent in good company. Jane laughed and chatted with Bo's family until she was completely exhausted. Bo noticed as she began to yawn more frequently behind her cupped hand and her gaze became more unfocused. The couples pitched their tents in the ground inside Largashbur and took refuge inside to sleep. Bo held Jane in his arms and he had a surprisingly dreamless sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Jane enjoyed her time immensely in Largashbur. However, she didn't voice to Bo that she missed her parents terribly. She wondered what had happened back on Earth, and Jane hoped that it wasn't something like a missing person's case. The last thing she wanted was for her parents so suffer while she was off galivanting through Skyrim with her Orc boyfriend.

Despite the ache she felt about her family, Jane knew without a doubt she loved Bo's mother and father with all of her heart. They were wonderful, and she could understand better why the gentle Orc turned out the way he did. Akkra and Morgul were impeccable role models. From what Jane knew of Nazgurat's unpleasant Stronghold experience; not all Orc families were as great as Bo's.

It had been three days since the group arrived in Largashbur, and everyone was enjoying the visit. Lynne spent a lot of her time with Atub. The sorceress had a lot to offer the Nord, and she reciprocated with her knowledge. Naz was content to hang around with the whoever, swapping random stories and drinking ale. The weather continued to be mild and clear, so mostly everybody lounged around outside. Bo spent a great deal of time with both of his parents but also sought out Jane periodically. He wanted to show her every inch of Largashbur, and she happily obliged him.

Jane spoke lightly with Morgul and Akkra, but one afternoon Akkra pulled the girl aside so they could speak at greater lengths in private. They sat on the edge of a wooden wall of the outlook post, staring out at the vibrant landscape of Riften. Akkra smiled often, and she gently clenched Jane's pale hand between her own.

"I can't help but feel overwhelmed with gratitude that you are here, Jane."

Jane smiled, and she turned her head towards her. The wind played with her hair, which had been partially braided by Lynne earlier in the morning.

"I am grateful for everything," Jane confessed softly. "Things could have ended up so much worse, but your son saved me."

"Bo..." Akkra sighed, and she smiled as she thought about her handsome son. "I must admit that we were concerned about how he'd turn out."

"Pa said that the other night, too," Jane replied, her expression curious. "Did something happen to Bo when he was younger?"

"It uh... well, something unpleasant did happen..."

Jane's expression grew somber, and she squeezed Akkra's hand. The woman frowned, and she stared at the wooden wall for a moment, her thoughts dark.

"Something happened to me and... Bo was the one who witnessed it."

Jane shuddered. She quickly shuffled closer to Akkra and rubbed her soft arm.

"You don't have to tell me, Ma."

"I don't mind it," Akkra replied firmly, and she fixed her gaze on Jane's face. "It is in the past. I only regret that Bo saw. He was only eight. He was never the same after that."

Jane kept her mouth shut as Akkra retold the events that led to Bo's personality changing. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it, but she respected Akkra's desire to share.

"He used to be like every other Orc. Confident in himself, curious about the world. Roughed and tumbled with the others."

Akkra rubbed her thumb along the back of Jane's hand and sucked in a deep breath. Over ten years had passed since the accident and it was still fresh in her mind.

"We took in an Orc during the winter season, which was a bad one. We were in the middle of a blizzard and Yamarz approved of this Orc staying only until it passed. A couple days turned into a week, and then another."

Jane tried to picture a snowstorm in Riten but she found herself unable to conjure the image. It must not occur very often.

"I was down in the cellar one day, going over our supplies. They were dwindling pretty quickly and we needed to make a trip to Riften. Bo was with me, but he was playing with his wooden sword somewhere, smashing it against empty barrels. I didn't hear somebody come down."

Jane's eyes widened. Her stomach dropped as she realized what Akkra was telling her.

"It was the... the Orc we had taken in. I didn't hear him until he was right behind me..."

Akkra's voice cut off, and she tried to let out a slow breath. Jane could see that it still affected her to this day, and she felt terrible.

"Please, Ma..." Jane whispered, and she reached up to rub Akkra's back. "You don't have to tell me the details."

"W-Well you know what I'm trying to say," Akkra mumbled thickly, and she tried to take a deep breath. "Bo saw everything..."

Jane felt her heart breaking inside. She wished she could go back in time and prevent it from ever happening, but it was done. Akkra had been raped by an Orc they had so generously given shelter during a winter storm, and an eight-year-old Bo had been the one to witness such a vile crime being committed against his mother.

"That's terrible," Jane gasped, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Akkra's firm shoulders.

"That's why I am happy," Akkra whispered against Jane's neck. "That my son has found love, and with somebody as kind as you. I started to grow worried when he grew older and shied away from any romance with another Orc."

Akkra squeezed Jane tight, and for a long time, they just held each other. The two women remained on that outpost for a long while, talking about many other things.

Down below, Bo lounged at the table with his father and Naz, a bottle of ale in his hands. He could see Jane and Akkra up on the outpost and seeing them together made him feel indescribable. Two of the most precious women in his life were spending time together, and those feelings overpowered any horrible memories he might have harbored from his childhood.

Later in the afternoon Akkra wandered down the wooden steps and joined Bo at the table. She rubbed his shoulder with a smile and Bo leaned in to kiss her cheek. Jane remained up on the outlook by herself. She sat against the wall and stared out at nothing, her thoughts far away.

"What is Jane doing up there?" He asked, curious.

"She's just thinking," Akkra replied lightly.

Across from them, Morgul glanced back at the outlook post, and then he began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked, and his father shot him a grin.

"To speak with Jane, if that's alright with you?" Morgul teased.

Akkra laughed, and Bo waved him off.

"Go on then, Pa. Don't embarrass me."

"I would  _never_  do such a thing," Morgul growled, but he was smiling.

Morgul effortlessly ascended the stairs two steps at a time and strode over to where the young woman was sitting. Jane blinked as she realized she wasn't alone, and she quickly shot Morgul a smile as he approached.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Morgul greeted, and he took a seat beside Jane.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Too much," Jane laughed, and she rubbed her arm. "Mostly about Bo."

"I'm assuming Akkra told you what happened then," Morgul responded, and Jane could hear the tightness in his voice.

"She did, yes."

"Then enough with the negative," Morgul continued, and he squeezed Jane's shoulder. "I still beat myself up every day that I couldn't prevent it, but we have to move on."

"You're right," Jane nodded. "Bo is doing wonderful, all things considered."

"He's got a lot of his plate."

"He really does," Jane sighed, though she smiled. "Bo is stronger than he thinks."

"What about you, Jane?"

Jane was silent for a moment, and she turned her gaze up towards Bo's father. Her expression was soft, and he peered back at her with familiar blue eyes.

"I try not to think about me," Jane confessed quietly. "It's easier to focus on Bo."

"You can't just lose yourself in another person. You gotta take care of yourself too."

"I know... I know..."

"You're a giver, that much is obvious," Morgul chuckled. "Much like my wife. She always gave, selflessly."

"You're both incredible," Jan replied fondly, and Morgul grinned. "I don't think Bo would have turned out as good as he did if it weren't for such supportive parents."

"Akkra says you don't know where your parents are... I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay... I just hope they're not suffering because of me."

"Don't even say that," Morgul growled, and he wrapped a thick green arm around Jane's slender shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. You are the victim in this."

"I-I suppose," Jane mumbled thickly, and she plucked at the sleeve of her tunic.

"There are many things in life that we just can't control. This is one of those things."

"You're right."

Morgul rubbed Jane's shoulder for a moment, and then he pulled away. He reached up and tucked a strand of Jane's soft hair behind her round ear with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Morgul," Jane started, and she was quickly cut off.

"Call me Pa. You're going to be our daughter-in-law soon enough anyways."

Jane nearly choked as she spluttered out a reply.

"What," Jane gasped, and her face turned bright red. "Th-That's um... we're not... I-I..."

Morgul laughed, and he fondly patted the top of Jane's head.

"Calm down my dear. I'm teasing. But come on... you know Bo is going to ask you someday. It'll probably take him a solid year before he gets enough courage."

Jane's pulse raced, and she nervously rubbed her arm while Morgul continued to laugh. Eventually, she couldn't help but smile. His laugh was contagious.

"Don't tease me," Jane whined softly. "I'd marry Bo in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure he'll wait until all of this Dragonborn business is finished," Morgul grunted softly, and he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"You're probably right. I don't mind," Jane shrugged, smiling. "I'm not in any rush."

"Good girl."

Morgul gave her shoulder one last squeeze and then he stood up.

"Come on, Bo's probably having withdrawals from being away from you for too long."

Jane laughed, and she stood up as well. The pair walked back down the stairs and wandered over to where Bo was still sitting. He said something to Naz and then looked up as they approached. Akkra had left a few minutes earlier to begin preparing dinner.

"Did he say anything embarrassing?" Bo asked as Jane took a seat beside him.

Jane leaned up and kissed his cheek. Her soft green eyes glittered at him mischievously, but she simply shrugged.

"Not really."

"Yeah right," Bo growled, and he dipped down for a kiss.

"Even if I did, it's my right," Morgul retorted, and he accepted the bottle of ale from Naz's outstretched hand. "Thank you, brother."

Within a few minutes dinner was served, and everybody sat down to enjoy a hot meal under a beautiful sunset. Jane felt lighter than she had in weeks, and she smiled when Bo rubbed her thigh underneath the table. He had been watching her while he ate, and he noticed that she looked pleased.

"What did you talk about?" Bo mumbled quietly.

Jane took a sip of her ale and glanced up at him, a smile on her lips.

"Just fatherly things," Jane responded. "Mostly about you. Don't worry, nothing embarrassing was mentioned."

"If you say so," Bo replied, but he wasn't convinced.

The rest of the evening passed spent with good company. Eventually, everyone retired to the longhouse to sleep and Bo walked with Jane back to their tent, hand in hand. Naz and Lynne stayed a little longer, quietly talking amongst themselves by the fire. They waved as the young couple passed, and Naz nuzzled Lynne's pale cheek after they passed. She said something, and his deep laughter floated after them.

Bo led Jane into the tent and they both spent a few moments taking off their boots. Jane slipped under the covers of their bedroll and Bo followed a moment later. He reached out for her, and Jane smiled as she shuffled closer and his warm arms wrapped around her in a tight hold.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked softly, and she craned her head back to look up at Bo.

She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. Bo gazed down at Jane, his eyes roaming over her pretty features in the dark. Then he leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips.

"I'm fine, at least I think I am... I have some memories that I'd rather not think about."

"Then don't think about them," Jane whispered firmly, and she kissed him back.

Bo's pulse raced as he embraced Jane, and their kisses deepened. He liked the way she was flexible with either taking the lead or letting him explore. A shiver of excitement ran up his spine as Jane trailed her lips down his jaw and her hands began to move underneath the blankets. She rubbed the palm of one hand along his thick thigh and Bo sucked in a deep breath as she drew closer to his manhood, which became swollen as he grew more aroused.

Jane reveled in the way Bo shivered under her touch and she continued to kiss along his jaw while she rubbed him through the leather of his breeches. Bo's eyes squeezed shut and he clenched the back of her tunic with both hands, growling softly.

"Jane," Bo mumbled thickly, feeling himself get lost in desire. "I wo-won't be able to stay quiet."

"You should try."

Jane smirked, feeling all too naughty as she began tugging at the strings to Bo's breeches. She had to admit she enjoyed how much Bo squirmed under her touches as he struggled to stay quiet in their little tent. The idea of someone overhearing them made her ache between her legs but she wanted to focus on Bo tonight. His erection was throbbing hard against the leather confines of his pants and he panted loudly as Jane kissed and nibbled his sensitive ears.

"Jane," Bo gasped.

"Yes, Bo?"

"Would you... please do what you did... last time?" Bo huffed breathlessly.

A grin spread across Jane's face, and she leaned back to look at her Orc. He was a sweaty, squirming mess as he laid beside Jane, gasping for air. She had now freed his member and it rose up long and plump between his trembling thighs.

Jane chose not to answer him. Instead, she slipped under the covers and a moment later Bo could feel her silky-smooth lips on his cock. A moan ripped out from deep in his throat and Bo hastily clamped a hand over his mouth as he bucked his hips. Jane's touch was like molten lava and he was completely at her mercy as she pleasured him under their blanket.

It took only a few minutes for Bo to climax and try as he could he was unable to stay quiet. A few ragged moans escaped his lips and his back arched as Jane eagerly swallowed his seed. When she was finished, she continued stroking Bo for a few moments and she tossed the blanket back so she could look up at him. Her face was flushed bright red from being underneath the warm blanket and she wiped at her lips as she watched Bo come down from his orgasm.

"There's no way somebody didn't hear us," Jane chuckled.

"Jane," Bo groaned, and he covered his face with both hands. "You're awful."

"I am not!" Jane protested softly, and she slid her body along Bo's so she was laying down.

She rubbed his heaving chest as he slowed his breathing back down to normal and he finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"No, but you know I can't stay quiet. You're so naughty, Jane."

"You love it," Jane growled softly.

Jane giggled as Bo wrapped his arms around her and showered her face with kisses. When they had both calmed down Bo pulled the blankets up around their bodies and closed his eyes, sighing softly. Jane's head rested against his chest and she sighed softly, almost asleep. Bo breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading! I am going to be on a little hiatus for a while as I'm incredibly stressed out right now. I probably won't be posting until I've found motivation to write again, thank you for the patience :)


	44. Chapter 44

When Bo woke up the next morning he was laying on his side. His arm was slung loosely around Jane's waist and he was greeted by a sea of her tousled hair. The Orc slowly moved his arm, trying not to disturb Jane, and he covered his mouth as he yawned.

He groaned inwardly when Jane stirred, feeling bad. But she rolled onto her back, bumping into his thick chest as she moved, and she smiled when her eyes finally opened.

"Goodmorning," Jane mumbled, and she yawned loudly.

"Goodmorning."

Jane sat up from the bedroll and stretched her arms above her head. Then she spent a few moments rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Bo didn't move. He was content to just watch Jane as she became more awake. Eventually she turned to the Orc and quickly leaned in for a kiss.

A few minutes later they could hear voices from outside the tent and so the couple got up from their bed and began getting dressed. When they were finished, they ducked out through the flap of the tent and squinted as bright morning light assaulted their eyes.

"Blehh," Jane groaned, and she turned around so she had her back towards the sun. "Geeze, that's bright."

Bo chuckled and reached out to grab her hand, squeezing it gently. They began to walk towards the wooden dinner table, where a few other Orcs and Lynne were already sitting down, waiting for breakfast.

They sent a curious glance Bo's way, and at first, he didn't notice it. However, Morgul was unable to keep his composure, and he was the first one to start the teasing. Morgul called to him from across the table.

"How did you sleep last night, son?"

Atub and Ugor snickered. Beside them, Lynne and Naz's shoulders shook as they silently laughed.

Bo's face turned completely dark as he clued in. He opened his mouth to say something and shut it, feeling completely embarrassed. Akkra walked over to where her husband was sitting and she lightly wacked him on the back of her head with the palm of her hand.

"Leave him alone," Akkra growled softly. "As if we are not accustom to hearing love making in an Orc Stronghold."

Morgul grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced up at his wife and gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm allowed to tease Bo once," he argued.

Akkra's threatening look quickly quieted Morgul, but he sent Bo silly faces from across the table. Bo stared down at his hands, feeling a mixture of pride and embarrassment. Jane lightly rubbed his thigh, her cheeks pink as well. She hadn't expected everybody to know about their nightly activity.

"I'm sorry Bo," Jane whispered, and she leaned closer.

"Don't be," Bo replied hastily, and he kissed the top of her head with a small smile. "I feel oddly proud."

"Good," Naz cut in, and he thumped Bo hard on the back.

The younger Orc grunted and he quickly turned towards Naz with a lighthearted snarl. Naz was quicker, and he wrapped his arm around Bo's head and squeezed until Bo thumped the table with his fist as a surrender.

"Alright, enough of that," Akkra growled, and she placed a big bowl of scrambled eggs in front of the two Orcs.

"Eat up. You can fight later."

Everyone happily consumed their breakfast with relaxed and happy expressions. A few of the Orcs continued to tease Bo, but lightly, and he took it all very well. He couldn't help but grin a couple of times, which only made Jane feel good. She knew that intimacy had been an issue in the past and he had been considered an odd-ball by his brethren. It warmed her heart to see Bo acting like any other Orc, which he probably hadn't been able to do for a long time. Her embarrassment meant nothing in the end. It had been entirely worth it.

A couple more hours passed. Everyone mostly lounging around, and Jane had been basking in the sun with her eyes closed when a courier appeared at the front gates. Bo went out to greet him, and he was handed a single letter before the man took off back down the dirt road. Bo returned to the table with a grim expression. He had been enjoying himself so much and everyone else had as well that they'd almost forgotten about Delphine and her ridiculous plan to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy.

Bo quickly broke the wax seal and opened the letter. As he read, his face grew soft, and he smiled.

"What is it?" Jane asked impatiently, and she snatched the letter from his hands.

"It's from Ahmon."

"Oh, goody!"

Jane read the letter out loud. Lynne and Naz sat across from the couple and they listened intently. They were excited to hear news from their good friend.

_Dear Friends,_

_I am glad to hear that things are going well. It would have been nice to meet your parents, Bo. I'm still in Solitude with Nara. After learning of your 'plan' with Delphine we decided to stay here and wait for your arrival when you come to infiltrate the Embassy. I suppose all of this depends on how reliable of a woman Delphine is. I'm not sure I entirely trust her either. Keep your guard up... you can never be too sure._

_Write me a letter when you know more. I look forward to seeing you all again, I've missed traveling together._

_Stay safe,_

_Ahmon_

Jane let out a sigh, feeling kind of sad. She missed Ahmon's grinning face and she knew everybody felt the same. She was glad that he had Nara's company while in Solitude, and she was more than curious to meet the mysterious Elf.

The group chatted amongst themselves for a while longer, mostly theorizing about Delphine and what they would do if they couldn't rely on her. The sun was high up in the cloudless sky and it was nearing mid-day when the gates opened a second time and somebody strode inside.

A tall male Altmer wandered up the dirt path towards Atub's little hut. He wore black leather armor and a long black coat trailed behind him as he moved. His hair was the same golden color as his skin and it shone in bright long waves down his back. Everyone watched him, and the few Orcs he passed that recognized the Elf greeted him as he walked past.

"Is that... the helper Ma mentioned?" Jane whispered, and she glanced over at Bo.

"Guess so."

Jane eyed the Elf's back with a curious expression but she didn't say any more. Akkra wandered over with lunch and she was quickly distracted by the delicious food.

* * *

Far away in Solitude, a couple had returned to their room at the Winking Skeever Inn. They were enjoying their stay immensely. Ahmon was having the time of his life with his new partner, Nara, whom he treated like a Queen. The Elf was tickled pink with Ahmon, and she returned the sentiments with great enthusiasm.

The couple spent a lot of time together, eager to get to know one another. They would wander all over the city and the surrounding area, often talking about many things. The weather was warm, and more than once they took a dip in the cool waters of the Sea of Ghosts. It was cold to most people but Ahmon was perpetually unfazed and Nara eventually grew used to it.

The day had transitioned to dusk when they returned to the Inn. Nara and Ahmon had eaten dinner together in the dining hall and then returned to their room for the rest of the night. Ahmon swept the Elf into his arms as soon as they were in private and began to kiss her.

His embrace was eager, and the more Nara kissed him the more the air between them grew warmer. She shivered when his soft lips trailed down the curve of her slender neck and she firmly gripped his arms.

"Ahmon," Nara gasped softly.

"Mmyes?"

The Nord stopped, but he continued to hold Nara in his arms with a grin on his face. His cheeks were flushed pink and Nara felt a familiar ache in her stomach as she looked up at him. It had been a long time since she'd been intimate with a man but tonight it didn't frighten her. Ahmon had been a gentleman about it all, and she remembered that he was completely inexperienced. They were taking things slow, but there was only so much a girl could take staying in such proximity to the handsome man.

"I... I want you to make love to me," Nara mumbled, and she played with the string on Ahmon's tunic, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Ahmon's eyes widened for half a second. Nara could tell that he felt a nervousness too, and so she decided to be confident for him.

Nara reached back and lightly tugged Ahmon's hands off of her back. She gripped one hand lightly, squeezing it, and began walking towards the bed. Ahmon was silent for once, as he struggled to accept that it was happening. The confidence he had exuded before was gone entirely, leaving him an anxious mess.

"What are you worried about?" Nara asked softly.

She peered into his blue eyes, trying to read him.

"U-Um," Ahmon stammered, and he gulped. "I want to... to perform well."

Nara chuckled, and she sat back on the bed and tugged Ahmon's hand. He watched as Nara laid down and he followed suit so they were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"If you're worried about not being adequate I can assure you Ahmon... you'll do just fine."

Nara reached up and rubbed his chest, smiling. She liked this side of Ahmon. It was endearing to know he was nervous about pleasing her.

"I-I know, but-"

"Ahmon," Nara growled softly, her voice low. "You can't even begin to understand how you make me feel."

Nara leaned in and kissed the Nord with enthusiasm. Her hand trailed up and she firmly gripped his neck, deepening the kiss. Ahmon kissed her back, his hands almost shaking, but his arousal was obvious. Nara could feel his manhood pressed against her thigh as they embraced, and she smiled against his lips.  
"You arouse me without any effort," Nara continued quietly.

She didn't allow Ahmon to respond. Instead, she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. She prodded his mouth open with her tongue and a shiver ran up Ahmon's spine as their embrace grew more heated. He panted against her lips and kissed her back. Her touch was like fire, and he found himself growing a little more confident as Nara continued to murmur naughty things to him.

A soft moan escaped his lips when Nara reached down and lightly rubbed him through his breeches. His brows furrowed together and he thought he might lose his mind.

"Gods," Ahmon gasped breathlessly, and he paused to try and catch his breath. "Nara, you're making my head spin."

"Good," Nara smirked.

Ahmon watched as the Elf retracted her hand and sat up. She lifted her dark grey tunic up and off, revealing her beautiful naked torso to him. Ahmon gawked up at her with wide eyes, and she smiled warmly, feeling a tinge of nervousness as his eyes roamed over her body, drinking in the sight of her. He was completely blown away by it all, and he continued to stare at Nara as she swung her leg over his thigh so she was straddling the flustered Nord.

"You can touch me, you know," Nara teased.

"Are you sure?" Ahmon responded quietly. "You're a goddess."

Nara's cheeks turned dark as she blushed and she quickly took one of Ahmon's hands and placed it over her small round breast.

"Wow!"

Ahmon was completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how soft and supple her breast was. It was like a soft blue cloud. He quickly reached up and cupped her other breast. He marveled at how they felt in his hands, and he liked the way Nara shivered as he brushed his fingers over her dark blue nipples.

"Ahh," Nara mumbled with a smile. "You're so cute."

"Can I..." Ahmon started to say, and he quickly shut his mouth.

Nara peered down at Ahmon. Her bright red eyes practically glowed in the dimness of the room and the expression on her face made him ache.

"Ahmon," Nara responded, her voice firm. "You know I'm yours, right? In any way you want. I love you... mind, body, soul. All of me is yours."

"Nara..."

Ahmon sat up from the bed and pulled Nara close. Their lips crashed together in a heated embrace and he shivered at the feeling of her soft perky breasts pushed up against his chest. He ran his hands up her back, reveling in the softness of her skin and then he pulled away and trailed his lips down Nara's collarbone. She gripped his shoulders with both hands and murmured, a smile on her lips as Ahmon began to explore her breasts with his mouth. He was hesitant at first, unsure of himself. The moment a small moan slipped out from her lips a fire raged inside of him. He was spurred on by her positive reaction.

"Ah-Ahmon," Nara gasped, and she moaned again. "I know you're... curious but I'm aching for you."

Ahmon quickly picked his head up and Nara peered down at him with a burning expression. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay."

Nara smiled, and she tugged on the hem of his tunic. Ahmon lifted his arms and Nara slid the fabric off and tossed it down on the floor with hers. She pushed the Nord onto his back and trailed soft kisses down his pale chest. She could feel his manhood as it throbbed painfully against his breeches and Nara knew that she was ready this time. She slowly rubbed herself against him and Ahmon threw one arm over his eyes, feeling completely overwhelmed by desire. He moaned Nara's name as she trailed down the hardened plains of his abs. She began to tug at the laces of his breeches with eager fingers, and in a moment, they were undone.

Nara paused and climbed off of Ahmon. His eyes snapped open and he moved his arm just in time to see Nara as she tugged her pants down and stepped out from them. He was once again blown away by how beautiful she was. Her slender frame had filled out nicely now that she ate proper meals and she even had a little meat on her bones.

Ahmon smiled as Nara knelt down on the bed, and his eyes glanced downwards, noticing the light brushing of black hair. Nara shuffled closer and tugged on Ahmon's breeches with a cheeky grin.

"Off we go," she chuckled.

Ahmon had never been completely naked in front of a woman before. He couldn't help but feel anxious as the Elf finished removing his pants and paused to gaze at him.

"Well?" Ahmon stammered nervously.

Nara blinked and forced herself to look up at Ahmon's face. She had been staring at his manhood with mixed feelings. He was incredibly well endowed and she felt a tinge of worry. She was a tiny woman.

"You're incredible," Nara whispered breathlessly, and she ran her hand along Ahmon's thigh. "Really."

Ahmon grinned and tugged on Nara's arm so she laid down. He kissed her lips while one arm rubbed down her back and buttocks, feeling everything he could reach. Nara panted breathlessly against his lips as she felt his hard cock pressing against her belly as they embraced.

Please Gods... Nara's thoughts whirled. Let Ahmon's first time be a good one.

Ahmon pulled back after a moment, and he rolled his body so he was no on top of Nara. He glanced down at her body and trailed his hand down to her thighs. He suddenly felt very flustered and Nara picked up on it so she softly called his name.

"Don't overthink it," she encouraged. "Feel me. I'm dripping wet."

Ahmon's pulse raced as he complied with Nara's suggestion. He slipped his fingers between her legs and felt her soft spot. She was right, and he was momentarily stunned as he stroked her light pink folds. Nara parted her legs further and affectionately rubbed his thigh with the calf of her leg. He shivered when her fingers trailed upwards and they brushed along the curve of his hard cock.

"Nara... I love you."

"I love you too Ahmon."

The Nord sucked in a deep breath and leaned down with one hand resting on the bed. Nara rested her legs on his thighs and watched as Ahmon guided himself to her entrance. The moment he began to enter her all rational thought flew out the window as they were both gripped with lust. Nara had taken him in easily, and he filled her like she'd never felt before. It was almost too much and she felt utterly delirious.

A ragged moan escaped Ahmon's lips as he felt her womanhood wrap around him, pulling him in. His chest heaved and he quickly grasped her thigh with his free hand and began thrusting.

Below him, Nara was a squirming, sweaty mess. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head arched back as she moaned with unabashed freedom. She didn't care if anyone heard. She only cared about the man making sweet love to her at that exact moment. His moans were music to her ears and she wrapped her arms around his neck as Ahmon leaned down, his head bowed. She could feel his lips against her neck as he mumbled her name and within minutes they both came.

Ahmon's body shuddered as he climaxed. Nara was blown away by the feeling of him inside of her and a moment later she came. They continued to clutch at each other, a melody of moans and half-words echoed around the room as they came down from their orgasms.

The Nord collapsed, utterly spent. His sweaty body pressed against Nara's and he lay half on his side, his body still trembling. Nara rubbed his back, a smile on her lips. Their first time had been more than incredible, and she was beyond satisfied. She closed her eyes and they were both out like a light.

* * *

All too soon the day came. A part of Bo wished the letter never arrived, but late one afternoon a courier appeared at the front gates of Largashbur and he knew it wasn't from Ahmon.

Bo strode forward, trying to calm his racing heart as he accepted the letter from the Breton's outstretched hands.

"Looks like that's all. I'll be going now."

"Thanks," Bo mumbled.

His shoulders sagged as he broke the wax seal and opened the folded piece of parchment from the envelope. Jane watched from her seat beside Lynne as he read the letter and then crumbled it up with one hand. He walked back towards the table and tossed the letter into the fire ad he passed it.

"So?" Naz grunted.

He eyed Bo with a curious expression as the Orc plopped down on the bench across from them.

"She's got a plan. We're to return to Riverwood."

"Did she give any details?"

"None."

"I just don't like this," Lynne piped up.

She sat with her arms crossed and when Bo looked up at her she wore a small frown.

"Me neither. But... I'll do it anyways. If it's not the Thalmor then we can at least rule something out."

"So, we'll leave...?"

Bo looked at Jane, and he was quiet for a moment.

"I guess we'll leave tomorrow. No point in putting it off."

It was decided. Their time at Largashbur had been wonderful but everyone knew it wouldn't last forever. It was time to move on to their next destination. Jane was excited to meet Delphine but she knew the rest weren't exactly thrilled. She didn't want to betray herself by telling them that she was somebody they could trust so she kept that information to herself.

 _To Riverwood_ , Jane mused quietly, and a shiver ran up her spine.  _Then to the Thalmor Embassy to crash a party._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading as always. I'm going to put up the rest of my pre-written chapters since they're just sitting on my computer & ready to go. However, I'm quickly getting to the end and so after I'm all caught up it will be a while before I update. I appreciate all the kind reviews <3


	45. Chapter 45

A group of travelers rode across the golden plains of Whiterun. Their horse's hooves thundered against the ground as they galloped towards a small mountainous area. They needed no road, for they knew exactly where they were going, and the band quickly cut up a small hill, taking a shortcut to Riverwood.

A woman sat atop a thick brown stallion and a tall Orc sat behind her. He clenched the reins and snapped them once, urging his steed up the steep hill. They had made good time cutting directly across the Whiterun hold and had reached their destination in less than a month.

It hadn't been the smoothest trip. They had encountered not one but two Dragons along the way. However, the women were there this time around and taking down the massive beasts had been far easier than before. They were a deadly sufficient group. Jane would relentlessly fire arrow after arrow at the Dragon's thick hide whenever it was in the air and Lynne skillfully aimed huge bolts of lightning from a safe distance as well. Jane could conjure up a small army of Atronachs with ease and they also helped greatly.

Once the Dragon landed the two Orcs would take charge, hacking and slashing at the beast while the women continued their assault from afar. It was a good strategy and nobody got terribly hurt in the process so long as they remembered to run whenever it opened its mouth. Scratches and bruises were small prices to pay for the triumph of defeating the Dragon and Bo would absorb its soul as usual.

Three horses fired up the slope and passed through a deep ridge in the mountain onto the other side. Below, Jane could see the small village of Riverwood from where she was sitting. She gawked down at the valley with wide eyes, soaking in the beautiful sight, and Bo chuckled when he glanced down at her.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

Jane idly fingered the amulet that hung down from her neck, and she smiled as the horse began to descend a small winding trail towards Riverwood. She had received the necklace from Bo just before they left Largashbur. It was an amulet of Julianos. Bo had explained to her that he wasn't particularly knowledgeable when it came to the Divines but he knew it had an enchantment to fortify the wearer's magicka. Jane had been completely touched by the gift and had promptly burst into tears when he placed it around her neck. Her reaction completely flustered the poor Orc and he immediately apologized. He forgot that Jane cried when she was happy too.

The wind rushed past Jane's ears as the horses trotted across the small bridge located over a bubbling river and she gazed around the small village with a soft expression. She had always loved visiting Riverwood in the game and she felt something indescribable visiting it in person.

Bo quickly guided their horse towards the stables and dismounted. Jane followed a second later and she patiently waited for Bo to unstrap one of the packs off their saddle and hand it to her.

"You can go in and rent a room," Bo told her, and he placed a coin purse in her hand.

"Okay."

She slung the pack over her shoulder and began walking down the cobblestone road towards the Sleeping Giant Inn. Lynne followed just behind her and jogged to catch up.

"I'm anxious to meet this woman."

"Me too," Jane sighed, and she glanced up at the Nord. "I don't really know how to act."

"Me neither. It's probably best just to let Bo do most of the talking."

The women walked up the stairs to the Inn and Jane wrenched the door open with a small shrug.

"I guess so."

The inside of the Inn was set up in the typical Nord style. A huge fire roared in a pit in the center of the room and several long wooden benches were occupied by various patrons of various races. An Argonian gave her a curious glance and Jane politely nodded her head before making her way towards the front counter. A tall Nord man with dark brown hair stood behind the counter and he smiled when they approached.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We'd like to rent two rooms please. Double beds if they're available."

"Fifteen gold each and they're yours for the night."

Lynne and Jane were silent for a moment as they both counted out the appropriate gold and handed it to Orgnar. He tucked the gold away under the counter and produced two sets of keys.

"To your left. First and second doors."

"Thanks..."

Jane's voice trailed off as she spotted Delphine standing near the large room located to their right. She wore a plain dress and her hair had been swept into a loose ponytail. Their eyes met briefly and Jane hastily looked away. She wasn't supposed to know that was the woman they were here to meet.

A few minutes after Jane entered the room Bo appeared. He looked tense but he smiled when Jane drew closer.

"Delphine saw me. She wants to talk now so might as well get it over with."

"Okay. Do you want me to wait here?"

"Of course not," Bo replied quickly, and he brushed his fingers along her pale cheek. "You're my partner, and if she's unhappy about it well that's just too bad."

Jane grinned. She was proud of Bo for being assertive. The Orc leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a long moment. When he pulled away his expression was despondent.

"Let's go."

Naz and Lynne stood in the main hall talking quietly to each other. Bo nodded at Naz and they all followed the Orc as he strode towards the room Jane had seen Delphine standing near earlier. They entered into the spacious bedroom and Bo immediately went towards the open wardrobe and disappeared inside.

"Woah," Lynne mumbled quietly, and she peered around the corner for a moment. "How sneaky."

The three others followed closely behind Bo and they entered into a wide room below the floor of the Inn. Delphine frowned as her eyes landed on the two women.

"These are too many ears," Delphine started, but Bo quickly cut her off.

"They know everything I do, so it's pointless to try and make them leave."

Delphine was silent for a long moment as she stared at Bo from across the table with a map of Skyrim on it. The tension in the air was thick. Then she let out a long breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then. I'm not here to argue."

"What is the plan?" Naz asked gruffly, and he leaned against the wooden post near the staircase.

"Here it is. There is a Thalmor Ambassador named Elenwen. She is the one who throws these big parties I was talking about. They're always filled with upper-class citizens of Skyrim..."

"You mean snooty nobles with too much money," Bo cut in.

He didn't look impressed. Jane remained silent as she listened to Delphine explain her plan.

"Exactly. They're probably drab, but that's not why we're going there. I have a man... a contact on the inside. I want you to meet with him in Solitude. While you're there I'll work on getting an official invite for Elenwen's next party."

"Solitude?" Jane chimed in, and Delphine regarded her with a stony expression. "Where in Solitude?"

"The Winking Skeever Inn. His name is Malborn."

"How do you know we can trust this Malborn?" Naz growled.

"Trust  _me_ ," Delphine replied with a small snort. "That man wants nothing more than to get revenge on the Thalmor. They killed his entire family back in Valenwood... he has every reason to want to help us."

"Wanting to help and actually helping are two different things," Lynne spoke quietly.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with all of you. This is my plan. I'll get Bo into the party and that's how the infiltration will go. Got any better ideas?"

Everyone was silent. They glanced at one another with mixed expressions.

"Fine," Bo responded finally, and he turned away from the table. "If anything goes wrong... you know who I'll be coming after first."

"Is that a threat?" Delphine replied quickly, and her eyes narrowed.

"It is."

Bo's back was towards them. Jane couldn't see his face but she knew he was barely controlling his frustration. He didn't like that he'd be going almost completely blind into the Embassy with only a stranger on the inside to help him out.

"I am putting my life in your hands by doing as you ask of me. Infiltrating a Thalmor Embassy is like voluntarily walking into a cave filled with trolls."

"I'm  _not_  taking this lightly" Delphine huffed angrily, and she crossed her arms. "I am taking your safety very seriously. I didn't throw this plan together in a day."

Bo moved towards the staircase and he then glanced back at Jane. He reached out his hand towards her and she took it. She smiled when he squeezed it gently and began walking up the stairs.

"Just remember what I said."

Naz and Lynne followed closely behind. Naz was thoroughly impressed with the young Orc and he made sure Bo knew it as soon as they were out of earshot of the Breton. The group clambered into one bedroom and Bo sat down on the bed with a small sigh.

"That was good," Naz growled, and he was smiling. "You're too soft sometimes. She will walk all over you unless you put your foot down."

"Thanks," Bo mumbled quietly.

Jane stood close beside Bo and she gently rubbed his shoulder. She wasn't sure how to handle this side of Bo, but she decided to take it in stride. He was an Orc and more importantly a person capable of many different emotions. She knew he couldn't act sweet all the time and she never expected it from him, especially with the enormous amount of pressure he was under.

"I think it'll be alright," Jane spoke softly, trying to comfort Bo, if only a little.

"I hope so. If I'm caught..."

"Let's not think like that," Lynne responded quickly, and she glanced up at Naz. "Why don't we all wash up and then have some dinner, okay?"

Everyone perked up at the idea of a hot bath and meal. Naz and Lynne left the couple and returned to their room to wash up while Jane wandered into the main hall to fetch a servant. When the tub was filled with steamy hot water she helped Bo undress and then he climbed into the tub with a soft growl. The wooden tub was deep but too narrow for both of them to fit but Jane was content to sit beside it and chat with the sullen Orc while he soaked. She helped wash his back and shoulders and scrubbed his hair. Jane made sure to spend a lot of time massaging his scalp and neck so that by the time Bo was ready to get out of the bath he was visibly more relaxed than before.

Jane also took a quick bath and then the couple got dressed and found an empty table in the dining hall. Lynne and Naz were nowhere to be seen so they ordered a couple bottle of ales and chatted quietly as they sat close together on the wooden bench. Their thighs touched and more than once Jane reached over and rubbed Bo's arm with a smile, trying to keep the mood light. Bo was very receptive, and he slung his arm around Jane's shoulders with a smile on his lips. He kissed the side of her head and then took a swig of his ale. They both quietly listened to the bard that began to strike up a tune in the corner of the room near the front doors until Lynne and Naz resurfaced.

Lynne spotted the couple first and she tugged on Naz's tunic. They walked over to the table and sat down. Both of them looked nice and refreshed.

"Did you order dinner yet?"

"No," Jane replied. "We weren't sure when you'd be out."

Bo waved down a servant girl and ordered four meals and some more ale. While they waited the couples talked lightly, trying not to dwell too hard on Bo's upcoming task. Bo drank a little more than he usually would but not so much he was drunk. He ate with great enthusiasm and was content to listen to Jane and Lynne murmur about random things while he finished his third bottle of ale.

Outside, great big rain clouds had rolled into the valley. Thunder echoed all around and the wind had been begun to pick up as well. It hadn't started raining yet but the horses stamped their foot nervously in anticipation of the storm. Inside, most of the patrons were unaware, including the two couples sitting in the dining hall.

Eventually, his tiredness won over and Bo leaned in close to Jane's ear.

"I'm gonna fall asleep at the table," he mumbled sleepily.

Jane chuckled. She began to stand up from the bench and Bo followed suit. His eyes were half shut and he quickly grabbed Jane's hand and began to stride towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight!" Jane hastily called back.

"Goodnight," Lynne responded with an amused expression.

They reached their bedroom and Bo quickly kicked his boots off and pulled the covers back. He laid down on the bed with a sigh, his eyes closed. Jane almost thought he was asleep but when she joined him a minute later he tightly wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath.

"You drank quite a bit tonight," Jane commented.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Jane responded softly.

Bo was silent for a moment. His thoughts almost spiraled out of control but Jane's soft touch kept him grounded. Her head rested against his chest and she tenderly rubbed his arm. She knew how upset he was over the whole Thalmor ordeal and wished she could make Bo feel better.

"I just wish I had better answers. I feel like I'm swimming underwater but can't reach the surface."

"I know it's hard, Bo. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Don't say that," Bo growled softly, and he clenched Jane's arm. "I'd be even more frustrated if I didn't have you to hold each night."

"Okay," Jane responded lightly.

She turned her head and kissed Bo's chest. She heard the Orc sigh and his arms relaxed as he began to fall asleep. Jane closed her eyes and after a little while of listening to Bo's steady heartbeat, she was lulled to sleep as well.

* * *

Naz and Lynne laid in bed but there weren't asleep. Lynne laid on her side with her back to the Orc and his muscular body was pressed against her backside with one arm lazily wrapped around her waist. He growled softly while Lynne stroked his arm and they couldn't resist talking about the topic of Delphine.

"Are we making a mistake trusting her?" Naz asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Lynne responded with a sigh. "I want to trust her but I'm worried about this plan of hers. I don't know if Bo can succeed."

"I didn't want to say it but I feel the same way. I'm not sure if Bo is the right person to be going to this party."

Lynne silently chewed on her lip while she mulled things over. Behind her, Naz's eyes were closed but his hand moved up to cup her breast through the fabric of her tunic.

"I would volunteer but I'm shit at parties."

Lynne couldn't help but smile as Naz groped her for a moment and she sucked in a deep breath as his thick hand began traveling downwards. She shivered as he slipped underneath the hem of her pants and a moment later his fingers found her sweet spot. Naz began to stroke her, lightly at first, and then faster as Lynne became more flustered. She bucked her hips as he pleasured her and Lynne pressed her buttocks against Naz's groin with a small moan. The Orc growled as his body reacted to her movement. His lips trailed along her round ear and he softly bit her lobe.

"Fuck!" Lynne cried out softly.

Her body suddenly stiffened and then trembled as she came. Lynne clenched her thighs around Naz's hand and he rubbed her lightly as she rode out her climax with a smug grin. He never used to be too interested in pleasing a woman when he was younger but with Lynne, all he wanted to do was make her orgasm, either with his hands or mouth. Often he didn't need it to be reciprocated. However, Lynne was also eager to please and so as often as Naz gave he also received.

Fueled by his desire Naz hastily retracted his hand and began fumbling with the strings to his breeches. Once his throbbing member was free he shoved Lynne's soft cotton pants down, revealing her soft round butt. Lynne rolled her body so she was nearly laying on her stomach and spread her legs. He quickly found her slick folds and guided his cock inside of her. A ragged moan escaped his lips as he entered Lynne in one go. She gasped and then grabbed at the edge of the bed with one hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut as Naz began thrusting into her from behind. This was a position they had never explored before but Lynne realized that she found it incredibly arousing. She moaned Naz's name and he reached around with one hand underneath her tunic and teased her nipples while they both panted for air.

A minute later the Orc snarled and his mouth clamped hard around the supple skin of Lynne's neck as he came. Naz's thighs trembled as he emptied his seed deep inside of Lynne and a moment later she came a second time. She squirmed and moaned beneath him. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, and she was vaguely aware that Naz was biting her but it didn't sink in.

After a few minutes, Naz slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back. Lynne reached up to touch her neck and when she pulled it back her fingers were stained red.

"Naz..."

"Yeah?" Naz grumbled sleepily. He was completely spent.

"Do you realize you bit me?"

The Orc's eyes shot open and he shot up in the bed. Lynne slowly sat up as well and lit the candle that was resting in a small silver dish nearby. Naz's eyes widened as they landed on Lynne's bloody neck. He was completely shocked.

"Oh Gods... Lynne, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Lynne murmured sleepily.

She realized Naz was practically freaking out at the sight of her being wounded and she quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't even feel it, honest."

"I-I almost never do that," Naz explained thickly. "It's something that Orcs do but it's been so long..."

Naz groaned. Guilt washed over him despite the fact Lynne had said it was alright. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands while Lynne stood up and fished out a potion from her pack. When she was finished cleaning the wound she tipped the contents of the vial back and cast a strong healing spell.

"Naz."

Naz didn't move. Lynne sighed and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Naz. Please."

Finally, he looked at her. His eyes glanced down to the fresh scar that remained on her pale skin. The red bite marks stood out like a bright beacon and he struggled not to look away again.

"You said it's an Orc thing, will you explain it to me?"

"It's... Orcs call it marking," Naz grunted, and he felt awkward having to explain strange Orc behaviors to her.

"I dunno. I guess it's a territorial thing. It's not usually done voluntarily but often in the... heat of the moment."

"Hmm," Lynne replied thoughtfully. "I see."

They were both silent for a moment and then Lynne shifted her body so she was laying back down. She waited for Naz to follow suit but he continued to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Naz... I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm fine so please come lay down."

Naz glanced over at Lynne and then he complied. A smile crossed Lynne's lips as she snuggled closer to him once he was laying down again. She was touched that Naz had been so remorseful over something so minute.

"It's nothing to be upset over."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Naz... I love you. I'm not even a little bit mad. You can mark me as much as you want."

Naz shivered and then he wrapped his thick arms around Lynne and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

It took some time for him to calm down but eventually his body relaxed and the couple slept soundly until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy Holidays! I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I really do appreciate it. I decided to upload a new chapter just in time for Christmas.
> 
> It was a very productive 2018! I look forward to bringing you new content in the new year. Thank you for the patience while I work on writing new chapters.
> 
> ~Ro


	46. Chapter 46

It was early the next morning when Jane was roused from her sleep. She had been dreaming about something odd but the moment she opened her eyes Jane completely forgot what it was. Bo had dressed already and he peered down at her with an amused expression.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey," Jane replied quietly.

Bo moved away from the bed as Jane sat up with a small groan. She felt incredibly tired for some reason but she didn't know why. It took her a few minutes to really wake up and by the time she joined everyone in the dining hall for breakfast the food had already arrived.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Lynne inquired from across the table.

"Yeah," Jane yawned. "I'm just tired."

"Okay. Let me know if you need a potion."

"Mm... Okay."

The group was mostly silent as they consumed hot bowls of porridge. The Orcs finished first and decided to head to the shops to see what supplies they could replenish. It would be an even longer trip up to Solitude and the fewer times they needed to stop to re-supply the better. Bo didn't want to pass through Morthal, and so they decided to travel North-West and ride through Dragonbridge.

When Jane was ready she joined the rest of her party outside near the stables. Bo smiled when she approached and she returned it before yawning again. Bo frowned slightly but then he quickly grabbed Jane's hand.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yes, Bo?"

"Do you want your own horse?"

Jane stared up at the Orc with a quizzical expression. She'd been traveling for months without her own horse. She wondered if he had grown tired of her riding with him.

"Do  _you_  want me to have my own horse?"

"No, of course not Jane. I just thought I'd offer you one."

Bo hastily leaned down and kissed Jane's cheek. He was confused by her response but he didn't want to start an argument.

"I just asked because somebody offered to sell me a nice mare for a good price."

"Well, if the price is right..."

Jane shrugged, feeling indifferent. She watched as Bo opened his mouth to say something and then he quickly shut it again. He nervously rubbed his neck and glanced over at Naz, who was standing by his own horse with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I should have my own horse."

Bo nodded and he silently walked back to where the merchant was waiting for his answer. A few minutes passed and he returned with a pretty Roan Mare. She nickered softly and bobbed her head with a snort as Jane approached her. A small smile spread across her face as she rubbed the horse's silky nose.

"We almost ready?" Naz grunted.

"Almost."

Jane's packs were strapped to the back of her saddle. Then she stuck her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up on-top of her new horse. She shuffled her butt until she was comfortable and when Bo was certain she was alright he mounted his steed as well. A part of him missed Jane riding with him but he still thought giving Jane her own horse was a good idea.

"Alright, let's go."

The group began to trot down the road away from Riverwood. They would stay on this road for almost the entire trip and their next stop wouldn't be for a few weeks when they reached Rorikstead.

Jane rode a couple paces behind Bo with Lynne and Naz bringing up the rear. The weather was mild this morning but as they traveled further throughout the day the wind began to pick up and big storm clouds brewed in the distance.

They decided to stop around mid-day to rest the horses and have something to eat. Jane dismounted from her horse and she stretched her legs for a moment before walking her horse down to a nearby stream. She stifled a yawn as she walked and rubbed her cheek while she watched the horse drink.

"Hey," Lynne greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Lynne," Jane responded with a small sigh. "Is it so hard to believe that I can't be in a good mood all of the time?"

"I'm well aware," Lynne replied smoothly. "But Bo doesn't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't said anything but it's obvious that he thinks you're mad at him."

Jane frowned as she mulled over what Lynne was saying.

"I'm just tired... I told him that."

"I know but... You weren't exactly thrilled about getting a new horse. He was so excited to give it to you."

"Is that what he's upset about? I did thank him."

Lynne shrugged. She wasn't really an expert with other women's mood swings but she understood that everybody had off days.

"I don't want to speculate. I just know that he's feeling like he did something wrong."

"Well he didn't," Jane shot back quickly. "I don't have a reason for why I'm like this. I guess I just slept wrong."

"It's fine, Jane. I just thought you should know..."

Jane guided her horse back up the bank to where Bo and Naz were sitting against a fallen log. Lynne followed close behind and took a seat beside Naz. They exchanged a silent gaze and Naz handed her a bright green apple and a waterskin. Jane retrieved her own food from a pack on her saddle and then took a seat next to Bo. The Orc was quiet as he munched on an apple but he sent Jane a small glance.

When they were finished lunch, Jane got back up on the mare and waited patiently for everyone to follow suit. They continued riding down the main road until almost sunset. The further they traveled the darker the sky grew until it was almost too dark to see. The wind whipped harshly around their faces and thunder began to roll across the sky.

Fat rain droplets began to fall on their heads just as they finished making camp in a secluded spot beneath tall fire trees a few feet off the road. Jane quickly finished unbuckling her pack from the saddle and began to walk her horse under the canopy along with the others.

Suddenly lightning cracked into the tree far above their heads and it sent a shower of sparks on top of the horses. Jane cried out as the reins were suddenly whipped from her hands and she was forced to throw herself away from the mare as she screamed and reared up on her hind legs. Jane tumbled to the ground and the wind was knocked out from her. There was a flurry of movement and she scrambled to her feet just as her horse began to take off.

"Wait!" Jane shouted, and she struggled to go after it.

Her boots slipped on the rain-slicked ground and she fell down to her knees. Jane tried to snatch the reins as the horse swung her head around and began galloping down the road back towards Riverwood.

It was too dark to really see and Jane sucked in a deep breath as she tried to slow her racing heart. Her hand burned from the rope being ripped from her grip but she quickly cast a healing spell and it faded away to a dull tingle. Bo appeared from their tent a moment later and shouted for Jane but his voice was drowned out by the wind. Lightning cracked through the sky, briefly illuminating the area and he could see a figure kneeling on the ground near the frightened horses.

"Jane!"

Bo ran forward and he nearly slipped as he got closer. He reached out and grasped her arm and Jane looked up at him. She blinked against the sheet of rain that pummeled down on her. She was completely soaked and covered in mud. She clutched her pack to her chest with one arm while Bo hauled the girl to her feet and half dragged her to their tent.

Jane threw herself down on the ground with a loud sob and wiped wet strands of her hair from her face.

"W-What happened?" Bo spluttered as he also wiped his face.

"My horse is gone."

She wasn't upset about the horse. Jane was more upset that she was freezing cold, soaked all the way through her armor and covered in mud. Bo quickly knelt down beside Jane as she began to cry. Her shoulders shook and she covered her face with both hands as she sobbed.

"It's okay, Jane," Bo murmured softly. "I'll get you another horse."

"I-I don't care about the  _horse_ ," Jane gasped angrily.

Bo frowned and gently rubbed Jane's back. He had been confused by Jane all day and he finally couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"What is it then? Please talk to me," He asked quietly. "Have I... done something to upset you?"

Jane let out a shaky breath and wiped at her eyes with a small hiccup.

"No, you didn't upset me, Bo. I'm just having a b-bad day."

Jane turned around so she was facing Bo and he pulled her into his lap and sat down. Jane wrapped her arms around his torso and continued to cry for a little while longer.

"I'm sorry I lost my horse," Jane whispered. "She got scared by the lightning and ran off."

"It's alright, really. I'm more worried about you."

"I-I'm fine... I mean..." Jane sighed. "I'll be fine. Sometimes I just get grumpy, it isn't anything you did or didn't do."

"Okay," Bo murmured, and he stroked Jane's wet hair. "I think I understand."

"You don't always have good days too, right?"

Jane pulled away from Bo's chest and peered up at him with a sad expression. Bo reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Same with me. I was just tired and then the rain and the horse didn't help..."

Bo leaned down and planted a kiss on Jane's forehead. Her small smile encouraged him and he began to strip Jane's wet armor off. She let out a loud sigh as he retrieved a towel and dried her hair as best he could. He used water from their waterskin to wash the mud from her pale skin and when she was clean he wrapped Jane up in a warm blanket and laid her down on the bedroll.

"I'm sorry I was grumpy today."

Jane felt terrible for her behavior. She didn't know why she was so miserable but she regretted that she treated Bo so coldly. Bo was just relieved to see that Jane was beginning to act like herself again and he quickly covered her face with kisses until she began to giggle.

"I love you, Jane. You put up with all of my mood swings, it only makes sense for me to do the same."

"I love you too, Bo," Jane smiled. "You're very understanding."

Bo grinned at the compliment. He planted one more kiss on Jane's lips and then busied himself with removing his own armor. Once he was naked he slipped under the blanket and pulled Jane towards her. She shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around his warm body with a content sigh. They quietly talked for a little while as the sounds of the storm raged on around them. Jane was impressed by the durability of their tent as it remained rooted to the ground. Eventually, the storm grew quieter throughout the night as it moved on and Jane finally found herself able to sleep.

* * *

Several days passed in good spirits. The storm continued east and so the group was met with warm weather as they continued traveling through the forest. A huge mountain lay to their right and at some point, Bo told Jane that there were a series of beautiful waterfalls nearby.

"Really?

Jane perked up at the chance to wash. She was feeling rather gross and if they could find a small enough waterfall she would brave the cold water and have a shower.

"Yeah. I don't think they're too far away, actually."

"Why don't we go see?"

Bo chuckled, and he kissed Jane's shoulder with a smile.

"Do you want to?"

"I do," Jane responded enthusiastically.

"Alright then."

Bo slowed his horse down and a moment later Naz and Lynne appeared on either side. Their big black horses whinnied softly and stamped their feet. One of them leaned closer and nuzzled the brown stallion's cheek.

"I know there's a waterfall nearby. I think it would be okay to see if we can find it and we can all wash up."

"Sounds great, "Lynne responded with a smile. "Lead the way, Bo."

Bo clicked his tongue and urged his horse off the beaten path into a denser area of the forest. He expertly weaved around thick pine trees with ease and Jane was content to just enjoy the view. Small animals dashed and hid within the thick brush and several birds chirped and cooed to one another in the foliage high above their heads. Sunlight peeked through the canopy of the trees, illuminating the forest floor in bright gold hues as their horses passed over it. It was breath-taking on its own but as soon as they reached a waterfall Jane was completely blown away.

She heard the waterfall before she saw it. Bo guided his horse out onto a small rocky cliff and Jane gawked at the stunning sight. A beautiful waterfall stood before them in a small valley tucked away from the public eye. Its bright clear water glittered in the sunlight as it cascaded down and a rainbow was created in the mist that it gave off as it crashed down into a small pool below.

"Do you like it?" Bo asked lightly.

Jane swiveled back in the saddle to stare up at Bo with widened eyes.

"Like it? Bo... it's incredible."

Bo leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek before getting down. Jane followed a second later. Naz and Lynne dismounted from their horses as well and they slowly walked down to the crystal-clear pools down below. Wonderfully cool mist floated across her bare skin and Jane shivered with a smile plastered on her face.

She shuffled closer to the edge of the pool and peered down. Jane could see all the way to the bottom and it wasn't too deep. She knelt down and dipped her hand into the cool liquid. It was warmer than she had been expecting and she turned back to Bo with a grin.

"Is it cold?"

"Nope. It's not bad at all."

"Hey," Lynne called from the other side of the pool.

The Nord had wandered over there because something had caught her eye and Naz had joined her.

"I found some plants over here I'm going to harvest. You guys wash up first, okay?"

"Okay," Jane called back.

She turned to Bo with a cheeky grin and he returned it. He grabbed her hand and slung a pack over his shoulder. They began to climb up the rocky cliff, following the pool, to where a small secluded cave was hidden behind the waterfall. When they reached it, Bo placed the pack down and the couple began undressing. Jane sent Bo small glances his way as she removed her armor and Bo was greatly aroused by the expression on her face. He smiled when she drew closer and he placed his hands on her bare waist. Jane reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart she brushed her fingertips along his growing member. Then she strolled over to the sheet of water and walked through it to the other side.

Bo followed and they both dipped their legs in the pool. Jane slid in first and her head disappeared under the warm rippling water for a moment. When she resurfaced Bo had also slipped into the pool and she quickly swam over to him.

Bo greatly enjoyed himself. The young couple spent a while just relaxing in the pool and even had a little splashing session with each other. Then Jane scrubbed Bo's hair and he did the same for her. They climbed back up to the waterfall to rinse off and then Bo quickly pulled Jane back towards a smooth rock shelf. Jane was pressed against the cool wet stone as Bo eagerly kissed her. His hands roamed down her waist and he squeezed her thigh. Jane wrapped her arms around Bo's thick neck and kissed him back. She slid her calf up his thigh and a smile spread across her lips when the Orc growled softly.

"I feel like we've taken a long time to wash," Bo mumbled against her lips. "But I don't care. I need you, Jane."

A shiver ran up Jane's spine as Bo kissed her deeply. His thick hands clutched at her waist and she could feel his erection throbbing hard against her stomach.

"I need you too, Bo," Jane murmured breathlessly. "Please fuck me."

Bo abruptly pulled back and he stared down at Jane with wide eyes. His entire face was bright red and he stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"J-Jane," Bo gasped.

"What?" Jane responded lightly. "Lovemaking doesn't always have to be sweet and soft."

Jane could see that Bo was struggling to comprehend and so she tried to break it down for him. She ran the palm of her hand along his wet chest and he peered down at her.

"Like right now," Jane continued, her voice low. "I want you to take me right now against the rocks. I'm aching for you, Bo."

The Orc tried to stammer a response but Jane quickly overpowered him with kisses. Bo moaned against her lips and his chest heaved as he began to enter her. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck again and then she also clenched her legs around his waist, urging him deeper.

"Jane," Bo growled, his eyes squeezed shut.

He grabbed Jane's waist and began thrusting with a sense of desperation. Jane loudly moaned his name, her voice echoing around the cave as it bounced off the smooth rocks. She clutched him tightly, her nails digging into his rich green skin. It completely blew him away and Bo snarled as he fucked Jane roughly behind the privacy of the waterfall.

"Lift my leg up," Jane mumbled. "F-Fuck me harder Bo, please."

Her words made Bo's head spin but he hastily complied and lifted one of Jane's creamy pale legs up so he could thrust even deeper. He rolled his hips, nearly delirious from the pleasure and his tusks grazed along the inside of her thigh. Bo opened his eyes briefly to find Jane with one arm flung over her eyes and he watched in amazement as her soft round breasts bounced with each thrust. She mumbled something incoherent and then her back arched as she began to climax.

"Bo!" Jane cried out.

Bo gasped and thrust one last time as he came. He let out a ragged moan and his thighs trembled as he emptied his seed inside of Jane. It spilled out from between their writhing bodies and dripped down onto the slick grey rocks.

Suddenly there was a shout from close by. Naz's voice bellowed from somewhere beyond the waterfall. It was a terrifying roar and Jane's eyes shot open in surprise.

"It's probably bandits," Bo gasped and he quickly pulled out and scrambled over to their discarded clothes.

Bo hastily shoved on his pants and then snatched up his sword. He glanced back at Jane who was struggling to put on her clothes. Her skin was still damp and her breeches resisted. The tunic clung to her wet skin.

"Just stay here," Bo told her quickly, and he began to run towards the small path leading back down to the pool.

"I-I want to help," Jane huffed angrily.

Bo was already gone, and Jane was left standing alone wearing only a tunic. She sighed and then rifled through her pack for a towel so she could clean herself off. Her skin was tingling but it was more from the adrenaline she felt from potential enemies nearby. When she was finally dry and dressed she rushed down the rocks towards the where she thought the commotion was and she found Naz, Lynne, and Bo standing by two figures laying on the ground.

"Bandits," Naz growled, and he glanced over at Jane as she approached.

One of the bandits was a female Orc and the other was an Argonian. They wore mismatched armor and Bo found nothing of any value on them.

"Just random bandits or was it targeted?"

"Not sure," Bo shrugged, and he turned back to Jane.

"Are you two done fooling around?" Naz grunted, and he looked directly at Bo.

The Orc scowled at Naz and Lynne lightly slapped his arm.

"What? I stink."

"Let Bo finish getting dressed in peace," Lynne growled softly, and she tugged on his hand.

Bo wandered back to the waterfall with Jane close behind. They finished getting their armor back on and then went back to where their horses were waiting at the top of the ridge. They sat against a boulder and began eating a light lunch while Naz and Lynne took their turn to wash up.

Bo was still in amazement by how Jane had acted. He hadn't expected her to want something like that. Jane found Bo staring at her and after several minutes of silence, she finally turned to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"U-Um," Bo stammered, and he blushed. "I was just... surprised... back there..."

"Surprise by what, exactly?"

"I dunno," Bo mumbled quietly. "The things you said to me..."

Jane laughed, and Bo peered at her with his brows furrowed together. After she had calmed down she patted his thigh with an affectionate smile.

"You're so sweet, Bo. But you might as well face the facts. I'm going to slowly corrupt you."

"W-What," Bo spluttered, and he also laughed. "Jane you're so... so..."

"Naughty?"

Jane placed her waterskin down and before Bo could do anything she straddled him on the rock and grabbed the collar of his armor. She grinned at him and then pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Her tongue prodded open his mouth and their embrace deepened. Bo felt the familiar stirring of desire even though they had just made love not even fifteen minutes ago. Jane's touch was live fire and he gasped when she kissed along his jaw and then she gently nibbled his earlobe. He shivered hard and gripped Jane's waist, forcing her back.

"Jane," Bo gasped breathlessly, his cheeks flushed.

"Don't you see, Bo?" Jane growled softly, and she reached up to cut his cheek. "I want you so much, in every way possible."

Bo bright blue eyes burned into hers as Jane continued her little speech. She loved his genuine reactions and it only made her love him more.

"I want to please you, Bo."

Jane murmured into the Orc's ear and he shivered from her words and tightly clenched her waist.

"I want you to make sweet love to me. Soft, slow, tender love, Bo. But I also want you to take me roughly as you did just then."

Jane reached up and lightly pulled on Bo's hair. The Orc gasped, and it was all too much. She could tell her point had gotten across loud and clear.

"Okay, okay," Jane murmured softly, and she kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry, I won't tease you."

"No..." Bo sucked in a deep breath and he stared down at their laps for a moment. "I... I want all those things too."

"Can't you two control yourself for five minutes?"

Jane hastily retracted herself from Bo's lap and both of their cheeks were red as Naz and Lynne appeared from the bank below. They were both smiling and Jane knew Naz was just teasing. Everybody began making their way towards their horses.

"Whatever," Jane shot back with a cheeky grin. "You know our tent is next to yours every night, right?"

"We don't even make a peep."

Bo grunted when Naz loudly slapped his back.

"You're a liar and you know it," Bo growled.

Everyone laughed. They were all clean and looking refreshed. The horses were rested and ready to go and the two couples traveled for the rest of the day in good spirits. Jane noticed the way Bo lounged in his saddle. He usually rested his hands on her thighs but since their little chat, she felt an even greater sense of intimacy. Bo's thoughts were far away as they rode but his hands rubbed Jane's thighs affectionately.

 _I think he's realizing that there are many different levels to a relationship_ , Jane mused quietly, and she smiled to herself as she stared out at the road.  _It's endearing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sexy filler, we'll be back to the main plot very soon :)


	47. Chapter 47

Three horses galloped down the wide cobblestone road towards Solitude. Bo guided his horse towards the nearby stables with Naz and Lynne close behind. The rain was falling in earnest and the riders were completely soaked and eager to find shelter.

Jane dismounted from the horse and she waited patiently for Bo to hand her a pack. When it was snugly resting on her back Jane took off towards the front gates with Lynne while the Orcs tended to the horses. They walked quickly, wasting no time. Jane was cold and feeling slightly miserable as a storm brewed above their heads. But more important she was excited to see Ahmon again.

_It seemed like forever ago we shared breakfast together back in Whiterun. I'm dying to meet his girlfriend._

Beside her, Lynne was excited as well. She had missed the smiling Nord with his never-ending jokes. She was also curious about the Elf he had spoken so fondly of in his letters.

Within a few minutes, they reached the massive front gates of Solitude. Jane nodded politely at the guards as they passed through the doors into the main square of the city. Several buildings flanked either side of them as well as the familiar winding walkway up to where Jane knew Castle Dour was.

However, their destination was much closer. The sign to the Winking Skeever Inn creaked back and forth as the wind was beginning to pick up speed. The two women dashed across the street, closing the distance between themselves and a warm shelter. Jane reached the door first and she tugged on the heavy metal with a small grunt and ushered Lynne inside.

It was packed in the main hall of the Inn. Many patrons milled about this stormy evening, drinking and eating and merry-making. Big fires burning in the hearth of several fireplaces cast warm light against the stone walls of the Inn, making it seem cozy and inviting. Jane strode towards the counter with Lynne trailing close behind. She noticed the Bosmer they were here for, Malborn, but she said nothing and pretended not to know as she approached the person behind the bar. A Nord with bright red hair and matching sideburns greeted her with a smile.

"Storms brewing," Corpulus commented. "Everyone's getting indoors."

"Exactly," Jane responded quietly, and she pulled her rain-soaked hood down so she could see better. "We'd like to rent two rooms, please. Double beds if you have them."

"Aye, I can do that. It'll be fifteen septims each."

Lynne and Jane counted out the appropriate amount of gold onto the worn wooden surface of the bar and then Corpulus handed them two keys.

"Just ask for dinner when you're ready."

"Thanks."

The door opened again and two Orcs stepped inside. Naz spotted Lynne and they walked up to the two women.

"It's crowded in here," Naz growled.

"Yeah, but we got two rooms-"

"Is that who I think it is?"

Jane spun around and was met by the dazzlingly grinning Ahmon. He looked exactly the same, and he laughed when Jane threw herself at the Nord and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"My dear Jane," Ahmon murmured. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ahmon."

When Jane pulled away Ahmon kissed her damp cheek and then he turned towards Bo. This time Bo had reacted differently to seeing Jane embrace Ahmon. He didn't feel the same sort of jealousy he had in the past and Jane was both surprised and proud.

"Bo," Ahmon greeted warmly, and the pair clasped each other's hands. "The most special Orc in all of Skyrim."

"I don't know about that," Bo laughed, and he pulled Ahmon into a bone-crushing hug.

Ahmon laughed and continued on with the reunion. Naz clapped him loudly on the back with a grin and they exchanged a sarcastic greeting with one another.

"I'm still waiting on that ale," Ahmon teased.

"You'll get it someday, maybe."

Ahmon kissed Lynne's cheeks as well and he commented on both of the women's shorter hair.

"It suits you."

Standing a few paces away, a pretty dark Elf waited patiently for her turn. She smiled at the exchanges but remained quiet until Ahmon was finished.

"Come on," Jane whined and she tugged on his sleeve. "Where's your partner? Where are you hiding her?"

Ahmon laughed, and he ruffled Jane's hair before turning back towards Nara. He reached out his hand for her and she walked forward, suddenly feeling shy.

"Nara, these are the friends I told you about."

"Nice to meet you all," Nara replied softly.

"Oh my goodness," Jane exclaimed. "She's so pretty Ahmon."

Nara blushed and Ahmon wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a grin so bright it lit up the whole room.

"I'm a lucky man."

Jane watched as everyone chatted lightly for a few more minutes, her eyes glued on the Elf standing next to Ahmon. She knew Nara looked familiar but couldn't remember where she had seen her before.

She noticed the way Nara kept glancing up at Bo, and it looked like she wanted to say something but she chickened out and kept her mouth shut. Eventually, Jane had to say something. It was driving her crazy.

"You two met in Windhelm, right?"

Nara turned to Jane, and she nodded.

"Yes."

"That's why you look familiar," Jane continued as realization dawned over her.

Nara rubbed her arm and nodded again.

"I remember you too. You and..." Nara turned to Bo. "You were there as well."

Bo raised one eyebrow, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. He glanced between the two women with a quizzical expression.

"Was I? Did I do something stupid?"

"No," Nara laughed, waving her hand. "Quite the opposite. A group of men was harassing me one evening and you intervened."

Bo thought about it for a moment and then he smiled.

"I think I remember."

"Small world," Nara smiled back. "I didn't know you were the Dragonborn."

Bo's smile faded and he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Ah... yeah. Well, back then... I-It was pretty new."

Jane slipped her hand into Bo's and he peered down at her. She held the key to their room up and he nodded.

"We're going to drop our packs off and wash up."

"Okay," Lynne replied. "We'll do the same. How about we meet back down here in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

Jane knew that Bo could relax for a little while. Delphine had explained to them that she was working on getting an invitation to one of Elenwen's party but one had just passed and so it would be at least a couple months before she'd hold another one. The party had made good time and had even made a few more scenic stops along the way, knowing that there wasn't a massive rush. Jane had appreciated that Bo stopped at places that he thought Jane might like, for she was the only one not well-traveled in Skyrim, at least in person. Even with all the pit stops, they had still arrived in Solitude earlier than predicted.

Jane unlocked the door to their room and they stepped inside. Inside was a very spacious bedroom. A double bed resided in the middle of the dully-lit room. A wooden table lay flush against the other wall and a plush fur carpet rested on the floor. There was a strange wooden partition that also acted as a bookshelf and on the other side were a long wooden bench and another smaller table. A dresser occupied the wall to their left where a small candelabra rested on the surface. Lastly, there was a nice big wooden tub that would easily fit both of them.

The couple lowered their packs to the ground and Jane sat on the edge of the bed with a loud sigh.

"Do you want me to fetch some hot water?"

Bo peered down at her with a soft expression. Jane smiled up and him and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm dead tired but I know we stink."

Bo grinned. He leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

While he was gone Jane took the opportunity to remove her wet armor. It was damaged on the arm and on one side of her waist from a bandit getting too close for comfort. She'd need to get it repaired before leaving Solitude, if possible.

By the time Jane was stripped down to her underclothes Bo returned with a servant who filled the wooden tub up with hot soapy water. When she was gone Bo also removed his armor while Jane tossed her clothes off and sank down into the hot liquid with a content sigh.

"It's amazing how much a little hot water can make you feel better," Jane commented sleepily.

Bo chuckled as he sank down into the water as well. He lounged on the opposite side of the tub with his long legs stretched out on either side of Jane. His arms rested against the edge of the edge and he stared at Jane with a soft expression.

Jane slid down further into the hot water with a smile and rested her head against the edge of the tub. Her legs rested on top of Bo's thighs and he reached down and lightly rubbed her feet.

"Mmm," Jane murmured, and she closed her eyes.

Bo's hands glided along Jane's calves and he lightly massaged them as well.

"You've really gained a lot of muscle."

"Have I?" Jane mumbled, and she opened her eyes.

"Yes."

"Not the soft weak girl from when we first met huh?" Jane teased.

Bo frowned. His bright blue eyes pierced into hers from across the tub.

"You were never weak," he replied firmly. "You're also still wonderfully soft."

Jane grinned and flicked her fingers across the surface of the steaming water.

"I was only joking."

"I'm not joking," Bo responded quickly. "I was the weak one when we first met."

"Bo..."

Jane retracted her legs from Bo's thighs and slid forward. She tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her hands on his thighs as she peered up at him. Bo reached up and brushed his hand along her damp hair. The look on his face concerned her.

"You weren't weak," Jane started.

"I was. I ran away from my responsibilities."

"You accepted your responsibilities in the end."

"Only because I had you."

"You don't know that," Jane murmured, and she rubbed his thighs. "You probably would have accepted it whether I was there or not."

"I doubt it."

"Bo."

Bo was silent. He stared down at the murky water for a while, saying nothing, and then he sighed.

"Why are you feeling like this?" Jane inquired softly. "You're doing so good now."

"I just... I feel guilty."

"About what?"

"That I wasted so much time," Bo mumbled. "There are so many Dragon reports. Everywhere we stop somebody says something about Dragons. There are probably hundreds of them in Skyrim now."

"Okay," Jane said thoughtfully, and she leaned back in the tub, resting her back against the wood.

"Say you did go up to High Hrothgar right away. Say you did all of these a few months earlier. The Dragons would still be here. The number of Burial mounds in Skyrim hasn't changed."

"I... I guess so."

Jane sighed, wishing she could comfort Bo better. She snatched up the bar of soap and lathered it up between her hands. Bo quietly watched Jane wash her hair, his thoughts brewing a storm inside his head.

When she was finished washing Jane got out from the tub and patted herself down with a small towel before walking around to the other side. She knelt down behind Bo and he slid forward so she could wash his hair. He growled softly as her fingers massaged his scalp with the perfect amount of pressure.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Bo growled softly.

Jane smiled and continued rubbing down his neck and broad green shoulders. His muscles rippled beneath her touch and he let out a long sigh.

"Sometimes I don't understand why it had to be me."

"I can't think of anybody who is more perfectly suited to be Dragonborn than you."

Jane rinsed Bo's hair and then he stepped out from the tub. Large droplets of water splashed against the wooden floor but he paid it no mind and began drying himself off. Jane wanted to say more but she didn't know what she could say that would change how he felt.

_I can only do so much. He has to work through his doubts on his own._

She considered attempting to pleasure Bo but quickly decided against it. He looked tired, but he shot her a smile when he found her staring at him.

"I'm sorry," Bo mumbled, and he wrapped his arms around Jane's waist. "I am in a sour mood."

"It's fine," Jane responded lightly. "You're under a lot of pressure."

"I'm really worried about the upcoming party."

"We're all worried."

Bo leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jane's damp neck. She shivered as his breath tickled her skin and kissed his temple.

"Come on, let's get dressed. We'll go downstairs and enjoy a hot meal. Ahmon will be waiting for us."

"Right," Bo replied gruffly, and he straightened up.

The couple quickly threw on a pair of clean clothes and exited their room. Jane firmly held Bo's hand as they descended the staircase and wandered back into the main hall to find the rest of their group. Bo had perked up considerably but there was still a heavy air about him. He just couldn't seem to shake himself from miserable thoughts despite the good company he was in that evening and it carried on for the rest of the night.


	48. Chapter 48

Outside the Winking Skeever it was pouring rain. Inside the Inn was a flurry of activity. A loud murmur of voices rang out in the hall and a Bard played the lute and sang a song from one corner of the room.

When Jane and Bo reached the dining hall they found Naz and Lynne sitting next to Ahmon and Nara at a round wooden table. Everyone was smiling with drinks in their hands. Lynne looked up at Jane as she took a seat beside her and she could see that something wasn't quite right.

"Is something wrong?" Lynne murmured quietly in Jane's ear.

"Not really."

Jane gave her a re-assuring smile and she turned back towards Bo. A servant wandered by and the couple ordered two bottles of honey ale.

"So," Ahmon started. "Do you know when this little plan will take place?"

"Not yet," Bo grunted quietly. "I haven't even made contact yet."

"Well don't worry about it tonight," Ahmon replied smoothly. "I'm more interested to get caught up on what you all have been up to."

The atmosphere grew lighter as Ahmon spearheaded the conversation. The group chatted lightly with one another while they ate dinner. Bo couldn't help but feel a bit better in Ahmon's positive presence. He smiled often and laughed at the Nord's silly jokes.

As the night wore on the travelers grew tired. Jane leaned heavily into Bo and her eyes were half closed. Eventually, they had to admit defeat.

"Goodnight," everyone chimed.

"Goodnight guys," Bo grumbled sleepily, and he tugged on Jane's hand.

"G'night."

Jane gave a little half wave and they began making their way towards the stairs. Bo guided Jane around crowded tables and patrons and within a couple of minutes, they were back in their room. Jane shuffled towards the bed and kicked her boots off before hastily pulling the covers back. She flopped down on the soft mattress with a loud sigh.

Bo finished taking his boots off and sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment, his thoughts filled with too many things. He remained sitting for a long time until Jane went to reach out for him and she grasped at nothing. She picked her head up and stared at his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was just thinking," Bo stammered.

He had been so deep in thought that Jane's voice had startled him.

"Well stop thinking and lay down so I can kiss you."

Bo pulled his side of the blanket back and laid down. Jane shuffled closer and their lips pressed together in the dark. She kissed him softly and her hand gently stroked his neck and cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. Eventually, Bo pulled back with a shaky breath.

"Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes and she peered up at Bo. She could see his face in the dark but she didn't know what he was thinking.

"I love you."

She grinned and shuffled forward. Bo wrapped his arms around Jane's body and held her tightly. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair while Jane listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you too, Bo."

They drifted to sleep and did not rise until early the next morning.

Two other couples were settling down to sleep as well. Naz and Lynne were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Ahmon and Nara weren't nearly as tired as everyone else and so they engaged in a heated coupling session before collapsing on the bed. Ahmon rested his head against his hand and peered down at Nara as she lay on her back. Her bare chest heaved lightly as she slowly regained her composure.

"So," Ahmon grinned, and he rubbed his hand along Nara's blue thigh. "What do you think of my friends?"

"They all seem very nice."

"I think they like you a lot, as they should."

"That's good," Nara laughed. "I want them to be able to trust me."

"Well, they don't have much choice since I've already told you everything."

"I worry about this plan... it seems too risky."

Ahmon was silent for a moment as he thought.

"I agree with you. But... I don't think they have any other leads besides the Thalmor."

"I'd be very surprised if they had anything to do with the Dragons returning. They're a smart bunch but that seems like a stretch."

"It does, doesn't it."

Ahmon shuffled closer and laid his head down on the pillow. He wrapped one thick pale arm around Nara's tiny waist and she rubbed his arm with a small smile.

"My family has ties with the Thalmor but since I cut mine with them... I'm afraid I'm no help."

"It's okay love," Ahmon murmured sleepily and he kissed her shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

Both of them were completely spent and sleep came quickly for Ahmon and Nara.

Early the next morning Bo left the bedroom to hunt down Delphine's contact. He found the Bosmer sitting in a remote corner of the dining hall tucking into a plate of breakfast. After a short, cryptic exchange he returned to his room feeling more frustrated before. Some of Malborn's comments had bothered him though he tried to let it slide. He was well aware that this was a dangerous task but the last thing Bo needed was for his inside man to voice it as well.

Jane was awake when he returned and she was tying up the string to her breeches when he entered.

"I'd like to gather everyone in here if that works."

"Sure," Jane replied lightly.

She could see the tension written all over Bo's face as he paced around the bedroom with his arms crossed. Jane walked over to the sullen Orc and quickly smothered his face with kisses but it did little to help his mood.

"Sit down," Jane murmured quietly, and she rubbed his arm. "Just take a deep breath okay? I'll go get the others."

"Okay," Bo sighed.

He strode over to the bench and sat down but inside he felt his stomach twisting into knots. Jane finished slipping on her boots and glanced over at Bo one last time before leaving the room. She sighed quietly to herself as she began wandering down the hall towards where she knew Naz and Lynne were staying and when she reached their door she rapped her knuckles lightly on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Jane poked her head through the door. Naz was sitting on the edge of the bed while Lynne finished tying up the front of her robes.

"Hey. Can you come down to your room when you're ready?"

"Sure," Lynne nodded.

"And do you know where Ahmon's room is?"

"He's actually right beside ours."

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute."

Jane shut the door with a small click and then wandered over to the next door. She knocked and after a long moment the door opened.

"Jane," Nara greeted sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you up..."

"It's no bother, we were awake."

"Do you mind coming down to the room right next to the stairs? Bo wanted to speak with everyone."

Nara nodded and Jane quickly left the hallway and returned their room. Bo was standing up again and he stopped pacing when she entered.

"They're coming soon."

"Alright."

"Bo..."

Jane snatched Bo's hand and pulled him back towards the bench. She forced the Orc to sit down and then took a seat beside him.

"Your pacing is driving me crazy," Jane whined, but she smiled. "They'll be here soon and then you're going to tell me what's bothering you right? Was it something Malborn said?"

"Pretty much," Bo grumbled quietly.

Jane linked her arm through Bo's and continued to distract him while they waited for the other couples to arrive. Around ten minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Lynne's head poked through.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Come in."

Naz followed close behind as well as Ahmon and Nara. They all piled into the room and took a seat in the chairs. Lynne perched herself down on the bench beside Jane and she smiled at the woman, noticing there was some tension coming from Bo.

"Alright," Bo started, and he sucked in a deep breath. "I met with Malborn this morning."

"What's he like?" Naz grunted.

"I'm really not sure that I trust him, but he's my only contact inside the Embassy."

"Has he heard from Delphine?" Lynne chimed in, and the Orc nodded.

"Yeah. He told me he was surprised that I had been chosen for such a dangerous job."

Bo's face turned into a scowl and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I didn't like the sound of that. He said that Delphine has an invitation and she'll be meeting us outside of Solitude near the stables in two days."

"What else did he say?" Jane encouraged softly.

"This is what I don't like the most. He says I can't take any weapons or supplies into the party with me. I have to give whatever I'll need to Malborn and he'll secure them before I get there."

"So," Ahmon responded quietly. "You'll be going in completely defenseless."

"Yes."

Bo sighed and rubbed at his neck. Lynne and Naz exchanged a wordless glance and Lynne nodded slightly.

"Bo..."

The Orc glanced up at Naz who peered at him with a hardened expression.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Naz started, and he glanced over at Lynne.

"We really do think you're capable of many things," Lynne piped up, her voice soft. "But... well, Naz and I have been thinking about this a lot. We're troubled by this task. We're... not so sure you're the right one to be going."

Bo was surprised. He glanced between the group with a shocked expression. Beside him, Jane was unusually quiet. She hadn't told anyone but she'd been thinking the exact same thing. She had an idea in her head but she knew Bo wasn't going to like it one bit.

Finally, Bo glanced down at Jane. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Jane? Do you feel the same way?"

"I... well..." Jane sighed, and she peered up at Bo with furrowed brows. "I have to agree with Lynne. I just worry about you. You're stressed enough as it is and you have to go to a party with Thalmor agents and pretend to socialize. It's not your element."

Bo was silent for a moment, but he didn't look upset. Jane thought he looked like he had accepted their words were true.

"Okay, then... who would go?"

Lynne and Ahmon opened their mouths to speak when Jane suddenly cut in.

"I want to go."

Bo's eyes widened and Jane suddenly realized saying that had been a terrible mistake. Bo pulled away from Jane and he looked at her with an incredulous expression. His hands nearly shook as he struggled to comprehend what Jane was saying.

"Absolutely _not_ ," Bo gasped.

Jane sighed and clasped her hands in her lap. She knew it was going to be a fight and so she glanced around at the other members with a desperate expression.

"Are you saying that because you don't think I could do or it because I'm Jane?"

"B-Because," Bo stammered, and he quickly shook his head. "No... no, Jane. I won't allow it."

"Why not," Jane argued firmly, and she was beginning to grow angry. "Lynne..."

Jane turned to the Nord and Lynne tensed.

"Don't you think I could do it?"

"Jane... I um... I don't know..."

There was an awkward tension in the room and everybody squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, avoiding eye contact as they listened to the argument.

"I have been to a party with upper-class citizens. I watched them for hours, Bo. I know how to pretend. I'm better than you think."

"That's only part of it," Bo argued thickly. "Jane, it's too dangerous-"

"It's dangerous for anybody! Why is it any different with me?"

"Because... because..."

It was too much. Bo abruptly stood up from the bench and turned away.

"I... I need some fresh air."

Before anybody could say anything, Bo strode towards the door and exited the bedroom. Even after he left the tension remained as Jane struggled not to cry. She knew Bo would be stubborn about it but she hadn't expected him to be so stubborn.

"Jane..."

"What?" Jane whispered angrily, and she crossed her arms. "If you're going to tell me you think I shouldn't go I don't want to hear it."

"That's not what I was going to say."

Lynne glanced over at Naz. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it all.

"I think Jane could do it," Ahmon offered. "All she has to do is sneak around and not get caught."

Naz knew that Lynne was better for the part. An ex-Brotherhood assassin was far better equipped for such a task but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to dismiss Jane so quickly but he was afraid for her safety.

"I'm strong enough," Jane argued, her voice firm. "You've said it yourself that I'm talented with magic, and I'm not a novice with archery anymore."

"Yes, I know Jane. All of those things are true."

Nara remained quiet as she listened to the conversation. She had little to offer, she didn't know anybody but Ahmon very well.

"I want to do this, Lynne. I want to do more than just follow the Dragonborn around and cheer him on from the sidelines. I want to be more than that."

"Okay," Lynne sighed, and she threw her hands up. "Are we in agreement then?"

Lynne eyed everybody with a sullen expression. Nara and Ahmon nodded. Naz was silent for a moment as he stared at Jane with his bright red eyes. Then he sighed and stood up from the chair.

"Fine. I'll go find Bo and talk him into it."

Jane's face lit up and she grinned at Naz with an excited smile.

"Thank you!"

Naz grumbled quietly and strode over to the door. He walked downstairs to the dining hall but saw no hint of the Orc. He passed Malborn's table as he made his way to the front door of the Inn and Naz entered onto the rain-slicked streets of Solitude. It was a gloomy morning but the rain had stopped sometime the night before.

He had an inkling suspicion that Bo was down by the docks. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted Bo's tall form standing near the water's edge of the Sea of Ghosts. He stared out at the dark blue water but inside his emotions were threatening to lose control.

Naz slowly approached the troubled Orc and he silently stood beside Bo for a few minutes, not saying a word. Then Bo let out a small sigh and he acknowledged Naz's presence.

"You're here to convince me to let Jane go, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Naz grunted softly, and their eyes met briefly.

"I wish you wouldn't take her side."

"And Jane wishes you wouldn't treat her like she's just your mate."

"She isn't just my mate," Bo snarled. "She's more than that."

"Then if she's your equal... there should be no debate."

"What if it was Lynne?" Bo shot back. "Would you let her go?"

"I wouldn't be happy about it but she's a grown woman, Bo. Jane is also a grown woman. Who are we to say no to them?"

Bo's shoulders sagged and he was silent.

"Listen."

Naz turned towards Bo and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand exactly what you're feeling. You want to protect Jane at all costs. But it's not that easy..."

"But this is different. I'd basically be handing her over to a pack of wolves... it's not right."

"Do you think she's incapable?"

"No!" Bo growled and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I know she's capable."

"Then you already know. Jane must have been thinking about this for a long time. She's got a clear mind and she wants nothing more than to prove herself to you."

"She... she doesn't have to prove anything."

"In her eyes she does."

Bo let out a long breath through his nose and he pulled away from Naz's grasp. The Orcs stood for a long while and silently stared out at the calm water. In the distance, a boat slowly glided towards the East Empire Company Warehouse laden with supplies. It was quite sometime before the two Orcs returned to the Inn.

It was later in the evening and Jane lay by herself in the bed. She hadn't seen Naz or Bo after their meeting and for a while, she didn't care. She had been annoyed that Bo was so against her going but as time dragged on she came to an understanding.

_I'm his first partner... it's only natural that he wants to protect me. But me going to the Embassy would be good for us. I know it._

Jane sighed and rolled onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep when the door to their bedroom suddenly opened. Bo spotted Jane's sleeping form and so he quietly shut the door and took his boots off. He shuffled over to the bed and laid down on his back with a small sigh.

She knew he was there but Jane kept her eye shut. Bo glanced down at her face as it peeked out from a curtain of her soft brown hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he wasn't sure if she was asleep.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane murmured quietly, and she lifted her head slightly.

Bo laid on his back and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Will you promise me one thing?"

Jane pulled herself into a sitting position so she was kneeling on the bed. Bo nervously rubbed his neck and he let out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Promise me," Bo mumbled thickly, "That you won't get caught."

Jane blinked, confused for a moment. Then the meaning of his words crashed over her like a big wave.

"Seriously?" Jane blurted out, and a grin spread across her face.

She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Bo as she smothered him with kisses. Bo growled softly and he gripped her waist, digging his fingers into her soft skin.

"Promise me, Jane! Promise me you won't get caught," Bo mumbled in between kisses.

"I  _promise_ , I promise."

Bo wrapped his arms around Jane and rolled her onto her back. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss and the tension between them was completely gone.

They coupled quickly, desperate to find release. Bo clutched Jane close as he came. He moaned Jane's name with wild abandonment, completely lost in the feeling of her. When they were finished they laid in bed for a long time in comfortable silence. Jane's head rested on Bo's thick chest and he lightly stroked her arm with closed eyes.

"You know I'll come back to you, right?" Jane murmured, and she kissed his chest.

"I know," Bo whispered, his voice low. "You don't have a choice."

Jane chuckled softly and Bo squeezed her for a moment. Inside Bo still felt a huge flurry of trepidation but Naz's words lingered in the back of his mind so he accepted the fact that Jane would be going to the Embassy instead of him.

Sleep was not his Bo's friend that night.


	49. Chapter 49

Jane's last day of freedom passed by in a blur. She spent most of the day discussing the mechanics of sneaking and other various techniques with everybody. Eventually, her head was filled with too much information and she had to take a break. She escaped back to her bedroom and took a small nap until Lynne came looking for her.

"What is it?" Jane asked, and she eyed the small bundle in her hands.

Lynne sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the bundle.

"I know you're going to do great," she started softly. "I just thought that any little bit of help would be good."

Lynne handed Jane a set of worn boots. She immediately recognized them as belonging to the Dark Brotherhood armor.

"They're from my old set of armor. I don't have all the pieces but these boots have a powerful enchantment. Nobody will hear your footsteps."

"Wow," Jane replied with a small grin. "Thanks, Lynne."

"I also have the gloves and cowl. The headpiece will fortify your archery and the gloves will prove useful if you use this..."

Lynne handed her a small dagger. It was an impeccably crafted Ebony dagger and Jane's eyes widened as the Nord handed it to her.

"You realize you might have to kill, right?"

Lynne looked at Jane with a weighted expression, and she nodded.

"Yes... that crossed my mind."

"Try to be as discreet as possible. I know you can succeed."

Jane was impressed by all Lynne had to offer her. Between the partial Dark Brotherhood armor, the dagger, and her own abilities in conjuration, she was feeling quite confident. Jane was well aware that she might have to kill some Thalmor agents but she was going to try and keep that option a last resort. By now she had killed a couple of bandits but it hadn't been an easy thing to do and Jane wasn't sure it would get any easier.

Lynne chatted a while longer with Jane and then took her leave. When Bo appeared sometime later he found Jane standing with her back to him and she stared down at all of the supplies on the table.

Bo wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Jane smiled and patted his arm and then she turned to look up at him.

"Is this what you'll be giving to Malborn?"

"Yeah," Jane replied softly, and she turned back to the table. "I tried to keep it light. Luckily, I don't need a bow or any arrows. It's just my armor, some potions, and a dagger."

"Nice dagger," Bo commented, and he ran his finger along the smooth black hilt.

"Lynne gave most of these things to me."

"How nice of her."

Jane swiveled around in Bo's arms and tugged on the collar of his tunic. Bo happily complied and he smiled as Jane pressed her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his soft hair while they embraced and one hand trailed down to cup his cheek. Then Jane pulled back and she stroked one of his white tusks for a moment.

"I came to bring you downstairs for dinner," Bo growled. "But part of me has another idea..."

Jane squealed in surprise as the Orc suddenly hoisted her up into his arms. He swiftly walked over to the bed and laid her down. Within seconds she had her breeches off and Jane sucked in a deep breath as Bo began kissing down her thighs.

"I-Isn't everyone waiting for us?" Jane gasped.

"Yeah. They can wait."

An excited shiver ran up Jane's spine and she reveled in Bo's enthusiastic response. He made quick work of Jane as he hungrily gripped her thighs and pressed his face between her plump lips.

"Bo," Jane gasped breathlessly, and her whole body trembled as Bo pleasured her. "Y-You're so fucking good at this..."

Around ten minutes later the couple wandered downstairs into the dining hall. Jane's cheeks were still flushed and she hastily patted her tousled hair down with slightly shaking hands as she took a seat beside Lynne. The Nord raised one eyebrow at the pair as she noticed Jane's content expression and Bo sat beside her with a stupid grin on his face. She chuckled softly and shook her head as she realized what had taken them so long.

The group enjoyed another meal together. Nobody said anything but they didn't need to. Tomorrow Jane would go to the Thalmor Embassy and everyone was silently worried about it, Jane most of all. She remained strong and confident for Bo but inside she was a nervous wreck. She just hoped she hadn't grossly overestimated her abilities.

All too soon it was time to bed. Everyone hovered in the dining hall as they finished up the last of their drinks. Finally, Jane and Bo retired to their room so Jane could try and get a good night's sleep.

Lynne watched them go. She had confidence in Jane but she also knew what the Thalmor were like and so she was terribly worried for her safety. Beside her, Naz was feeling the same way. After a while, the other couples retired to their rooms. Lynne laid in bed with Naz's arms wrapped around her and they were both quietly consumed with their thoughts.

"Naz."

"Yeah?" Naz grumbled quietly.

"What... what if Jane gets caught?"

"Don't think about that," Naz responded quickly. "She won't get caught."

"But... what if she does, Naz? Surely you know the rumors..."

"I know. If she doesn't come back by nightfall, we'll storm the Embassy and take her back by force."

Lynne shuddered at even the thought and Naz's arms tightened around her. Nobody slept well that night and morning came all too soon.

* * *

Jane walked hand in hand with Bo down to the Solitude Stables. Ahmon had opted to stay back in the Inn with Nara since they had little involvement but Naz and Lynne trailed close behind them. Lynne tried to remain neutral but inside worry gnawed angrily at her stomach and she couldn't help but feel sick. Jane glanced back at them while they walked and she shot them a smile but it did not reach her eyes. She firmly clenched Bo's hand and he squeezed it back, feeling a lump rise in his throat the closer they got to the stables.

Delphine was waiting for them when the group arrived. She eyed Bo with a curious expression. A small bundle was tucked under one arm and a pack was slung over his shoulder but none of it was for him.

"Good to see you all again," Delphine greeted firmly.

There was a mumble of responses and Delphine turned to Bo with a small smile.

"Everything went smoothly with Malborn. I have secured an invitation."

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to explain it all to Jane."

"What?"

"Didn't Malborn tell you?" Jane sighed. "I'm going to the Embassy, not Bo."

"No, he did not tell me," Delphine growled. "Why would you be going?"

"Because that's what we decide."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment. Delphine was frowning and it looked like she wanted to argue but finally decided not to.

"Fine. I don't care who goes as long as they're successful. Do you have your items?"

Bo shrugged the pack from his shoulders and handed it to Delphine. They stood near a small carriage that would take Jane up to the Embassy.

"I'll be riding up there as well," Bo explained to the Breton. "I will wait on the road near the Embassy for Jane to come back."

"Alright, that's fine. Just stay out of sight."

Bo scowled but he didn't say anything. He didn't like being treated like he was a child. Lynne took the bundle from his hands and unwrapped it, revealing a beautiful and luxurious burgundy dress with a matching velvet coat and shoes. They were given to Jane by Nara who knew what sorts of clothes the people at the Embassy would be wearing.

"Those will be fine. Change quickly, I don't want to be late."

Jane wandered behind a secluded cluster of bushes and Lynne helped her into the dress. When she was finished they returned to the Orcs and Delphine. Bo couldn't help but smile at Jane as she beamed up at him.

"It's too revealing," Bo whined quietly.

"I know but I won't be wearing it for very long," Jane joked.

Bo growled softly and kissed Jane's cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there, eventually."

Jane tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and she focused on saying goodbye to Lynne and Naz. When she was ready, Jane climbed up onto the carriage and sat down. She quietly went over her fake story. She was a Merchant's daughter and knew next to nothing about her family's business because she just didn't care. It was easier to remain vague and Jane really hoped people would mostly leave her alone.

The driver snapped the reins against his horse's rump and the carriage rumbled as it began to move. Jane gripped the wooden side with both hands to prevent herself from tumbling over as it began to ascend the hill towards the main road. Bo stood beside Naz and he watched Jane leave. A pit formed in his stomach and he felt completely overwhelmed. When the carriage disappeared around a bend, he let out a deep breath and bowed his head.

"It's okay, Bo," Lynne murmured softly, and she rubbed his arm. "You did the right thing. We must have faith in our Jane."

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Come on," Naz grunted. "Let's get your horse ready so you can leave."

Naz lightly clapped Bo on the shoulder and forced the Orc to move his feet. Bo shuffled forward towards the stables but he could barely focus. All he thought about was if he had made the right choice letting Jane go.

 _Please... If any Gods are listening... please protect Jane_.

* * *

The Thalmor Embassy was just as Jane had seen in the game. She gawked up at the snow-covered building tucked behind a massive gated fence and admitted quietly to herself that it looked quite intimidating. She shivered as her breath came out in little white puffs and pulled her cloak closer around her body. Jane was glad she had it, for she forgot that the Embassy was located in a snowy region and she hated the cold.

The carriage rolled to a stop just outside the metal gates and Jane quickly got down as gracefully as she could muster. She clutched the envelope containing her invitation and began walking towards the Altmer that stood near the entrance. He wore a brilliantly bright set of Elvish armor. Jane's pulse raced but he greeted her kindly enough and asked to see the invitation. She smiled slightly when it was handed back to her and the Agent directed her up the steps towards the main building entrance.

Jane heard a loud voice and she turned around to see what appeared to be a drunken Redguard as he made his way towards her. She knew he was somebody she could rely on to cause a distraction and so she smiled warmly at the man and together they ascended the stairs and entered through the front door.

"Parties," the man mumbled. "Boring parties."

"My name is Valencia Cornelius."

"Razelan."

Jane held the door open for Razelan and quickly ushered him inside. It was exactly as Jane remembered. Grey stone walls surrounded her and a small hallway led into a wide-open room where several people mingled around chatting and drinking. To her right, Malborn stood behind a wooden counter serving drinks and he briefly glanced at her before looking away.

 _For such a high-end party this sure is an underwhelmingly dull room,_ Jane mused quietly to herself.

Jane quietly stood near a potted plant and eyed some of the guests curiously but said nothing. A young Nord bard played a light tune on the flute. Jane spotted the Elf she assumed was Elenwen surrounded by a few other guests. She was dressed in the typical black robes of the Thalmor and her long gold hair had been pulled back slicked back and away from her face. The Altmer gazed around the room with a bored expression on her face and she paused when her eyes landed on Jane. Elenwen began to stride over to Jane and she sucked in a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"I don't believe we met," Elenwen started, and she stuck her gloved hand out. "I'm Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim."

"Valencia Cornelius," Jane replied warmly, and they shook hands.

"You're from a family of Merchants, correct?"

"Yes," Jane smiled. "I'm afraid I don't know very much about the family business. It never interested me when I was growing up."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well," Jane laughed softly, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My mother thinks that it's about time I start being involved. She doesn't like to say it but you know... they're only getting older."

"Yes," Elenwen replied with a small nod, her expression thoughtful. "You do have to start thinking about these things, unfortunately..."

"Lady Elenwen," Malborn called from behind the counter.

Jane let out a small sigh as the Altmer turned towards Malborn and her attention was diverted.

"Your glass is empty," Malborn joked, and he handed Elenwen a glass of red wine.

"Oh, thank you," Elenwen responded lightly.

She took a sip of her wine and glanced back at Jane for a second before she turned to leave.

"Please, do have a drink and enjoy yourself. We'll have to catch up later."

"Will do, thank you."

Jane wandered over to the counter and she lightly rested her hands on the wooden surface and smiled at Malborn.

"What would you recommend?"

"Here's the deal," Malborn replied quietly, and he held up a bottle of wine for Jane to inspect. "You create a diversion. Anything to direct the crowd's attention elsewhere. As soon as you've done that, I'll sneak you in the back door. Got it?"

"Yes, I quite like this one, actually," Jane responded with a nod. "I'll have a glass of that, please. Also, whatever Razelan is drinking as well."

Jane was handed two glasses of wine and she turned around, looking for the intoxicated Redguard. She found him sitting on a nearby bench looking mighty bored.

"I thought you might need a refill," Jane greeted.

Razelan glanced up at Jane with bloodshot eyes but he broke into a smile when he spotted the second glass of wine.

"Ah, excellent, thank you."

Jane ignored the Thalmor agent that stood nearby with its back straight against the stone wall. He gave her one glance and then moved away. Jane chatted lightly with Razelan for a few more minutes, mostly to entertain him. Finally, he said exactly what she was waiting to hear.

"Please, if there's anything you need," Razelan told her with slurred speech. "Call upon me."

"Well..." Jane gave him a cheeky grin. "There was... one thing..."

"What is it?"

"I um..." Jane talked quickly, her voice low.

She gazed out at the room and kept her posture on the bench relaxed. Inside her heart was racing.

"I need you to cause a scene for me. Just for a few minutes... big enough to divert everybody's attention."

Razelan grinned and knocked back his wine in one gulp.

"Well, you've asked the right guy," he mumbled. "You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine."

Jane smiled, feeling proud that her manipulation skills had been successful. She quickly finished her own glass of wine and took Razelan's discarded glass back over to the counter. While she was thinking about what she wanted to drink Razelan wandered over to the far side of the room and began talking in a loud, slurred tone.

"Attention everyone! If I could have your attention, please... I have an announcement to make."

Jane listened for half a second, her eyes glued on Malborn. The Bosmer nodded once and in a moment, she swiftly walked around to the other side of the bar. She went completely unnoticed. Razelan was doing a terrific job of diverting everybody's attention including the Altmer guards and even Elenwen herself.

"This way," Malborn hissed quietly.

The pair walked towards a wooden door with black metal hinges. Malborn opened the door and Jane sucked in a deep and stepped through the threshold without hesitation. Her pulse raced but she knew there was no going back.


	50. Chapter 50

Malborn ushered Jane through the first door and they quickly stepped into a supply room. Razelan's loud and obnoxious voice could be heard even back there despite the door behind closed.

"Good," Malborn mumbled quietly. "I don't think anybody saw us... come on."

Jane nodded and her soft burgundy shoes quietly glided over the smooth stone floor as she walked. Malborn opened another door at the other end of the hallway and they entered into a spacious kitchen. A female Khajiit eyed them suspiciously as she stood over a massive black pot that rested on top of a fire. She wore a simple tan dress and her ears twitched in their direction.

"Who comes Malborn," she purred with a light gravelly tone. "You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"Just a guest feeling ill," Malborn replied hastily and he waved his hand at the cat. "Don't worry about it."

"You know this is against the rules," the Khajiit persisted.

Jane remained quiet as Malborn sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You want to debate rules with me, Tsvavani? I didn't realize that eating Moonsugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador-"

"Hush," Tsavani growled, and her tail angrily swished back at forth. "Get out of here. I saw nothing."

Jane resisted the urge to chuckle and she quickly followed Malborn into another side room. She spotted the chest that she knew held her belongings but Jane patiently waited for the Bosmer to explain everything to her.

"Your gear is in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you."

Jane began walking over to the brown leather chest when Malborn suddenly grabbed her arm. He peered down at her with a hardened expression.

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't," Jane grumbled quietly and she tugged her arm from his grasp. "Thanks. I can take it from here."

Jane hastily flipped the lid of the chest open and then she unbuckled the collar of her cloak and dropped it to the floor. She glanced back at Malborn with a scowl and he hastily turned away from her and waited outside the door. She fumbled to get her armor on with sweating palms. The more she thought about the task at hand the more her anxiety grew.

 _This is reality,_  Jane's thoughts whirled.  _If you get caught you're either dead or going to be tortured for information._

Jane shuddered as she tossed the shrouded cowl over her head and secured Lynne's ebony dagger to her hip. She re-checked all of her supplies were secure and then walked back into the kitchen. Malborn took one glance at her and then he ushered her back into the room and towards another wooden door.

"Hurry up!" He hissed angrily. "I need to get back before they notice I'm gone!"

The door shut behind Jane with a firm click and she was left alone in the dingy hallway. Loud male voices floated from somewhere at the end of the hall. Jane slowly crept forward with her hands ready to conjure and she took a peek into the first room.

It was unoccupied and mostly contained a bunch of empty wooden crates, chairs, tables, and other random objects. The entire room was covered in a thick layer of dust and long white cobwebs hung down from the ceiling.

_Yuck... do they know what a feather duster is?_

Jane continued down the hallway and paused just near an open door. She knew there were at least two Altmers around the corner and she listened to their conversation for a moment with great interest. She knew they would eventually say something of great importance and she wanted a refresher for when she reported back to Bo.

"Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who're they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?"

"No," the second voice replied. "They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks."

"Ah, good. I've been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon."

"If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it."

"Ha... I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers."

Jane wrinkled her nose as their loud harsh laughter floated into her ears and she pursed her lips. She tensed as she heard some movement and she quickly unsheathed the ebony dagger.

"Guess we'd better get back to our rounds."

Jane hastily pressed herself against the wall and flipped open the scroll of invisibility that she had snuck into the little satchel on her hip. She only had three of them, given to her by Lynne just before she left Solitude. Jane knew she had to use them wisely and this was her first opportunity.

A glimmer washed over her body and as soon as the Altmer guard stepped into the hallway Jane lurched forward and grabbed his head from behind. She clamped a hand around her mouth and quickly brought the blade of the dagger across his golden neck in on swift movement. At the same time, she dragged him backward, trying not to wretch as hot blood spewed out from the wound. She slowly lowered the Altmer's dead body down to the cold stone floor as silently as she could muster. It wasn't an easy task and she struggled not to get crushed under the dead weight.

Jane's heart hammered so loudly in her chest it filled her ears. She tried not to look at the bloody body of the Altmer and she quickly pressed forward before she was completely consumed by her thoughts. She could have tried to knock the Elf out instead but if her attempt had failed, she knew she'd be in deep shit. Her invisibility spell was broken but the second guard in the other room was completely unaware as he stood with his back to her. Jane quickly conjured up a bow and knocked a ghostly purple arrow. She stepped around the corner and quickly aimed at the back of the Altmer's neck and fired without hesitation. A loud gurgle escaped his lips as blood spluttered from an arrow pierced through his neck.

This time she let the body fall down to the floor with a loud crash. Jane dashed across the room and pressed herself against the fall wall, waiting with hushed breath for who she knew was a Wizard to appear. The more people she could take out silently, the better, and so she readied another arrow and waited for the Altmer to come to her.

A moment later a robed Elf glided down the stairs to her left. He had two spells readied in his hands but Jane was faster. She aimed the spectral bow at his head and let her arrow loose. She flinched as the arrow met its mark and it went directly through his head.

Jane quickly clenched her eyes shut and bent over for a moment, struggling to breathe. She felt nauseous and so she quickly felt inside her satchel for a green stamina potion and downed it back in one big gulp. Her hands stopped shaking and she was able to take a deep breath and continue up the staircase with a clearer mind.

 _It's either kill or be killed_ , Jane told herself over and over. _Kill or be killed._

Jane slowly crept up the staircase with her bow aimed. So far, the mission was exactly like the game but she wasn't taking any chances that there might be more guards or Wizards. However, when she reached the top landing she heard only silence. The further she moved down the hallway the more she realized she was really alone. She allowed her bow to fizzle out but kept the dagger poised in her hands as she checked rooms along the way. Jane didn't bother looting anything and eventually, she made her way into a larger area decorated with several benches and wilted flower pots. She spotted a dark black metal door and decided to see if that was the one she needed.

The moment Jane stepped into windy outdoors she spotted another Altmer guard standing near a fence just down the way and so she hastily crouched down and pressed herself against the wall. She cast another conjure spell and aimed another spectral arrow at the Altmer's head and fired.

Once again, she met her mark. Jane thanked her past self for practicing archery for so many weeks back in High Hrothgar as she silently moved forward, completely unnoticed. The wind whipped at her face and it was beginning to grow dark. She wondered how much longer she had before Bo grew worried and stormed the Embassy looking for her.

 _Please have patience,_  she thought fiercely.  _I'm slowly but surely getting through this._

Jane thought about her route for a moment as she peeked around the corner of the stone wall. She decided to go around the stone walkway instead of cutting across the courtyard. She took out one more guard before she slowly crept down the snowy steps towards the doors of Elenwen's Solar. Her footsteps made no noise as she drifted through the snow.

She tensed as Jane realized somebody was standing there. She silently cursed herself for forgetting about another Wizard. This time his position was trickier. She couldn't quite get near the Elf without giving herself away and she really wanted to remain stealthy as much as possible. An idea popped into Jane's head and so she hastily retreated behind a cluster of bushes and quickly cast two spells.

First, she conjured a Flame Atronach. She watched as it glided down the snowy courtyard. Jane smiled slightly as she heard a small shout of alarm and the Wizard rushed forward to attack it. She quickly conjured another Atronach just for fun and watched as the Wizard dealt with the both of them with frustrated shouts.

Just as the last Atronach burst into bits as the Wizard destroyed it Jane knocked her arrow and aimed at his head. She gave herself a silent cheer as she once again met her mark and the Wizard's body went flying. Bright red blood splattered across the pure white snow and Jane shuddered as she looked away and made a run for the door. Before she entered through the heavy metal door she quickly used one more of her invisibility scrolls, and Jane was glad she did.

The moment Jane entered the room she spotted a guard staring directly at the door with a quizzical expression and she hastily threw herself towards a side room. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she realized that the Elf probably heard the door open but was confused when nobody was there.

As Jane predicted, the guard shuffled forward to inspect the door. She readied her conjured bow and hid behind the wall, waiting until he was within her aim.

She hesitated for a half a second, realizing that she needed to be as silent as possible. Jane hastily retracted the bow and it accidentally scraped it along the stone wall. She quickly let it drop as she heard more movement and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Jane reached for her ebony dagger just as the guard wandered to where she was waiting.

Once again Jane leaped forward and clamped her gloved hand around the Altmer's mouth. She winced as she brought the sharp blade against his golden neck and hot blood spewed down the front of his golden armor. His body shuddered as he died and Jane crumpled under the weight of his dead body. She somehow managed to lower the guard down to the floor and when he was safely laying on the cold stone she let out a small puff of air and wiped at her sweaty forehead.

 _Fuck,_  Jane sighed.  _That was close._

Jane took half a moment to catch her breath and then she peeked around the corner but nobody was there so she crept forward and took refuge behind a huge potted plant close to the office where she knew she needed to be. Two voices echoed loudly from within the room and Jane listened with bated breath.

"But... I need that money! I earned it. I have my own expenses you know-"

"Silence!" A male voice replied, his voice nearly a shout. "Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less... offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information," Gissur shot back. "Have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for... he told me himself."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"So, he has talked! I knew it!"

Jane felt a tingle in her nose and her eyes widened. She clamped a hand over her mouth and the other quickly pinched her nose. The last thing she needed was to blow her cover with a stupid sneeze. After one long panicked moment, the sneeze passed and she nearly sighed out loud in relief. Unfortunately, she'd missed some of the conversations in the process.

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loosen his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like and see how he answers."

"No, no... I'll wait outside."

"That would probably be best," the Altmer sneered. "Now get out!"

Jane waited behind her hideout and she watched as a sullen looking Nord with dark hair and a green tunic began walking down the hall towards the main door. She readied her bound bow and prepared to strike the Altmer he had been speaking with before he could reach the basement below. She remembered that he was a powerful Wizard and the last thing Jane wanted to do was have a massive fight. The moment his robbed figure appeared she aimed an arrow at his head and fired.

Perhaps he had heard it. Jane really didn't know what made the Elf jerk back but he did and the arrow landed in his shoulder with a sickening crunch. Rulindil gasped and quickly tore the arrow from his flesh with a snarl and he readied two spells in his hands as he spun around, looking for the source. Adrenaline coursed through Jane's body and she quickly knocked another arrow and fired it but the Elf spotted her and he fired a massive fireball in her direction. Jane rolled away just in time. She felt the heat from the fireball on her back and she quickly dropped her bow and fumbled for the dagger on her hip. She knew that magical warfare with the Wizard was probably not a great idea. She needed to end this now.

"Come here, you bitch!" The Elf shouted.

Jane knew she only had one chance as she hid behind a corner. She took one peek and found Rulindil striding towards the stairs with his back towards her. Jane had never thrown a dagger before but she knew she wasn't completely shit at aiming and so she threw it with all her might, praying for a miracle.

The dagger landed squarely between the Altmer's shoulder blades and he stumbled forward. This gave Jane a chance to conjure her bow and she quickly fired an arrow as he spun around. It landed in his gut and Jane forced herself to knock another arrow as he doubled over. She aimed an arrow in her head, once again feeling nauseous but she pushed it down.

Her hesitation was enough for Rulindil to cast a weak lightning spell in her direction. Jane cried out as the electricity crashed against her body but she fired her arrow and it met her mark as she gasped for air and fell down onto her knees. It was all too much and she swiftly threw up on the stone floor of Elenwen's solar.

When she was finished retching Jane sat back on her calves with shaking hands. She couldn't look at the dead body close by and instead, she reached into her satchel with shaking hands and quickly drank two potions. Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she was able to slowly stand up. It was eerily silent in the room and Jane quietly told herself that the end was near. She was almost finished.

Jane recovered the dagger from the Rulindil's back and shuffled into a side room which contained nondescript furniture and a worn wooden chest. It was surprisingly unlocked. Jane had brought a handful of lock picks with her although he had really never used one before. Bo had shown her briefly before she left so she had a base understanding of how it actually worked.

Jane popped the lid open and rifled inside for a moment until she found a key. She also found a few dossiers as well that she stuffed into her pack for later. Her energy was fading fast and she knew she needed to get out soon.

When Jane entered the basement using the key she had retrieved from the chest, she was greeted with a familiar sight. However, the screams that issued from below the wooden balcony made her blood run cold.

She shuffled forward and conjured her bow. Only a lone Altmer guard occupied the room. This time it was a female and she happily tortured a prisoner in one of the cells. Jane aimed the arrow at the Elf's exposed neck and fired.

The woman gasped as an arrow punched through her throat and the prisoner shouted in surprise. The guard's body crumpled to the floor with a loud crash of metal and Jane swiftly ran down the stairs towards the cell and unlocked the door.

"Which one of you knows about Esbern?" Jane inquired quickly, and she glanced around at the two other men occupying nearby cells.

"I-I do," Etienne responded quietly.

Jane finished removing the shackles from the first prisoner's wrists and he fell down to the floor with a small cry and thanked her for freeing him. Jane quickly did the same with the rest of the prisoners and then she freed Etienne as well.

"I need you to tell me what you know," Jane started.

"Okay," the man mumbled quietly, and he rubbed at his sore wrists.

Etienne quickly explained Esbern's whereabouts to Jane and when he was finished she nodded and glanced back towards the balcony.

Jane knew that Malborn was already captured and quickly dashed up the eastern set of stairs to find him shackled and flanked by two Altmer soldiers. She ran as fast as she could, taking the one closest to her by surprise and she crashed into him with her shoulder. Before he could react, Jane brought the ebony dagger down and stabbed him in the neck just below his helmet.

The second soldier had time to prepare himself and quickly drew his sword as Jane scrambled away from him and conjured a bound sword. A loud crash echoed around the room as their sword met and Jane allowed the Altmer to push her back. She wanted him to be closer and the moment she fell back against a nearby wooden crate it exposed his neck to her and Jane quickly brought her other hand forward and stabbed him in the neck as well.

In the process, her bound sword was pressed painfully into her injured shoulder and when she stabbed his neck hot blood gushed out from his golden skin and completely soaked Jane. She spluttered and gave a frustrated scream as she pushed the Altmer's dead body with all her might and stood up.

Her chest heaved and she glared at Malborn with a stormy expression as she wiped the blood from her face. Bile rose up in her throat and she hastily knocked back a stamina potion and let out a shaky breath.

"You're welcome," Jane snarled quietly, and she stepped closer to Malborn.

"S-Sorry," Malborn stammered nervously, and he stared down at Jane with wide eyes. "Looked like you handled yourself perfectly."

"Yeah, you could say that," Jane replied sarcastically.

Jane turned away from the man and began searching the soldier's bodies for a key. When she found it, she gestured for Malborn to follow her and they wandered back down the stairs to where three prisoners were waiting. They eyed her with shocked expressions but Jane ignored them. She knew she looked like death but she didn't care. All she could think about was getting back to Bo.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

Four men silently followed Jane as she walked over to a trap door located on the nearby floor. She hastily unlocked it and flung the door back before sliding down the hole without a second thought. She stumbled down to the ground. A horrific stench filled the air and she clamped a hand over her nose and tried not to gag. It suddenly dawned on her that there was a troll at the end of the cave that she'd have to either fight or try to run past.

"Fuck!" Jane roared loudly, and she kicked at a nearby rock.

The men remained a pace back and they watched Jane with a nervous expression. She knew none of them could fight.

Jane was done. She was exhausted and caked in blood from her head to her legs. She wanted nothing more than for everything to be over but there was still one last fight. Jane strode forward, with the men quickly following behind her, and she swiftly made her way through the winding rocky cave until she arrived near a sharp edge. She stared down at the snow-covered rocks with a scowl and then peered out over the edge. She could see the massive brown form of the troll and she decided to take the easy way out.

She conjured a bound bow and began firing at the Troll as fast as she could. Arrow after arrow pierced its thick hide and the troll screamed in anger up at Jane, unable to reach her. After what seemed like forever the troll began to slow as its strength was depleted by Jane's assault.

Suddenly one of the prisoners leaped down the cliff and tumbled to the floor with a loud grunt. The troll fixed its attention on the man and began running towards him.

"What are you doing!" Jane bellowed, and she dropped her bow.

Jane quickly conjured an Atronach and leaped down onto the snowy rocks. She rushed towards the troll while her conjured creature tossed firebolts at it with an elegant twirl. Jane shouted again and jumped onto the back of the troll just as it was reaching for the frightened man. She gripped Lynne's dagger between both hands and threw her entire weight into her swing. There was a loud crunch as she punched the blade through the Troll's skull.

It screamed one last time and then collapsed to the ground. Jane down fell into the snow she picked herself up with a loud groan. Her entire body hurt, but she was angrier by the idiot that had willingly run into the troll.

"Are you stupid!" Jane shouted. "What the fuck do you think I was shooting at!"

The man cowered against the rocks and Jane realized that she was screaming at a victim of torture. The other prisoners and Malborn slid down the cliff and joined her. Nobody said anything and they watched as Jane sighed and rubbed at her neck for a moment.

"Let's just... get out of here," Jane mumbled, and she stumbled away from them, her feet slipping on the icy rocks.

Eventually, the group found the exit to the cave. Jane sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and then wrinkled her nose as the smell of blood also reached her. She could feel the blood had dried and small flakes of it floated away as she moved. She began to walk away from the cave exit.

"Where are you going?" Malborn called after her, and he glanced between Jane and the huddled prisoners.

"None of your business," Jane huffed angrily. "We're done here. I'm going home."

Jane only had a rough understanding of where she was as she began to stumble and half jog in what she hoped was the right direction. Her legs felt like jelly and on more than one occasion she fell down onto the soft snow with a frustrated growl. It took all of her energy to stand up again and she had to force herself to move forward.

The sun had just set and it was almost completely dark out but eventually, Jane made it to the main road and she began to call out for Bo as she stumbled forward, unsure of where he would be.

"Bo!" Jane shouted again.

Jane sighed in relief as a moment later Bo appeared from behind some trees and he quickly galloped his horse over to her. His eyes widened as drew closer and he quickly threw himself down to the ground just as Jane collapsed. He swiftly caught Jane in his arms and he clutched her to his chest. The cut on her shoulder ached fiercely but she was too exhausted to even react in pain.

"Jane!" Bo cried out frantically. "Is that  _your_  blood?"

"No," Jane murmured sleepily, her eyes half closed.

It had begun to snow again and Jane sighed as soft little snowflakes floated down from the dark sky. The last thing she remembered was Bo hoisting her up onto the horse when everything went dark.


	51. Chapter 51

Jane began to stir just as Bo nearly reached the Winking Skeever Inn. She could feel cold raindrops falling against her face and she groaned softly. Bo glanced down at Jane while he walked, his long legs making big strides towards the Inn.

"We're almost there," he assured Jane quietly.

"Everything hurts," Jane groaned, and she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck.

She sucked in a deep breath, her forehead pressed against Bo's warm skin. He gripped her body more firmly and jogged towards the entrance of the Inn. After a moment of struggling with the heavy metal door, he finally swung it open and then stepped into the busy dining hall.

Lynne and Naz were seated at the bar but neither one of them had any drinks. Lynne sat with her back to the counter and her eyes had been glued towards the front entrance for a couple of hours. The moment she spotted Bo she sprang up from the stool and rushed towards him. Her eyes widened as she realized Jane was covered in a massive amount of blood.

"Oh Gods," Lynne croaked, and her throat constricted tightly. "Bring her upstairs."

"Don't be too alarmed," Bo replied as he quickly picked his way around tables and chairs. "She claims this is not her blood."

"Still," Lynne whispered quietly as she followed close behind.

Bo ran into Ahmon and Nara just as he began ascending the stairs. They pressed their backs against the wall to allow them room and Ahmon grew alarmed when he saw Jane slumped in Bo's arms.

"Is she okay?" Ahmon called out after Lynne.

"I think she'll be fine. I'll find you later."

Bo swiftly entered their room and strode over to the bed. He gently lowered Jane into the soft blanket and she weakly detached her arms from around his neck. His brows furrowed together as he watched Jane's arms flop down and she winced as pain coursed through the wound on her shoulder.

Bo quickly shuffled aside as Lynne drew closer with a red vial clenched in her hands. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, watching as the healer slipped her hand under Jane's head and pressed the vial to her lips. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she eagerly drank the liquid. She sighed as relief washed over her.

"Are you wounded?" Lynne inquired softly.

"U-Uh," Jane whispered, frowning. "Just uh... a cut on my shoulder."

Lynne wandered over to the nearby dresser where a water pitcher and small basin resided. She brought the basin over to the bed and then Bo helped with removing Jane's top armor and tunic. She shivered as Lynne began wiping at her bloody shoulder with a cool wet cloth, and she reached out for Bo's hand.

Bo gently squeezed her hand; resisting the urge to get upset. Seeing Jane injured and in pain filled him with the most intense feelings. He tried to focus on the fact that she had made it out of the Embassy almost completely unscathed but at the moment it was hard for him to see that.

Lynne dipped the cloth back into the water and it began to turn red as she worked on wiping the dried blood from Jane's neck and face. She inspected the girl while she worked but Jane had been right. Other than some light bruising and what appeared to be some magical effect from a lightning spell the only concern was a long gash across her scarred shoulder.

"Did you fight a Mage?"

"Mhm," Jane nodded, and she yawned. "He got me with a lightning bolt."

"That's what I thought. No worries..."

Lynne closed her eyes and cast a powerful healing spell. When she was finished, the cut on Jane's shoulder was completely closed and almost as good as new. There would forever be a scar, but Jane was no stranger to them anymore. When she was finished Lynne helped Jane drink two more vials for good measure and then she placed a small green vial on the night table before she began to clean up. She quickly departed the room to give the couple privacy.

Jane felt something tugging on her leather pants and she opened her eyes to find Bo removing the rest of her armor. She smiled sleepily as he picked up her leg tugged both of her boots off. When she was completely naked he pulled the blankets over top of her body and laid down beside her on the bed, resting on his side.

"I need a bath," Jane murmured, and she turned her head towards the Orc.

"You can bathe later. You need to rest."

Jane sighed quietly, but she closed her eyes and quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep. Bo remained laying on the bed beside her for a long time, watching her. He smiled when she began to snore. After a while, Bo slowly slid up from the bed and departed the room for a while to go make sure the others knew Jane was alright. He was back before Jane ever opened her eyes.

Jane slept soundly through the night and did not wake until the early hours of the morning. She was partially laying on her side, facing a sleeping Bo. His arm rested lightly on her waist and when he felt her stirring he quickly opened his eyes and peered at Jane in the dark. Jane yawned and reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her muscles still ached fiercely and a small noise escaped her lips as they protested against the movement.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just sore," Jane mumbled.

The Orc shifted his body and leaned across Jane to grab the vial. His face close enough to her that she could reach up and press her lips against his cheek. Bo grinned as he slid back and he quickly kissed her lips for a moment before pulling back.

"Here."

"Thank you," Jane sighed as she sat up in the bed.

She grimaced and then quickly tipped the vial back, swallowing the sweet liquid in one gulp. She sighed as relief washed over her and then she glanced at the window, wondering what time it was.

"Is it... morning?"

"Very early. Probably a couple of hours before sunrise."

Jane was quiet for a moment. Beside her, Bo had firmly clasped her hand and he gently stroked her soft skin. He could feel small callouses on her fingers and he knew that she had worked very hard to get where she was today. His chest swelled with pride when he thought about it, and he smiled at Jane when she looked over at him.

"I feel gross."

"I'm sure somebody could fetch us some hot water," Bo replied lightly, and he released her hand to stand up.

Jane watched Bo as he stretched his arms up for a moment and then wandered towards the door. She waited patiently for him to return with the blankets pulled up to her chin. A servant girl appeared a few minutes later and when there was enough water steaming in the tub Jane tossed the covers back and slowly stood up from the bed.

Bo quickly stepped towards her but Jane waved him off and slowly walked towards the tub.

"I'm fine, Bo. Thank you."

He watched Jane climb over the edge of the tub and she let out a big sigh as she sank down. She slid her body until her chin was touching the surface of the water and her eyes were closed for a moment as she waited. Bo remained where he was, content to give her space until Jane turned to him with a confused expression.

"What are you doing? Get in, silly."

Bo laughed and within a minute his clothes were discarded on the floor and he joined Jane in the bath. Jane smiled and placed her legs on his thighs with her arms resting against the edge of the tub. Bo rubbed her calves underneath the water and for a while, neither one of them spoke. Jane felt herself falling asleep again so she quickly washed the blood and dirt from her body and rinsed off. Then she pulled her legs up and slid forward until she was as close to Bo as possible. The Orc leaned in and they kissed for a long moment.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked, feeling beyond curious. "Or should you wait until we're with the others?"

"I can tell you," Jane replied quietly. "I'm sure you're dying to know."

Bo jokingly flicked water at Jane's chest. She chuckled and splashed him back before her expression grew serious.

"Well... It was quite... difficult, to say the least."

Bo was silent as he listened to Jane recount her tale. His eyes widened more than once but he remained quiet. He clenched his hands into fists underneath the water as Jane talked, her eyes mostly glued to the soapy surface of their bath. She left out no details and told Bo exactly what happened, blow by blow.

When she reached the end and began explaining her ordeal with the Troll Bo finally said something.

"A Troll?" Bo gasped, his expression incredulous.

"Yeah," Jane laughed, although there was no humor in her voice. "It was just a regular troll and it didn't take me very long. It would have gone more smoothly if the prisoner hadn't been so stupid..."

"Wow," Bo replied, and he reached up to cup Jane's cheek. "I didn't realize just how difficult that job was."

Jane could see that Bo was restraining himself. She knew that he was probably upset now that he knew just how dangerous the job had been. But there was nothing to be done about it. She had survived the ordeal, and if she was being honest Jane thought she handled things way better than she was expecting.

She watched as Bo was lost in thought for a moment, her hands resting lightly on his chest. She rubbed his firm pecs with a small smile and the Orc blinked. He sucked in a deep breath and then pulled Jane closer. Water sloshed around the tub and some of it splashed onto the wooden floor but they didn't care. Jane spread her legs so she was straddling the Orc and she could feel his firm member pressed between their bodies.

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Bo wound his hand through her hair, holding her close to him as they embraced. Jane kissed him back, and she smiled when his lips traveled across the curve of her jaw and trailed down. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. Her breath hitched when she felt his tusks graze along the slender curve of her neck.

Eventually, Bo pulled back and his hands squeezed her waist as he stared up at Jane.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane."

Jane grinned and she quickly leaned in to nuzzle Bo's cheek.

"It means a lot to me to hear that from you," she whispered.

"I mean it. I'm sorry I was so... resistant. I won't doubt you again."

"It's okay, Bo," Jane murmured softly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I had some doubts too, but I'm glad I went. I wanted to prove it to you, but also myself."

"You're incredible," Bo growled.

Bo quickly tipped Jane's chin towards him and they enthusiastically embraced. He kissed her quickly and Jane's skin burned hot where his lips touched her. Her heart raced as she felt his hands exploring her beneath the water and she dragged her lips across his jaw. Bo shivered when he felt her teeth graze along the underside of his pointed ear.

"Jane," Bo gasped breathlessly.

"Make love to me," Jane murmured in his ear, and she clenched her arms around his neck.

The Orc swiftly clenched his arms around Jane and she squealed as he hoisted her up and out from the bath. Huge waves of water sloshed around the tub and they left a trail of water towards the bed but it didn't matter. The couple tumbled down onto the bed and Bo wasted no time in entering her. They were both desperate to find release and coupled with a fiery passion.

When they were finished, Bo rolled onto his back, his chest heaving. He wore a satisfied smile on his face and Jane shuffled forward, her cheeks flushed bright red from their activity. She planted a kiss on his sweaty cheek and Bo wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you," Bo mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Bo."

Jane sighed and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers through Bo's damp hair while her other hand softly rubbed his back. She could feel his body relaxing as he began to fall asleep, and she felt herself slipping as well.

Suddenly the Orc tensed. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled away. Jane stared up at him with an alarmed expression.

"You didn't tell me if the Thalmor were behind the Dragons returning," Bo blurted.

"Oh..." Jane sighed, and she lightly slapped his chest. "You scared me, Bo."

"Well?"

"I have a couple of dossiers in my pack..." Jane yawned and rubbed his arm. "They're not responsible. They have no idea why the Dragons are returning but they're definitely looking into it as well."

Jane's eyes widened as Bo's expression grew furious. The Orc threw the covers back and wordlessly stood up from the bed. He began reaching for a pair of breeches and Jane scrambled to the edge of the bed, utterly confused.

"Bo!" She called out quietly. "What is wrong?"

"You risked your life, Jane... and for what? To... to entertain Delphine's stupid whims!"

Bo hastily tossed a tunic over his head and Jane quickly stood up and grabbed onto his arm. The Orc snarled and quickly pulled himself from her grasp.

"Bo..."

Jane was taken aback by his anger and she didn't reach out for him again. Bo finished shoving on his boots and he turned to Jane with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry Jane but I'm going to see Delphine."

"This early? She's probably sleep-"

"I don't care!"

Jane flinched as Bo's voice rose in volume and she sat back on the bed. She stared down at the floor and tears sprang to her eyes though she tried to blink them back.

_I understand his anger but... I'm not used to him exploding like this._

Bo realized how he was behaving. He sucked in a deep breath and knelt down on the floor in front of Jane. She refused to look at him, and she bit her lip as she turned her head away. Bo reached up and attempted to take her hand but she refused him.

"Jane..." Bo sighed, and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak so rudely to you."

"Just go," Jane mumbled quietly. "I know you're not angry with me."

Bo nodded, and he slowly stood up. He brushed his fingers across her arm and Jane shivered. She snatched his hand finally looked up at him with a frown.

"Don't pull away from me like that again," she chastised firmly.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

Jane tugged on his arm and Bo quickly leaned down and kissed her soft pink lips. When he pulled away, her expression was softer. He kissed her once more and then departed their room to hunt down Delphine. He knew that she wasn't leaving Solitude until after sunrise and so he began searching the inn for the Breton.

When Bo was gone Jane threw on a clean set of clothes and settled down on the bed. Her thoughts were too preoccupied to allow her sleep and so she waited for him to return.


End file.
